Amor e Guerra
by JJDani
Summary: Epilogo ON. No Amor e na Guerra vale tudo certo?Mas o que fazer quando a rival é uma modelo profissional que arrebatou primeiro o coração do rapaz? Rukia vai ter que lutar para conquistar a atenção de Ichigo, e afasta-lo de sua noiva Orihime! IchiRuki!
1. Prólogo

No Amor e na Guerra vale tudo certo? Mas o que fazer quando a rival é uma modelo profissional que arrebatou primeiro o coração do rapaz? Rukia vai ter que lutar para conquistar a atenção de Ichigo, e afasta-lo de sua noiva Orihime! Vou tentar mostrar romance, cenas divertidas, ação novelesca...Enfim leiam pra saber! Mas só pra alertar, esta fic é completamente IchiRuki! Então quem curte Inoue... não leiam, não vão gostar! rsrsrsrs

**Disclaimer: Infelismente Bleach não é meu, mas a estória sim, então neste mundo alterno eu vou me esbanjar com os personagens e fazer tudo aquilo que gostaria que fizessem! Ah! Ouviu isso Tite? - Ops, corre, corre!**

* * *

><p>– O que a faz acreditar, que o que sinto é algo importante? – Perguntou Rukia, na defensiva.<p>

– Seria porque você não tem comido direito a mais de um mês, não dormiu no mesmo período, e anda explodindo por qualquer coisinha? O curioso é que faz exatamente um mês que o filho de nossos queridos vizinhos, vem frequentando a nossa casa! – Apertou o queixo, fazendo pose de Sherlock Holmes.

– Deixa de besteira, Ran! Não tem nada a ver com Ichigo! E sabe muito bem disso! – Saiu batendo a porta a trás de si.

– É prima, você foi flechada pelo amor, e o pior, que é pela pessoa errada! Não tem como alguém como você conseguir arrebatar aquele pedaço de mau caminho da voluptuosa Orihime!

Rangiku se acomodou na cama da prima. Compartilhavam o quarto desde que veio morar com a tia Hisana, e sua prima Rukia há dois anos. E a conhecia muito bem para saber que a pequena morena estava morrendo de amores pelo lindo Kurosaki Ichigo, que voltou para visitar os pais, depois de se formar em Harvard, em medicina, e apresentá-los sua noiva Inoue Orihime, uma modelo profissional canadense. O pouco contato que a loira teve com a ruiva, já lhe deixou claro que a moça não era flor que se cheire, e estava desesperada ao ver que a inocente prima estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo rapaz.

Rukia era além de sua prima, sua melhor amiga e confidente. Sabiam tudo uma da outra. A prima a havia apoiado quando ela terminou seu longo noivado com Gin, onde se desesperou e atentou contra a própria vida. Sua tia e Rukia a acolheram com carinho e muito amor, e isso lhe deu força para continuar a viver, e agora tinha em companhia seu novo namorado, Renji, melhor amigo de Rukia, responsável por unir os pombinhos. Devia isso a ela. Rangiku sabia que Rukia ainda era "BV", e nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, a não ser a paixão platônica que sentiu por seu professor de Biologia, Shiba Kaien, e nada mais que isso. A tia vivia dizendo que a filha havia puxado ao pai, que só sabia ter olhos para o trabalho, e mais vivia viajando que em casa, coisa que já se acostumaram, de todo modo.

– Preciso fazer alguma coisa por você priminha! – Matsumoto pegou o celular e discou rapidamente para Neliel, sua colega de trabalho no hotel luxuoso do centro de Karakura. Como tinham praias limpas e de areias brancas, muitos turistas se hospedavam na cidade para aproveitar o sol de verão do Japão, que não era tão forte como em outros lugares, mas belo e cálido o bastante para aproveitar-se dele.

– Alô, Nel? Tudo bem menina? Precisamos conversar urgente! A Kia está em perigo, e preciso de sua ajuda!

Ouviu uma reclamação inteligível de Nel, do outro lado da linha. Sabia que a bela garota dormia durante o dia para estar mais apresentável à noite, aonde serviam como garçonetes de luxo no hotel.

* * *

><p>– Até parece que eu sinto algo por aquele idiota de cabelo ridículo! Aff! Só a Ran-<em>chan<em> pra ter essas ideias...

– Idiota de cabelo ridículo? Quero acreditar que não esteja falando de mim, correto?

Estava na minha frente com as mãos na cintura, vestido com seu jaleco branco, e por baixo a roupa impecavelmente passada, com seu sapato lustroso. Seu sorriso brincalhão, denotava com os rebeldes cabelos laranja, que me chamaram atenção desde o primeiro dia em que o vi. Ele parecia o deus grego, que minha colega de faculdade me mostrou há algumas semanas. O que dizer? Ele era um sonho. Médico de Harvard, voltou a Karakura com suas notas e diploma de louvor. Estava trabalhando há algumas semanas no hospital central da cidade, e já se preparava para ser o responsável pelo setor cirúrgico, devido seus bons serviços e conhecimento. Além de ajudar o pai na pequena clínica contígua a sua casa. Os Kurosaki eram nossos vizinhos há cinco anos, e não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer Ichigo, quando minha família comprou a casa ao lado da deles. Ele já havia partido para os Estados Unidos para cursar sua prestigiada bolsa de estudos. Sempre escutava com curiosidade os relatos de Masaki-_san_, a mãe de Ichigo, sobre o desempenho exemplar do filho, sem falar no pai que o venerava por escolher a mesma profissão. Suas duas irmãs mais novas, o tratavam como herói, e não era à toa, apesar de ser um exímio estudioso, era um atleta, adorava esportes como futebol americano, futebol tradicional, natação e surf... Enfim, me deixava sempre sem fôlego. Mas ele tinha um terrível defeito! Afinal ninguém é perfeito, é?

– Kurosaki-_kun_? Você vem ou não?

Uma ruiva de fartos seios, largo quadril, acenava eufórica do jipe estacionado em frente à garagem dos Kurosaki. Era o defeito de Ichigo: Inoue Orihime. Uma descrição mais detalhada dela? Bem ela é linda, por isso é modelo profissional, tem a mesma idade que Ichi, e por acaso sou seis anos mais nova que o "laranjinha". Ela era uma mistura de canadense com japonês, já que sua mãe era canadense e seu pai japonês. Sua voz era estridente, mas ela não precisava dela, já que o que importava era seu corpo escultural com o qual vendia revistas femininas de trajes de banho, um verdadeiro descaro se me permitem dizer.

– Vai logo morango-_san,_ senão sua noiva vai se irritar igual na semana passada, que fez um escândalo quando sua prima Tatsuki veio lhe visitar, e te arrebatou dela! – Falei com escárnio, ainda lembrava a cena.

Foi muito divertido ver a _karateka_ avançar contra a ruiva e quase arruinar sua carreira com um olho roxo, do soco que deu. Era isso o que mais gostava em Tatsuki, sua coragem, por que por vezes senti vontade de fazer o mesmo.

– Pode ser! Mas depois conversamos mocinha!

Me brindou com o mais lindo sorriso, e saiu acenando de costas pra mim. Sinceramente não sei o que um cara como este fazia com essa... Ah esquece; qualquer um em seu juízo ficaria com uma mulher como Orihime! Eu não tenho salvação.

Observei ele se jogar a direção, sem fazer questão de abrir a porta, e arrancar com o carro, recebendo dezenas de palavrões da namorada, que temia perder o penteado que deveria ter levado horas para fazer.

– Ai Kia, se enxerga! Bem! Deixa a deprê pra lá! Tenho que ir ao mercado comprar tofu, nabos e missô pro jantar de hoje! Mamãe vai ficar até tarde no escritório! E ainda tenho aqueles trabalhos maçantes da faculdade de biomedicina pra terminar. Vamos à luta!

Saio correndo pela calçada.

Essa é minha vida: ter dezoito anos e ser uma universitária exemplar da faculdade de Tókio. E como se não bastasse, ser apaixonada pelo vizinho mais cobiçado da cidade.

– O que será de mim?

Me envergonho de minha pessoa. Mas fazer o que, essa sou eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero poder ter a aceitação de vocês! O que mais desejo é que se divirtam com esta fic e me mandem reviews para que eu possa saber se estou realmente progredindo ou não! No mais espero que estejam no próximo capítulo! Grande beijo, e sejam bem vindos a mais nova fic de muá! <strong>

**JJ**


	2. Convite

**pesar de ter dito que demoraria a postar (que não está longe da verdade!), estou mandando um cap hoje!Como já o editei, não vejo por que não posta-lo para vocês! Espero que gostem, porque eu estou adorando escrever!**

**PS:Grande beijo a Ana Paula pelo review!**

* * *

><p>Estava à meia hora esperando naquela fila maçante, e já não suportava mais esperar a lerda balconista, que parece não se entender muito bem com a tecnologia. Isso normalmente acontecia com os novatos, que buscavam emprego nos períodos de festas importantes, para garantir o dinheiro da faculdade. Em sua maioria eram estrangeiros descendentes de japoneses.<p>

De todas as formas, já não suporto mais esperar, e quando começo a largar minhas compras na cestinha, noto que o caixa ao lado irá abrir, avanço contra uma garota de cabelos verdes - bruto mau gosto - para chegar à frente.

O rapaz do caixa, era um desses que você imagina em um _ring_ e não em um mercado. Começo a colocar minhas compras na mesa, mas parece que minha colega de trás não gostou muito de minha ação anterior.

– _Oi_ sua baixinha! Eu estava na fila primeiro!

Uma veia saltou de minha testa. O rapaz a minha frente apesar, de ter os olhos cobertos pela franja negra, notou minha irritação e tentou ajudar, passando as compras o mais rápido que podia.

– Ei, você não escutou não, pedaço de gente? Ou será que além de baixinha, ainda é surda?

Agora ela passou dos limites. Virei-me para encará-la. Como uma garota de cabelo tão gritante e magrela poderia me ofender? Além dessa roupa super colada, que mais parecia estar nua que qualquer outra coisa. Mostrei minha pior cara, o que fez a garota dar um passo atrás. Aprendi isso com meu pai. Sempre que eu pedia algo que ele não gostava, ele me dava esse olhar frio que diz: "Cai fora se quiser continuar vivo"! Foi o bastante.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para o rapaz e sorri como se nada houvesse acontecido. E pra irritar a garota escandalosa, puxei conversa com o caixa, para demorar mais.

– Qual é seu nome? Nunca te vi aqui por essas bandas, e olha que conheço quase todo mundo daqui deste bairro!

Não era mentira. Minha mãe era a diretora geral do clube do bairro. Lá as mulheres, que não tem nada para fazer, se encontram para tomar o famoso chá, trocar receitas, preparar as festividades de primavera e afins, além de fofocar dos pobres filhos, para ver se consegue desencalhar os coitados. Por causa disso, sou obrigada a participar, principalmente da festa do chá, já que sei tudo sobre essa monotonia, graças ao meu pai claro.

– Sado! Sou novo no Japão!

Olha que o rapaz, apesar de não ser falante, tem uma voz legal. Tinha um sotaque engraçado. Gostei dele.

– Seja bem vindo Sado-_kun!_Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia, mas pode me chamar de Kia! Você mora por perto? Pois se for, posso preparar uma festa de boas vindas no estilo nipônico!

Sorri e o rapaz corou. Uma graça esse Sado. Mas devem pensar como ela é tão espontânea com estranhos, e nem consegue se expressar ao vizinho, que já conhece há um mês? Simples: estou apaixonada. Mas nego até a morte.

Notei que atrás de mim, a tal garota, já estava soltando fumaças da cabeça, de tão nervosa com minha conversa.

– Será que dá pra conversar em outro lugar? Tem gente querendo fazer compras aqui!

Adorei isso nela, tão espontânea. Mas dei de ombros e continuei.

– Então Sado-_kun,_ você não me respondeu! – Instiguei o pobre rapaz.

Não estava nem aí com as reclamações de minha colega. Afinal, já a havia visto de relance uma ou outra vez na faculdade, mas nunca me importei em perguntar quem era, ou que curso fazia, tenho minha própria turma, e creiam, são na maioria nerds e patricinhas.

– Não precisa Kuchiki-_sama!_ – Como sempre respostas curtas. – Em dinheiro ou cartão?

Estava com dinheiro trocado, mas isso não bastaria para demorar mais, então pensei em usar o cartão.

– Cartão!

Entreguei o cartão na sua mão. Ouvi um suspiro resignado de minha colega de fila. E resolvi piorar a coisa.

– Faz em cinco vezes, por favor, Sado-_kun_?

Sabia como enrolar, aprendi com as velhinhas do clube.

– Aff! Era só o que faltava! Garota você está me enchendo! – Explodiu.

Mas não esperava a reação que ela teve. Ela me chutou com força, e se eu não fosse boa em _karatê, _teria sofrido um belo acidente. Desviei jogando meu corpo para o lado, e com a mão esquerda, segurei a perna dela no ar. Apertei e empurrei-a pra trás, que sem boa coordenação, caiu em cima dos clientes, que esperavam em fila indiana. Vários produtos foram ao chão, enquanto a garota tentava se levantar, com os gritos de raiva dos que estavam embaixo dela.

Sorri, arrumei minha roupa, digitei minha senha, peguei minhas compras, mas antes deixei um cartão do clube na mão, do boquiaberto Sado, que não sabia como reagir. Ninguém no mercado me recriminou, sabiam que eu não era de levar desaforo pra casa, além de meu sobrenome imperar naquela cidade.

– A gente se vê um dia desses Sado-_kun_! – Gritei antes de sumir pela porta da frente.

Enfim, mais um dia normal na minha vida. Acho que vou ter que ligar pra Tatsuki-_chan_pra me ajudar a treinar, estou ficando fora de forma.

* * *

><p>– Inoue, que acha de escalarmos nesse fim de semana?<p>

Ichigo tentava conversar com a namorada, já que esta não queria parar de beijá-lo. Na maioria de seus encontros, ela estava ocupada o beijando e se jogando em cima dele, para que ele explorasse seu tentador corpo. Não tinha muito assunto para falar com o noivo, já que só entendia de moda.

– Ah, Kurosaki-_kun_! Achei que íamos ao cinema? Você prometeu, lembra?

Enroscou os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, iniciando uma trilha de beijos no pescoço moreno. Estava sentada em seu colo, no banco do motorista.

– Mas Inoue, achei que você tivesse me dito que detestava assistir cine japonês? É por isso que estou perguntando, se não podemos escalar neste sábado! Já estava combinando com Chad e Tatsuki, para acamparmos dois dias. Vai ser muito divertido! – Tentava convencer a noiva.

Achava estranho, os dois ainda não conseguirem se chamar pelo primeiro nome. Apesar de ter morado nos EUA, Inoue mantinha os costumes nipônicos, chamando as pessoas pelo sobrenome, mas acreditava que com o tempo conseguiriam se tornar mais íntimos.

– Não e não, Kurosaki-_kun_! Eu não vou a uma mata sem minha chapinha, meu kit de maquiagem ou meu armário! Vamos ao cinema e ponto final!

Inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços em frente aos peitos. Ichigo bufou, já havia combinado com os amigos. Tinha que apresentar as paisagens magníficas ao seu amigo Sado, que teimava em chamar de Chad, e tomar um tempo com sua querida prima. Queria mostrar a Inoue que a natureza é um lugar mágico, especial. Apesar da cara fechada, era um romântico interior.

– Sinto muito, Inoue, mas já combinei de sair com eles neste sábado! Então faremos o seguinte, sexta a gente vai ao cinema, e pensaremos em alguma outra coisa no próximo final de semana! – Falou um pouco ríspido.

Odiava as constantes fugas da noiva, principalmente quando se tratava de passar um tempo com seus amigos, já que quando era com os dela, fazia escândalo quando ele não podia ir.

– Assim não dá né, Kurosaki-_kun_! Sabe que tenho que cuidar de minha aparência! Ou acha que nasci assim?

Apertou os seios com as duas mãos. Ela tinha feito uns "ajustes" quando iniciou sua carreira.

O rapaz virou para o lado para ver o sol se esconder entre as nuvens.

–"_Mais um dia perdido_!" Pensou o ruivo se arrumando para dar a partida no jipe, sob os protestos da ruiva, que queria mais atenção por parte dele. Sem demora, ele a fez voltar para seu lugar e arrancou nervoso. A velocidade o fazia se sentir melhor.

* * *

><p>Escondida em meu quarto, com meu querido <em>netbook,<em> podia me concentrar nas minhas pesquisas. Tinha um monte de trabalhos pra fazer. Respondi um ou outro e-mail de meus colegas de sala, já que eu era um tipo de dicionário, quando o assunto era citologia e histologia. Mas apesar de meu refúgio, escutei umas pancadas na minha porta. Seria Ran? Ou minha mãe?

– Pode entrar! – Gritei sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Estava respondendo uma mensagem de meu colega Ishida, um cara super inteligente em muitos assuntos, mas um zero na citologia.

– Kia, meu amor, se arruma que hoje iremos jantar na casa dos Kurosaki!

Minha mãe só falou da porta, e voltou a descer a escada.

Era sempre assim, numa semana nós jantávamos na casa de nossos vizinhos, na outra eles vinham na nossa. Minha mãe e seus dotes sociais.

– Já vou descer!

Terminei de responder, e desliguei o micro. Peguei qualquer vestido que vi no armário, nem vale à pena descrever, mas vamos lá, é um vestido curto até acima dos joelhos, cor amarelo claro, rodado, que me faz parecer uma criancinha, mas adorava me vestir assim quando estava em casa.

Só usava meus shorts e calças quando estava sozinha ou com minhas amigas, não sou de me expor, se é que me entendem.

Ao chegarmos à calorosa residência, fomos recebidos com três sorrisos bobos, o da Masaki-_san_, Ishin-_san_ e Yuzu-_chan_! Karin e Ichigo estavam sentados no sofá, com uma cara de dar medo. Devem ter passado um dia daqueles.

– Boa tarde, Kurosaki-_sama_!

Às vezes nem eu me reconheço, quando estou agindo como uma Kuchiki. Fazia isso quando estava servindo chá ou visitando alguém importante.

Os meus vizinhos eram muito importantes pra mim e minha família, afinal, graças ao doutor Kurosaki, o senhor Ishin, minha mãe estava viva e sadia. Há dois anos ela quase morreu por uma doença, que ninguém sabia qual era; foi quando o Kurosaki-_san_ indicou alguns exames e tratamentos, que surtiram efeito. Devo muito a ele.

– Boa tarde, Rukia-_chan,_ minha querida terceira filha!

Me abraçou, me deixando sem fôlego. Vi dos ombros dele, a careta que os dois irmãos carrancudos fizeram para o pai. Minha mãe os saudou e nos encaminharam a sala de jantar. Sentei-me entre Karin e Ichigo, enquanto minha mãe, sentou-se entre Masaki e Ishin.

– Então, Kia, quando é que vai me ensinar aquele golpe de karatê que prometeu? Já faz uns dois meses e nada! – Karin me cobrava, apesar dos apelos da irmã gêmea, Yuzu, para não me perturbar durante a janta.

– Perdão, Karin-_chan!_ Eu estou com tantos trabalhos pra fazer, e ainda por cima, minha mãe inventou de me colocar como responsável da festa de recepção do prefeito! Mas não esquenta, vou encontrar um tempo pra você! Hum! Que tal nesse fim de semana? Não tenho muita coisa pra fazer, e será o último final de semana livre que terei até terminarem os exames da faculdade!

Abocanhei o _takoyaki,_ olhando pra minha mãe, que me recriminava com o olhar.

– Ah que bom! Ichi, que tal levarmos a Kia no acampamento? Assim ela pode me ensinar algumas técnicas!

Karin era "toda sorriso", coisa rara de se ver. Ichigo, que até o momento não falou nada, olhou enigmático para mim, que me fez corar um pouco, pelo menos eu acho, já que minha bochecha estava ardendo. Tentei disfarçar sacudindo meu _hashi_ no arroz.

– Se ela quiser, será bem vinda! Mas acredito, que ela é muito "delicada" para ir a um lugar como esse!

Isso me irritou. Quem ele pensava que eu era? Não nos conhecemos muito, mas não era motivo para me taxar de delicada, já que isso não poderia me descrever, pois apesar de pequena, era segundo lugar de _karatê_da minha "facul" – Tatsuki é a primeira – sou capitã do time de futebol feminino, e ainda a melhor esgrimista da cidade. Até parece que ele me conhece. Mas antes de reclamar Ishin-_san_ veio em meu favor.

– Minha terceira filha pode parecer um anjo, mas ela é muito boa nos esportes! A primeira em tudo: esgrima, futebol, natação, escalada, _karatê_ e...

Interrompi meu amigo:

– Não precisa exagerar Ishin-_san_! Mas pratico todos os esportes que citou e alguns outros! Posso ser _nerd_, mas não descuido de meu físico e espírito! – Falei gloriosa, me sentindo nas nuvens.

– Ah! Desculpe-me então, nanica! É que a maioria dessas garotas, que se vestem como gueixas, se comportam com se fossem superior aos outros!

Agora sim me irritou legal. Falar mal de mim é uma coisa, mas falar mal de nossa tradição, já é demais. Quando me levantei para gritar, minha mãe me olhou como um assassino frio; pode parecer estranho, mas embaixo do lindo rostinho dela, tem um monstro escondido. Sentei novamente me desculpando e tornei a me ocupar com a comida.

– Eu irei com vocês! Quando saem? Às quatro e meia da manhã? Pois se querem pegar a estrada, sem se preocupar com o caótico trânsito, teremos que sair cedo!

Olhei, com um sorriso vitorioso, a cara de Karin, que me retribuiu.

– Então está bem! Às quatro e meia te chamo! Quero só ver como vai se comportar sem suas máquinas perto de si!

Acho que ele arranjou o dia pra me encher. Será que brigou com a peituda? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Fico feliz, que nossos filhos estão se dando bem, não Hisana-_sa_n? Pena que meu filho já tenha noiva, senão eu o obrigaria a casar-se com Rukia-_chan_!

Ambos, Ichi e eu, cuspimos a comida da boca. Quase engasguei, tive que beber muito líquido para retomar o fôlego.

Já deu pra perceber que vou ter um final de semana nada amistoso. E o pior é que terei dois dias inteiros com o Ichi ao meu lado. Deveria estar feliz, certo? Errado. O que faço agora?

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

– **Citologia:** (ou Biologia Celular), como o nome sugere, é responsável pelo estudo das células: sua composição, estruturas, organelas e metabolismo.

– **Histologia**: estudo dos tecidos animais (muscular, epitelial, conjuntivo e nervoso).

* * *

><p><strong>Bem é isso!Não vou prometer que semana que vem tem cap novo, mas se conseguir eu posto!Manda reviews please!Vou esperar, heim! Grande beijo,<strong>

**JJ**


	3. Acampamento a caminho!

**Olá pessoas da minha querida net!Como estão todos?Espero que bem!Estou postando um cap fresquinho hoje, mas como ficou pequeno vou adiantar e postar semana que vem o outro que estou terminando!Espero que gostem!Este ainda não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas vou tentar melhorar no próximo!**

**Um abraço especial para: Mi Yuuki x, Ana Paula e Beatriz pelos reviews e por me acompanharem!Beijos,beijos, beijos a todas!**  
><strong>Boa leitura a todos!<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>

* * *

><p>Organizava minha mochila com calma. Tinha bússola, mapa da região em que iríamos, cantil de água, saco de dormir, repelente, protetor solar, barrinhas de cerais, canivete suíço, isqueiro, corda, roupas leves, como short jeans, camiseta curta, roupa íntima, meias grossas, e para completar, minha bota de cano alto marrom. A <em>necessaire,<em> com os produtos de higiene, também estava organizada na cama. Tinha tudo preparado no mínimo detalhe; aprendi isso com meu pai.

– Nossa vai levar só isso Kia?

Ran entrou no quarto, enxugando os longos cabelos ruivos com a toalha... Minha toalha por sinal.

– Acho que sim! Creio que devo levar uma jaqueta, caso faça frio, mas o básico já está aqui!

Apontei para os objetos, displicentemente, organizados ao meu redor. Minha prima fez uma careta que me deixou irritada.

– Mas não consigo ver aí o estojo de maquiagem, roupas mais chamativas, sapato mais feminino, ou secador de cabelo! Afinal você vai estar rodeada de garotos lindos, e até nosso vizinho gato vai estar te acompanhando! E você vai assim?

Ran me olhou com indignação. Acho que ela acreditava que estávamos indo para algum hotel, pois porque "raios" levaria secador de cabelos?

– Ran, é um acampamento a luz das estrelas! Não preciso nada do que me falou! E só estou indo por Karin-_san;_ devo isso a ela! Estou prometendo há meses lhe ensinar alguns golpes e técnicas, mas nunca encontrava tempo! E ainda terá a Tatsuki-_chan_, vou poder conseguir alguns segredos com ela também!

Recomecei a guardar minhas coisas na minha mochila, estilo militar, um presente de meu velho amigo, Renji, que viajou para a África, no ano passado.

– Ahhh! Kia é tão boba! Por isso que ainda é "BV"! Você nem parece ter meu sangue correndo em suas veias, Kia! Preciso urgente encontrar uma maneira de te salvar de si mesma!

Me apertou entre seus... "A_irbags",_ me tirando o ar. Não sei o que tem de mal em não ter namorado ou não ter beijado; não tive tempo de brincar de casinha, tinha muita coisa importante com que me preocupar.

– Deixa disso, Ran! Vou poder fazer um belo relatório com esse passeio! Vai ser emocionante, entrar em contato com esse rico bioma da montanha! Ah! Preciso de sua câmera digital emprestada! Não posso esquecer também as baterias reservas, não quero perder nenhuma imagem ou ação dos seres daquele local!

Sim, esse era meu maior motivo em ir a esse acampamento. Combinei em ajudar uma equipe de pesquisa e de estudos. E isso incluía a fauna daquela região. Sou um gênio, não?

– Ah! Claro! Contato com a natureza, certo? Bem, pode pegar o que quiser, mas ainda acho que você não terá salvação se não fizer algo!

Saiu, arrastando os pés, para a escada. Ela terá uma noite trabalhosa hoje, já que o hotel tem eventos especiais na sexta à noite. Terminei de organizar tudo. Acomodei a mochila no canto de minha cama, e me deitei.

– Ufa! Agora posso dormir sossegada! Afinal, amanhã acordo cedo para participar dessa jornada maravilhosa!

Estiquei-me na cama, e arrumei meu pijama, no caso um shortinho curtíssimo com um top de cores rosa que ganhei da Ran, afinal estar na cama exige conforto e praticidade, certo? Pensei enquanto puxava a coberta, e adormecia aconchegada no meu travesseiro cheio de chappy.

* * *

><p>– Tem certeza, que não quer vir conosco, Inoue? Depois não vá dizer que não te convidei! – Ichigo tentava pela última vez convencer a noiva a acompanhá-lo ao acampamento.<p>

Estavam jantando em um restaurante de comida italiana no centro de Karakura. Um luxuoso e requisitado local para casais na região. A música era ao vivo, e os pratos deliciosos e bem decorados.

– Não, Kurosaki-_kun_! Já confirmei com minhas amigas a nossa estada no _SPA_ de fim de semana! Vou revigorar minha beleza com banhos termais e massagens maravilhosas! É você quem está perdendo a oportunidade de descansar um pouco!

Jogou os cabelos ruivos para o lado. Estava vestida em um decotadíssimo vestido, colado ao corpo, na cor púrpura. Ia até a metade das cochas. Sapatos luíz quinze, de mesma cor, e uma bolsinha minúscula, cor pérola.

– Não sou chegado nesses lugares! Mas espero que se divirta então!

Ichigo mexeu, sem vontade, com o garfo, a almôndega, que já esfriara pela demora em comê-la. Portava um terno social esportivo, cor cinza. Calçava _sapatênis,_ cor preta. Camisa vinho, sem gravata, com dois botões abertos. Não estava muito satisfeito com esta sexta-feira. Pensou que sair com a noiva o faria esquecer um pouco o estresse diário, que enfrentava no hospital. Escutava a noiva em seus monólogos, sem prestar muita atenção. Meneando a cabeça de vez em quando, ou confirmando um ou outro assunto, que ela lhe questionava.

– Que tal se nós formos ao meu apartamento pra que eu te faça uma massagem? Parece um pouco tenso, Kurosaki-_kun_!

Inoue jogava todo seu charme, sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor. Deixava apoiado na mesa, seus belos atributos, para atrair a atenção do noivo, que não estava prestando muita atenção, pois ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, lembrando-se de um caso clínico importante, que tinha que terminar de analisar. Ao ouvir as palmadas de Inoue sobre a mesa, voltou a si e encarou a ruiva, que não parecia muito feliz com seu desinteresse.

– Ah! Perdão Inoue, falou alguma coisa?

Raspou com os dedos os cabelos laranjas, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

– Ai, Kurosaki-_kun_, é tão mal! Eu sendo gentil em oferecer minha famosa massagem reconfortante, e ele nem sequer me ouviu!

Inflou as bochechas e virou o rosto para o lado, de olhos fechados. Uma criancice, que Ichigo odiava nela, inclusive o tom de voz que usava.

– Já pedi desculpa, Inoue! Não vai dar pra passar no seu apartamento hoje, pois tenho que me levantar cedo amanhã! Não quero decepcionar minha irmã e meus amigos!

Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo, e pegou a carteira para pagar a conta. Sequer tocou no prato, que escolhera uma hora antes. Bebeu um último gole de vinho tinto e ajudou Inoue a se levantar para irem. Mesmo com a insistência da ruiva em continuar, ele achou melhor ir pra casa, para esfriar a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Virei-me mais uma vez na cama, não consegui dormir direito. Meus músculos tencionavam, e minha mente estava praticamente desistindo da ideia de ir acampar. Não conseguia abrir meus olhos, mas a imagem de Karin aborrecida, o punho de Arisawa, o descaso de Chad e a carinha brincalhona de minha vizinha, me fizeram despertar. Olhei para o celular, marcava quatro da manhã. Não podia mais seguir com preguiça. Nunca quebrava uma promessa, e essa não seria a primeira vez.<p>

Levantei-me e pus a me trocar com pressa. Vesti uma calça jeans surrada, camisa pólo azul celeste, jaqueta jeans, e tênis apropriado para escaladas. Peguei minha mochila, que Yuzu preparou, e agarrei minhas chaves e meus óculos escuros.

Na sala, Karin já me esperava bocejando, com a mochila colocada no lado esquerdo. Vestia-se com um camisão até os joelhos, short _laycra_ preto, tênis _all star_ preto. Baguncei os cabelos de minha irmãzinha, e caminhei até a garagem para tirar o jipe. Estacionei e fiquei aguardando os outros companheiros. Tatsuki e Chad chegaram em seguida. Jogaram suas mochilas no pequeno bagageiro, e se sentaram. Karin sentou-se ao meu lado. Os meus dois colegas no banco de trás. Mas faltava um integrante, e só dois minutos para terminar o prazo, quando pudemos ver a baixinha trancar a porta da entrada da casa dela. Ela corria em nossa direção. E foi ali que meu coração parou.

Rukia se jogou rápido no banco de trás. Vestia um short jeans, que a cobria até um palmo acima do joelho. Usava um top preto e um camisão branco, transparente. Os cabelos estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, e não parecia uma menininha com esses aspectos, mas uma sensual garota de olhos violetas intensos. Puni-me mentalmente por pensar assim, dei a partida e pegamos a estrada. Preciso controlar meus hormônios, pareço um adolescente que acaba de se apaixonar.

* * *

><p>O sol estava agora em seu belo esplendor. Já eram nove horas da manhã. A viagem era demorada, pois iriam para Hokkaido, no Parque Nacional de Akan. Mas para chegar, precisavam embarcar no trem, que atravessava o Túnel Seikan, única ligação terrestre para a ilha. Ao deixarem o jipe no estacionamento, todos entraram empolgados no trem. Apesar do cansaço, a viagem valeria a pena, e já estava valendo pelas conversas amistosas de todos.<p>

– Parece emocionante seu curso, Kia! Sinto-me até tentada a deixar meu sonho de Educação Física, pra fazer Biomedicina! – Karin falava alegre a amiga, que era "toda sorriso".

Estavam sentados em bancos paralelos uns aos outros, Tatsuki, Sado e Ichigo em um lado, e Rukia e Karin no outro. Suas bagagens estavam dispostas, próximo ao banco de Ichigo, que contemplava a conversa da irmã com a vizinha.

– Que isso, Karin-_chan_! Sei que você será uma incrível atleta no futuro! Só não vá esquecer os amigos pobres!

Rukia riu, se deliciando com a careta da moreninha, que fazia gestos, mostrando-se como uma riquinha estereotipada.

– Parece que Ichi gostou da Kia, já que não desgruda os olhos dela, não acha Sado? – Tatsuki chamava a atenção do grande amigo, já que este também estava imerso em seus pensamentos.

Ainda estava surpreso em ver sua cliente "ninja", como ficou conhecida no mercado, ali com eles. Nunca imaginou que a cidade de Karakura fosse tão pequena.

– _Osh_! – Respondeu o moreno, ao ver a irritação da amiga karateka.

Ichigo sequer notou o que os amigos falavam, estava entretido na conversa descontraída das duas pequenas. Nunca havia visto a irmãzinha tão extrovertida e sorridente assim. Mesmo em casa, ela se comportava soturna e indiferente, mas com a vizinha ela parecia uma adolescente comum.

– _Oe,_ Ichigo! Dá pra me dar atenção, pelo menos um pouquinho!

Arisawa balançou o braço do ruivo, e este saiu de seu transe para observar a cara irritada da amiga.

– Ah! Desculpe, Tatsuki! Eu estou um pouco cansado, e ainda temos mais meia hora pra chegar em Akan! – Mentiu, pois não queria admitir que estava o tempo todo observando as duas garotas a sua frente, coisa impossível, já que seus amigos já o notaram.

– Sei! Mas diga, vai conseguir acampar neste estado em que está? Se soubéssemos que estava tão pra baixo, não teríamos te forçado a vir! Não quero ter que carregar sua carcaça nas minhas costas!

A morena ajeita a saia pregueada azul, que levava em cima do short _laycra,_ de mesma cor. A camisa amarrada na cintura e os cabelos soltos, eram completado com seu tênis cano baixo. Roupas práticas para caminhar pela mata.

– Estou bem! Só preciso de um bom banho no Lago Mashu, e toda a pressão dos plantões que fiz essa semana irão sumir!

Suspirou o ruivo, após lembrar-se da semana agitada em que passou.

– Deve ser muito extenuante ser médico, certo Kurosaki-_san?_ – Rukia deu a palavra pela primeira vez ao ruivo desde que entrou em seu jipe.

O rapaz gostou do tom de voz da morena, mas se incomodou por ser chamado pelo sobrenome. Não gostava de ser chamado por apelidos, mas também não soava bem seu sobrenome naquela voz grave e sexy. Mas o que estava pensando? Novamente o ruivo se recriminava mentalmente.

– Por favor, pode me chamar só de Ichigo, Rukia! E, adoro meu trabalho, só preciso de um descanso na natureza e terei todas as minhas energias de volta!

A baixinha fez uma careta, que o fez rir, o que deixou todos atônitos, já que ele não era, nem de longe, do tipo que ri de qualquer coisa.

– Oras, mas vejam só! Não disse, Kia, que meu irmão não era só esse cenho franzido o tempo todo!

Karin e Rukia riram da cara fechada, que Ichigo fez após o comentário da irmã. Estava começando a aparecer uma veia na testa. Novamente os três foram deixados de fora da conversa das duas, que continuaram a rirem e contar experiências engraçadas, que passaram em algum momento da vida. Ichigo relaxou após a cena, estava feliz por tê-las próximo. Sentia que teria um inesquecível acampamento.

* * *

><p><strong>O vocabulário deste cap colocarei no outro!Vou tentar postar algumas fotos da região que cito no texto, mas se não conseguir coloco os links, assim a gente pode vizualizar o lugar e imaginar a cena do grupo no meio dela!Espero reviews e a compania de vocês na semana que vem!Grande beijo,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	4. Acampamento  Saída

**Puxa demorei heim!Tinha prometido um cap maior, mas não pude cumprir!Por isso refaço minhas promessas e vou passar essas duas semanas de férias que permanecerei afastada da net (pelo menos tentarei!) para escrever bastante!Beleza? Espero que curtam!**  
><strong>Agradeço a todos que me enviaram os reviews!E em especial Mi Yuki e Ana Paula!<strong>  
><strong>Chega de enrolação e boa leitura!<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram ao Parque Nacional de Akan já era noite!Haviam feito uma verdadeira maratona de troca de transporte; de trem para ônibus, ônibus para o carro alugado e assim por diante. Exaustos, tiveram que juntar forças para montar as barracas, já que não queriam ficar em cabanas para não perder a graça do acampamento.<p>

O Parque imenso e esplendoroso era iluminado fracamente pela luz da Lua que banhava as árvores de tons amarelados e alaranjados que poderiam ser mais bem observados assim que o sol do novo dia iluminasse o lugar. A clareira onde estavam ficava próximo do Lago Kussharo; o frio já tomava conta do ambiente e a noite parecia tenebrosa e assustadora àqueles de coração fraco.

A vegetação era intensa e muito densa, se não tivessem cuidado se perderiam e buscas seriam muito complicadas. Por isso, até chegar à clareira que a _karateka_ bem conhecia, usaram uma corda presa na cintura enquanto andavam em fila indiana.

Montaram cinco pequenas barracas dispostas em circulo, onde no meio ficou a fogueira para aquecer a todos. Não poderia fazer muita fumaça e muito menos interferir muito no lugar para não prejudicar o ambiente bem preservado. Um verdadeiro paraíso para os amantes da natureza.

* * *

><p>–Wah!Que maravilha de lugar! – Estava com a maior cara de boba olhando tudo que meus olhos podiam enxergar na parca iluminação em que nos encontrávamos. O cheiro de capim e das árvores era intenso, o vento acariciava minhas bochechas e me deu um leve arrepio nas costas e me abracei para evitar o frio, ainda bem que trouxe meu casaco forrado, a noite não vai ser de brincadeira.<p>

–Ei nanica dá pra ajudar a gente aqui? A fogueira está muito fraca! – O laranjão me falou com aquela voz irritante que só ele tem. Às vezes duvido que esteja me apaixonando por esse idiota.

–Tá, mas ouse me chamar de nanica novamente e quebro isso que você mal usa! – Ahaha!Saio correndo pra não ver a cara de pimentão que ele fez quando apontei pras pernas dele. Aproveitei a deixa que o Ishin-_san_ sempre nos diz. Será que Ichigo é?Aff, deixa pra lá!

–Precisa de ajuda Karin-_chan? _– Me aproximei de minha amiguinha, enquanto ouvia ao fundo os gritos de raiva do ruivinho que demorou pra entender o que eu quis dizer. Ri baixinho, afinal, é muito divertido irritar o doutor Kurosaki.

–Sim Kia, preciso ir buscar mais lenha, já que Tatsuki-_chan_ e Sado-_kun_ ainda não retornaram! – Me olhou interrogativa e mostrou aquele sorriso perverso que dá quando tem alguma bobagem pra falar. – Ou será que devo deixá-la sozinha com o Ichi-_ni_?Seria ótimo, pois prefiro você mil vezes, àquela bruxa disfarçada de cordeiro! – Esfregou as mãos para tirar o pó da fuligem que revirava.

–QUÊ?Oras Karin-_chan_, sabe que não tem nada a ver!Vou com você então! – Desanimada e cansada, me arrastei com Karin, mas não iríamos muito longe, pois não queríamos correr riscos a toa. Afinal, sei que nessa região existem alguns ursos e animais pequenos que poderiam muito bem nos machucar.

Retornamos com pedaços de gravetos e os dispomos com cuidado ao lado da cabana de Sado e Tatsuki, ambos já haviam retornado e preparavam o nosso "jantar", a maior parte comida enlatada.

–Por onde andaram?Demoraram muito sabiam? – Karin estava com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados para o casal. Já vi que isso é de família. Sento-me ao lado de Tatsuki que estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

–Encontramos um lugar para tomarmos banho quente! – Falou cantante para nós. Imagina, teremos uma terma perto de nós?Se for, será maravilhoso.

–Terma aqui? Isso vai ser interessante! – O ruivo que até agora estava calado falou olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho, não gostei do sorriso que ele fez.

–O que está pensando Ichigo? Não se esqueça que não somos como sua noiva; aqui as garotas são recatadas e de respeito! – Tatsuki defendeu a honra da mulher japonesa, mas ainda não compreendo por... Espera um pouco aí, o que foi que ele quis insinuar?Levanto-me com tudo e lhe dou um cascudo por pensar besteiras.

–_Oe_ baixinha porque me bateu? – Reclamou com a maior cara de pau.

–Concordo com a Tatsuki-_chan_, não brinque comigo que você leva entendeu? – Arrastei meus pés e fui até minha cabana trocar de roupa. Era só o que me faltava, nem quero imaginar os pensamentos pervertidos que ele teve.

–Ichi-_ni_ está mesmo desesperado pra ver a Kia com poucas roupas, né? – Ouvi Karin chiar para o irmão. Mas o que ela estava pensando? Isso me fez corar, vou ter que aguardar aqui na barraca até me acalmar, não quero dar esse gosto a esse convencido idiota.

* * *

><p>Ninguém ousou olhar o relógio para verificar as horas, mas sabiam que já devia passar da meia noite. O sono ainda não os venceu apesar do cansaço. Ouvia atentamente a história de Sado que falava baixo e com tom grosso um acontecimento da cidade em que viveu, no México. Muito interessante para Rukia, assustador para Karin, clichê para Tatsuki e para o ruivo... esse já não ouvia mais nada, pois sua cabeça estava longe. Prometeram sair para um banho amanhã cedo no termal que encontraram, e como era completamente natural não teria separação para homens e mulheres, então foi combinado de usar roupas íntimas para tomar todos juntos um banho. Só por isso Ichigo não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Recriminava-se por ser igual ao pai, já que só tinha uma moreninha na mente usando uma roupa delicada e sexy. O que mais o intrigava, era que a garota era completamente o oposto de sua noiva, então porque não conseguia deixar de observá-la?<p>

Rukia estava abraçada a uma coberta fina que compartilhava com Karin. Ambas se olhavam a cada nova informação de Sado, que por não falar muito deixava a história ou estória, segunda Tatsuki, ainda mais nefasta. Ichigo observava a reação de todos, enquanto podia ouvir o suave passar das águas não muito distantes do lago. Sentiu alguma coisa correr perto de seus pés, mas não fez questão de olhar, estava entretido nas feições da baixinha, que sofria um misto de transformações na face. Hora estava sorrindo, outra amedrontada, ora apreensiva, parecia que nunca havia escutado histórias do outro lado do mundo.

Um crepitar mais forte na fogueira fez à fumaça espalhar com violência aplacando sem dó os que a circundavam. O barulho fez Rukia e Karin gritar, Tatsuki se levantar com tudo e Sado, não saiu do lugar. Só o ruivo saiu do lugar e foi até as meninas que agora já se acalmavam quando perceberam que não era o ato da história de Sado que fez aquele enlace, mas sim alguma coisa que caiu no meio da fogueira. O lugar era rodeado por antigos vulcões, e muitas histórias de terror é contada sobre o mesmo, e só por isso a mente das pessoas viajam no medo de encontrar algo estranho.

–Tudo bem com vocês? Foi só a fogueira! – Ichigo segurava o riso, pois a cara de assombro e vergonha de Rukia e Karin não tinha preço.

–Está tudo bem sim!Mas ficou muito legal o final da história de Sado-_kun_ com esse efeito especial da natureza! Seu país deve ser fantástico!Um dia ainda vou visitá-lo! – Rukia estava novamente no seu encantamento normal e com um sorriso de menina. Seus olhos brilhavam no escuro, violetas intensos e imãs de Ichigo, que não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada além deles. Após isso todos se prepararam para dormir.

_–"Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã!"_ – Pensou o ruivo que já se preparava para se deitar.

_–"Esse Ichi não tem jeito, nem disfarça essa cara de abobalhado pra Kia! Já vi que a modelinho dançou!"_ – Karin se cobria com seu saco de dormir ainda espiando o irmão que demorava em se arrumar para se deitar.

_–"Ichigo era galinha? Não que me lembro, mas também, a Kia é uma gracinha de qualquer forma! Agora estou com pena da peituda!"_ – Arisawa meditou ao se deitar no saco de dormir e fechar a cabana com o zíper que a selava.

_–"Huumm, não terminei minha história!"_– Sado rememorava antes de tombar no mundo dos sonhos.

*Zuumm* - Um som suave saia da boca semi - aberta da baixinha que já estava a tempo no outro mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**Parque Nacional de Akan,** com área de 87.498 ha, compreende as províncias de Kushiro e Kitami, na extremidade oriental de Hokkaido, com grandes vulcões cujos contornos constituem uma bela curiosidade para todo o mundo. A maior parte do parque é ocupada por vulcões e pelos dois grandes lagos vulcânicos de Akan e Kussharo. Entre outros, há o misterioso e tenebroso Lago Mashu, cuja profundidade transparente é de 41,6 metros, um recorde no mundo. Os picos que mais se destacam são o Me-Akan e o O-Akan.

**Lago Kussharo:**./_nSTqFW9DzqU/TU2s_16LZSI/AAAAAAAAFoQ/87uoU_

**Parque Nacional de Akan:**./_W_2q7jnzSOI/TA3HFxx5zBI/AAAAAAAADa8/sziHGmIuOp4/s1600/6775_

* * *

><p>Esse zuumm ficou horrível, kkkkkk!Mas é isso pessoas, vejo vocês daqui quinze dias!Espero que ainda estejam por aui para ler os caps duplos que trarei!Aproveitem e curtam bastante esse morma~ço que é Julho!Grande beijo a todos,<p>

JJ


	5. Acampamento  Termas

**OKAERI MINA-SAN!Como vão todos?Espero que bem!Voltei das minhas adoradas férias (rápido não?)!Estou postando hoje um cap, mas amanhã posto o segundo, como prometi um cap duplo, resolvi separá-los para ficar mais divertido!Espero que gostem!Comentem e me façam feliz.**

**Um beijo especial a Mi por ser muito fofa e escrever reviews que me deixam super feliAgradeço também a: Ana Paula e Beatriz. Beijo a todas!Chega de conversa e vamos a leitura!**

* * *

><p>O sol já assomava fraco por algumas brechas das folhagens das árvores, que cada vez mais ganhavam o tom alaranjado e dourado de suas típicas cores. A estação de verão as tornava belas e imponentes. Ainda era cedo, mas o pequeno grupo já estava de pé para poder tomar o ansiado banho na terma que a Arisawa e o Sado encontraram no dia anterior. De todos, um em especial estava super ansioso e apressava os demais para irem logo. Não que houvessem acampado para tomar banho de termas, mas sim aproveitar a natureza pura e preservada do lugar, com escaladas e caminhadas ao longo do Parque, fato que Ichigo já tinha esquecido.<p>

–Calma Ichi-_ni_, nós já vamos! A Kia ainda não saiu da cabana dela!Vou ver o que está acontecendo! – Karin se aproximou da cabana fechada de Rukia, que ainda não havia dado as caras desde que entrou para pegar as roupas de banho. O que a menina não sabia era que a baixinha estava atordoada com o que tinha nas mãos.

–Kia? Você vem ou não? – Impaciente, a pequena Kurosaki tirou a Kuchiki de seu torpor. Ela apertou o biquíni minúsculo que tinha na mão antes de responder.

–Já saio Karin-_chan_! – Respondeu com dificuldade. – _"O que isso está fazendo aqui? Tenho certeza que tinha colocado meu mai_ô_ da chappy na bolsa! Nunca usei um negócio desses? Só pode ser coisa da Ran!Vou matá-la quando voltar!Mas e agora o que faço? Não posso vestir isso na frente dos outros!Mas as meninas não tem roupa extra, afinal não viemos aqui para banhos termais!Ai meu Deus o que faço agora?"_ – Os pensamentos martirizados da garota foram interrompidos com o resmungo do médico.

–_Ei_ nanica!Se demorar mais aí dentro, eu vou te tirar a força! Está atrasando todo mundo, já são seis e meia!Ainda temos um percurso a trilhar! – Ichigo estava nervoso pela demora da morena, pensava que ela seguramente tinha desistido do banho misto por mero pudor. Ainda se reprovava pela curiosidade em vê-la com menos roupas, mas nesse momento esqueceu-se completamente a sua preocupação.

–Aff!Já vou! – Tirou a roupa para colocar o mini biquíni, que era de cor branca com bordados de flores azuis. Amarrava nos dois lados e a parte superior cobria somente os seios do usuário, com as alças cruzadas em X nas costas. Um verdadeiro crime para Rukia, que tentava pensar mil maneiras de torturar a prima pela brincadeira de mau gosto. Recolocou o short e a blusinha, ambos de cor preta, e por cima o casaco para completar. A bota modelo coturno que ganhou do pai e a pequena _pochete_ com alguns itens essenciais de sobrevivência. Estava pronta fisicamente, mas não mentalmente. Saiu de forma brusca olhando com ira para o ruivinho que levantou ambas as mãos como sinal de paz. Seguiu os amigos para o dito termal, que já não a alegrava mais.

Levaram pouco mais que vinte minutos de caminhada para chegar ao lugar. Ele estava escondido pela vegetação densa, e coberto parcialmente por uma rocha em forma de concha no sopé de um pequeno monte. As flores eram escassas, mas o verde e o amarelo das arvores e plantas eram gerais, tornando o ambiente ameno e aconchegante. Lugar perfeito para jogar todo o estresse de um dia maçante.

–Wau!Que lugar incrível!Vamos ver como esta à água! – Karin se soltou pelo ambiente acolhedor. Tocou a água que estava quente e convidativa. Sem cerimônias ela retirou o short e a camisa que estava vestindo, e deixou a vista o maiô verde que usava para praticar natação em seu colégio. Após tirar os sapatos se jogou formando uma pequena onda nas águas o que deu apoio para que os outros fizessem o mesmo. Sado ao terminar de retirar suas roupas, estava com um calção florido de cor laranja e o colar pendido no pescoço. Ichigo mostrou sua sunga que mais parecia uma cueca _boxer_, de cor preta, e nada mais. Tatsuki vestia um maiô vermelho, deixando a vista sua silhueta feminina pouco conhecida pelos colegas. Todos já desfrutavam das águas cálidas e reconfortantes daquela terma natural. Mas uma integrante ainda não fazia menção de se juntar a eles.

–Ei Kia!Não vem, não? Não liga pra esses dois aqui, se qualquer um se insinuar pra cima de você eu e Tatsuki quebraremos a cara deles! – Karin tentava encorajar a amiga que ainda não estava muito convencida em tirar as roupas para entrar.

–Vamos Kia, a água está maravilhosa!Temos um longo trajeto a trilhar, é melhor você descansar um pouco esse seu corpo! – Arisawa animava Rukia, mas esta ainda não se mexia do lugar.

–Hunf!Aposto que está com medo da gente rir do corpo magrelo dela!Liga não nanica, ninguém aqui está a fim de ver essa sua tábua! – Ichigo com um olho fechado brincava com Rukia que sentiu a raiva lhe preencher.

–QUEM É NANICA, OU TÁBUA SEU CABEÇA DE CENOURA SEM CÉREBRO? – Rukia se ofendeu com o comentário. Uma Kuchiki jamais levava desaforo pra casa. E sem pensar muito, pois o calor da raiva a emplacava, iniciou a retirada das próprias roupas. Quando terminou, Sado, Ichigo e Tatsuki ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto Karin tinha um sorriso pervertido nos lábios. A baixinha deixou pouco para que seus espectadores imaginassem. O biquíni de Matsumoto era modelo brasileiro, pouco usado no Japão, mostrando a beleza e a silhueta bem delineada da pequena. Cintura finíssima, pernas torneadas, braços proporcionais, e o busto era pequeno, mas bem desenhado pela mãe natureza. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e combinavam com os olhos violetas intensos. Ninguém imaginava que Kuchiki Rukia tivesse tal corpo ou mesmo coragem de usar tamanho biquíni. A garota ficou sem fala, vermelha como tomate e involuntariamente tapou com os braços o próprio corpo. Os colegas ainda seguiam encantados com o que viam, quando Tatsuki soltou um assobio para a amiga.

–Kia você cresceu! – Arisawa saiu da água e tomou a pequena mão da garota e a levou até a margem, já que esta estava parada como estatua no lugar.

–Não disse que Kia é linda!Vem Rukia, fica aqui perto de mim! – Karin estendeu a mão para a amiga que pegou de forma automática. A morena não conseguia erguer a cabeça, pois não queria dar de cara com o ruivo que ainda mantinha a boca aberta e os olhos cor de mel expectativos.

–Ichigo? – Sado pronunciou com calma ao amigo que estava inerte.

–Que? – Ichigo desviou o olhar da garota, e observou seu amigo falar algo que não entendeu.

–Tudo bem? – Sado não era homem de muitas palavras. Mas sabia muito bem que quando o amigo ficava com essa cara abobalhada; só significava uma coisa: estava encantado.

–Cla-ro!Porque não es-ta-ria! – Ichigo esfregou os cabelos pra disfarçar a vergonha. Estava agindo como um adolescente inexperiente.

–Olha só quem ficou sem fôlego! Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado Kia! – Tatsuki aproveitou a deixa para provocar o primo. Rukia ainda estava com vontade de criar asas e sumir dali. Sentia os olhos de Ichigo percorrer cada parte sua que estivesse à vista fora da água. Tentou sair dessa pressão brincando com Karin na água, mas era difícil com um certo ruivo a secando, literalmente.

–Kia? Tudo bem com você? Não sabia que tinha um biquíni tão provocante! Parabéns, você ficou linda nele! Realça sua alvura e sua silhueta! – Karin estava achando muito divertido a cara da melhor amiga, que cada vez ficava mais vermelha, e não era por causa da água quente.

–Sim! – Foi à única frase que conseguiu falar. Definitivamente Rukia pensava em enterrar a prima a sete palmos pelo sufoco que estava passando. – Ran você me paga! – Sussurrou para si.

* * *

><p>*Atchoon*<p>

Rangiku espirrava sem parar ao chegar a casa. Levava os saltos nas mãos, e viu a tia aproximar-se preocupada.

–Rangiku querida, está gripada? – Hisana ajudou a loira a carregar a bolsa com o uniforme.

–Sim tia!Acho que alguém está falando muito mal de mim! Achtoon! – Espirrou novamente. – Sinto uma áurea maligna ao meu redor! Tia pode acender um incenso em meu nome? Acho que alguém quer me matar! – Matsumoto se abraçava devido o frio que percorria sua espinha. Não fazia idéia de quem lhe emanava tanta ira, mas logo descobriria, assim que certa baixinha voltasse do acampamento.

* * *

><p>Brincamos um pouco com a água quente, e quando nos cansamos, isso foi mais ou menos uma hora depois de entrarmos, resolvemos sair para continuar o dia e começar a trilha. Quando saí, me voltei para trás para poder contemplar melhor aquela imagem que jamais vai sair de minha memória. Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

–_Oi_!Vamos logo pessoal, temos um dia inteiro pra caminhar! – Tatsuki gritou já se vestindo. Infelizmente não estava em condições de prestar atenção em mais nada. Quando Sado e Karin saíram, senti um aperto no ombro, mas não sei quem deu, se meu amigo ou minha irmã. Ainda estava parado vislumbrando a última a sair das águas e o que vi me encantou, não vou negar. Observei as gotas percorrerem o corpo da baixinha até chegar ao chão. Seus movimentos suaves e delicados me fez perder completamente o fôlego, e por mais que me repreendesse não consegui afastar os olhos daquela deidade.

–Vamos Ichi-_ni_? – Karin me deu um tapinha nas costas, mas sinceramente novamente não prestei muita atenção. O que via agora era uma delicada bonequinha branca se vestir com cuidado e feminilidade. Tudo em Rukia emana beleza e sensualidade. Como nunca percebi isso? Talvez pelas roupas largas que usa, ou pelos vestidos estilo menininha que costuma vestir? Podem pensar, como um cara que tem uma modelo como noiva consegue ficar abobado com uma pequena garota mais nova? A resposta é simples: Rukia é perfeita. Em tudo. Proporcional e delicada, com tudo tão cativante como se alguém a tivesse moldado a mão. Tá isso pode parecer pervertido demais, mas é isso que sinto agora.

–Você vem ou não laranjão? – E pra piorar, ela possui essa voz harmoniosa que me faz perder a compostura.

–Claro nanica!Só estava esperando a cinderela se arrumar! – Clichê demais, eu sei, mas não me veio nada à cabeça. Não sou homem de perder o controle por qualquer garota, nem por Inoue foi assim, mas com Rukia estava completamente perdido e sem chão. Baixinha maldita deve ter algum daqueles feitiços mexicanos pra amarrar alguém, no caso eu. Ah, mas ela é japonesa. Droga!

–Se não vier logo vamos te deixar pra trás Ichi-_ni_! – Karin já estava bem à frente, enquanto o objeto de minhas reflexões caminhava ao lado dela sem falar nada. Não sei o que houve, mas tenho certeza que não era aquele biquíni que ela pensava usar. Deve ser da prima amalucada dela. Tenho que comprar uma caixa de bombons pra ela. Bendita Matsumoto. Corri até eles para não perder mais tempo. Afinal, não quero mais pensar em nada de fora, só nesse acampamento e em uma nanica demoníaca que me enfeitiçou de alguma maneira, mas que não estou nem um pouco a fim de perder o feitiço, ou seja lá o que for.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso pessoas, amanhã tem mais!Espero que curtam, pois estou adorando escrever algo mais descontraído!Beijocas,<strong>

**JJ**


	6. Acampamento Contato

**Como prometido mais um cap!Mas confesso não gostei muito desse, sou mais o próximo!Ah,mas só semana que vem!kkkkkk!Desculpem os erros cometidos no cap anterior, fiz alguns ajustes hoje,mas nada que altere a estória!Estou esperando os reviews!**

**Beijo especial a: Luud-chan (Também acho que se a Hime não se mexer perderá o ruivo!) e a Mi (ainda estou esperando o review do anterior,heim!).**

**Como estava com saudades:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach não é meu admito, mas estou juntando grana pra comprar pelo menos o Ichigo!**

* * *

><p>Após o revigorante banho quente – mais quente pra uns que para outros – o grupo estava na trilha da mata. Teriam longas caminhadas até chegar onde queriam, no sopé do monte mais alto daquele lado em que estavam. Todos estavam vestidos com calças grossas para não terem a pele machucada pelos gravetos ou espinhos do caminho. Levavam as mochilas nas costas; pretendiam almoçar ao ar livre para contemplar melhor o lugar.<p>

Rukia já mais calma do banho encabulado que teve, estava no seu habitual estado de vislumbre. Tirava fotos sem parar das árvores, dos pássaros e animais do lugar. Os olhos tinham um brilho especial e o sorriso não saia do rosto, tudo captado prontamente pelo ruivo, que emocionado com a cena sorria feliz. Os amigos e a irmã andavam na frente despreocupado. O lugar era encantador e o som dos pássaros reconfortante. Tudo inspirava paz e harmonia.

Rukia distraída com sua tentativa frustrada de fotografar um pássaro pequeno que pulava alegre nos galhos de uma árvore a outra, não percebeu a pedra que tinha a sua frente, e escorregou caindo para trás. Não sentiu o chão como pensou, e abriu os olhos devagar quando sentiu ser agarrada por alguém que vinha logo atrás.

–Tudo bem baixinha? Não se machucou? – Ichigo ainda a pendia pela cintura e falava preocupado perto do ouvido da jovem que estremeceu com o hálito quente do ruivo.

–Tu-u-do!O-bri-ga-da! – Rukia ainda tremia um pouco por perceber que tinha o corpo colado ao do rapaz. Poderia até contar as batidas aceleradas do coração do ruivo. O braço dele apertou-a mais contra ele, e continuou a respirar forte contra seu pescoço, que estava descoberto em razão dos cabelos amarrados em cada lado da cabeça.

–Tem certeza? – Ichigo aspirou o perfume da morena, e sentiu tudo ao redor sumir. Não queria solta-la, queria apertá-la contra si. Sentir esse tremor leve que a baixinha mostrava. Mas não teve escolhas, e voltando ao próprio juízo pousou o pequeno corpo ao chão para que a jovem pudesse se recompor, além de não querer que ela visse sua excitação que já era aparente com o contato.

–Obrigada Ichigo! – Rukia se aprumou e rumou para onde seus amigos estavam sem olhar para trás. Não queria que o jovem médico a visse com o rosto vermelho e ouvisse o fôlego que falhava com os sentimentos a mil que estava experimentando.

O ruivo não estava diferente, teve que parar um pouco para tomar ar e retornar a respiração normal. O autocontrole que ele tanto prezava estava indo para o espaço em tão só ficar perto da morena. Sentir o perfume suave dela culminou nisso.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao topo e contemplar a vista magnífica que era oferecida. Podiam vislumbrar longe todos os pequenos picos e a floresta que inundava completamente o lugar. Prepararam uma pequena fogueira e aprontaram o almoço. Todos estavam cansados, mas não perdiam a alegria e a animação que sentiam. Estavam com pessoas que gostavam e possuíam muita coisa em comum, entre eles as técnicas marciais que Rukia fez questão de mostrar à pequena Kurosaki, enquanto a comida ainda não estava pronta.

–Assim Karin-_chan_, você deve elevar a mão em uma linha de noventa graus à frente e golpear para o lado com a palma aberta! Parece fácil, mas se não tiver controle não conseguirá usar a força necessária para derrubar seu oponente!Agora tenta como eu expliquei! – Rukia tinha muita paciência em ensinar, e desejava se tornar uma docente quando concluir o mestrado, mas isso claro após terminar a graduação. Karin a imitou com perfeição, e seu rosto estava tão relaxado que não parecia à mesma resmungona de sempre, pelo menos foi o que seu irmão pensou ao contemplar aquela cena. Já estava se acostumando a ficar assistindo os movimentos da baixinha. Todos os golpes e movimentos que fazia eram de uma perfeição e delicadeza que faziam o ruivo ficar boquiaberto com a destreza da morena. E pensar que ele a havia chamado de "delicada". Não que ela não fosse, longe disso, era extremamente feminina, mas sabia cuidar-se muito bem se precisasse. Sabia varias técnicas de autodefesa, além de ataques também. A cada momento que aprendia mais sobre a pequena Kuchiki se sentia mais atraído. Quer dizer, Inoue era linda, sensual e outros adjetivos mais relacionados à beleza, mas nem de longe era equiparada a garota que estava a sua frente. Sentia curiosidade em saber mais sobre ela. Algumas coisas pôde notar por si mesmo nestes dois dias em que estavam juntos. Ela adorava animais e plantas; sabia muito sobre a fauna daquela região; amava o coelho ridículo que sua irmãzinha Yuzu gostava; curtia musicas pop e clássicas, segundo ela herança de seu pai. Sabia muito sobre as tradições japonesas, como se portar em festas tradicionais não só daquele país, como de outros também. Era uma aluna muito dedicada, sonhadora e prestativa. Não tinha manha para ajudar as pessoas, não se importava em fazer alguns esforços além de sua própria capacidade e odiava quem a subestimasse, principalmente se fosse pela sua estatura. Enfim, o ruivo estava mais que encantado com a garota, e isso não estava passando despercebido por seus caros amigos.

–Ichigo quanto tempo vai ficar babando pela Kia? Se está a fim dela, convida ela pra sair e acalme esse seu "coração"! – Tatsuki amava atentar o primo, mas o que falou foi verdadeiro, realmente achava que os dois combinariam muito bem, mesmo penalizada com a dita "peituda", ela queria bem as duas pessoas que gostava muito, sua melhor amiga e seu querido primo. A pequena não ouviu nada pela distração na aula a Karin.

–Não diga besteiras Tatsuki! Eu tenho noiva, e não estou desesperado como você insinua! – Ichigo tentava inutilmente esconder o óbvio, mas não queria desrespeitar a noiva, afinal ele não era nenhum adolescente que mudava de opinião a qualquer ataque hormonal que sofresse. Sempre respeitou os relacionamentos e os levou muito a sério com cada uma das namoradas. Se gostava de outra pessoa, primeiro terminava tudo com a antiga e esclarecia a nova parceira para que dessem um tempo, até tudo se acalmar e normalizar. Não gostava de trocar alguém como se fosse objeto, pois não queria ser tratado assim também.

–Sei! – Sado falou sua primeira frase desde que chegaram, mas estava carregada de desconfiança que fez com que o amigo se encolhesse no lugar onde estava sentado. A frente deles as duas baixinhas ainda treinavam alguns golpes, mas ao sentir o cheiro da comida pronta não hesitaram em correr até lá para comer.

–Está cheirando muito bem Sado-_kun_ ! Você é mesmo maravilhoso com comidas enlatadas, precisa me dar à receita de seus temperos, pois tenho certeza que os coloca para dar um sabor próprio! – Rukia ficou acima da panelinha que queimava na fogueira. Não era muito boa em cozinhar, mas tinha seus segredinhos culinários, essenciais para sobreviver no meio de um bando de velhinhas do clube de chás.

–Claro! – Sado finalizou tudo. Homem de muitas palavras, não?

–Vamos se arrumem ao redor que já vou colocar a comida!Todo mundo tem vasilha? – Como não podiam levar muita coisa, apenas levavam uma tigela pequena de plástico ou alumínio para comer. Mas nem todos as trouxe.

–Ah!Droga! Esqueci no acampamento! – Karin bateu de leve na própria cabeça.

–Tudo bem Karin-_chan_! Se não se importar pode comer comigo!Minha tigela é muito grande e cabe bastante!Claro se quiser compartilhar o almoço! – Rukia mostrava mais uma vez sua camaradagem a pequena amiga, o que enterneceu o ruivo, que lembrou que uma vez tentou compartilhar uma lata de refrigerante com a noiva e ela simplesmente o rechaçou dizendo que era uma coisa nojenta e sem noção.

–Obrigada Kia!Quero sim, assim a gente pode continuar conversando sobre futebol! – Karin sentou ao lado da baixinha e ambas iniciaram sua conversa particular.

–Essas duas parecem gêmeas!Nem Yuzu consegue ficar tão próxima de Karin como a Kia! Isso me trás lembranças do primeiro dia que se conheceram, foi muito divertido! – Tatsuki lembrava com saudosismo a chegada da amiga a Karakura.

–E como foi? – O ruivo ficou curioso. Não sabia essa parte, pois havia viajado para os EUA. Como estudava muito, não teve tempo de se inteirar dos assuntos corriqueiros de sua família.

–Conta Kia, como foi que chegou a cidade!Lembra? – Tatsuki incentivou a baixinha a se abrir. Esta meio encabulada por ter visto um brilho diferente no ruivo, tentou puxar da memória o dia chuvoso que havia se mudado para aquela pacata cidade, que no começo odiava, sem nem mesmo conhecê-la.

–Bem... Foi num dia chuvoso há cinco anos! – Rukia iniciou sua historia que foi ouvida com plena atenção pelos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequetucho esse cap, mas semana que vem eu compenso comum maior e melhor!Pelo menos eu acho!Não esqueçam os reviews,beleza?Beijo grande,<strong>

**JJ**


	7. Acampamento Estrelas

**Ohayou pessoas!Posto um cap pra vcs nesse início de semana!Desejo a todos uma ótima semana e muitas novidades felizes!Espero que curtam esse cap, pois daqui em diante a guerra será declarada entre minha querida Kia contra a peituda Hime!Espero que curtam, porque eu estou amando escrever!Claro que tenho muito a melhorar (perdoem os erros, sempre escapam)!**

**Patty de Aquarius: **mas vai escrever agora,certo?Porque amo ler review, e com a sua não será diferente!Leia esse cap e diz novamente: Toma essa Inoue!kkkkk  
><strong>Mi Yuuki:<strong>Amo seus reviews Mi, me deixam sempre muito feliz!Ichi tá mais pra lá de Bagdá com ess aproximação da baixinha!Nesse cap de hoje então, nem se fala!Também pensei em fazê-lo invadir, mas tenho idéias mais pervas pra ele!kkkkk!Quanto a Ran, acho que vai durar pouco na fic, pois a Kia vai matá-la!Mas conforme o andar da carruagem, eu fico em dúvida!Creio que no fundo ela vai agradecer!Valeu pelo review!  
><strong>Luud-chan:<strong>Todas queremos isso! E estou doidinha pra ver a cara da Hime quando Ichi der em cima da Kia!kkkkkk!Começa a guerra!  
><strong>Ana Paula<strong>:?Estou esperando o seu review!  
><strong>Beatriz:<strong>Repeat o que disse a Ana, vamos deixe sua opnião, ela vale muito pra mim!

**Beijo molhado a todas que me enviaram reviews e a todos que leem essa fic! JJ**

* * *

><p>–Pai!Chegamos? – Rukia com seu vestido jardineira <em>jeans<em>, cabelo longo solto e a famosa franja cobrindo o olho esquerdo se retorcia no banco de passageiros, cansada com a longa viagem de carro com sua família. O dia não parecia querer colaborar com as boas vindas a pequena cidade de Karakura. Passaram por praias de areias brancas e enseadas que certamente eram calorosas quando num dia mais ameno. Byakuya já estava no limite de sua escassa paciência, respondendo mais uma vez a décima pergunta seguida de sua única filha.

–Quase Rukia!Será que não dá pra se acalmar e curtir a paisagem? – Não era um pai muito amistoso por assim dizer, mas amava muito a filha e dizia sempre que mantinha o véu de frieza para proteger a família.

–Kia meu bem, já estamos quase lá!Tenho certeza que vai amar sua nova casa e seu colégio! – Hisana olhou pelo espelho a chateada adolescente que estava irritada com a dita mudança. Afinal todos os seus amigos eram de Tókio, e não poderiam mais se ver com a mesma freqüência.

–Sei! – Ultimato da moreninha que ligou o mp3 para ouvir suas músicas preferidas. Não adiantava mais fazer birra, já que seu pai já havia vendido o apartamento e comprado uma casa confortável, segundo a mãe, na tal cidade. O dia em que viajaram era sexta-feira, e teriam assim dois dias para aprontar tudo, para que na semana seguinte iniciassem tudo novo. Emprego novo para o líder da família, comunidade e clube novo para a determinada Hisana e escola nova para a pequena Kuchiki.

Chegaram ao cair da tarde, seguidos pelo caminhão de mudança que os acompanharam de perto. Byakuya foi o primeiro a sair do carro, abrindo a porta para a esposa e a filha para o primeiro dia da casa nova.

–Como disse é maravilhosa!Não acha meu amor? – Hisana apertou a mão do marido num gesto carinhoso. Seria a primeira vez que morariam em uma casa, ou sobrado, pois desde que se casaram sempre habitaram apartamentos. Rukia não estava nem um pouco animada, principalmente porque a chuva fininha não parava de cair.

Sem esperar os pais ela resolve dar uma "analisada" no lugar, já que seus pais não tiveram a bondade de mostrá-la antes de comprar, alegando que seria uma bela surpresa.

–Bela surpresa!Hunf!Droga de casa!Droga de jardim!Droga de muro!Droga de bola! – Chutou a pequena bola de futebol contra a parede que já não seria mais branca com a pancada cheia de lama que a garota deu.

–_Ei_, essa bola é minha! – Karin surgiu pendurada no muro a esquerda. Com nove anos, parecia mais um menininho que uma garota. Usava um uniforme de jogador de futebol e os curtos cabelos estavam encharcados com a chuva.

–Se está no meu quintal, então é minha! – Rukia aproveitou para irritar alguém, já que com seus pais não funcionaria muito, tinham um comportamento meio zen quando estavam fazendo algo que gostavam.

–Não mesmo!Passa essa bola pra cá garota!A não ser que queira apanhar feio! – Ameaçou com os punhos cerrados próximo ao rosto de Rukia que sequer saiu do lugar. A baixinha deu uma risada e virou sem responder nada, segurando a bola com firmeza em direção a porta da sala.

–_Ei_ você me ouviu? Me devolve baixinha! – Cruzou os braços contra o peito de forma ameaçadora. Rukia se vira pelos calcanhares e sem prévio aviso eleva a perna contra a pequena Karin, lançando a menina para o chão a meio metro à frente. A garota ainda no chão não conseguiu captar a ira nos olhos violetas da adolescente que largou a bola para se colocar em posição de ataque.

–Como ousa me chamar de baixinha, sua anãzinha cara de moleque? – Karin não curtiu o elogio e partiu pra cima da nova vizinha. Ambas brigavam com chutes e socos; quem as visse pensaria num campeonato de _karatê_ a céu aberto. Seguiam assim sem fazer muito barulho já que não eram de chamar atenção com gritos desnecessários, quando foram ambas suspensas do chão em lado oposto. Karin estava sendo agarrada por Tatsuki e Rukia por Renji. Estes estavam jogando vídeo game na casa dos Kurosaki quando sentiram a falta da menina.

–_Oe_ meninas, comportem-se!Parecem _karatekas_ em final de campeonato! – Renji recolocava a pequena vizinha no chão.

–Luta muito bem! Qual é seu nome? – Tatsuki já gostou de cara da menina.

–Que nada!Ela não quer devolver minha bola!Não passa de uma ladra! – Karin ainda pendida pela colega não sentiu nenhuma feição por aquela que seria uma companheira inseparável.

–Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Byakuya lembrou que tinha uma filha adolescente e que não estava dentro de casa.

–Perdoe nossa invasão senhor, só viemos buscar nossa amiga! – Tatsuki tentou parecer cortês, mas estava um pouco nervosa com a frieza dos olhos do homem imponente a sua frente. Vestido com terno completo de cor azul petróleo, os cabelos escorridos até o ombro e dono de olhos escuros penetrantes e acusadores, perfil perfeito para sua profissão de juiz e empresário.

–É verdade Rukia? – Inquiriu da filha que estava paralisada com a situação em que se encontrava. Seu pai sempre a deixava assim.

–Sim pai!Eles vieram aproveitar para me dar as boas vindas à cidade e essa menina me convidou para jogar uma partida! – Pegou a bola e arrumou a roupa, deixou um lindo sorriso brotar de seu rosto, o que fez os quatro ficar sem jeito. Afinal não estava brigando?Como mudava tão de repente suas feições?

–QUÊ? – Karin estava confusa.

–É isso aí!Mas não tivemos tempo de nos apresentarmos! Abarai Renji, essa é Arisawa Tatsuki e a pequena aqui é sua vizinha Kurosaki Karin! – O jeito mecânico com que apresentou o rapaz fez o Kuchiki suspeitar dos garotos. Mas resolveu manter o protocolo de bom vizinho; não queria arrumar problemas e desavenças logo no primeiro dia.

–Kuchiki Byakuya e minha filha Rukia! Obrigado pelos cumprimentos! Espero podermos nos levar bem! Agora se me dão licença, preciso continuar a levar minha mudança! Rukia não demore a entrar, não quero que pegue um resfriado! – Deu meia volta após um meneio de cabeça e se foi do mesmo modo que chegou.

–Ufa!Quase achei que estava frita! – Suspirou. – Toma!Foi mal, é que eu estava entediada com a longa viagem que sofri que acabei descontando em você! – Rukia ofereceu a pequena mão à garota que ainda a olhava com duvida, mas após um soco leve na cabeça por parte de Tatsuki, ela estreitou a mão em sinal de paz.

–Então você é nossa nova vizinha?Achei que viessem só amanha! – Tatsuki resolveu quebrar o silêncio que se formou entre todos.

–Sim!E é um prazer conhecê-los!Moram ali também? – Apontou para a casa ao lado.

–Não, mas como ficamos a maior parte do dia por aqui, pode se dizer que sim! – Adiantou-se o rapaz de cabelo vermelho.

Após ser convidada pela nova coleguinha a sua garagem iniciaram o famoso inquérito sobre as curiosidades de cada um para se conhecerem melhor. Não demorou para que as meninas, apesar da diferença de quatro anos, perceberem que tinham muita coisa em comum. Ambas não tinham nada de menininha; adoravam praticar esportes; odiavam a escola e detestavam falsidade. Rukia se animou ao saber que estudaria no mesmo colégio que Tatsuki e Renji haviam estudado, e se sentiu mais confiante com o lugar. À noite a família Kuchiki foi convidada pela família Kurosaki a um jantar de recepção, já que Masaki era responsável pelo clube de chás do bairro. Conheceram o excêntrico médico, a carinhosa Yuzu, e alguns informes sobre o lugar, desde os dias e horários da retirada do lixo, o valor dos impostos, os lugares mais interessantes para se visitar e os vizinhos que poderiam confiar, assim como os que deveriam evitar. A noite foi muito alegre, e ambas as famílias sentiram que conseguiriam um laço duradouro e fiel de ambas.

* * *

><p>–No início eu e a Karin ainda mantivemos nossas diferenças e brigas, mas conforme meu pai me exigia um comportamento mais cabível a uma senhorita, não pude mais me portar normalmente com freqüência! Depois veio a doença de minha mãe, e a ajuda maravilhosa de Kurosaki-<em>san<em>!Enfim, me mudar para Karakura foi à coisa mais divertida que já passei!É isso! – A baixinha respirou fundo após seu extenso conto. Percebi vários sorrisos de Tatsuki e Karin enquanto ela contava o relato. Noto agora o quão intenso são os laços delas e me senti muito feliz por isso. Chad que estava ouvindo tudo em silencio sorriu minusculamente com a animação das meninas.

–Ainda temos algumas briguinhas de vez em quando, mas nada muito fora do esperado, né Kia? – Karin deu um soquinho no braço da baixinha que aproveitou para abraçá-la com força. Tatsuki aproveitou a deixa e afagou o cabelo de ambas.

–Vocês cresceram meninas!Sinto-me uma velha agora! – Como sempre Arisawa exagerava em seus comentários. Olhei para o céu e vi que à tarde já havia chegado, me levantei para chamar atenção.

–Creio que seja melhor voltarmos às cabanas! – Confesso que senti uma ponta de ciúmes de minha irmã e minha prima por terem ficado ao lado dessa garota que definitivamente era muito cativante e divertida. Sinto que o receio que ela mantinha sobre minha pessoa diminuiu com esse acampamento, e me deixa mais relaxado ante ela.

–Tem razão Ichi!Vamos pessoal! – Tatsuki começou a apagar a fogueira, jogando terra por cima para não provocar nenhum incêndio acidental na floresta. Chad arrumou as mochilas e as distribuiu a cada um de nós. Minha irmã puxou Rukia pelo braço para tirarem uma foto juntas para aproveitar a paisagem. Sem dúvida alguma, esse foi meu melhor acampamento em toda minha vida. Espero de verdade que possamos fazer outros.

* * *

><p>–Droga Kurosaki-<em>kun<em>!Porque não atende ao telefone? – Inoue tentava pela quarta vez conseguir contatar o noivo pelo celular. Deu um leve gemido quando o massagista passou a mão com força contra sua cocha. Estava nua, coberta apenas nas nádegas com uma toalha branca e o corpo estendido na mesa almofadada do SPA. Como havia dito a Ichigo, aproveitaria para passar uns dias de descanso naquele lugar.

–Também o que você queria Hime, numa floresta não tem sinal de celular, ou não pega bem! – A melhor amiga no Japão de Inoue era Asegawa Senna. Uma modelo mais nova, de cabelos negros com mechas roxeadas e corpo simétrico e delicado.

–Mesmo assim Senna-_chan_!Ele deveria ter levado aquele que funciona!Kurosaki-_kun_ é muito chato!Não sabe que estou carente dele!Acredita que ele passou a semana inteira fazendo plantão? Absurdo!Será que não sabe como aproveitar a vida? Pode massagear mais pra cima querido? – Apontou próximo as nádegas para que o massagista a aliviasse. Este estava um pouco ruborizado, apesar do costume; quando a viu pensou que fosse uma garota recatada e tímida, uma dádiva que a ruiva herdou da mãe. Sempre deixava uma primeira impressão de menina boa, mas quem a conhecesse bem, não concordaria.

–Mas ele é médico Hime!Normal!Mas conta, como foi à noite de sexta?Rolou alguma "coisa" no seu AP? – Levantou um pouco da espreguiçadeira em que estava para observar melhor a amiga. Estava com um biquíni minúsculo aguardando a vez para a massagem.

–Não teve nada Senna-_chan_!Ele disse que estava "cansado" e que teria que acordar cedo para o acampamento idiota com os "coleguinhas" dele! – Fez aspas com os dedos para enfatizar o sarcasmo com que falava.

–Segunda vai ter uma festa _magestic_ na mansão dos Kuroy e quero você e seu _bad boy_por lá! – Mudou drasticamente de assunto, como sempre faziam.

–Hum! – Fez uma carinha de menina pensativa com um dedo no queixo.

–Ah vamos Hime!"Por fa"! – Fez um beicinho e colocou as mãos em forma de oração.

–Ok Senna-_chan_!Você venceu!Apesar de que Kurosaki-_kun_ disse algo como uma reunião importante no hospital, mas creio que não seja mais importante que acompanhar a noiva a uma festa, certo? – Sorriram com cumplicidade. Sempre eram seus assuntos em primeiro lugar, e se o ruivo não quisesse lhe fazer caso, fazia greve de sexo com o rapaz. Orihime sabia muito bem como deixar seus namorados a seus pés. E não seria diferente com seu noivo.

* * *

><p>–As estrelas estão tão maravilhosas! Queria que fosse assim em Tókio! – Rukia estava deitada no chão ao lado de Tatsuki e Karin, contemplando o céu que estava limpo e estrelado. Sado e Ichigo também estavam deitados, mas um pouco mais afastado das garotas. Um espaço de segurança, segundo Arisawa.<p>

–Bem vou me deitar!Vamos meninas? – Tatsuki se levanta e oferece a mão para a amiga baixinha.

–Eu também vou! – Karin limpou o pó da roupa.

–Eu fico um pouco mais! – Rukia fechou os olhos e respirou fundo em plena contemplação.

–Hum! – Sado se foi a sua cabana.

–Também fico! – Ichigo se levantou e deitou-se ao lado da baixinha para observar as estrelas. Ou outra estrela?

Após todos se deitarem o ruivo resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

–Fiquei feliz por saber que se tornou tão amiga de minha família! Até meu pai me disse que eu não precisava ter voltado ao Japão, já que ele conseguiu a filha que pediu a Deus! – Olhou a garota ao seu lado que desenhava um sorriso pervertido, o que o fez respirar com certa dificuldade. Santos hormônios.

–Que isso, foi eu que ganhei uma nova família! Pra nós, os Kurosaki são uma continuidade de nossa família! Minha mãe e a sua parece que se conhece por décadas! Adoro sua família Ichi!Posso te chamar assim? – Abriu os olhos e contemplou o brilho amarelo dos olhos do ruivo.

–Claro Kia!Acho que podemos nos chamar assim, afinal agora somos amigos? – Ichigo arrastou o corpo para perto de Rukia, que sentiu um leve calafrio nas costas. Teve a mente tomada pela aproximação de mais cedo.

–Sim, claro!Então posso contar com consultas grátis de um especialista? – A timidez já não era mais problema nesse instante, a brincadeira era mais divertida.

–Com toda certeza!E se quiser podemos agendar um dia para que eu possa examiná-la!Sabe um _chek up_ de rotina? – O rapaz falou com ardor e voz um pouco rouca o que deixou a baixinha alerta, mas não a fez recuar, queria mostrar que também sabia jogar.

–Realmente?Sabe, tenho sentido algumas dores de cabeça e uns enjôos de vez em quando!Saberia me dizer o que pode ser doutor? – Se apoiou nos braços pendendo a cabeça para trás de forma sensual, para Ichigo, claro.

–Hum... Só examinando minuciosamente pra saber!Não posso te dar um diagnóstico errado, não é mesmo? – Também se levantou e colocou a mão no joelho da garota, que o observou com cara de _"Veja onde está colocando sua mão!"_

–Então está combinado!Me liga avisando um dia livre que não seja em meu horário de aula que irei imediatamente! – Tocou a mão do rapaz e a tirou delicadamente, levantando-se em seguida para entrar na cabana. Deu um tchauzinho antes de entrar e fechar o zíper da porta.

–Ficarei esperando, Kia! – Sussurrou para si e se deitou novamente. Precisava esfriar o corpo que ardia no momento. Um sorriso brotou de seu rosto e fechou os olhos para memorizar o sorriso daqueles lábios finos que sentiu desejo de tomar. Teve que contar até dez várias vezes mentalmente para não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Puniu-se mentalmente por ter noiva. Maldita hora que se antecipou e pediu Inoue em casamento.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso pessoal!Vejo vcs semana que vem!Ficarei aguardando review!E quero de vcs leitores anônimos também!Venham me dar o prazer de conhecer um pouco de vcs e compartilhar suas opniões e impressões dessa fic!Beijo grande,<strong>

**JJ**


	8. Sentimentos

**Opa cheguei! Trouxe mais uma capítulo do meu amado casal! E...**

**Rukia:*Quem quer saber?***

**Aff! Até aqui?Você não estava na Mude meu mundo?Resolveu me atormentar?Mas enfim, ignorem... Não ficou no meu agrado, mas necessito da opinião de vocês!**

**Beijo especial a:**

**Mi Yuki: I love you girl (no bom sentido, claro!). AMo seus reviews e suas fics!Mas a gente se fala mesmo!kkkkk!Espero que goste desse cap. Vai gostar da atitude do ruivinho! Me diz o que acha!**

**Rukia:*Faz isso que ela está ficando maluquinha!Acredita que até estou dando uma mão pra ela, para não fazer besteira?***

**Patty de Aquarius: Está desculpada Patty!Suas reviews são e sempre serão bem vindas! Gosto dos comentários, pois posso ajustar aqui e ali para ficar melhor!A opnião do público é o que importa!**

**Rukia:*Aham!***

**Luud-chan:Concordo plenamente. Se o Ichi não largar logo a Inoue, vai ter derramamento de sangue nessa fic! E será o dele!**

**Rukia:*Ui que medo!Faz essa mesma ameaça ao tio Tite, pra ver se ele me coloca em cena novamente!***

**Huumm!Pode ser!Ops, mas deixa de conversa e vamos a leitura!E vc pare de me interromper!**

**Disclaimer: Se Bleach fosse meu, teríamos muitos casais felizes!**

**Rukia:*Quê é esse lance de disclaimer? Ela é normal?***

* * *

><p>O caminho de volta foi divertido apesar do cansaço de todos. Rukia conversava animada com Ichigo. A noite anterior os deixou de alguma maneira, mais próximos e liberais. Karin aproveitou o momento e fez de tudo para aproximar o irmão mais velho da melhor amiga. Até lhe cedeu seu ditoso lugar no trem, para que ambos pudessem conversar melhor. Tatsuki e Sado aproveitaram para conversar sobre esportes radicais, apesar de Arisawa ser praticamente a única que falava. Karin fingiu estar cansada e deitou num banco atrás do casal. Amou aquela situação e desejava que frutificasse da maneira que queria. Seu irmão namorando a pequena Kuchiki. Afinal ela seria uma cunhada bem mais interessante. A mente adolescente de Karin estava a mil, e pontuava várias maneiras de fazer esses dois se encontrarem sozinhos.<p>

–Eu disse ao Ishida-_san_ que era mitose, mas não, pra ele tudo é meiose! Puxa isso é básico, né? – Rukia apertou o braço que estava cruzado. No momento conversavam sobre a faculdade da morena. Ichigo estava abobalhado ante a visível ofensa da morena e riu deliciado com a careta que ela lhe fez.

–Tem que dar uma chance! Não foi você mesma quem disse que ele era super inteligente? Afinal, mesmo os _nerds_ têm seus defeitos! – Soltou uma sonora gargalhada que foi acompanhada da baixinha.

–Se você diz! Mas e você? Como era em Harvard? Deve ter sido muito difícil cursar medicina em um país desconhecido! – Os olhos da pequena brilhavam e isso deixou o rapaz agradecido internamente pelo real interesse que ela tinha sobre ele. Não foi possível evitar a comparação com sua noiva Inoue. Ela mal quis saber de seu dia-a-dia quando ainda estudava. E como tempo era algo escasso nesse período, não teve muito contato com a ruiva que tinha uma turnê em cada cidade.

–É, foi bem corrido! Mas foi bem divertido! As pessoas do Ocidente são mais diretas, e a amizade mais solta! Abraços e beijos são coisas comuns! Enquanto aqui no Japão segurar a mão de uma garota já o faz ser considerado noivo dela! – Fez uma expressão severa que fez a Kuchiki rir alto.

–Tem razão! A tradição ainda é mantida em quase todo lugar! Mas quando nos vimos pela primeira vez há um mês, você não me abraçou ou beijou! – Ops, algumas palavras mal colocadas fez a morena corar, e o ruivo não perdeu a oportunidade.

–Não seja por isso! – Aproximou-se e beijou com vontade a bochecha da garota. Pegou as duas mãos da jovem e as afastou para caber um abraço. Apertou-a delicadamente e demorou um pouco para ver a reação da baixinha. Ela estava paralisada. Passaram uns instantes até que Rukia reagiu dando palminhas nas costas do doutor. Nunca havia tido um contato tão íntimo com um rapaz, além de seu amigo Renj, que lhe era como irmão.

–A-cho que en-ten-di! – A morena não levantou a cabeça nem olhou nos olhos cor de mel quando este a soltou devagar. Três bancos à frente estavam Tatsuki batendo na mão de Sado como sinal de vitória. Aquilo era um progresso.

–É assim que nos saudamos no Ocidente! E daqui por diante, nos saudaremos assim! Afinal, somos amigos! – Ichigo estava aproveitando o lance de "amigo" para ficar mais próximo da garota. Percebeu que amizade era coisa séria para ela, e não perderia uma chance como essa.

–Claro! Não vejo por que não! – Rukia suspirou e se virou fingindo estar preocupada com Karin que dormia logo atrás. Ou pelo menos deveria estar, já que esta suportava com valentia a vontade de rir do que ouvia.

–Vai ter um congresso interessante sobre Saúde e Educação no próximo sábado! Tenho quatro convites! Tatsuki e Chad vêm; não quer vir conosco? – Ichigo não tinha pretensão de convidar mais ninguém além dos dois amigos, mas agora tinha uma pequena e delirante Kuchiki a sua frente.

–Eu adoraria! E nem vou precisar me preocupar com minha agenda, pois não terei festa do chá neste sábado! Mas... Não seria melhor convidar a sua noi-va? – Hesitou e se puniu mentalmente quando soltou essa frase. Não tinha porque lembrar-se do defeito de Kurosaki numa hora dessas. Ichigo também não gostou da lembrança e tentou desconversar, já que sequer mencionou a noiva que teria esse congresso. Não compartilhava muitos assuntos pessoais, uma idéia da modelo para que tivessem suas próprias vidas sem atrapalhar um ao outro.

–Inoue não gosta e nem entende esses assuntos! Mas se não quiser? – Remorso era o que lhe sobreveio quando falou isso. Mesmo porque, não desejava nem de longe uma negativa da baixinha.

–Se o convite estiver de pé? É claro que quero ir! – Rukia sorriu e aliviou o ruivo de sua apreensão. Voltaram à animada conversa e durante todo o caminho, o vagão foi preenchido com as risadas e comentários do casal. Quem os visse diria que já se conheciam há anos. Karin não agüentou e entrou na conversa. O grupo voltou a Karakura de ânimos renovados e laços estreitados. Sado se sentiu em casa. Tatsuki adorou a nova amizade com o mexicano. Karin não se continha de alegria e o ruivo ainda mantinha a carinha abobada a cada sorriso e gesto da baixinha, que estava muito animada com tudo.

–Chegamos! Mas confesso que não queria que fosse tão rápido! Mal aproveitamos! – Arisawa desceu do jipe num pulo. Sado a acompanhou com um meneio de cabeça e Karin sorriu para a amiga.

–Nos encontramos esse sábado novamente! Vamos pessoal, animem-se! – Rukia tentou tirar os amigos da tristeza e saudosismo que adquiriram ao estacionar em frente a sua casa.

–Kia tem razão! Teremos muitos outros momentos para nos divertirmos! – Será que todos perceberam que dois do grupo estavam muito animados?

–Kia! Que saudade! – Ran correu até a prima e tentou abraçá-la, mas teve que desviar do chute da querida companheira de quarto. A baixinha ainda estava nervosa com o fato do biquíni.

–Preciso conversar seriamente com você Matsumoto Rangiki! – Quando Rukia lhe falava o nome completo era porque estava realmente furiosa. – Vejo vocês depois pessoal! Ichi valeu pelo acampamento e convite! – E sem esperar a despedida pegou a prima loira pelo braço e carregou pra dentro da casa. Os três olharam atônitos a mudança repentina da menina, claro que para Tatsuki e Karin isso era comum, mas para Ichigo e Sado, não entendiam muito bem essas mudanças bruscas de personalidade.

–Enfim! Vou indo também! Até mais! – Tatsuki saiu, e logo após Sado despediu-se e correu para acompanhar a nova amiga até o ponto de taxi. Tornaram-se muito amigo bem rápido.

–Vamos Karin? – Ichigo saiu de seu deslumbramento e voltou ao cenho franzido. Tinha uma reunião a noite e ficou irritado ao ver a quantidade de ligações perdidas da noiva. Por que ela não o esquecia pelo menos uma vez?

–Nervoso com as mensagens da noivinha, Ichi? Ainda não entendo como se meteu com alguém como ela? _Tá_ que ela é bonita e tudo mais! Mas ela não tem um pingo de cérebro! – Karin ajudava o irmão com as mochilas e sacolas de lembranças que compraram para a mãe e a gêmea.

–Nem te conto Karin! Mas isso não vem ao caso! Tenho que dormir um pouco, senão não vou agüentar ficar acordado na reunião com a diretoria do hospital.

–Se a Kia estivesse aqui, não hesitaria em continuar conversando! Será que eu não tenho bom papo como ela? – Karin sorriu de maneira perversa. Adorava torturar seu irmão. E agora que percebeu o interesse dele pela amiga, usaria isso ao seu favor.

–Quê? Ora, não diga bobagem Karin! – Correu envergonhado para o próprio quarto, desviando dos familiares com a desculpa de estar muito cansado.

No quarto sozinho pôde rememorar tudo o que aconteceu naqueles três dias que pensou ser o mais divertido de sua vida. O motivo era simples, mas não queria admitir abertamente, afinal estava noivo. Jogou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. Como a idéia de casar-se havia se tornado algo torturoso e sem razão. Mas tinha uma promessa e teria que cumprir.

* * *

><p>–Você está louca Kia? O que eu fiz? – Rangiku lutava para se esconder de mim atrás de minha mãe que não entendia nada da nossa briga.<p>

–Como assim o que você fez? Você fez isso! – Peguei o mini biquíni da minha mochila e mostrei a elas com vergonha. Lembrei-me do constrangimento que passei em frente aos meus amigos. E o pior foi ser "comida" com aqueles olhos amendoados. Céus, como consegui manter uma conversa decente com ele depois disso?

–Ah, isso! Mas tenho certeza que o médico bonitão gostou, não? – Ran correu quando resolvi avançar contra ela. A danada trancou a porta de nosso quarto, e minha mãe tentava me acalmar por trás.

–Mas mãe? Você viu o que ela fez comigo? Passei vergonha na frente de todo mundo! – Tentei objetar com minha mãe, mas ela é muito liberal com esses assuntos e não achou tão mau o que Ran fez comigo. Ela sempre reclama que não aparento a idade que tenho. Coisa que meu pai odeia e sempre discute com minha mãe.

–O importante é que você aproveitou o acampamento! Seu rosto está até mais rosado, carinho! Sinto que foi muito bom! Não vai contar pra mãe o que aconteceu por lá? – Minha mãe já vem com essa história de curiosa; sei o que ela quer saber e não vou pagar esse mico. Puxa vida, será que todo mundo me vê como uma apaixonada pelo meu vizinho? Não quis continuar com a conversa e me meti no banheiro. Um banho vai melhorar meu astral. Mesmo porque daqui a duas horas tenho aula, e teria uma longa viagem de ônibus para a faculdade. Deixei a água escorrer por meu corpo e senti uma alegria boba que não consigo explicar. Toquei meu rosto e me lembrei daquele beijo. Senti um calafrio ao pensar no abraço. Nos dois na verdade. O da quase queda, e a do trem. Será que tenho alguma chance?

–Sem viagens Kia! – Retomei meu asseio e tentei dispersar esses pensamentos sem noção. Além do mais, ele tem uma noiva linda. Porque estaria interessado em alguém como eu? Ah droga!

* * *

><p>–Kurosaki-<em>kun<em>? Finalmente resolveu me atender! Será que se esqueceu de mim? Que mau você é Kurosaki-_kun_! Eu aqui preocupada com você, e nem uma ligação recebi! – Inoue se derramava ao telefone. Ichigo o mantinha afastado da orelha, não estava muito a fim de ouvir o chiado que a noiva chamava de voz, tão próximo aos ouvidos.

–Foi mal Inoue! Mas acho melhor conversarmos amanhã! Tenho uma reunião daqui à uma hora! –Tentou terminar a conversa. Mas a ruiva não queria deixar quieto e lembrou-se do convite de Senna.

–Ah, mas temos uma festa importante que precisamos ir! Não vai me deixar ir sozinha, vai? – Inoue fez beicinho na intenção de passar pela linha sua indignação. Mas o ruivo não estava muito paciente para aceitar essas birras sem sentido.

–Sinto Inoue! Mas amanhã nos falamos! Beijo! – E desligou. Estava irritado com o que estava sentindo. Não conseguia entender, sempre foi muito controlado. Saiu do quarto, despediu-se e pegou a chave do jipe. Quando saiu com o carro ficou surpreso ao ver a morena esperar no ponto de ônibus a uma quadra da casa dele. Parou o carro e contemplou a pequena que parecia ter terminado há pouco tempo o banho, já que os cabelos estavam molhados e um pouco pregados ao rosto. Rukia tinha levado quase uma hora no banho e aproveitou a relaxante banheira. Vestia-se de forma simples e alinhada. Calça _jeans_ lavada, camisa branca de rendinhas e tênis. Estava relaxada e carregava a pasta com o material da faculdade nos braços.

–Quer carona, nanica? – Aproveitou a deixa para levá-la a faculdade. Mesmo porque era caminho do hospital. Sublime coincidência.

–Não quero atrapalhar, laranjão! – Rukia não perdeu o jeitinho ofensivo de tratar o rapaz. Estava nervosa exatamente por causa dele, e lhe aparecia assim do nada.

–Kia entra aí! É caminho! Ou tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? – Agora Ichigo mexeu com o ego Kuchiki. Medo era o que Rukia menos sentia.

–Vê se coloca uma música que preste, pois sou exigente!Ichi! – Saltou para o banco carona. Jogou os livros nos de trás e se ajeitou com o sinto. Se ele queria sua companhia a teria, mas não pensasse que seria fácil conseguir sua confiança.

–Pode escolher o que quiser! Mas amanhã sou eu quem escolho! – Olhou para a estrada e arrancou com o carro. Rukia ficou um pouco desconcertada com o óbvio convite. Ele pensava em levá-la todo dia?

–Não precisa se preocupar! Sei me cuidar! – A baixinha virou o rosto para a estrada com as bochechas coradas. Quando o carro parou no farol vermelho ela ficou surpresa ao beijo do rapaz. Foi novamente na bochecha, mas a deixou muito nervosa.

–Lembra o que te disse hoje? Estou acostumado a saudar assim! – Ichigo olhou com ternura a jovem, que se aventurou a fazer o mesmo. Foi um roçar suave e duvidoso, mas conseguiu beijá-lo.

–Então não me deixe atrasar! Saio sempre ás seis e meia! – Desconversou.

–Pode deixar, não vou te deixar chegar atrasada! – Riu e seguiram caminho sem preocupações com o exterior.

Levariam meia hora para chegar à faculdade, e Ichigo seguiria mais cinco minutos até o hospital. Estava alegre pela morena ter aceitado o convite de levá-la todo dia. Teria uma boa oportunidade para conhecê-la melhor, e quem sabe amansar o coração, mostrando que o que estava sentindo não era nada de mais, que poderia seguir com a promessa do casamento com Inoue. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

–Muito obrigada pela carona, Ichi! Vejo você amanhã! – Rukia desceu e ao longe se virou dando tchau com a mão livre. O sorriso que deu foi muito confortante ao ruivo. Queria ficar mais tempo conversando amenidades com ela.

–O que _raios_ estou fazendo? _Cara_, nunca fui assim! – Ichigo bateu a cabeça no volante quando parou no sinal. Estava confuso, mais ainda. O correto seria afastar-se de Rukia, mas nem de longe essa era sua vontade. – Deixa rolar! Seja lá o que for! – Arrancou com uma decisão em mente, e não voltaria atrás.

* * *

><p>–Isso não vai ficar assim Senna-<em>chan<em>! Nunca permiti que me tratassem dessa maneira, e não vou deixar que Kurosaki-_kun_ o faça! – Inoue andava de um lado a outro tendo a cabeça da amiga a acompanhando.

–Pode ser que ele esteja cansado! Só isso! Não começa com suas crises de perseguição, Hime! – Senna bem lembrava o exagerado ciúme que a amiga tinha de seus parceiros. Sempre acabavam terminando com ela por causa de sua perseguição amorosa.

–Não Senna-_chan_! Tenho certeza que deve estar com outra! Alguma daquelas coleguinhas daquela troglodita que se diz prima dele! Ela me odeia e vai fazer de tudo pra atrapalhar! Mas isso não vai ficar assim!Não vai mesmo! – Hime roia as unhas de nervosismo; seu vestido curto rodado estava sendo balançado nervosamente pelo corpo tenso da modelo. Parece que o _SPA_ não foi suficiente para lhe acalmar.

–O que pretende? Não me diga que a sedutora Hime está de volta? – Fez uma alusão com as mãos contornando uma silhueta feminina invisível. Orihime tinha suas próprias táticas de sedução, e muitos incautos já caíram nela.

–Ele vai implorar aos meus pés! Vai implorar de joelhos para que eu o deixe estar perto de mim! Você vai ver só! – Orihime se jogou na cama do apartamento da amiga e tirou os saltos, não estava mais com vontade de ir a dita festa. O ruivo estragou sua noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Té semana que vem galerinha!Beijinhos e tchau-tchau!<strong>

**Rukia:*Virou Xuxa agora? Isso é plágio sabia?E gostei da cena da Inoue!* -Risadinhas pervas.**

**Sabia, essa é minha Kia!**

**Rukia:*Opa, sua vírgula!Não tenho dono não,viu?* -Se levanta do chão.**

**Eu sei, desculpe!Essa é a Kia do Ichi! -Gargalhando.**

**Rukia:coradíssima. *Maluca!***


	9. Primeiro Beijo?

**Como vão todos?Hoje não terei a minha querida Kia me enchendo, pois ela teve que retornar ao Bleach!Boa sorte Kia! Nos mostre o seu sorriso novamente e faça aquele cabeça de laranja voltar ao corajoso efofo de sempre! Muito obrigada pelos maravilhosos reviews de Mi e Luud, duas queridas nakamas que curto muuuuiiiitooooo!Espero que gostem, mas peço desculpas, pois devido meu treinamento, não pude revisar e tirar os erros. Peço a compreensão de todos!Assim que tiver tempo, eu ajusto!Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>A reunião demorou mais do que esperava, e sem muita novidade tornou-se o responsável pelo setor de cirurgias. Seu vasto conhecimento em neurocirurgia seria muito bem trabalhado no hospital de Karakura. Apesar de ainda não saber se era realmente esta área que desejava trabalhar. Tinha duas especialidades. O curso em Harvard foi muito bem aproveitado, não perdendo uma só disciplina e residência. Fôra um prodígio em sua classe. Claro que já tinha bagagem, pelo fato do pai ser médico e ter trabalhado como auxiliar de enfermagem em sua adolescência facilitou seu conhecimento e boas notas.<p>

Apesar do bom profissional que era, não conseguiu prestar muita atenção no que falava o diretor Ishida. A única imagem que lhe vinha à mente era o sorriso terno da morena. Saiu a toda velocidade, forma que encontrava para se acalmar de sua ansiedade, em direção a sua casa. Quando passou pela faculdade da baixinha, era praticamente meia noite e meia, e possivelmente a jovem já deveria estar em casa. Isso o deixou um pouco nervoso. Estava ficando obcecado e isso não era bom sinal; sabia bem aonde isso iria levá-lo. Não podia esquecer sua responsabilidade como noivo. Ao chegar à rua de sua casa se surpreendeu com a silhueta da ruiva na frente dela.

–Inoue? O que está fazendo aqui? – Ichigo não entendia o motivo da noiva, estar uma hora dessas em frente a sua casa, e pior ainda pela expressão do rosto estava muito irritada. Desceu do carro para conversar com a modelo.

–Acho que me deve explicações Kurosaki-_kun_! Vamos ao meu apartamento! – Sem prévio aviso ou convite, subiu no lugar do carona e colocou o cinto esperando que o ruivo entrasse.

–Está louca? Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo!Já são quase uma hora da manhã, Inoue! Vamos conversar outro dia com mais calma! – O ruivo tentava, apesar do cansaço visível em seus olhos avermelhados de sono, em convencer a noiva. A jovem olhou de forma fria e vazia para o rapaz. Ichigo sentiu sua espinha congelar. Conhecia aquele olhar, e já fazia anos que não o via. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele voltou ao banco do motorista e arrancou com o carro. Com certeza não teria descanso aquela noite.

* * *

><p>Um barulho irritante de porta rangendo me despertou antes do previsto que supus querer acordar. Ran entrou como uma alma penada e se arrastou até a cama ao lado da minha.<p>

–Vejo que a noite foi feia! Quer um café extra-forte? – Levantei e esfreguei meus olhos. Rangiku murmurou umas palavras sem sentido e tombou na cama. Não consegui mais nada dela, e seria assim até a metade do dia. Mas lembrei-me de algo que com certeza a animaria.

–Renji me disse que volta semana que vem ao Japão! – Nem terminei e minha querida, ou maluca prima, já que ainda sigo nervosa com ela, se levantou num salto. Nossa! Estar apaixonada faz milagres!

–Quando ele ligou? E porque não ligou pra mim? – Ran se descabelava e tirava de forma torpe o uniforme e as meia finas, ficou só de roupa íntima, e colheu o _baby-doll_ de dormir no criado ao lado da cama. Ela sempre se veste de forma, um tanto quanto exagerada, por assim dizer. Já me acostumei com essa loucura, contanto que não me envolva.

–Ontem à noite! Disse que não queria te atrapalhar no serviço! Mas vai ligar assim que você tiver seu sono de beleza! – Ri da cara pasma dela. Sei dos ciúmes que ela tem de minha amizade com o cabeça vermelha, mas nem precisava, já que nunca o vi de outra maneira.

–Porque sou sempre a última a saber? – Tombou novamente na cama e dessa vez, dormiu mesmo.

Arrumei-me o melhor que pude e me dirigi ao banheiro para o asseio do dia. Pensei em varias coisas. Desde o sonho maravilhoso que tive de _Chappy_, depois em minhas disciplinas e parei em uma cabeleira laranja.

–Droga! Novamente pensando nele, Kia? – Ok! Estou falando sozinha e isso é estranho, mas o pior é saber que não consigo deixar de pensar naquele idiota gato do meu vizinho. Terminei e desci rapidinho para não perder a aula de terça com Tatsuki no _karatê_. Logo teremos competição e não posso perder tempo. Minha mãe já não está em casa; deve ter ido preparar os informes da próxima festa de chá do mês. Mais trabalho pra minha vida agitada.

Peguei minha mochila e corri a porta. Mas parei em seco quando abri e vi algo que jamais imaginei.

–Ichigo? – Mal terminei e ele caiu em meus braços. O cheiro de álcool era perceptível, e suas roupas são as mesmas que usou ontem. Afinal o que aconteceu? E porque veio a minha casa? Será que errou por estar bêbado? Enfim muitas perguntas que teriam que ser respondidas mais tarde, pois tenho um médico inconsciente em minha sala. Arrastei o pesado corpo e o coloquei no sofá. Tirei seus sapatos e o acomodei da melhor forma possível. Teria que preparar algo para tirar a embriaguez, além de jogá-lo debaixo da ducha fria.

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos com tudo ao sentir a água fria inundar seu corpo. Tremeu e ouviu uma queixa ao topar com algo macio. Começou a retomar a consciência e percebeu que não estava no banheiro de seu quarto, mas em um azul claro com alguns desenhos e objetos decorativos de... <em>chappy<em>?

–Está se sentindo melhor? Quase me esmaga aqui atrás! Vai ficar me devendo essa, Ichi! – A voz melodiosa de Rukia o tirou de suas divagações e ele abaixou-se para ver a pequena morena segurar-lhe pela cintura enquanto a água banhava a ambos.

–Ru-kia? Mas... Como eu? O que estou fazendo aqui? – Conseguiu formular com mais clareza. A dor de cabeça o estava matando e a gélida água o ajudava a manter-se sóbrio.

–Eu é que pergunto? Apareceu esta manha cedo e tombou bêbado em minha porta! Sorte sua que eu me atrasei pra minha aula! – Rukia o ajudou a sentar numa cadeira que havia trazido para que ele pudesse se recuperar. Pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugar os revoltos cabelos laranja. Ichigo ficou sem reação. Não lembrava muito bem o que aconteceu no dia anterior, a não ser o rosto sombrio de sua noiva, seus gritos e mais nada. Apagou tudo o que aconteceu depois. Era sempre assim; sempre que Inoue se lembrava daquele irreparável erro que cometera, não podia pensar bem e acabava por beber até cair. Tinha uma promessa a cumprir, mas não estava sendo muito fácil. Olhou a pequena que tomava outra toalha e lhe cobria o ombro. Seu cuidado era tão terno, que não sabia como reagir. E sem pensar, abraçou a cintura da garota e escondeu a cabeça na barriga dela.

–Ichi? Tu-do bem? – Rukia estava nervosa com o contato repentino do rapaz. Não esperava por isso. Estava ajudando porque achou melhor não mostrar a família Kurosaki, aquela imagem decaída do ruivo. Também fazia por ele, mas não admitiria isso a ninguém.

–Me deixa ficar assim só um pouquinho mais! Por favor? – Ichigo apertou-a mais contra si, e Rukia ladeou a cabeça e iniciou uma carícia leve com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra tentava terminar de secar as costas do rapaz por sobre a camisa molhada. Passaram assim alguns minutos, que mais pareciam horas, sem pronunciar nada ou sair do lugar. Por fim, Ichigo se levantou e tirou a toalha que a morena havia posto em suas costas, cobriu a pequena e lhe beijou. Foi tudo muito rápido. Sentia uma felicidade estranha e inocente com a ternura que a garota lhe propôs. A pequena não reagiu e somente arregalou os olhos, enquanto o ruivo tomava seus lábios com paixão. Como nunca havia beijado ninguém, não soube o que fazer. Deveria corresponder? E como fazer isso? Dezenas de perguntas lhe assaltou a mente em segundos, mas a simples lembrança de que ele era noivo e estava bêbado, a fez cair na dura realidade. De forma brusca o afastou e sem olhar em seu rosto saiu do banheiro. Estava triste e cheia de dúvidas. Afinal, ele só a beijou, pois deveria achar que era sua noiva ou algo do tipo. Não sabia o que pensar.

–Rukia? Oh meu Deus! O que eu fiz? – Caindo em conta o ruivo se deixou cair na cadeira. Percebeu a besteira que fez. Certamente perderia a amizade que acabara de ganhar com a morena. E não queria isso. Pela primeira vez lhe sobreveio um sentimento diferente de todos que já experimentou. E colocou tudo a perder com sua embriaguez.

Desorientada, Rukia correu para o quarto onde a loira ainda permanecia desmaiada. Procurou uma roupa seca e trocou-se e sem muita certeza pegou uma camisa e uma calça que o amigo militar havia deixado em seu armário. Com receio voltou ao banheiro e jogou no colo do rapaz que a olhou intrigado. Pensou que ela estaria chorando, gritando ou esboçando algum sorriso bobo, mas o que viu foi uma garota super corada de cabeça baixa.

–Acho melhor você trocar de roupa ou pegará um resfriado! Melhor voltar pra sua casa! – Rukia ia sair, mas teve o pulso direito agarrado pela mão do ruivo.

–Perdoe-me Kia... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... E... – A garota o interrompeu antes que tentasse explicar o que ela não queria ouvir.

–Não! Tudo bem Ichigo. Não aconteceu nada! Você estava bêbado... Vamos deixar isso pra lá! – A morena falou com uma tristeza que foi captada pelo rapaz.

–Eu já não estou mais bêbado, Rukia! Desculpe-me! Eu abusei de sua hospitalidade, e isso é imperdoável! Irei me redimir!Prometo! – Ichigo finalizou e soltou a garota caindo num desconfortável silêncio.

–Que isso! Foi só um beijo! Vamos lá laranjão, tira essa cara! Eu vou preparar algo quente para bebermos! – Tentou soar o menos nervosa possível, e para que seu medo e ansiedade não lhe entregasse mais correu para a cozinha. Ichigo ficou cabisbaixo e começou lentamente a trocar de roupa. De forma mecânica desceu e sentou-se a mesa observando a pequena preparar um café da manhã de forma quase desastrada. Ficou interessado nos movimentos da pequena. Sua reação foi muito interessante, mas não se permitiria ter essas atitudes a uma pessoa tão doce e sensível como ela. Percebeu na hora de roubar o beijo, que a garota não possuía nenhuma experiência com isso. Provavelmente lhe roubou o primeiro beijo. Isso o deixou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Tudo isso por culpa dos ciúmes infundados de Inoue.

–Ru-kia eu... – Parou quando esta lhe olhou com ira, mostrando que não queria continuar falando sobre isso.

–Precisa se cuidar, Ichigo! Sua família poderia tê-lo visto assim e seria muito triste para eles! Por favor, não faça mais isso! Se precisar de alguém pra conversar, pode contar comigo! Mas só conversar entendeu? – Falou de forma brusca para o rapaz.

–Sim!Obrigada Kia!Você é meu anjo da guarda! – Retomou sua postura brincalhona tentando amenizar o ambiente hostil que se formou.

–Sei! É bom não me decepcionar! – Rukia continuou seu trabalho e ambos ficaram em silêncio, cada um pensando em seus próprios problemas.

* * *

><p>–Hime você está um caco! O que aconteceu "miga"? – Senna ajudava a amiga que cambaleava até o apartamento da mesma, que ficava um andar abaixo do seu.<p>

–Eu fiz ele lembrar daquilo, Senna-_chan_! Ele não vai mais olhar pra ninguém... Mas a dor que sobreveio foi horrível! Eu me odeio! Odeio Kurisaki-_kun_! Odeio tudo! – Orihime começou a falar frases sem sentidos e entrou com ajuda da morena.

–Não diga isso, Hime! Você não foi culpada! Foi ele! Deixa que o remorso o corroa para que aprenda a nunca mais abandonar você! – Senna falou altiva e com timbre elevado, fazendo a ruiva tremer.

Havia um segredo que norteava a relação de Kurosaki e Inoue, mas esse sentimento não era amor. Senna sabia muito bem da historia que sua amiga contou em um desatino de embriaguez a anos atrás. Prometeu a si mesma que a protegeria de tudo. Mas no fundo sabia que a ruiva também foi culpada daquilo.

* * *

><p>–Kia obrigado mesmo! Prometo que vou te recompensar por hoje! – Ichi sorriu pra mim e depositou um suave e cálido beijo em minha bochecha antes de atravessar o umbral de minha porta e sumir. Fechei logo em seguida e deixei-me escorregar até encostar no piso frio. São sentimentos demais que me atracam. O meu vizinho ruivo bêbado, o beijo, o olhar terno e o pedido de desculpas. – Ai meu Deus, o beijo? – Acabei tendo meu primeiro beijo e foi roubado por um idiota cabeça de laranja embriagado. Não era assim que imaginava esse dia.<p>

–Kia? Tudo bem com você? – Ran descia a escada com o rosto preocupado. Não sei o que fazer, mas a única vontade que tinha era de chorar. E foi o que fiz. Não consegui ouvir nada que minha prima me dizia. Senti os braços dela me rodear e aquecer meu corpo. Preciso de ajuda. Queria que fosse diferente. Especial, mas Ichigo não sente nada por mim.

–Kia meu bem! O que aconteceu? Quer que eu chame sua mãe ou a senhora Masaki? Talvez o doutor Ishin, ou talvez o Ich... – Não esperei ela completar a frase.

–NÃO! Es-tá tu-do bem sim Ran!Foi só um mal estar! Isso só um mal estar! Eu vou ficar bem! – E senti mais uma vez as lágrimas banhar meu rosto.

–Por favor, conta pra mim! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! – Ran me olhou com ternura e não resisti àqueles olhos. Afinal a quem mais posso contar, senão a minha melhor amiga?

–I-chi-go me... Me... Me be-i-jou! – Soltei e abaixei o rosto. Esperei a reação e foi a mais óbvia do mundo.

–O QUEEEEEEE ? – Se queria que todos soubessem, era só contar pra Ran. Ótimo, como se esse dia não pudesse ficar pior.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso por hoje!Tive que dar uma bela escapada de meu curso!Mas aí está!Não esqueçam de escrever review, faz bem ao coração do autor e pra alma de fanread (exite?)!kkkkkk!Beijo e boa semana pra vocês!<strong>

**JJ**


	10. Pecado

**Yo Minna-san! Como estão todos?Terça-feira, preguiça a solta, mas uma semana inteira pra trabalhar e estudar!Aiaiai!Desculpem descarregar minhas queixas aqui!Mas vamos nessa que o cap de hoje é grandão e esclarecedor! O título já diz tudo!Leiam!**

**Beijo do fundo coração a minhas nakamas Mi Yuuki (fiquei super feliz com sua review!Muuuuiiiiiito fofaaaaa) e a Luud-chan (Concordo, mas como sempre digo, tem chão nessa fic! Teremos muitos momentos fofos nessa fic).**

* * *

><p><em>–Por favor, conta pra mim! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! – Ran me olhou com ternura e não resisti àqueles olhos. Afinal a quem mais posso contar, senão a minha melhor amiga?<em>

_–I-chi-go me... Me... Me be-i-jou! – Soltei e abaixei o rosto. Esperei a reação e foi a mais óbvia do mundo._

_–O QUEEEEEEE ? – Se queria que todos soubessem, era só contar pra Ran. Ótimo, como se esse dia não pudesse ficar pior._

–Meninas? O que está acontecendo? – Ok, pode ficar sim. Minha mãe entrou me empurrando com a porta, já que eu a estava usando como escora. Enxuguei a maioria das lágrimas e senti minha prima me abraçar novamente. Se queria discrição? Creio que não preciso mais, certamente todos os vizinhos estavam ouvindo o coro preocupado de minha família.

–Tia a Kia vai ficar bem! Vou levá-la lá pra cima! A senhora prepare um daqueles chás calmantes com dose dupla! – Uma gracinha a mente de minha prima! Pra ela existe chá para tudo! Chá para dor de cabeça, dor de estômago, dor nos olhos e "cotovelo"! Gostaria de acreditar que um dos dezenas, não, centenas de chás que minha mãe preparava me ajudasse a tirar essa dor do meu peito. Mas sou realista como meu pai.

–Estou bem! Não precisa alardear todo bairro! – Corri as escadas deixando minha prima e minha mãe com cara de: "O que?". Não estou a fim de conversar. Não tem coisa melhor que um bom banho de banheira! Peguei meu celular e disquei para Tatsuki. Teria que furar com ela. Novamente.

–Tat!Oi sou eu, a Kia! Desculpe, mas não vou conseguir treinar hoje! Tive uns... Uns probleminhas! Vou tentar ir amanhã! Ok! Beijos, tchau! – Desliguei e suspirei de forma lenta e pesarosa. Pareço uma romancista em dia de chuva sem ter o que fazer. Tudo está triste, dramático e exagerado! Afinal, foi só um beijo! Toma jeito Kia! Despi-me e me joguei na banheira. Ainda sinto um calorzinho em meus lábios. Toquei-os com as pontas dos dedos. O sabor de Ichi é uma mistura de menta com hortelã. Ou seria, menta e erva-doce? Não sei... Algo assim. O negócio é que... Gostei! Tirando o fato de que o idiota estava bêbado... Gostei. Devo considerar isso como um primeiro beijo? Aff! Mergulhei. Talvez morra afogada e termine meu martírio.

* * *

><p>–"Que diabos estava pensando quando beijou a baixinha?" – Minha mente me torturava entre pular de alegria e jogar a cabeça contra a parede. Uma escolha que ainda não sei qual optar. A Kia levou tudo na esportiva, mas seus olhos não indicavam estar tão bem assim. Como vou conseguir olhar pra ela agora? Quer dizer. Pensando bem, quando despertei, ela estava agarrada a minha cintura. Completamente molhada. Suas roupas estavam coladas e... Não creio que tudo isso aconteceu! Seu rosto é mais angélico que pensei. Os cabelos pegados no rostinho alvo, aqueles olhos violáceos e... Ah para! Não tenho direito de me apaixonar por ninguém! Muito menos por uma garota maravilhosa e linda como Rukia. Ela tem o direito de ser feliz. Preciso pagar meu pecado com Inoue. Pecado. Pecado que eu cometi. Não, que nós cometemos. Nunca me perdoarei pelo que fiz aquele dia. Se tivesse sido mais maduro, talvez nosso filho... Estivesse vivo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

–Ichigo? Não seria melhor você voltar para seu quarto? Está estudando a vinte horas seguidas! Precisa dar um tempo! – Mizuiro sempre se preocupando comigo como todos os meus colegas. Um bom amigo, mas não posso parar. Amanhã tenho testes bimestrais e se não pontuar com a melhor nota não conseguirei a bolsa para especialização.

–Pode deixar! Estou bem! Depois durmo o necessário! – Voltei meus olhos para o grosso _vade mecum_ que preciso memorizar. Sistema nervoso. Acredito que o meu esteja em pleno colapso.

–Ok! Mas devia fazer como Asano-_san_! Correr atrás de garotas ajuda a desestressar! Sabe que seus hormônios estão à flor da pele com todos esses estudos e lindas garotas americanas balançando seus pompons a sua frente! – Levantei curioso para ver o rosto de meu colega. Um japonês como eu, mas era de Tókio. Estava cursando Engenharia junto com Keigo. Não tirava os olhos da tela do celular. Fico pensando, como ele consegue notas tão boas se mal o vejo estudar? Cola?

–Devo lembrá-lo que tenho uma linda namorada modelo! Se quisesse relaxar, é só chamá-la que tudo ficaria bem! Mas isso não me ajudará no teste de amanhã! Então cai fora e me deixe estudar! – Brinquei. A pressão de Harvard era maior que imaginei. Mas não vou desistir. Ainda tenho quatro anos para cursar, e pretendo ser o melhor.

–Não está mais aqui quem falou! – Mizuiro saiu distraído com o celular e seus encontros "maduros". Cada gosto. Tentei voltar ao meu livro, quando ouvi uma bolsa pesada ser jogada em cima dele. Voltei-me ao cretino que me interrompeu e suavizei meu cenho franzido quando vi Inoue. Mas o rosto pálido dela me preocupou. O que pode ter acontecido? Quebrou uma unha?

–Kurosaki precisa me ajudar! Vem comigo! – Me puxou sem mais e me arrastou pela imensa biblioteca. Tentei conversar ou questionar o que ela queria com essa atitude, mas seus olhos frios me fizeram ficar sem fala. Nunca havia visto esse lado dela. Estamos namorando há quase um ano, mas ainda não conheço muito sobre ela.

Chegamos ao meu quarto na república masculina. Moro no segundo andar e não demoramos muito da biblioteca para o prédio. Ela tinha a chave, já que nos encontrávamos de forma aleatória, devido meus estudos e os ensaios fotográficos dela. Ela sentou na minha cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Tentei acariciar seus cabelos para acalmá-la, mas ela me rechaçou com ira no olhar. Afinal o que eu fiz?

–Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo Inoue? Você me arrasta da biblioteca na frente de todo mundo, sem motivo aparente! Diga-me o que está havendo! – Fui um pouco grosso, afinal tenho um teste de doze horas amanhã e estou perdendo meu precioso tempo para estudar por causa de algum capricho de Inoue. Creio que seja hora de dizer basta pra isso. Já chega dessa relação infantil e sem amor. Vou terminar e me libertar dessa cadeia desnecessária. Quando pensei falar ela me cortou.

–Estou grávida! – Levantou-se, pegou a bolsa e de forma torpe retirou um exame e jogou em minha cara. Colhi-o no ar, e li o resultado do teste: Positivo. Como isso foi acontecer? Como cuidaremos de um bebê agora? Mas sou homem o bastante para assumir meu filho. Não tinha a mínima intenção de continuar com ela, mas se ela pensa que vou abandoná-la por causa disso, está muito enganada.

–Ok! Nos casaremos em alguma igrejinha igual essas de Vegas, e cuidarei de nosso filho! Não vou te deixar se é isso que está pensando! – Alcei minha mão para acariciar o rosto dela, mas o tapa que ela deu afastou essa possibilidade. Nunca a vi tão transtornada. Talvez sejam os hormônios. – Quantos meses? – Quis garantir meus pensamentos.

–Quase quatro! – Falou sem mais, com uma deixa de sarcasmo que me irritou.

–E não percebeu antes? – Não imaginava como uma pessoa conseguia ficar tanto tempo sem suas regras menstruais e não perceber que estava grávida. Mas segundo um obstetra amigo meu, isso pode muito bem acontecer. Várias explicações médicas para isso.

–Tomo remédio para não menstruar! Kurosaki-_kun_ você precisa me ajudar! Não posso ter esse filho! Tenho uma turnê em Nova York, Detroit e Califórnia! Como acha que posso ter um filho nesse meio tempo? – Eu ouvi bem? Ela queria que...

–Está louca! Não vou deixar que aborte! É meu filho! – Gritei exasperado. Nunca imaginei um absurdo desses. Inoue pensava tirar nosso filho? A troco de que? Uma turnê idiota.

–ENTÃO TIRE-O E COLOQUE EM QUEM QUEIRA TÊ-LO! PORQUE NÃO VOU PERDER MINHA GRANDE OPORTUNIDADE, AO QUAL LUTEI POR CINCO ANOS PARA CONSEGUIR, SÓ PRA A MÃE DE SEU FILHO! VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! DISSE QUE ESTAVA USANDO PROTEÇÃO! COMO ENGRAVIDEI? A CULPA É TODA SUA KUROSAKI! TEM QUE TIRAR ESSA "COISA" ANTES QUE DESTRUA MINHA CARREIRA! – Cuspiu em mim essas odiosas palavras que jamais pensei ouvir.

–NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO INOUE! ESTOU LUTANDO PARA APRENDER A SALVAR VIDAS E NÃO MATÁ-LAS! NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – Prendi seus pulsos e joguei-a na cama. Ela iniciou seu choro e soluços balançaram seu corpo. Senti-me um crápula. Jamais levantei minha mão a uma mulher. Quanto mais grávida.

–Não é vo-cê que va-i per-der se-us son-hos! So-u e-u... Vo-cê pre-ci-sa me a-ju-dar! Ku-ro-as-ki-_kun_!Po-or Fa-vor!Por fa-vor! – Soltei-a e me levantei esfregando com violência meus cabelos a ponto de arrancá-los a unha. Não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia tirar uma vida. E além do mais, o aborto legal já havia passado. Em nosso Estado isso só pode ocorrer até a décima quinta semana de gravidez.

–Não podemos Inoue! Pense que essa vida não tem nada a ver com nosso erro! Meu erro! Por Deus, reconsidere! Talvez se conversar com seu empresário ele possa conseguir uma licença e assim você não perderá seu contrato! – Tentei, mas Inoue se levantou num salto e me lançou um tapa do lado esquerdo de meu rosto. Estava arfando e seus olhos sumiam nas lágrimas.

–NÃO VOU PERDER ESSA TURNÊ! NÃO VOU PERDER PARA AQUELAS AMERICANAS! VICTORIA'S SECRETS VAI ESTAR LÁ! E NÃO VOU PERDER ISSO POR NADA DESSE MUNDO! – Sentou-se novamente e passou a puxar com violência os cabelos longos e ruivos. Meu mundo desabou. Como posso obrigar uma mulher a levar em frente sua gravidez?

–E o que quer que eu faça? – Sabia a resposta; senti como se fosse só um desses pesadelos que nos acometem de tanto estudar. Mas a dura realidade foi demonstrada com a fria voz de minha namorada.

–Quero que aborte! Você sabe os remédios necessários para isso! Ou algum método! Sei lá! Mas não posso deixar mais "isso" viver dentro de mim e corroer minha carreira, meus sonhos! – A suavidade e calmaria com que soaram essas palavras eram opostas a crueldade da verdade. Ela queria que eu matasse meu próprio filho.

–Nosso juramento é de salvar vidas, e não tirá-las! – A fraqueza com o qual saiu essa frase me consumiu por dentro. Cai sobre os joelhos e lágrimas correram em meus olhos. Dor e desespero me acometeram. Queria que meus pais estivessem aqui. Queria que meus amigos me apoiassem. Queria nunca ter conhecido Inoue.

–Tem muitos médicos que fazem isso! Você não será diferente, nem puritano! –Tocou meu ombro e senti um ardor no lugar onde pousava sua mão. Senti ódio. Ódio de minha fraqueza.

–Está bem! Vem comigo! – Sentenciei a morte de meu primeiro filho! Se tivessem outros, me perdoariam? Deus me perdoaria? Eu me perdoaria? Levei-a de carro até o lugar onde sabia que tudo seria possível. Um pesadelo que não acreditei ser possível.

**Flash Back off**

* * *

><p>–Ela merece alguém melhor! Que a faça feliz! Não um monstro como eu! – Sussurrei quando ouvi minha irmãzinha Karin aparecer na porta de meu quarto. Desde que cheguei não sai da cama. Queria que o tempo voltasse.<p>

–Ichi-_ni_? Você não vem almoçar? Ah! Ligaram do hospital! Questionaram porque não foi hoje! Olha que o pai vai ficar louco quando souber! – E sem mais saiu da mesma forma que entrou. Preciso voltar ao mundo real. Tenho vidas pra salvar e uma mulher destruída pra cuidar.

* * *

><p>–Chega Hime! Já acabou! Não foi sua culpa! Foi daquele idiota incompetente! Se não fosse por ele você não teria ficado duas semanas internada em estado grave e não teria perdido seu útero! Sabe quantas vezes abortei? Três vezes! E nunca tive problema nenhum! Temos que manter nosso corpo! Ninguém entende o quanto lutamos para manter a forma perfeita, o rosto impecável! Acham que somos apenas brinquedos para grandes empresários! Somo modelos! Se tivesse me ligado, teria te ajudado e nada disso teria acontecido! – Senna acariciava a desconsolada Inoue que jazia em seu colo. Passou a madrugada inteira chorando e balbuciando palavras como "Foi tudo minha culpa".<p>

–Ma-as e-u ma-te-i me-u fi-lho! – Sussurrou contra as pernas da moreninha que negava com a cabeça.

–Não! Ele matou seu filho e tirou seu direito de ser mãe um dia! Ele é médico! Ele que tinha que perceber que você estava à beira de um colapso e não estava em si! Que tinha sonhos para correr atrás, e não os pensamentos egoístas machistas dele! Não foi sua culpa! Foi dele! Você disse a ele desde o início que não poderia ter filhos tão cedo! Ele sabia disso! Você só fez o que tinha que fazer! – Apertou a amiga num abraço. Odiava vê-la sofrer. Na infância fôra sua única amiga. Conhecessem-se desde os três anos até a viagem da ruiva aos quinze anos. Amavam-se como irmãs. Não permitiria que se culpasse por causa de ninguém.

* * *

><p>–Se não quiser, não precisa ir carinho! Peço a senhora Sakurama para servir em seu lugar! – Minha mãe falou pela centésima vez aquela tarde. Estou bem. Já sai do marasmo. Não sou nenhuma adolescente boba. Sei me cuidar.<p>

–Tudo bem, mamãe! Já preparei minha _yukata_! E já confirmei com a Sakurama-_san_ que vou ao chá de boas vindas do prefeito! – Preciso espairar minha mente e me livrar de pensamentos desnecessários. Peguei minha bolsa, enorme, diga-se de passagem, com minhas roupas e minha maletinha de maquiagem. Tenho que me preparar com rigor. Tradição é algo que faz parte de nossa família. Meu pai sempre diz isso.

Quando saí, após convencer não só minha mãe quanto minha prima preocupada, topei com quem menos queria ver.

–Bo-a tar-de Kuro-saki-_san_! – Droga. Gaguejei como uma adolescente idiota.

–_Yo_ Kuchiki-_chan_! – Saiu apressado e sequer olhou pra trás. Nem mesmo me ofereceu carona dessa vez. Creio que minhas esperanças de conseguir algo desse ruivo de cara azeda foram pro ralo.

–Acho que só eu gostei! – Sussurrei e corri em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Tenho uma festa pra tocar.

* * *

><p>–Pensava que não viria, Kurosaki! Já temia que seus genes se degenerassem como os de Ishin! – Ishida me torrava a paciência como sempre. Como diretor geral do hospital, o fazia pensar que podia falar o que quisesse. Nem creio que ele seja pai de um dos amigos de Rukia. Rukia. Deve me odiar agora que a ignorei. Entramos no salão de taco marrom. Os médicos e enfermeiros estavam sentados no chão aguardando a festa de chá começar. Teríamos o prefeito como convidado especial para apoiar na campanha de arrecadação de fundos para o hospital. Espera... Prefeito? Festa de chá?<p>

–Sejam bem vindos! Sou Kuchiki Rukia e os servirei essa noite! – Não pode ser. Ela estava a minha frente completamente transformada. Linda para ser exato. Veste uma _yukata_lilás com flores de sakura. Os laços de tom vermelho. Os cabelos presos em um arranjo de flores delicadas e lilás. Não sei que tipo é. Não sou bom nisso. Sorria de forma suave e com maestria e delicadeza iniciou o preparo dos chás. Toda a cerimônia era preparada em completo silêncio e contemplação. Todos estavam embabascados com a bela baixinha. Isso deve ser algum tipo de castigo divino. Torturar-me com esse anjo.

–Fecha a boca Kurosaki! Não permito que ouse se insinuar pra cima de Kuchiki-_san_! – Se fez presente o diretor do hospital. Vi o assombro de Rukia com aquele rosto branco, mais que o normal já que estava maquiada com bastante pó de arroz, me olhar pela primeira vez. Creio que só percebeu que estou aqui após a suave apresentação de Ishida-_san_.

–Deixa diretor! Quando era dessa idade também não resistia ver essas belas _gueishas_apresentarem esse maravilhoso espetáculo! – Tentou vilmente me defender, aquele que acredito ser o prefeito. Um sujeito gordo e sorridente.

–Huhum! Perdão senhor prefeito, mas não sou nenhuma _gueisha_! Elas possuem todo um preparo que sequer iniciei! – A voz de Rukia assomou suave e melodiosa. Não resisti e esquadrinhei cada canto dela com meus olhos. Lembrei-me dela molhada. De seus lábios macios. De sua barriga quente e plana. De sua cintura fina e escultural. E... Parei. Já estou molestando Rukia com meus pensamentos pervertidos. Não posso me esquecer da promessa que fiz a Sora-_san_. Tenho que cuidar de Inoue-_san_ e me redimir do que fiz com ela. Não tenho perdão.

–Bem! Creio que possamos continuar, não? Minha querida continue e perdoe essa interrupção! – Ishida se desculpou com descaro, já que foi ele que começou tudo isso. E reiniciou o delicado preparo, acompanhado com delícias da mesa japonesa. Mas não estava encantado com nada a mesa ou os importantes representantes ao meu redor. Só tinha meu anjo a minha frente. Por mais que eu queira, não conseguirei esquecer sua delicadeza, sua ternura. Enxugou meus cabelos e ainda sinto o calor de suas mãos, o carinho expresso em seus olhos, como uma ternura materna. Rukia será uma excelente esposa e mãe. Perfeita. Mas não sou merecedor dela.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso galerinha!Ficarei esperando os reviews com as opniões de vocês!Não tenho estado muito inspirada ultimamente, mas vou tentar melhorar e demonstrar o que quero!Esse cap foi draminha, mas prometo não puxar pra esse lado nessa fic!Quero risos e emoções, não lágrimas e chororô!kkkk!Vejos vcs semana que vem! Beijocas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	11. Confissões

**Olá minna-san!Como estão todos?Estou aind aflutuando pela mensagem de Tite para nosso casal fofo!IchiHime's esqueçam, pois Tite mostrou que teremos IchiRuki!kkkkkkk!Foi só uma mensagem, mas pra mim já disse tudo!**

**Quero agradeçer as minhas querida nakamas Mi Yuuki e Luud-chan!Sempre me deixando reviews maravilhosas e divertidas!Adoro ler! Mas fico pensando, será que vocês meus leitores (imaginários ou não) não poderiam me deixar reviews também? Enfim, só uma pergunta que deixo no ar!kkkkk!Bem vamos a leitura!Ah, só pra deixar claro que logo terei que mudar a classificação, mas aviso quando for!Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

><p>A reunião alongou-se mais do que o esperado, e já sentia minhas pálpebras me vencerem pelo cansaço. Observei os olhos repreensivos de Ishida-<em>san<em> sobre mim devido meus constantes bocejos. Não me levem a mal, mas ouvir uma conversa maçante de um tiozinho cara de pedófilo a noite toda não é nem de longe uma boa opção. Rukia saiu para guardar seus pertences e utensílios usados na festa do chá e ainda não voltou. Pelo menos com ela posso conversar assuntos mais interessantes. Sei que sempre me perturbo por falar com ela, sei e que é errado e tudo mais, mas conversar não seria considerado traição a Inoue, seria? Ah!Finalmente a baixinha voltou.

–Se quiser posso te dar uma carona quando terminar a reunião! – Soltei baixinho quando me aproximei engatinhando até onde a moreninha que tira o meu sono se encostou. Ela me olhou de forma inquiridora, e me lembrei que a havia ignorado mais cedo.

–Achei que não quisesse mais falar comigo doutor Kurosaki-_san_! – Fez uma voz irritante parecendo Inoue quando quer me importunar com suas malditas idéias de encontros.

–Só não estava no meu melhor momento!Desculpe-me pela minha falta de tato nessa manhã!E achei que não me chamasse mais pelo sobrenome!Kia! – Lembrei-lhe a meu favor de momentos adoráveis que participamos juntos como amigos.

–Hum!Ok!Aceito, mas... Só se você me levar pra jantar em algum lugar legal!Assim te perdoarei pelos dois erros cometidos! – Acredito que essa endemoniada esteja se referido ao beijo que lhe roubei. E que beijo.

–Que tal comida italiana? – Lembrei-me do restaurante novo que levei Inoue semana passada, mas só isso já me fez arrepender-me de ter tido essa idéia estúpida.

–Não gosto muito de comida italiana!Talvez algo mais simples, como uma sopa _missô_? Não sou muito exigente, Ichi! – Sorriu descaradamente com os lábios mais doces e sensuais que já vi na vida. Essa baixinha está me tentando? Pois saiba, que não vou permitir que brinquem comigo. Não se brinca com um Kurosaki, e ela vai entender o por quê!

–Pra mim está ótimo! Creio que já tenhamos terminado, certo senhor prefeito? – Ok, estou ansioso por estar sozinho com ela. Que vá tudo pro espaço dessa vez. Pelo menos essa noite, vou tentar fingir que não existe nenhum passado manchado e me divertir um pouco.

–Nossa, quanta delicadeza Kurosaki! Mas já estávamos nos despedindo mesmo! Bebamos um _sakê_ para finalizar essa honorável reunião que foi muito proveitosa para nós! – Pra ele, ele quer dizer, pois pra mim foi um martírio ouvir essas historietas desse velho pervertido. Parece meu pai. Será que esses caras não se enxergam não?

Terminamos de nos despedir e sem querer mais delongas tomei o braço de Rukia e sua maleta e a encaminhei pro carro. Ouvi por trás as insinuações de Ishida e do prefeito, mas dei de ombros. Já passei problemas demais para um dia só. Quero pelo menos descansar um pouco. Entramos no carro e quando comecei a dar a partida ouvi a risada gostosa de Rukia. Afinal o que era engraçado?

–Do que está rindo, nanica? – Ela me socou no estômago. Vai ter força assim na China.

–De você idiota! Primeiro aparece bêbado logo de manhã em minha casa!Age como um estranho à tarde, e a noite me puxa pelo braço na frente de todos os seus colegas de trabalho!O que acha de procurar um psicólogo? Acho que está precisando, morango! – E riu ainda mais alto, mas sua risada não era desprovida de graça ou verdade, era firme e delicada na vez. Sinto meu corpo relaxar.

–Desculpe! Às vezes faço essas coisas impulsivas! Mas tem que concordar que aquele papo de reunião estava de doer! – Soltei indignado. Será que só eu achei isso?

–Concordo! – Me assustei e voltei minha atenção ao rosto alvo de minha acompanhante. Rukia é sincera, mas sem ser desrespeitosa. Apesar de ter passado quase quatro horas recebendo os descarados flertes de meus colegas, ela se manteve firme e com dignidade. Sorria e respondia todas as perguntas, muitas vezes exageradas deles. Isso me deixou furioso na hora, mas tive que agüentar já que essa reunião fora para arrecadar fundos ao hospital. Não demoramos a chegar ao pequeno restaurante que costuma ficar aberto até tarde. Fizemos nosso pedido e me vi desposado de meus problemas. Ficar com Rukia me traz paz, devo admitir.

–Então aquele é o pai de Ishida-_kun_? Se parecem bastante! – Riu do próprio comentário, enquanto eu só me perdia naqueles olhos violetas e lábios vermelhos.

–Pelo menos você é só colega dele!Pior eu que tenho que agüentar aquele orgulhoso como chefe! – Desabafei sorvendo meu chá gelado enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido chegar.

–Mas conta, deu tudo certo entre o prefeito gordinho? Quer dizer... Vai ter investimento novo? – Me alegrei em perceber sua curiosidade. Não sabia que tinha esse lado.

–Sim!E Ishida pensa em fazer uma nova reunião para comemorarmos isso! Só espero que não seja tão chata quanto essa! Na América, quando mencionamos reunião, tínhamos música boa, bebidas e muita diversão! O famoso _happy hour_! – Ri e fui acompanhado de minha musa angélica.

–Deve sentir saudades daqueles dias. Espero poder conhecer aquele país maravilhoso! Deve ter muitos lugares divertidos pra ir, certo? Muitos museus para visitar! Mas... Creio que isso não será possível tão cedo! – Observei seu brilho fugir naquele mar. Como eu queria poder levá-la onde ela quisesse ir. Mostrar a ela o mundo lindo e encantador que existe, só pra ver esse sorriso lindo e esses olhos brilhantes. Quando dei por mim estava com minha mão direita em seu rosto, acariciando de leve, enquanto uma coloração vermelha inundava as bochechas de Rukia. Tirei a mão de forma rápida e me virei para o lado pra que ela não me visse vermelho, pois com o calor que sinto no meu corpo, devo estar parecendo um tomate idiota.

–Seu pedido senhores! Que aproveitem o jantar! – Pra um restaurante pequeno, até que são bem acolhedores. Uma música suave embalou nosso ambiente, e para não responder a pergunta estampada no rosto de Kia, tomei meus _hashis_ e me pus a saborear a comida convidando-a com o movimento das mãos. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Jantamos em silêncio, mas não era um daqueles irritantes ou pesados, pois sentia-me muito bem acompanhado. Olhei de canto para Rukia que comia de forma delicada e cuidadosa. Sabe que até a forma de comer dela é doce e insinuante? Não, devo me controlar. Foco na comida, foco na comida.

–Tem algum dia livre nessa semana? – Me falou após deixar os pauzinhos no canto próximo ao prato e encostar a cabeça nas mãos pendidas na mesa. Ela é muito linda, não sei se agüento isso. E que pergunta é essa? Afinal está me convidando pra sair?

–Na quinta tenho só meio período! – Droga Ichigo, era pra ter dito que não tinha nenhum! Reaja homem!

–Então o que acha de me ajudar em um trabalho? Vai ser divertido! – Qualquer coisa é divertida com você baixinha enfeitiçada, só que o problema aqui sou eu. Preciso cortar isso agora. Rukia não parece ser daquele tipo de mulher que desiste só porque estou noivo. Apesar de gostar dessa atitude, não posso aproveitar dessa confiança.

–Infelizmente tenho compromisso com minha noiva! – Isso dói em mim, mas não posso permitir que Rukia se apaixone por mim. Quase saltei pra um abraço quando a vi baixar o rostinho lindo com tristeza estampada. Odeio-me por isso.

–Pena! Mas teremos outra oportunidade, certo? – Que ela era dura na queda a Tatsuki já havia me alertado, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Ou será que ela não gosta de mim? Bem isso é bom, certo? Mas porque isso dói aqui dentro?

–Claro Kia! Terminamos? Ou deseja alguma bebida? – Não posso mais ficar em frente dela sem pensar bobagem. Creiam, muito pervertidas. Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. Oh céus, que sorriso foi esse? Levantei de forma automática, acho que meu corpo teve um espasmo e chamei o garçom para fechar nossa conta. Paguei e retornamos pro jipe. Essa noite eu posso esquecer-me de dormir.

–As estrelas daqui não são tão bonitas quanto às do Parque Akan! – Apontou pra mim uma constelação no alto, mas minha cabeça desobediente não levantou para ver as estrelas, e ficou fixa no rosto dessa pequena que me faz sentir tão diferente e frágil. Essa é bem a palavra. Tenho medo do que estou sentindo agora e não posso compreender o por que.

–Acho melhor ir... -****

* * *

><p>Aproximei-me quando Ichi me lembrava que temos que ir embora. Mas não esperei a frase ser finalizada, e sem pensar segurei aquele rosto descontraído e beijei aqueles lábios que senti pela manhã. Não sei bem o porquê de ter feito isso, afinal ele tem noiva e tudo mais. Mas sabe? Ele não é casado certo? É só noivo! Ainda pode mudar se quiser, não é mesmo?<p>

Senti o susto que ele tomou quando o beijei. Achei que iria me empurrar e fechei os olhos aproximando mais meu corpo ao dele. Finalmente tenho coragem de fazer algo impensado e meu medo me vem à tona. Quando pensei deixá-lo e pedir desculpas, afastei meus lábios, mas os tive arrebatado por Ichigo. Beijou-me com paixão. Pelo menos é o que parece, já que esse é meu terceiro beijo na vida. O primeiro roubado por ele; o segundo de minha ousadia e agora este. Vi-me nas nuvens. Ele rodeou minha cintura com seus braços e me apertou contra si. Confesso que fiquei com vergonha, pois algo estava um pouco rígido próximo a minha cintura. E o que é pior, me alegro por isso, pois ele está assim por minha causa.

Não sei mais que horas são ou quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas nunca irei me esquecer desse dia. Os dentes de Ichi morderam meu lábio inferior e não pude conter um gemido. Se meu pai me visse assim, nem quero pensar. Continuou me beijando, mas agora de forma molhada e cálida. Não sabia como reagir, e coloquei minhas mãos no peito dele, mas ficou desconfortável, pois ele retirou as mãos de minha cintura, tomou as minhas e as colocou em seu pescoço, uma de cada lado. Agora estamos colados, num encaixe perfeito, tipo aqueles de_mangá_. Joguei um pouco a cabeça pra trás e ele aproveitou para deixar pequenos beijinhos no pescoço. Que sensação mágica. Sua língua lasciva me perscrutando, e suas leves mordidas em meu lóbulo direito me deixaram sem forças para fazer mais nada além de gemer.

–I-chi! O que es-tamos fa-zen-do?... Ah! – Não consigo sequer formular uma frase direito. Ichigo me levantou e me sentou no canto do capô alto do jipe. Separou-se e pude ver uma cor que nunca imaginei existir. Ouro derretido em seus olhos. Um sorriso vagaroso, mas safado surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ele se aproximou de mim e reiniciou seus beijos em meu pescoço indo até meu decote da _yukata_.

–Esquece o resto Kia! O que importa é o agora! – Me tombou no carro e achei que tudo estava girando ao meu redor. Não consigo pensar em nada além de ceder todo meu ser a ele. Sei que isso é errado, mas quem pararia numa hora dessas? Senti ele subir também no capô, e me empurrar mais pra cima me encostando no vidro. Separou minhas pernas e se colocou entre elas me beijando sem parar. Suas mãos me tocavam e sentia cada canto queimar quando as tirava. Estava literalmente entregue a mim. Somente existíamos nós dois ali. Tomei seus cabelos e o puxei pra meu rosto, não penso deixá-lo se divertir sozinho.

–En-tão ho-je vo-cê é meu? – Soltei junto com a fumaça de minha boca. Arfar é pouco com o que sinto. Ele sorriu novamente e tomou novamente meus lábios invadindo minha boca com a língua. Brincamos alguns instantes que não faço idéia de quantos minutos foram para depois separar e me responder.

–Sim! Todo seu! – Voltamos ao enlace e por falar em enlace, olhei por sobre seus ombros, enquanto ele brincava com meu decote, beijando e mordendo de leve minha pele; as minhas pernas rodearem a cintura dele. Afinal onde estava meu pudor? O que será que ele vai pensar de mim? E como percebendo minha dúvida, ele me olhou e sorriu de forma inocente, se é que isso é possível. Passou em seus olhos uma mensagem doce e carinhosa, e toda e qualquer duvida que eu tinha se dissipou nesse olhar. Voltei a levantá-lo e apertar contra meu corpo. Não quero que ele se afaste de mim. Não quero que ele me deixe. Quero que ele seja meu e de mais ninguém.

* * *

><p>Respirar estava difícil e pensar mais ainda. Rukia estava me deixando fazer o que quisesse com ela. Beijar seu corpo, apertar sua cintura, viajar com minhas mãos cada cantinho desse corpo maravilhoso. A imagem dela somente de biquíni me assaltou e senti que meu corpo ia explodir se não a beijasse, lambesse ou mordesse. Ouvir seus gemidos era mais convidativo que imaginei. Quero mais disso, quero que grite meu nome.<p>

–Chame meu nome Kia! – Incitei minha morena. Sim, minha. Não quero pensar em mais nada. Depois pensarei nisso. Agora é o que importa.

–I-chi!Ah!I-chi-go!Hum... mo-ran-guin-ho! – A descarada riu ao me chamar desse apelido que detesto. Mas vindo dela, qualquer coisa é incrível. Massageei suas coxas agora expostas e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito para ouvir as batidas ritmadas do coração. O cheiro doce me embriaga e meu juízo esvaiu-se se não pra sempre, mas por um bom tempo. Sem falar nada, agarrei-a pela cintura e desci de forma torpe para levá-la para o banco de trás. Que me chamem de aproveitador, ou de traidor, sei lá. O que quero agora é fazê-la feliz. Fazê-la minha. Retirei minha camisa e a ajudei a tirar a parte de cima da _yukata_ que já tinha o laço frouxo com meus abraços e carícias. Ela deitou-se devagar e me puxou pra cima de sua barriguinha. Beijei-a desenfreadamente.

–Ru-ki-a! – Não consigo falar mais nada. Mas preciso externar isso. –Te a-mo! – Dizer isso não doeu tanto quanto pensava, mas sei que é errado para com ela. Tenho que parar.

–Tam-bém te a-mo I-chi! – Mas com essas palavras quero que tudo vá pro espaço. Beijamos-nos sem parar e pude conhecer cada canto da baixinha. Estávamos quase nus quando ouvi um alarme de carro estacionado um pouco mais ao longe soar. Joguei-me em cima dela e a cobri com meu corpo. Não quero expô-la. Senti seu tremor e creio que ela começou a se dar conta do que estávamos fazendo. Sinto-me envergonhado de tê-la deixado assim. Mas não me arrependo disso. Ri baixinho contra seu pescoço e senti seus braços envolver minhas costas.

–A-cho melhor pa-rar-mos, certo? – O tom de voz de Rukia é triste, sei que a consciência e o pudor que possui voltavam aos poucos. Mas não quero deixar estar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Não vou pedir desculpas dessa vez! O que disse não foi mentira! Mas não posso Rukia! Não posso! – Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedido com o aperto que ela me deu. Levantei a cabeça e encostei meus lábios aos dela num leve roçar. Ela tinha lágrimas. Lágrimas que me corta a alma. Não quero vê-la assim.

–Não vou aceitá-las Kurosaki-_kun_! – Sua voz irritante e debochada me tirou do momento de paixão. Ela sempre consegue me irritar quando quer.

–Não use esse tom! Você não é Inoue! – Ótimo! Belo momento pra me lembrar de minha noiva. Idiota.

–Mas sou importante pra você, certo? – Ela sorriu me pegando de surpresa. Essa menina é muito persistente, tenho que admitir. Esperamos o carro ao lado sair, e após silenciar o estacionamento, começamos a nos arrumar sem falar nada. Ajudei-a com os laços e o cabelo que estavam bagunçados pela minha ousadia. Enquanto ela de joelhos no sofá arrumava a frente da roupa, eu a tomei por trás pela cintura e beijei o pescoço. Não quero deixá-la ir. Não quero acordar se for um dos meus constantes sonhos. Beijei do ombro até a nuca, enquanto ela continuava sua arrumação.

–Você não me respondeu! – Parei com os lábios ainda encostado. Responder o que mesmo? Minha mente está meio vazia agora. Ah! Claro!

–Sim você é! – Ela se virou pra mim e segurou meu rosto me analisando com uma ternura maravilhosa.

–Então fica comigo! – E o encanto se quebrou. Por ela fugiria ao mais longínquo deserto ou ao mais profundo oceano. Mas ainda seria o mesmo monstro que matou o próprio filho. Ela não merece isso.

–Ruki... – Me impediu de falar tocando os dedos em meus lábios. Continuou devagar.

–Você será meu Kurosaki Ichigo! Pode dizer isso a Inoue ou a qualquer outra mulher! Não vou desistir! Entendeu? – Sorriu de forma desafiante com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Essa mulher não é tão inocente quanto imaginei. Linda. Poderosa. Ousada. E me ama. Saí do transe quando ela abriu a porta e saiu. Rodeou o carro e abriu a porta do carona. Sentou-se, colocou o cinto e me esperou olhando pelo retrovisor. Que mulher.

–Acho que temos muito o que conversar Kuchiki Rukia! Preciso ensinar você a respeitar os mais velhos! – Ri da situação, e me coloquei no meu lugar a direção. Contornei e voltei à estrada. Chegamos rápido e em silêncio. Não precisávamos mais falar nada. Não posso mais esconder o que sinto. Sei agora o que ela sente por mim. Tenho que enfrentar minha promessa e cumpri-la, mas também amar a mulher que está em minha mente e ao meu lado. Aff! Porque tem que ser tão difícil?

–Boa noite, Ichi! Tenha bons sonhos! E não se esqueça do que te falei! Nunca fico sem o que quero! – Saiu, pegou a maleta e voltou rápido e me beijou. Um selinho, mas cheio de segundas intenções. Correu até a porta e a abriu. Deu-me seu famoso tchauzinho e se foi.

–_Kami-sama_! O que foi isso? – Agora que eu penso isso? Faça-me o favor Ichigo. Você esqueceu-se da promessa a Sora-_san_? Preciso fazer com que Inoue se esqueça desse casamento. Só ela pode desfazer isso. Em outras palavras, estou ferrado.

* * *

><p>–<em>Kami<em>–_sama_! O que eu fiz? Aquela não era eu! Ou era? – Deslizei na porta e me sentei no chão. Essa noite jamais vai sair de minha memória. Ichigo me ama. Ama-me. Ele me ama de verdade. Sinto vontade de gritar e pular pela casa. Mas como nem tudo dura pra sempre.

–Kuchiki Rukia, isso são horas? – Minha mãe me pega a... Hum... Duas horas da manhã. Alguma idéia para uma desculpa? Aceito sugestão.

–Estou esperando? – Por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham curtido, pois gostei de escrever esse cap!No próximo teremos nosso amiguinho Renji pra deixar alguns parceiros com ciúmes!Advinhem quem?kkkkkk!Leiam, mas não esqueçam de deixar reviews, pois só com vossas opniões posso melhorar meu trabalho!Vamos não custa dar um feed back!Ficarei esperando!Beijos molhados e gelados do frio (em Sampa faz frio) ,<strong>

**JJ**


	12. Descontrole

**Yaou!Como estão todos?Bem tenho que correr!Tenho trocentos laboratórios pra fazer!Pessoal tomara que curtam esse cap e caso eu demore a postar o próximo (vou tentar não demorar) é porque estou em fase de provas e pré-projeto!Além de meu job, claro!Beijos a todos que acompanham essa fic!Super feliz pela aceitação!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Flavia Francisquini (Leitora nova?Super lisonjeada pelos elogios, pois sei que não os mereço!Fico muito feliz por minhas fics agradarem alguém!kkk!Esse capítulo vai aguçar sua curiosidade!Pelo menos assim espero!)  
>Ana Paula (Tks Paulinha!Esse cap de hoje mostra um pouquinho da confusão que o vermelhinho vai trazer pro ruivo!Note os ciuminhos!kkkk)<br>Luud-chan (Miga, ainda não tive tempo de escrever review pra sua fic, mas eu acompanho!Sentiu a possessão da frase?Vai sentir mais nas de Ichigo! Estou fazendo esse médico perder a cabeça!Coitado!kkkk!Essas duas (Inoue e Senna) ainda vão fazer muita bagunça. Mas a guerra está só começando, minha mente perva tem muito mais veneno pra destilar!kkkkk)  
>Mi Yuuki (Miga cadê o review? Ainda estou esperando!kkkkk!Melhorou?Espero que sim. Estou terminando meu review de EAR!Leiam eu recomendo é a fic mais kaway que conheço!Vou ficar aguardando seus reviews!)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach pode não ser meu, mas nos sonhos eu me deleito! Tio Tite faz parte deles!kkkkkkk**

* * *

><p>–Sem internet por uma semana! Não poderá sair com seus amigos por duas semanas e... – Não consegui ouvir mais nada do que minha querida mãe falava comigo. Tenho dezoito anos, não tenho mais idade pra castigo, mas parece que ela esqueceu-se que estamos no século 21. Continuando minha divagação. São quase cinco horas da manhã e estou agüentando essa ladainha desde que cheguei. Meus pés estão pisando em nuvens. Não acredito que fiz aquilo. <em>Kyah<em>!Como vou olhar na cara daquele ruivo? Será que ele está pensando de mim?

–Kuchiki está me escutando? – A minha mãe percebeu minha fuga mental e me recolocou na realidade. Ainda estou na minha cama tentando explicar/inventar uma desculpa decente para que ela não ache que virei uma rebelde sem causa. Pois minha mãe faz terrorismo quando faço algo errado. E o pior de tudo é chamar meu pai.

–Estou mãe! Mas eu já disse que a reunião se estendeu e tive que ficar até tarde! Tive sorte de pegar carona com Ichi-... Kurosaki-_san_! – Quase me entrego. Podem acreditar minha mãe fareja mentira. Olhou-me pelo canto do olho e fez aquele rostinho isso-está-me-cheirando-a-mentira, mas tenho que sustentar isso, senão não sei como ela irá reagir.

–Ok!Mas o castigo de não sair continua! Assim você aprende a ser mais responsável e me liga quando tiver que atrasar! Quase liguei pra polícia! Faz idéia do medo que me causou? Não tenho a saúde muito boa e você ainda... – Novamente sumi em minhas lembranças. Afinal foi a primeira vez que senti aqueles braços fortes me envolverem daquela maneira. E os beijos. Ah que beijos. Ainda sinto o calor de sua respiração em meu pescoço, o sabor delicioso em meus lábios. Meu corpo está adormecido e sinto minha alma leve. Ele corresponde o que sinto. Mas tem a noiva dele. Ai, porque nunca é como eu quero? Mas não vou desistir. Se isso é uma guerra, eu vou lutar! Pois no amor e na guerra vale tudo, certo?

–RUKIA? Você está bem, carinho? Acho melhor chamar o doutor Kurosaki-_san_! Está vermelha e suas mãos estão tremendo! Vem comigo! – Não sei bem o significado das palavras dela, mas resolvi segui-la para. Espera. Para a casa do Ichigo?

–NÃO! Eu estou bem sim mãe! Vou tomar um banho e vai ficar tudo bem! Não precisa se preocupar! Prometo que não faço mais isso! – Acho que meu desespero foi visível, pois minha mãe resolveu me deixar. Deu-me um beijo na testa e um tapinha em meu traseiro. Minha mãe é uma gracinha quando está nervosa. E por falar em nervosa, não consigo ordenar minhas idéias. Onde está a Ran quando preciso? Ela chega daqui a duas horas. Preciso conversar com alguém. Desabafar e descobrir como uma garota CDF, com cara de menina boba e fama de ninja conseguirá tirar um gato bem dotado de uma modelo profissional? Preciso de ajuda, agora.

* * *

><p>–Acha que é alguma doença grave doutor? – Minha paciente fala, fala e fala, mas não consigo entender o que quer. Já falei todo o diagnóstico que ela tem, mas essa senhora não larga do meu pé. Como eu queria ter terminado o que comecei. Minha nossa o que estou falando? Sou noivo, droga. Tem a Inoue. A promessa. Meu pecado. Ah!<p>

–Doutor? – Acho que preciso voltar aqui.

–Sim senhora Kazuiro? Acho que Alzheimer é uma doença importante, mas não significa que o mundo acabou! Fazendo o tratamento que prescrevi sua qualidade de vida será muito boa, e não perceberá tanto os sintomas da doença! – Tenho que voltar ao meu lado profissional. Mas, Rukia está corroendo minha mente. Aquele corpinho delicado. Aquela cintura finíssima. A pele de avelã. Os lábios... Meu _kami-sama,_ estou ficando pervertido igual meu velho. Preciso parar com isso.

–Mas o tratamento é seguro? Tem alguma reação doutor? Doutor? – Ótimo era só o que me faltava. Se eu falar que é bom, é porque é. Droga. Se não tivesse sem dormir talvez não estivesse assim. Ou seria frustração de não ter conseguido ir até o fim com Rukia? Porque não a levei pro meu quarto?

–ESTÁ LOUCO? – Opa. Acho que não falei só na minha mente. A senhora Kazuiro está me olhando com o rosto aterrorizado. Droga.

–O senhor está bem? – Não minha senhora. Não estou. Estou louco por uma deidade que não tenho direito. Mais alguma pergunta?

–Sim! Desculpe-me! Vou explicar a medicação e a posologia que vai precisar administrar! – Ninguém tem culpa de nada. Mas sinceramente me sinto um lixo. E estar neste hospital não me ajuda muito.

* * *

><p>–Ran é você?Precisamos conversar urgente! – Puxei minha prima que parecia o bagaço da laranja passada. A coitada sempre chega com essa cara quando volta do trabalho noturno. Pobre. Mas preciso dela agora.<p>

–Ah Kia!Não dá pra conversar depois? – Jogou-se na cama ao lado e esfregou os pés na tentativa de retirar os saltos agulha. Ajudei a tirar e joguei no canto do quarto. Organização é minha vida, mas tenho algo urgente aqui pra resolver.

–Você precisa me ajudar Ran! Eu... eu-falei-pro-Ichigo-que-gosto-dele! – Falei. Tudo de uma vez. Mas ainda tem mais. – E... Beijei-abracei-e-quase-fizemos-aquilo-no-jipe! – Agora foi tudo. Hum. Ran não reagiu da maneira que pensei. Continua deitada. Será que apagou?

O QUEEEEE? – Acho que não tenho tanta sorte pra isso. Ajoelhei-me no chão ao lado da cama dela e deitei minha cabeça sobre os braços encostando-me na cama. Agora que penso, fiz uma coisa muito errada. Não sou assim. Mas Ichigo me tira do sério.

...

–Estou esperando! – Acho que não tem jeito mesmo. Já comecei tenho que terminar. E quem melhor do que minha prima pra entender dessas coisas?

Contei com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu desde o início da reunião até minha chegada em casa. Rangiku não parecia piscar. Ela não estava morrendo de sono? Parece que desgraça alheia é o remédio para qualquer problema. Mas confio em Ran. Afinal somos amigas. E a quem mais poderia contar isso? Minha mãe? Acho que não.

–Kia você... – Olhei apreensiva esperando a maior bronca de minha vida. Acompanhada de sermões como: "Logo você? Tão certinha." Ou mesmo, "Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer algo tão depravado!" Mas o que veio me tirou do torpor.

–_KYAAAAAHHHH_! Precisamos comemorar! Preciso contar pra Nel que minha prima é uma mulher incrível! Ah e não é mais "BV"!Rukia você é o máximo! – Ok. Acho que esperava essa reação vindo de minha descabeçada prima.

–Ran! O que eu faço? Ele tem noiva! Como vou sair disso? – Parei quando vi minha mãe entrar acompanhada de...

–RENJI? – Corri até meu melhor amigo e o abracei forte. Afinal faz um ano que não o via. Eu adoro esse tatuado maluco. Ele é tudo de bom e... Acho melhor parar, pois a cara de minha prima não está muito convidativa.

–Como vai baixinha? Sentiu minha falta? – Ren me beijou na testa e me apertou num abraço demorado. Minha prima que me desculpe, mas não posso perder um abraço desses. Ela pigarreou alto para que saíssemos de nosso mundo.

–Rangiku minha doce namorada! Não vem me dar um abraço, não? – Dei espaço para que ele pudesse se aproximar de Ran. E tanto eu como minha mãe – ela ainda está no quarto – sorrimos feito boba. Amo esse relacionamento deles. E sinceramente tenho ciúmes. Quero ter um assim também. E porque não com Ichigo?

–Bem! Tenho chá e bolinhos na sala! Acompanham-me? – Minha mãe sempre social e educada. Não quis atrapalhar o encontro, mas não posso desfazer dos doces dela. Peguei Ran e Ren pelo braço e os encaminhei a sala.

–Kia e aquele assunto? – Ran me questionou. Coisa que até já tinha me esquecido.

–A gente conversa mais tarde! – Fim de papo. Agora temos que atender Renji. Tenho muita coisa que perguntar. Como será conhecer o continente Africano? E a savana? Os leões? Ah deve ser maravilhoso!

* * *

><p>–Inoue? Será que posso dormir no seu apartamento hoje à noite? – Devo ser o maior crápula desse planeta. Eu sei, eu sei. Isso é errado. Mas o que posso fazer? Estou louco por Rukia. Não posso fazer isso com ela. Ela é uma garota importante pra mim. Não posso fazê-la sofrer por um relacionamento impossível.<p>

_–"Você será meu Kurosaki Ichigo! Pode dizer isso a Inoue ou a qualquer outra mulher! Não vou desistir! Entendeu"? – _Aquelas palavras. Não parece que Rukia queira desistir assim tão fácil. Preciso mostrar a ela que nosso amor não será possível. E a melhor maneira é fazê-la perceber que tenho Inoue. A quem quero enganar? Percebi Inoue me chamar ao telefone. Tinha me esquecido dela. Novidade?

–Estou sim! Desculpe-me! Olha, esquece o que te pedi! Acabo de lembrar que tenho alguns exames para analisar! A gente se vê outro dia! Abraços, tchau! – A cada dia que passa me sinto mais idiota. Porque tinha que fazer essa maldita promessa? Deixa pra lá. Bem, vou passar em casa pro almoço. Acho melhor esfriar a cabeça.

Quando cheguei, estranhei o carro esportivo vermelho estacionado na casa dos Kuchiki. Será que Rukia tem visita? Quem será? Droga de curiosidade. Ah! Estão abrindo a porta. QUEM É ESSE MALDITO AGARRADO A RUKIA?

–Kurosaki-_san_, querido! Veio almoçar em sua casa hoje? – Hisana falou qualquer coisa que não prestei muita atenção. Só assenti com a cabeça. Rukia quando me viu ficou azul. Vermelha ela já tinha passado há instantes atrás. Quem esse cara pensa que é? Abraçado com MINHA Rukia?

–Olha se não é nosso adorável vizinho! Kia o que acha de devolver MEU namorado? – Rangiku disse namorado? Ufa. Mas espera. Isso não explica a proximidade com que esse tatuado está com Rukia. Hisana-_san_ não se importa e Rangiku, também é conivente?

–Ah!Esse é o pródigo de Ishin-_san_! Prazer! Abarai Renji! – O cara que Rukia falou. O tal "amigo" de adolescência. Nunca vi na minha vida. Tatsuki me falou de um amigo esquisito, mas não pensei que fosse assim. Quer dizer. Ele é bem forte. Alto e pra uma garota isso deve ser bem... Hum... Atrativo? Droga.

–Vamos meninos! Yuzu-_chan_ ficará triste se não apreciarmos a comida dela! – A senhora Kuchiki me tomou pelo braço e entramos em minha casa. Não paro de olhar de cima a baixo esse abusado tatuado. Rukia deveria ter mais respeito e não sair abraçando qualquer um. Afinal, não foi ela quem disse que não fazia isso? Por acaso mentiu?

–Ren-_san_? Ah velho! Renji voltou! – Que alegria é essa de Karin? Já não basta Rukia? Minha família inteira está toda em polvorosa com esse... Esse desengonçado troglodita. Afinal ninguém está prestando atenção em mim? E quando vejo todos seguindo pra sala, noto Rukia ficando pra trás para retirar os sapatos. Ótima oportunidade. Fecho a porta que dá pra sala e retorno até a morena distraída.

–Quem disse que permiti alguém te abraçar além de mim? – E sem esperar resposta a empurrei pra parede e a beijei. Ok. Devem pensar, não era ele quem não queria que a menina se apaixonasse? Até queria sair com a noiva pra esquecer-se dela? Mas te pergunto: quem manda no coração? Meu beijo foi mais profundo que imaginei e minhas mãos apertaram sua cintura contra a minha. Confesso, sou possessivo. E Rukia é minha.

–Sua fa-mí-lia vai no-tar! – Quero essa nanica agora! Ligo à mínima se tem convidados ou o diabo a quatro em casa. Quero Rukia, e quero já.

–Vem comigo! – Puxei-a pelo braço e corri escada acima. Os protestos de Rukia não me importavam, afinal ela não parece muito contra o que estamos fazendo. Preciso senti-la ou vou enlouquecer. Ou será que já enlouqueci? Afinal só a conheço há pouco tempo. E só nos beijamos há um dia.

–O que pensa estar fazendo? Minha mãe e sua família estão lá embaixo! Isso é falta de res-... – Beijei novamente aqueles lábios maravilhosos. Apertei-a contra a porta de meu quarto. Estamos no meu reduto agora. Minha mente já era. Meu corpo tomou iniciativa própria. Tenho que limpar essa escultura daquelas mãos imundas do tatuado. Ela é minha. Avancei mais no contato físico, e beijei desesperadamente o pescocinho alvo. Minha musa gemeu. Que prazer tê-la comigo assim. Lambi seu lóbulo e esfreguei meu corpo contra o dela. Sinto que meus instintos mais selvagens acordaram. Amo esse perfume.

–I-ghi-go? Pá-ra por-fa-vor! – Como? Se puder me dizer como, eu paro e faço o que você quiser. Mas não sei como conter esse desejo. Então, creio que Rukia tenha um anjo da guarda, pois ouço alguém gritando o nome dela. Karin? Droga, perceberam nossa falta.

–Isso não vai ficar assim Kia! À noite quero conversar com você, entendeu? – Isso é perigoso, mas me desculpem não posso me controlar.

–Es-tá bem! – Me odeio por isso.

Recoloquei a blusinha dela no lugar, já que estava quase na altura dos ombros com meu ataque. Abotoei a calça jeans que tinha aberto. A calça dela. E arrumei as minhas. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Esperei-a sair para descer atrás, pouco depois para não levantar suspeitas.

–Rukia? Onde estava, meu bem? – Hisana perguntou a baixinha que estava com as bochechas vermelhas. Linda. E só minha. Desafiei o tal Renji com o olhar. Creio que ele entendeu, pois fechou a cara na hora.

–Estava tirando meu sapato e... Divaguei! – Minha princesinha tentava explicar algo que não tinha culpa. Mas o que posso fazer? Nunca imaginei que teria tantos ciúmes dela.

–E você meu filho? O que estava fazendo? – Cretino. Como ele sabe dessas coisas? Sexto sentido?

–Dando uma olhada em uns exames que deixei no meu quarto! – Todos me olharam estranhos e voltaram sua atenção ao almoço. Preciso fazer algo urgente, ou não respondo por mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Não sei se perceberam, mas temos um ruivinho fugindo do controle!Isso não vai dar certo!kkkkkk!Renji finalmente aparece para apimentar essa "relação"?Podemos considerar assim?Inoue, ou mais carinhosamente Orivaca, não vai reagir?Bem problema dela, né?Alguém tem dó?kkkkkkk!Mas Rukia precisa tomar o controle da situação!E não esquenta quanto a chamar a atenção dele, precisa encontrar como mantê-lo afastado!kkkkk!Enfim, espero que curtam e não esqueçam os reviews!São o combustível pra que eu possa escrever, sem eles me nego a continuar!<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	13. Sou contra!

**Olá pessoas!Tchudo bem?Feriado no meio da semana é cruel, não acham?Mas é um dia liver, então vamos as compras!kkkkkk!Espero que curtam esse cap de hoje e me mandem vossas opniões, pois elas são primordiais para que esta fic continue melhorando!kkkkk!Deixei meu lado senhrita negócios aflorar!Mas vamos ao canto dos reviews:**

**Mili Black: Seja bem vinda Mi!Adoro ler suas fics!E se esqueçi de mandar reviews, me desculpe!Mas eu adoro!Essa parte foi triste, mas é sempre assim quando alguém inocente (bebê) sofre!Ichi vai sofrer muito com isso!Quanto a Inoue... não gosto dela de qualquer forma, mas vou tentar ser humana com ela!kkkkk. Pode crer que foi uma preparação pra bagunça que vai vir!E o Renji tem parte da culpa!kkkkk**

**Luud-chan: Amei escrever os ciuminhos Lu.E fica de olho que Renji vai ser osso pra esses dois!kkkk**

**Samy: Seja bem vinda também!Também gostei dessa!kkkk!Quero tentar ser mais irreverente nesta fic... mas não tenho muita veia pra isso!Mas fico feliz por estar curtindo!Vou esperar mais reviews sua!**

**Mi Yuuki: Minha nakama do coração (Kokoro). Adoro suas reviews!Sempre me divertem!Quanto ao quase desses dois... fui mal admito!kkkkk!Mas teremos mais oportunity, pena que agora vai ser mais difícil, pois a lista dos contra vai aumentar, a começar por Renji!PS:Hoje deixo review em EAR!Mas já de início te deixo: MORTE A INOUE!**

**Paulo23:Seja bem vindo Paulinho!Escreveu pouquinho, mas mostrou presença!Quero mais reviews seus!Não se preocupe em criticar, aceito e as utilizo para crescer e melhorar minhas fics!Beleza?**

**Miki:Seja bem vinda(o) também!Não sei se é menina ou menino, mas isso é irrelevante!O importante é que você está aqui comigo!Vou esperar mais!**

**Beijo molhado a todos pelo carinho!Uns já são meus nakamas de carteirinha, outros estão chegando, e como coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um... sejam todos bem vindos!**

* * *

><p>Seria impressão minha, ou o ar está super carregado? A comida de Yuzu é maravilhosa, mas não consigo saborear nem um pouquinho. Essa troca de olhares de Renji e Ichigo está me matando. Afinal, o que esses dois pensam fazer? O pior, é que se fosse só por causa deles, até agüentaria numa boa, mas ainda tem o olhar reprovador de minha mãe, sabe lá porque, e ainda o olhar de ódio de minha prima. Que ela tem ciúmes eu já sabia, mas tanto, isso é novidade.<p>

–Então meu rapaz, como foi na África? – Ishin-_san_ tenta salvar o almoço da família, mas não sei se será possível.

–Incrível Kurosaki-_san_! Tenho centenas de fotos para mostrar a todos! Fizemos alguns vídeos também! Depois eu os trago para assistirmos! – Ren mudou o semblante parecendo mais animado. Gosto quando ele está assim. Fica com essa cara abobalhada sorrindo a toa. Esse é meu melhor amigo que viajou há um ano? Não quero que mude.

–Gostaria de ficar mais com vocês, mas tenho que voltar ao hospital! – Ichigo quebrou os ânimos quando se levantou apressado. O que me causou estranheza foi o olhar que mostrou pra mim. Um misto de raiva com paixão, não sei bem. Isso está ficando mais complicado que imaginei. E não posso deixar por isso.

–Me dão licença? – Saio sem esperar os protestos de minha mãe, devido minha falta de postura em deixar a mesa antes de terminar o almoço. Mas preciso tirar isso a limpo. Ou o Ichigo acha que vou deixar ele me fazer de amante ou coisa do gênero? Não mesmo. Consigo alcançá-lo quando ele estava por abrir a porta do carro.

–Precisamos conversar Ichigo! – Protestei, devido minha raiva. Ora, ele realmente pensava em me fazer de joguinho?

–Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar! Entra! – O que? Não entendi. Ele me empurrou pra dentro e não tive tempo de reclamar, pois ele foi mais rápido, fechando a porta e dando a partida. O que pensarão de mim? Ichigo ficou louco?

–Ficou louco? Estão me esperando em sua casa! Ou se esqueceu que não sou mais que sua vizinha? – De alguma forma isso me doeu mais para expressar que qualquer outra bobagem que já tenha dito. Ele me olhou de soslaio, mas não me respondeu nada. Ligou o mp3 numa música metálica e continuou em silêncio. Que irritante. Esse bipolar idiota.

–É sobre isso que quero conversar! – Me falou com a voz rouca e confesso, me assustou um pouco. Tudo bem que resolvi lutar por esse amor que sei ser correspondido, mas ainda tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

–E onde está me levando? – Melhor manter a calma. Isso! Sou uma Kuchiki. Não será um "cabeça de cenoura" ambulante que vai me fazer descer do salto. Certo?

–Já chegamos! – Parou em frente à enseada da praia. Esse era um dos meus lugares preferidos de Karakura, mas faz tempo que não venho por esses lados. Sempre tão vazio. Vazio?

–O-o que você quer? – Sei defesa pessoal. Se ele se meter a besta pra cima de mim sem meu consentimento, ele vai ver só! Viro-me com as mãos na cintura. Nem pense ele, que por ser mais alto me intimida, pois está muito equivocado.

–Sem medo! Quero conversar o mesmo que você deseja! – Sorriu malicioso. Esse rosto divertido me fascina. Os olhos marrons me enfeitiçam. Droga, porque tem que ser tão sexy?

–Então deve saber que não sou mulher pra ficar brincando! Sei que deixei a coisa avançar... Mas não pretendo continuar com isso! Tem que escolher!Ou eu... Ou a Inoue! – Sentenciei. Ele me observou, medindo meu corpo com os olhos. Causou-me arrepios pensar que estou fazendo essa loucura! Minha mãe vai me matar.

–Ainda não posso! – Sinto como se o mundo caísse em minha cabeça. Então me enganei? Ele não me ama como pensei? Que idiota e fútil eu fui.

–En-enten-di! Então boa sorte com sua noiva! Mas isso acabou e...

* * *

><p>Capturei os lábios macios de Rukia. Não deixarei essa baixinha prosseguir com aquele comentário absurdo. Eu a amo e não a deixarei escapar assim. Por mais arrebatador que seja esse romance, preciso ordenar minhas próprias idéias, mas é muito difícil com ela por perto.<p>

–_Baka_! Precisa confiar em mim! Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas não menti quanto ao que sinto por você! O problema é que... Tenho uma promessa com Inoue! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava pela cintura. Sentir esse pequeno corpo ao meu me faz sentir mais coragem para a loucura que estou cometendo.

–Mas... Não posso ficar assim! Ichigo eu não sou desse tipo de mulher! Eu só estou agindo assim porque realmente te amo! Não sei como explicar! Apesar do pouco tempo que te conheço, me sinto assim! – Confessou-me com firmeza. E sinceramente era só isso que precisava ouvir para ter a certeza de que vale a pena lutar por ela.

–Vou conversar com ela hoje! Vou fazê-la desistir desse casamento e assumir a todos o que sinto! Mas preciso que confie em mim! – Apertei o abraço e fui correspondido. Beijamos-nos novamente e sem que percebesse já a tinha devolvido a minha casa para logo em seguida fugir para o hospital. Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais. Nunca pensei que fosse me tornar tão inconseqüente por causa de uma garota. Não, não é uma garota qualquer. É a Rukia. Isso explica tudo.

* * *

><p>–Porque saiu daquele jeito Kia? Algum problema? Onde foi? O que aconteceu? Dá pra responder? – Minha mãe está furiosa. Muito obrigada Ichigo! Olho que atrás dela estão Ran e Renji com caras de espanto.<p>

–Foi só um mal estar que senti!Mas já está tudo bem! – Tentei me defender, mas inventar mentiras nunca foi meu forte.

–Isso deve ser pela ajuda do doutor, não? – Renji me falou mordaz. Sinceramente não sei o que deu nele. Rangiku me olhou divertida. Aquela loira safada falou alguma coisa pra ele? Deveria ter matado quando tive oportunidade.

–QUE? Não! Não tem nada a ver! – Ótimo agora minha mãe está com cara de dúvida. Dou um cutucão em Ran, afinal me deve pelo menos isso.

–Deixemos Kia em paz! Afinal o almoço já terminou! E Ren ainda tem muito o que mostrar pra nós, não é mesmo amor? – Graças a _Kami-sama_. Ran resolveu me ajudar.

–Hum! Mas depois peça desculpa a Masaki e Yuzu! Devia ter me dito que estava se sentindo mal! – Ainda não estou confiante que ela caiu, mas só posso assentir com a cabeça baixa. Voltamos pra casa, e enquanto minha mãe foi à cozinha preparar alguma coisa, Ran sumiu no quarto, ficando somente eu e Renji na sala. Nunca senti isso antes, mas estou incomodada com o olhar que ele está me dando agora. Coisa da minha cabeça?

–O que você tem com esse cara, Kia? Afinal, ele não está noivo? – Porque tem que ser sempre tão direto? Não sei o que responder. Preciso de socorro urgente.

–E-u... E-u... – O que falar? Mentir? Confessar? Não sei se é boa idéia. Pra piorar estou gaguejando feito uma idiota retardada.

–Se aquele imbecil te fizer algum mal, eu acabo com a raça dele, entendeu? – E se não bastasse, agora tenho um raivoso militar na cola do meu namo... Espera. Ichigo não é meu namorado.

–Não tenho nada a ver com ele Renji! Deixa de bancar o idiota! E você? Deveria pensar em como agradar sua namorada! Mesmo porque, um passarinho me contou que um ex dela anda expiando-a no trabalho! Se eu fosse você tiraria satisfação! – Detesto fofoca, mas só achei essa forma de fugir dessas perguntas.

–Quem disse isso? Vou acabar com esses idiotas que se insinuam pra ela! E isso te inclui Kuchiki! Prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de ambas, e não vou falhar! – Ai, ai! Tinha me esquecido dessa admiração incondicional de Renji por meu pai. Como me livrar dele?

–Quem disse o que? – Ran voltou! Acho que agora posso ir.

–Acho melhor ir pro meu quarto! Vocês têm muito que conversar, e eu só atrapalho! Tchau! – Nem olhei pra trás. Minha prima daria um jeito no vermelhinho! Tenho que resolver esse meu "problema". Joguei-me na minha cama. Que maluquice. Quando acordo desse pesadelo-sonho-maravilhoso? Porque não sei se estou feliz ou com medo. Nunca pensei que me envolveria em algo assim.

* * *

><p>–Você vai deixar sua prima se envolver com esse "tipo" dessa maneira Ran? Ele só está querendo brincar com ela! – Renji estava sobressaltado e nervoso. Andava de um lado pro outro na sala. Matsumoto observava divertida a cena, mas no fundo estava com ciúmes da reação do namorado.<p>

–Ela já não é mais criança! E sabe muito bem se cuidar! – Asseverou a frase para que o rapaz parasse de dar voltas.

–Mas, ela está visivelmente apaixo... Interessada por ele! E ele tem noiva! É um crápula aproveitador! – Pontuou cansado.

–Ela o ama se é isso que quer dizer! E saiba que existe correspondência! Nosso dever é só verificar se tudo está correndo bem! E quanto à noiva... Ele não é casado e nem capado, então Kia tem tanta chance quanto à "peituda"! – Soltou indignada. Era conivente com a morena quando essa reclamava por ser tratada como criança. Ela já tinha idade suficiente pra viver uma aventura.

–Peituda? Conhece-a? – O interesse de Abarai foi palpável e foi a gota d' água para os ciúmes da loira aflorarem.

–Por quê? Está a fim dela também? Achei que só se interessasse pela Kia! – Explodiu. Sabia que o namorado nutria uma paixão não correspondida pela pequena, e isso a irritava e muito.

–Já disse que isso não é verdade! Você é minha namorada Rangiku! Deixa de besteiras! E além do mais você nem tem direito de falar nada! Fica deixando seus ex se engraçarem pra cima e não faz nada! – Liberou a frustração contida. Não suportava o próprio ciúme, mas não conseguia conter.

–QUE? Pelo menos não ficam babando por minha prima na minha cara! E pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva meu bem! Rukia e Ichigo se amam! E vou ajudar a ficarem juntos! – Confessou para o tatuado que fechou o semblante com raiva.

–ISSO NUNCA! NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – Renji a tomou pelo pulso e com violência beijou a namorada, sem esperar por resposta soltou seus lábios e saiu da casa.

–O que aconteceu, querida? Afinal o que estavam falando? – Hisana chegou assustada. Como a porta da cozinha estava fechada não pode ouvir a conversa inicial.

–Nada tia! Só ataque de ciúmes daquele idiota! Vou atrás dele depois! Deixe-me levar alguns bolinhos pro quarto! Hoje nem eu nem Kia sairemos do quarto! – E se foi deixando à senhora Kuchiki sem entender nada.

–Meu pai, o que deu nesses meninos? – Soltou Hisana após um longo suspiro.

Rangiku abriu a porta com raiva e descuido assustando a menina que já estava quase dormindo. Quase.

–Algum problema Ran? Pensei que sairia com Ren! – Levantou-se abocanhando um dos bolinhos da bandeja prateada que a prima trazia.

–O idiota quer se meter na SUA vida! Disse que não permitiria seu romance com o gostosão! – Disse com calma comendo um também.

–IDIOTA! Você falou pra ele? Como pôde Ran! Agora que estou perdida mesmo! E pensar que Ichi terá todo o trabalho de terminar com a noiva e você estraga tudo! – Jogou-se na cama soltando seus segredos sem perceber. – Quer dizer...

–Ah!Então você conseguiu!_Kyah_!Espera! – Tomou o celular e discou. Não demorou muito e começou a contar a Nel sobre as novidades. Rukia só escutava sem conseguir reagir. Não conseguia manter a boca fechada quando precisava.

* * *

><p>–Kurosaki-<em>san<em>! Tem um senhor querendo falar urgente! Posso pedir para que entre? – Minha enfermeira, Nemu-_chan,_ falou rápido com uma deixa de preocupação no rosto. Não costumo receber visitas. Quem poderia ser?

–E quem é? – Arrumei os prontuários do dia. Hoje a tarde foi cheia. Muitos de meus pacientes vieram de Ishida, devido uma reunião urgente que ele teve. Sobrando como sempre pra mim.

–Abarai Renji! Disse que é importante! – Voltou à calma de sempre. Mas o que aquele tatuado queria comigo? Agora estou curioso. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa a Rukia?

–Mande-o entrar! – Espero que esteja tudo bem. Talvez a mãe dela deva ter percebido que ela saiu comigo. Preciso resolver isso logo. Não posso deixar que os meus problemas a machuquem.

–Sim senhor! – Saiu rapidamente da sala. Mal sentei e ele entrou. Fechou a porta por trás de si. Estendi a mão para um aperto ao me levantar, mas recebi um soco rápido no rosto e tive que me segurar na mesa para não cair.

–Ficou maluco? Posso saber por que fez isso? – Olhei com raiva o bipolar maluco que entrou na minha sala.

–FIQUE LONGE DELA! ENTENDEU? NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FICAR COM ELA! – Gritava feito louco. Quem ele pensa que é pra vir aqui no hospital me bater e ainda por cima me ameaçar?

–RUKIA É MINHA! Agora saia da minha sala, se não quiser que chame os seguranças! Pois não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível aqui dentro! Não quero ser demitido e nem ser visto com arruaceiros, sou profissional! Agora saia e respeite esse lugar! – Amansei a minha voz. Não posso deixar esse louco estragar minha carreira à toa.

–Você tem noiva! Acha mesmo que Byakuya-_sama_ vai deixar um cretino comprometido por as mãos na filha dele? Engana-se! Rukia é só uma garotinha que precisa de proteção, e eu farei isso! Não vou deixar vo... – Soquei a cara dele e foi jogado contra a porta.

–FIQUE SABENDO QUE NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER! AGORA SAIA JÁ DAQUI! – Gritei. Nemu surgiu assustada, e tentou ajudar o tatuado, mas este rejeitou bruscamente e saiu, mas não sem antes me olhar nervoso.

–ISSO SÓ SE FOR POR CIMA DE MEU CADÁVER! – Saiu sem se virar. Todos se assustaram quando ele chutou um cesto de lixo no corredor.

–Tudo bem Kurosaki-_san_? O que aconteceu? Seus lábios estão sangrando! – Falou da forma fria cotidiana. Mas não consigo ordenar minhas idéias. Não imaginei que tivesse tanto problema. E pensar que ainda tenho que falar com Inoue essa noite.

–Está tudo bem! Desculpe a desordem! Foi só um mal entendido! Chame o próximo paciente assim que eu terminar o curativo! – Peguei minha maleta e retirei uma gaze para estancar o sangramento. Maldito bastardo. Se pensa que isso será suficiente pra me afastar de Rukia está muito enganado.

* * *

><p><strong>É Renji será uma pedra no sapato de Ichi!E ainda temos a Inoue... mas será que ela será problema?Renji vai deixar barato o romance da morena?Quem mais será adicionada a lista dos contra nesse relacionamento?Bem espero que estejam aqui na próxima semana, pois minha mente ferve de idéias e espero que curtam todas!Não esqueçam de deixar os reviews para que eu possa melhorar!Beijocas e bom feriadão pra vocês (no caso dos leitores brasileiros) e boa semana para todos (Portugal,EUA,Alemanha e Espanha)!Beijocas,<strong>

**JJ**


	14. Promessa

**Pessoas de meu coração!Cada dia ganho mais e mais nakamas!kkkk!Sei que querem me bater, mas estou tristinha hoje, então esperem eu melhorar!Depois, podem sentar a cinta!kkkkk!Como não consegui postar semana passada (bombei na minha prova),hoje posto um cap (pequeno, mas é o início de uma parte interessante da fic... eu acho), e amanhã posto o segundo!Beleza? Só pra avisar... provavelmente mude o rated, mas... se vocês quiserem claro!Vou fazer a pergunta lá embaixo!Agora vamos ao agradecimento pelos reviews:**

**Mi Yuuki:** Demorei,né? Mas não tive como postar Mi, estava me matando na minha prova teórica... e bombei nela, vou ter que fazer uma recuperação neste sábado. Meus vergonhosos 6,!Mas vamos a fic!Como sempre amo seus reviews, sempre me fazem rir muito!kkk!O circo logo pega fogo, miga, mas vou tentar aperfeiçoar alguns pontos que não achei satisfatório!Beijocas.

**Mili Black:** Claro, além de amar suas fics, apesar de sempre esquecer de enviar reviews no prazo... sorry, eu adoro suas reviews também!kkk!Esses dois estão entre a cruz e a espada Mili!Vão ter que lutar muito pra se manterem juntos!

**Luud-chan:**Achou?Queria mais sangue, mas não é o tema dessa fic!kkkkk!Amo lutas e afins!Mas fico feliz por estar curtindo!Espero que conitinue comigo!PS:Cadê o cap de Kings of the city?Estou esperando, viu?

**Pamila:**Demorei dessa vez Pamilinha, mas vou tentar não fazer mais isso!kkkk

**Paulo 23: **Fiquei feliz por ter me enviando msn! Espero que curta esse cap!Pequeno, mas como prometi, vou postar cap duplo!Amanhã, posto o outro!Quero seu review, viu?Beijocas.

* * *

><p>–ISSO NUNCA KUROSAKI-<em>KUN<em>! EU NÃO PERMITO ISSO! VOCÊ PROMETEU AO MEU NII-_SAN_! MENTIROSO! VAI ME ABANDONAR AGORA?ISSO SÓ PORQUE NÃO POSSO MAIS TER FILHOS?VOCÊ VAI ARRUMAR UMA MULHER QUE POSSA TE FAZER PAI?E EU KUROSAKI-_KUN_?QUEM VAI ME AJUDAR? – Inoue estava completamente alterada. Gritou tudo o que queria. Não posso simplesmente responder as palavras dela, porque ela tem razão. Não mereço ser feliz enquanto ela não tem esse direito também. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas por um momento eu pensei em ser feliz ao lado de Rukia. Rukia. O que vou fazer com ela agora?

–Você tem razão Inoue!Mas pense! Não seria melhor você casar-se com alguém que ama? Você pode ter um filho seu! Só não será em seu ventre! Eu posso ajudar você nisso! Vamos Inoue, seja razoável! – Tento conversar e colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça de Inoue, mas sinceramente não tenho muitas esperanças nisso. A risada histérica de Inoue me devolve a minha crua realidade. Ela não cederia, nem mesmo pela própria felicidade.

–"Barriga de aluguel"? Acha que isso será suficiente pra você pagar seu pecado? Não me faça rir Kurosaki-_kun_! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não é nem será uma solução pra minha vida! QUERO VINGANÇA E VOCÊ SERÁ MINHA FERRAMENTA! – Terminou com os gritos me olhando com desprezo e ódio. Como arrancar essa dor de seu coração? Por_Kami_–_sama_, ela não pensa em ser feliz nunca?

–Essa é a sua posição? – Meu ódio aumenta a cada instante e imagens de Rukia me assaltam. Sorrisos. Xingos. Lágrimas. Caretas. Suspiros. Seus olhos violetas me inundando. Sou um homem de palavras. Prometi ao irmão de Inoue que me casaria com ela, mas nunca prometi que ficaria com ela.

–SIM!E VOU ACABAR COM SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR ESSA "ZINHA"! SE ELA PENSA QUE PODE ME TIRAR VOCÊ, VAI SE ARREPENDER... EU VOU MATAR ESSA... – A palma de minha mão ficou grudada no rosto de Inoue. Nunca bati em mulher nenhuma em minha vida. Sou um estúpido sem tamanho, mas jamais permitirei que alguém faça mal a Rukia. JAMAIS.

–Desculpe-me! Mas se quer descontar em alguém, desconte em mim! SE AO MENOS SE APROXIMAR DELA, EU ACABO COM VOCÊ! Entendeu Inoue? Se desejar realmente levar a cabo esse casamento falso, então tornarei sua vida o inferno que almeja! – Peguei meu jaleco que até então pousava no sofá da sala e saí batendo a porta atrás de mim. Ainda pude ouvir alguns soluços antes de sumir pelo elevador. Então será assim? Ótimo! Se eu não posso ser feliz agora, ela também não será!

* * *

><p>Ai que nervoso. Não sei o que o idiota do Ichigo quer comigo em plena noite. Já são quase onze horas. Será que ele não percebe que minha mãe vai me matar se chegar novamente atrasada? Droga! Tive que convencer o "reclamão" do Renji pra ir embora sem mim, senão ele estaria aqui no meu lado questionando porque cargas d'água estou fazendo na praça no meio da noite! Ichigo! Se demorar mais um minu... Ah! Aí está o imbecil.<p>

–O que você acha que sou? Tinha uma carona com Ren, como vou explicar pra minha mãe? Ichigo? Algum problema? Você está bem? – Aproximo-me de Ichigo que parecia estar cambaleante. Ah não de novo, não!

–Ru-kia? O que _se tá_ fazendo aqui no meio da rua? Isso é peri-goso sabia... Ah vo-cê veio me ver? Sentiu saudades? Não sabia que era dessas? Mas vem que eu te dou um abraço! – Pelo cheiro, palavras desconexas, cara amarrotada, ele brigou com a "modelinho".

–_Baka_!Foi você quem me disse pra vir aqui urgente, pois tinha algo pra me falar! Mas se soubesse que estava bêbado teria ido com Renji! Vem senta no banco! – Ichigo me abraçou pela cintura e me levantou me rodopiando com um sorriso idiota na cara. Ai, será um carma lidar com bêbados em minha vida?

–Não! O car-ro é me-u... Eu diri-jo! – Ah claro! Nem em um milhão de anos. Preciso ser enérgica aqui. Chuto o estômago dele com força e pela dor ele me solta. Arrasto-o até o jipe e o coloco no banco de trás. Preciso acordá-lo dessa. Não posso levá-lo assim até a casa dele e muito menos pra minha.

–Vamos Ichi! Deixa disso! O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? Conta! Pode contar comigo! – Ok. Sei que soa estranho, mas eu gosto dele. Quer dizer. Ele ainda tem noiva! Mas prometeu terminar. Será que ela não quis? Ai, ai!

–Aque-la _idjiota peithuda_ pensa que eu _sô_ o quê? Vou fazer a vida dela um in-fer-no! Vai ver! Ela vai se arrepen... Se arrepender de me desa-fiar! É isso!Eu _ti_ amo Kia! Eu te amo, entendeu? Eu quero ser fe-liz! Quero ser fe... – Vomitou, creio eu, que o almoço desse dia. É já vi que vou ter que resolver isso. Se o que ele falou for verdade, então a Inoue não quis desistir do noivado. Hum. Isso me torna o quê, uma amante? Olha, adoro desafios, mas isso já é pedir demais. Levanto-me rápido com menção de fugir dali, mas acho que ele percebeu, pois agarrou meu pulso e me puxou com tudo, nos derrubando no banco. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e iniciou alguns beijos no topo de minha cabeça.

–Eu te amo! Eu quero ficar com você Kia! Não me deixe, por favor!Por favor, não me deixe! – Queria tanto ser uma dessas mulheres que não estão nem aí com o que os homens sentem, mas como virar o rosto pra um idiota, tosco, alcoólatra, gato, sexy, másculo como esse? Ai Kia, só você mesmo.

–Está bem! Mas agora vamos dar um jeito nessa sua embriaguez! Ali na frente tem uma fonte, vamos lá que vai ficar melhor depois de se molhar com água fria! Vem! Vamos Ichi, você é muito pesado! – Tento puxar esse médico super sensual de cabeça oca, mas ajudar não parece ser um desejo dele.

–Ah!Eu não quero Kia!Quero você! Vamos fazer amor aqui no carro? Vem!Assim a gente foge e ninguém mais vai nos atrapalhar! – É, quando lembra do que quer, fala direito né? Ora, era só o que me faltava.

–Não Ichi! Vamos curar essa sua embriaguez! Vem! Faz isso por mim? Vamos Ichi-go! Vamos! – Puxo-o novamente, mas ele me arrasta de volta pro jipe, sem contar que ele está tentando tirar minha camisa. Ai pai! O que fazer? O que fiz pra merecer isso?

–Vamos amor!Só um pouquinho! Vai? Você vai gostar!Vamos? – Tenham dó! Alguém me ajude!

–Olha!Vamos combinar uma coisa? Se vier comigo até a fonte, depois eu faço tudo o que você quiser!Ok? – O cretino teve um brilho nos olhos que me deu arrepios! Idiota! Mas, foi o suficiente. Ele me levantou junto com ele, e me seguiu até a fonte. Nem precisei pedir, ele se jogou na fonte e molhou-se completamente. Bem, o que posso dizer da cena que estou presenciando agora? Hum. Vamos lá! Um deus grego completamente molhado subindo das águas de uma fonte, com a lua imensa e redonda atrás dele. Os cabelos escorridos no rosto, os lábios num sorriso sem vergonha. A camisa branca deixando amostra à cor da pele. Bronzeada. Lindo. A calça. Pára, que pernas. Claro que já o vi assim antes. Mas se contar que não consegui prestar atenção nesse detalhe antes, vocês acreditam?É, pois foi isso. Nas termas, não tive essa curiosidade por estar no maior mico de minha vida. Mas agora. Ufa! São meus sonhos realizados?

–Está melhor? – Mordo meu lábio inferior e acho que está sangrando. Dificuldades aqui gente. Preciso de ajuda ou vou surtar.

–Digamos que minha cabeça está estourando! Mas, não me esqueci do que disse! – Ah! Agora sim. Eu e minha boca grande. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, prometa nada para um alcoólatra, pois eles vão se lembrar pro resto da vida!

–Não sei do que está falando! Agora dei... – Foi bobear e sou agarrada por um ruivo molhado, praticamente nu, já que toda sua roupa é branca e está molhada, e bem, nem preciso continuar. Não suporto o peso e caímos no chão.

–Essa noite você será minha, Kia! – Bêbado? Caiam nessa e vão entender o que falo. Empurro-o de cima de mim e o deixo-o no chão. Se ele pensa que vai... A coisa aqui está feia gente. Não creio que ele aceite um "não" como resposta. Beija-me com urgência. Suas mãos estão bem mais ousadas que antes. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil me soltar desse agarro. Querem a descrição da cena? Ok! Um ruivo gato, molhado, no meio da praça, me beijando e apertando por todos os lados. Não consigo me mexer, obvio, pois ele não sai de cima. Minhas mãos estão postas acima de minha cabeça aprisionadas pelas dele, e não posso falar, pois ele não larga meus lábios por nada. Até parece não precisar respirar. Mas apesar de estar gostando disso. Muito mesmo. Não posso deixar que me vejam assim. O que as pessoas diriam? Centro minha perna esquerda – a única livre da prisão chamada Kurosaki Ichigo – e acerto a barrida dele pelo lado esquerdo.

–Pron-to!Agora vamos pro carro!Eu dirijo!Entendeu? Se colocar a mão perto de mim outra vez, vou acertar outra coisa! Agora vai!Já pro carona! – Se ele quer ser tratado como criança, então tudo bem.

–Mas você prometeu! Não sabia que Kuchiki's são pessoas sem palavras? – Cretino aproveitador. Se tem coisa que não permito, é que falem de meu orgulho.

–Então entra no carro! Se prometi, vou cumprir! Vai! – Apontei pro carro mantendo o queixo levantado. Essa noite vai ser longa. Mas não do jeito que Ichigo quer. Ah isso, não! Ou será que... Não será do jeito que eu quero? Hum. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

–Promete? – Tenho a impressão de que estou perdendo aqui.

–Sim! – Acho que perdi. Pelo sorrisão que ele esboçou, não tenho mais dúvidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Como disse lá atrás, o cap ficou super pequeno (comparado aos que escrevo , kkkk), mas amanhã posto o outro! E vai a pergunta:<strong>

**Acham que Kia deve ceder ao charme de Kurosaki e terem uma noite romântica? Ou, deve acontecer alguma surpresa e a noite do morangão ser perdida?kkkkk!Quero pelo menos três respostas pra saber se envio ou não o cap amanhã do jeito que escrevi!Beleza, pessoas?Senão, altero o equema e deixo a gosto do cliente!**

**Beijocas a todos e não esqueçam os reviews!Lembrem-se que um morango está desesperado pela resposta de vocês!kkkk**

**JJ**


	15. Again Failed

**Dia pessoas!Tchudo bem? Madruguei pra postar!rsrsrs!Brinks! Eu trabalho cedo mesmo!kkkkk** **Hoje é o cap que prometi!Mas antes o resultado da eleição sobre a noite romântica de Kia:**

**(2) Não****(1) Sim **

**Mili_Black ****(não)**

**Paulo23 ****(sim)**

**MiYuuki (não)**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews cheios de carinho e mensagens de apoio!Vocês são demais!Pobre Ichi!É isso aí, você perdeu _play boy_!Mas teremos outra _oportunity_!Espero que curtam o cap!Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

* * *

><p>–Mãe? Sou eu a Kia! Eu sei, eu sei!Mas minha amiga teve um probleminha, e pediu pra que eu dormisse com ela! Vou dormir na casa dela essa noite! Não tem problema! Amanhã te ligo! Mãe é na casa da Lisa! Sabe o número! Ok!Boa noite!Também te amo! – Kia mentia descaradamente para a senhora Hisana. Nem toda menina é boazinha, certo? Mas que droga de dor de cabeça. Parece que vai explodir. Mas não posso perder essa oportunidade. Já faz tempo que Kia tem me enlouquecido.<p>

–Não sabia que mentia!Kia, Kia, menina má! Agora vamos cumprir sua promessa! – Creio que pelo olhar assassino que minha musa me apresenta não fui muito romântico. Será que? Não, claro que não! Kia já tem dezoito! Quem nessa idade ainda é virgem? Claro que não! Ela só tem reservas por ser uma jovem bem criada e de família. Droga! Sou o tipo de cara que não quero que chegue nem perto de minhas irmãs! Mas o que posso fazer? Estou desesperado.

–Primeiro quero que tome um banho e troque essas roupas, ou vai pegar um resfriado! – Que ternura se preocupando comigo, quando na verdade ela é quem está correndo perigo aqui. Esses olhos violáceos me fascinam. Preciso descobrir mais. Quero ter o prazer de poder ver mais desse pequenino corpo que só pude contemplar uma vez. Ah que biquíni! Ai! Essa garota às vezes é meio demoníaca com esses chutes e socos. Vai ter força assim na China.

–Isso é pra aprender a não me ignorar quando estiver brigando com você! Agora vai pro chuveiro que vou buscar algumas roupas do namorado da Lisa-_san_! – Virei manequim de roupa dos outros, por acaso? Primeiro as daquele _punk_ vermelho, agora isso? Oras.

–Não quero! Sabe o que quero! Tenho uma idéia genial! Que tal tomarmos banho juntos? Assim você me ajuda a curar essa bebedeira com seus beijos doces! – Pensaram que só meu pai era pervertido? Bem, infelizmente tenho genes dele, não posso negar. Essa baixinha me enlouquece e fascina. Não vou mais ser o bom moço aqui. Ser legal não deu muito certo. A única coisa que consegui foi um compromisso idiota com o irmão mais velho de Inoue – que esteja em paz, seja lá onde estiver, já que a minha ele fez questão de enterrar junto a ele – e a Kia. Essa foi à pior, não a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Mas como manter isso? Será que ela vai aceitar o que vou propor? Acho que a bebida está corroendo o pouco do meu cérebro. Ah! Se Ishida-_san_ me ver assim? Estou na rua. Ai! Mas que droga, será que ela não cansa de me bater não?

–Dá pra prestar atenção em mim? Você está viajando e diz que não está bêbado? Vem, vou te mostrar o banheiro! – Ah!Ela aceitou?Que alegria! Mas tenho um problema. Esqueci a maldita proteção. Droga. Ah! Que se dane. Engravidei a Inoue, não foi? Se Kia engravidar, vou ter uma excelente desculpa pra largar a Inoue e me casar com Rukia. Isso! Sou um gênio? Ai, que dor de cabeça, e agora na costela também. Essa nanica ainda me mata.

–Quer parar de me bater? Desse jeito vou ficar cheio de hematomas no corpo! Seria mais fácil eu ficar jogado na sarjeta, seria menos socado! – A risada dela me embriaga! Mais do que já estou, se é que me entendem? O apartamento é bonitinho. Que coisa mais _emo_ de se falar. Credo! O banheiro é terminantemente feminino. Recheado de roupas femininas jogadas no cesto, na pia e no chão. _Eita_ mulherzinha bagunceira. Como será essa amiga de RuKia? Aliás, como é a vida de Kia, quando não está em casa? Quem são seus amigos? O que mais gosta de visitar mesmo? Ah! Quero fazer parte do dia-a-dia dessa menina. Será que isso é errado? Ai.

–Pai!Ichigo você está muito avoado hoje! Entra no _box_, vai! Tira essa roupa e toma logo esse banho! Já volto! – Ah, não vai não! Não vou deixar!

* * *

><p>–Solte-me Ichigo, me deixe sair pra você tomar banho! – O muito-idiota-ainda-bêbado do Ichigo me agarrou pela cintura me alçando no ar. Virou vício, é?<p>

–Você vai me dar banho Kia! Vai ser muito divertido! – Minha mãe, já pode se preparar para me visitar na prisão, pois vou pra cadeia por matar um ruivo alcoolizado. Chutei com todo o gosto a parte baixa de meu querido e apaixonado vizinho.

–Ki-a sua mal-di-ta!Ah!Por-que fez is-so? – É! Acho que agora a consciência dele vai voltar mais rápido. Bem, acho que uma ducha vai fazer bem a ele. Abro a torneira do chuveiro, água quente ou fria? Espero que bem fria, pra ele aprender a nunca mais se insinuar desse jeito.

–Toma banho bonitinho!Já vou trazer sua roupa limpa! Ok? Já volto! – Saio com os xingos e resmungos de dor de Ichi. Música para os meus ouvidos.

Ai Lisa, será que algum dia vou encontrar seu quarto em ordem? Que bagunça! Imagine se a Ran morasse com ela? Ah!Aqui está a roupa do idiota do Kensei. Esses dois. Nem quero imaginar onde estão. Já deveriam ter voltado da viagem da Inglaterra. Hum! Olha só quem fala!_Hunf_!Vamos terminar isso. Acho que já deu tempo de Ichi tomar banho.

–Ichigo?Terminou?Trouxe suas roupas! Ichigo? Está tudo bem com você? ICHIGO?ICHIGO, RESPONDE! – Por _kami_, será que ele desmaiou com o chute que dei? Abri a porta devagar e vi uma cena nada agradável. Ichigo estava nú no chão. Ai, eu matei o doutor. – Ichigo?ICHIGO? Responde por favor, Ichigo! – É claro, que fui enganada, pois o cretino me agarrou do nada, me jogou no chão e pelos olhos avermelhados – quanta bebida ele tomou? – já esta pra lá de Bagdá.

–Agora te peguei!Ah!Nenhuma mulher foge de mim Kuchiki! – E sem mais, os beijos recomeçam. Isso já está ficando chato. Ou não? Droga! Opa! Espera. Ele está! Está nu? KYAAAHHH. Agora sim eu matei o cara. Desmaiou com o gancho que Tatsuki me ensinou no verão passado. Não pude conter, foi automático.

–Ichigo? Tudo bem? Ichigo? Desculpa! Eu não queria te machucar, tanto! Mas foi você quem pediu! Assustou-me! Vai, acorda morango! Ichigo! – É foi certeiro. Está fora do ar. Droga. E agora como vou levar ele desse jeito? Nú. Ai _kami-sama_, ele está nú! Acalme-se Kia, ACALME-SE. Isso é como aqueles livros que tem o corpo humano. Isso. Corpo humano. Todos os homens são iguais. Todos têm esses tornozelos bonitinhos. Esses dedinhos dos pés cheios de pêlos laranja? Enfim, essas pernas firmes. Essas cochas torneadas. Essa... Essa virilha larga. Essa barriga tanquinho. Esses braços. Ah! Quem eu quero enganar? ELE ESTÁ NÚ! E... Hum... Interessante. Quer dizer, nunca pensei que "isso" fosse proporcional a altura dele. KYAH!O que eu estou pensando. Tenho que vesti-lo rápido, antes que vire uma aliciadora de vizinhos. Meu vizinho.

–Vamos lá Kia! Isso será moleza! Já vestimos um homem antes! Claro, que não estava completamente nú, mas quase, já que estava só de cueca! Renji, você me paga! Vamos lá, vamos lá! Primeiro... Pri-me-i-ro a _bo-xer_! Isso, sem olhar! Sem-olhar-nada-disso-que-está-aparecendo!Ai meu pai, isso!Pronto! Pronto!Ufa!A parte mais difícil já passou! Agora a camisa e a calça! Pronto! Terminamos Kia! Você é o máximo! Ago-ra va-mos levar esse pesa-do pro quarto! Ah!Droga! Onde ele esconde esse peso todo? – _Tá_ legal que tem uma musculatura invejável e tudo mais, mas oras, ele é magro! Concentração, concentração Kia. A parte mais difícil você já fez. Aqui no quarto de Kensei ele vai ficar confortável.

*Suspiro*

–Ufa!Agora sim! Durma com os anjinhos moranguinho! Amanhã essa dor não vai mais existir! Certo? Acorda, tá? Não vai morrer! Eu te amo idiota! – Beijo os lábios carnudos de Ichigo. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ter esse semblante tranqüilo e inocente quando está "dormindo". Ai, ai! Como queria que ele estivesse sóbrio agora. Epa! O que estou dizendo? Quer dizer... Se ele me pedisse estando sóbrio, teria sido diferente? Eu teria deixado de ser... Virgem? KYAH! Isso é loucura! Não, não, não e não! Fora de cogitação. Ichigo, sua perversão está me afetando, idiota!

* * *

><p>O sol de um belo dia emerge pela janelinha do apartamento. A bagunça era visível, mas os habitantes daquele quarto, não estavam cônscios disso. Ichigo ainda de barriga pra cima se remexia desconfortável pela péssima posição em que dormia. Uma pequena silhueta jazia no canto da cama. A cabeça recostada no travesseiro em que o ruivo deitava, tinha os cabelos espalhados, inclusive no rosto do rapaz. Mas pelos olhos que mais se mexem que o próprio corpo, o ruivinho despertava de seu sono.<p>

–Ai!Ai que dor de cabeça! Onde estou? Que cama é essa? Rukia? Ru... – Parou ao ver a pequena dormindo placidamente ao seu lado. Parte do corpo pendido entre a cama e o chão. Achou incrível como conseguiu dormir assim. Esfregou a cabeça espalhando os cabelos alaranjados. Um cheiro doce emanava da garota, e uma ternura o encheu nesse momento. Mais uma vez ela havia cuidado dele. Desceu vagarosamente para não acordar a menina. Pegou-a com extrema delicadeza e a pousou com suavidade na cama. Cobriu com o e_dredom_e ajeitou o travesseiro para melhor conforto dela.

–I-chi! – A pequena balbuciava seu nome. Um aperto no coração foi sentido pelo médico. Lembrou-se como filme as cenas desconfortáveis que a garota teve que presenciar. Sentiu o rosto rubro e quente. Pobre Kia. Tinha que remediar isso. E sabia como. Pelo menos uma parte.

* * *

><p>–Preciso saber quem é essa garota Senna-<em>chan<em>! Preciso matá-la! Isso matá-la, por ter entrado em nossas vidas! Precisa me ajudar, Senna-_chan_, por favor! – Inoue se debulhava em lágrimas de ódio, desespero e rancor. Jamais imaginou que o rapaz a trocaria por outra. E quem era essa outra? Com certeza, alguma modelo caçadora de dotes. Não. Isso ela jamais permitiria.

–Calma Hime! Nós vamos descobrir quem ousou passar por seu caminho! Tenho amigos que poderão te ajudar! Agora se acalme ok? Ah! Advinha quem vem ao Japão essa semana? – Como sempre mudando drasticamente de assunto, como se o problema da amiga fosse corriqueiro e insignificante.

–Quem? – Inoue tenta enxugar as lágrimas e a massagear as pálpebras super inchadas pelo choro. Meneou a cabeça negativamente, para que a amiga contasse quem era tão importante para falar daquela maneira.

–Shiffer Ulquiorra! O grande fotógrafo da revista _People_!Não é demais? Assim vocês poderão se encontrar novamente! – O sorriso de cumplicidade de Senna era marcante. A ruiva quase engasga com essa informação. Seu amante estaria no Japão, e ele novamente sequer ligou pra avisar que viria.

–E-le não me disse nada! Senna-_chan_! O que devo vestir? Ai, _kami-sama_! Não tenho nada novo! Você precisa me ajudar Senna-_chan_! – Agarrou as mãos da morena que sorria a cada nova expressão de alegria da amiga. Sabia como tirá-la do marasmo que era o relacionamento com Ichigo. Mas em sua mente, planejava como destruir a mulher que foi capaz de fazer sua melhor amiga chorar. _"Ah! Isso não vai ficar barato, Kurosaki-san! Disso você pode ter certeza!"_ – Pensava Senna apertando as mãos frias da ruiva que já não chorava mais, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu próprio problema.

–Não se preocupe Hime! Ele vai babar por você! Tenho um conjunto m.a.r.a.v.i.l.h.o.s.o! – Soletrou para enfatizar o conjunto que acabara de adquirir de uma grife européia.

* * *

><p>Colocou a bandeja devagar na mesinha ao lado da cama. Deu uma olhada ao redor e ficou satisfeito com a limpeza e arrumação que o quarto apresentava agora. Pegou a pequena rosa vermelha do copo e passou delicadamente pela bochecha da adormecida garota. Rukia estava tão cansada, que nem mesmo com a limpeza que o ruivo fizera, foi capaz de acordar. A delicada pétala começava a fazer cócegas na menina que não conseguiu mais manter os olhos fechados.<p>

–Bom dia, bela adormecida! – Sorriu com ternura o rapaz que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama. Tocou com a ponta do dedo os lábios da pequena que não compreendia nada do que estava se passando.

–Ichi? O que está fazendo no meu quarto? – Kia ainda estava desnorteada com o sono.

–Te dando um beijo de bom dia! – E sem esperar arrebatou com firmeza os lábios cálidos da morena. Um suspiro foi inevitável pela pequena. Ser acordada dessa maneira doce não passava na lista de pesadelos que ela sofreu no dia anterior.

–Mas... – Teve os lábios tocados por dois dedos de Ichigo que não queria quebrar o momento romântico que criou.

–Trouxe seu desjejum! Como vivi na América, aprendi a fazer deliciosas panquecas com calda de morango! Creio que vá gostar! – O dúbio sentido na voz sensual do ruivo despertou completamente a pequena garota, que se sentou para contemplar a bandeja bem ordenada, com um copo cheio de suco de laranja, um prato com panquecas cobertas de calda de morango e um pedaço da fruta no topo. Pétalas espalhadas na bandeja, e como jogo um guardanapo dobrado sofisticadamente amarrado com uma pequena fitinha vermelha ao lado do talher. Perfeito. Olhou ao redor, e percebeu que não tinha mais nenhuma roupa espalhada pelo chão. O cheiro suave de lavanda inundava suas narinas. O sol estava radiante do lado de fora e parecia que tudo sorria para ela. Voltou-se ao ruivo que ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em cada movimento que a pequena fazia. O sorriso estampado e o cenho relaxado era algo incomum e irreverente de se ver.

–Você preparou tudo isso? – Não conteve a alegria que foi transmitida em suas palavras. Estava enternecida pelo cuidado que o rapaz tivera. Afinal, fora seu pai, sempre viu os homens como seres desordeiros e bagunçados na vida. Mas parece que estava equivocada.

–Sim! Por você! Desculpe-me por ontem! Falei bobagens e reagi de maneira idiota! Perdoe-me Kia! – Pediu de coração. Não queria nem conseguiria se imaginar sem esse sorriso doce a sua frente. Queria ter isso todas as manhãs de sua vida.

–Obrigada! Mas... Enfim... Eu... Bom dia! – Estava vermelha como tomate. Lembrou-se da pequena cena que fez ao vestir o ruivo desmaiado. Lembrou de certo "coleguinha" que estava muito animado com o toque dela. Isso a fez ficar mais vermelha.

–Kia? Tudo bem? Você está vermelha! Será que pegou um resfriado, amor? – Surpreendeu a pequena ao encostar a testa e tocar com tremenda delicadeza o pulso da mesma. Empurrou com carinho o corpo pequeno de volta pra cama.

–Não! Tudo bem, Ichi, eu estou bem! Preciso ligar pra minha mãe! Ela deve estar nervosa comigo! – Rukia inventou a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente, já que a aproximação do rapaz não estava lhe fazendo bem. Ou melhor, bem até demais.

–Liga não! Já liguei pra ela avisando que você estava bem! Você vai estar ocupada numa conferência sobre ciências biológicas que te convidei! Como foi algo inesperado, aproveitei que você estava por perto do local onde ocorrera o evento e te convidei a uma carona! – A menina estava perplexa. Sua mãe tinha mesmo caído nessa? Ela até poderia ter acreditado, mas e Renji? Ou Ran?

–Está louco? O que pensa que minha mãe vai achar disso tudo? Ela vai pensar que... Dormimos juntos! – Ops! Frase errada, na hora errada.

–Então é isso que acha que ela vai pensar? Mas se você quiser, podemos deixar de mentir e cumprir o que ela pensa, não? – Sedutor foi se aproximando devagar até chegar ao pescoço alvo e deixar leves mordidas na pele macia. Rukia estava atônita, sem saber como reagir. Seria um de seus sonhos?

–Ichi-go!O-o que vo-cê es-tá... ah... fazen-do...ah, assim não Ichi! Hum, pára! – O ruivo colou o rosto na jovem que começava a arfar com as carícias. Colou nariz com nariz mantendo o contato no olhar cheio de luxúria e paixão nos olhos mel.

–Se quiser, paro amor! Mas não creio que seja isso o que seu corpo deseja, certo? – Lambeu o lábio superior da menina que gemeu com o carinho. Aproximou-se perigosamente e pousou ambas as mãos na cintura delicada da morena. Apertou com ternura, esperando resposta.

–E-eu!Eu não sei Ichi! Isso é novo pra mim, entende? Não sei se posso! – Foi sincera com o rapaz. Ainda estava um pouco atordoada com tudo isso. Principalmente em se tratando de um homem compromissado.

–Sim, eu entendo! Mas só quero que saiba, que meu casamento com Inoue nunca vai acontecer, pois eu te amo Kia! Pensei muito e percebi que não adianta tornar a vida dela num inferno, se a nossa também será prejudicada! Vou assumir os riscos! Vou assumir você! E quero que saiba que te amo acima de tudo! Entendeu? Quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre! – A ternura com que as palavras saíram encantou Rukia. Agora sim ela tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ela seria somente dele e de mais ninguém.

–Então seja gentil comigo, moranguinho! – Um sorriso pervertido assomou nos finos lábios avermelhados de Rukia. Ichigo acompanhou com um sorriso amplo e cheio de felicidade.

–Prometo que será inesquecível meu amor! – E sem mais nenhuma palavra um beijo lascivo e molhado, cheio de ternura e malícia ao mesmo tempo arrebatou os dois. Se tinham medo? Não mais. Se tinham duvidas? Não mais. Agora um pertenceria ao outro e ninguém impediria isso. Ou talvez não.

–Estou em casa! Ah! Quem arrumou a sala? Kia? Meu bem você está aqui? – Nem tudo saiu como o esperado. Ichigo bate a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Tudo estava perfeito, só o destino que não queria colaborar com ele.

–Droga! – Soltou com raiva e frustração. Rukia riu alto e abraçou com carinho o rapaz que ainda reclamava.

–Teremos nossa oportunidade, amor! Agora deixa eu atender minha amiga! – Beijou-o com um selinho e levantou-se. Abocanhou um pedaço grande de panqueca e saiu para dar às boas vindas a amiga que não via há meses.

Nem tudo saiu como o ruivo queria, mas nem por isso aquele calor gostoso que inundava seu peito saia. Tocou o canto que queimava e sorriu. Finalmente lutaria por algo que realmente valesse à pena. E essa seria a felicidade de Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocês são tão malvados!Estava doidinha pra escrever um cap hot, mas tudo bem, tudo bem! Terei outro capítulo!kkkkk!O Ichi não se conforma e está querendo quebrar o contrato comigo, pode?Mas a Kia continua, então ele foi "convencido" (forçado mesmo) a continuar no projeto Amor e Guerra!kkkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Mais uma vez obrigada pelos votos e carinho de todos!Vocês só me fazem querer escrever mais!E melhorar, claro!kkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Muitos beijos e até semana que vem!FUI!<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>  
><strong>^-^<strong>


	16. Decisão

**Olá pessoas do meu coração!Como estão todas?Espero que bem!O friozinho está nos acariciando nesta primavera... mas nada que um bom cafézinho quente e um bom abraço não nos esquente, certo? ^-^** **Hoje temos mais um cap fresquinho!Quem acompanha minhas outras duas fics, fiquem tranquilos, entre hoje e amanhã, posto um cap de cada!** **Agradecimento a todos que acompanham esta fic e beijo especial aqueles que me enviaram reviews:**

**Luud-chan:** Fica triste não Lu!Nosso cap hot vai chegar mais cedo do que imagina!^-^ Adoro escrevê-lo bêbado, o faço cômico, mas creio que quase todos os alcóolatras ficam ilários quando falam bobagens!kkkkkk

**Mi Yuuki:**Kyah miga!Já estou no cap 16 (contando com o prólogo)!Imagine só!E claro, como sempre seus reviews me fazem rir muito!kkkkk!E sim, você é uma das culpadas!Mas como adiaram minha escrita desse romance, vou ter que preparar algo a altura na próxima!kkkkkk!Sempre vi Ichi como um cara romântico, por mais que ele não queira mostrar isso em Bleach!^-^!Esse meu vai parar o coração de nossa musa!Espero trabalhar bastante esse lado (já que sou meia dura nesses sentidos,kkkk)!Muito obrigada pelos elogios... e não me deixe com mais vergonha do que já estou!*cora* Não sou excelente coisa nenhuma!kkkkkk

**Mili Black:**É Mili!A Inoue não aceitou, e hoje o morango comprou guerra com ela!kkkkk!Em quem você vai apostar?kkkkkk!Muito obrigada pela presença!

**Samy:** Esse título ficou bom Samy... mas não esqueça que ela tem uma forte aliada!E pode crer, vai ser um pedregulho no sapato de Ichi!kkkk!Seja bem vinda e continue conosco!

**Paulo23:**Estou esperando seu review criança!Espero que curta esse de hoje!^-^

* * *

><p>–Que lindo Kia! Você nunca me disse que tinha um namorado tão gato! Qual seu nome garotão? – A amiga de Rukia, a tal Lisa, estava literalmente me comendo com os olhos. Claro que tenho que admitir que ela seja linda! Magra, alta, cabelos pretos num rabo-de-cavalo, ósculos modernos, rosto ovalado e olhos perspicazes. Não nego que seja muito bonita, mas não se compara a minha Kia. Que pra falar a verdade, não sei se perdeu a fala, pois não emitiu nenhuma palavra desde que Lisa me viu. Acho que ela não tinha pensado nesse porém antes. Quero só ver o que minha nanica vai falar.<p>

–Kurosaki Ichigo! Prazer Lisa-_san_! – Apresentei-me na frente já que Kia se esqueceu de juntar algumas palavras e formar frases coesas. Até o momento só soube emitir palavras confusas e sem sentido.

–Mas que adorável!Se eu soubesse que estava usando meu AP como ninho de amor pra vocês, não teria voltado mais cedo! Kia? Tudo bem? – Virei para ver minha bela morena empalidecer pelo comentário delicioso da amiga. Pensava exatamente o mesmo que ela, mas vou ter que dar um desconto já que a casa não é minha. Tomei uma mecha de cabelo de Rukia e coloquei atrás da orelha pequena, como tudo nela. Incrivelmente desejável.

–E-u!Eu ia te apresentar, mas é que... E-u... – Ah!Já percebi que quando Rukia não sabe como manejar a situação perde completamente o dom que possui de menina poderosa. Mas nem por isso deixa de ser uma gracinha.

–Ah!Que isso Kia!Vocês tem passe livre por aqui!Provavelmente seja porque Kuchiki-_san_não aceitou seu relacionamento como os meus pais!Aff!Eles acham que podem mandar em tudo em nossa vida!Já tava na hora de você se rebelar, menina!Sempre certinha, fazendo tudo o que o papai manda... Isso é passado, querida!Viva esse amor com intensidade e muita paixão!Não vai se arrepender! – A morena riu deliciada com o tremor de minha musa. Mas confesso que gostei dessa garota. Louca e estilo depravado, mas com uma deixa de quero mais. Abracei Rukia para que ela se sinta mais segura e ela sorriu pequenamente.

–Não é bem o que está pensando Lisa-_san_! A verdade, é que me embriaguei e para não sujar minha imagem de bom moço a minha família, Kia me trouxe aqui para dormir e ficar sóbrio! – Falei a verdade, mas pelo sorriso crescente no rosto de nossa anfitriã não foi muito aceito como certo.

–Ah!Claro Kurosaki-_san_!Não esquenta! Só espero que tenham se protegido, pois se o Kuchiki-_san_ souber que a menina dele engravidou... Ah!Ele com certeza irá matá-lo devagarzinho! – Riu escandalosa. Mas ainda assim sensual. Hum! Isso me fez pensar em uma coisa óbvia. Como vou contar ao pai de minha futura noiva que ela será minha, da forma atual. Quer dizer. Não vou esperar o casamento pra ter minha musa ao meu lado. Espero que ele possa compreender isso. Pelo que entendi, é do tipo antiquado que mantém as regras. Nem sei por que reclamo disso, afinal não era eu quem queria que meu pai fosse assim?

–Li-sa!Por favor! Nós ainda nem somos... – Opa! Tenho que intervir aqui. Não posso deixá-la estragar o que planejei com tanto afinco.

–Noivos!Ainda somos namorados, mas não oficiais! Entende Lisa-_san_! Pretendo me apresentar à família de Kia ainda essa semana, mas não tenho tido oportunidade! – Revelei e pelo que vejo, pela surpresa de Rukia e o pontinho de interrogação acima da sua cabecinha, ela não entende mais nada.

–O que? – Não disse.

–Ai que fofos! Então são um casal escondido! Podem contar comigo para o que precisarem! Meu AP é de vocês! Ele fica livre na terça e nos finais de semana! Podem vir aqui quando quiserem dar uma fugidinha de vez em quando! Ah!Que felicidade! A Ran nem me contou nada, seguro que ela já até sabe! – Lisa retornou seu estranho monólogo e sumiu no outro quarto gritando que logo serviria o café pra nós.

–Tudo bem Rukia? Ouviu o que eu disse, certo? Quero que você seja minha noiva! – Apertei a mão pequenina. A boquinha abriu um par de vezes até emitir algo.

–Ma-as e Inoue?Ela não aceitou o rompimento! Sua família sabe que ela é a noiva! Ichigo eu não entendo mais nada! – Sentou-se no sofá esfregando a testa com o rosto apreensivo. Sentei-me do lado e abracei o ombro macio de minha preocupada futura noiva.

–Decidi, como disse antes, que não vou mais deixar meus temores e promessas idiotas atrapalhar nosso amor! Vou revelar a minha família que eu e a Inoue terminamos, e assim que eles entenderem vou chamar a sua para um jantar e pedi-la em casamento oficialmente! – Creio que me adiantei novamente, mas não vou perder a oportunidade da minha vida em ser feliz. Vou ao templo enviar uma oferenda para Sora-_san_ não ficar irritado. Tudo bem que sou médico e tudo mais, mas vai que seja verdade esse lance de _shinigami _e almas. Não quero me arriscar.

–Mas... E se a sua família não quiser? E se... – Roubei-lhe os lábios tenros e a fiz calar essa boquinha carnuda e deliciosa. Chega de conversa, tenho que começar antes que Inoue estrague tudo com os escândalos dela. E o pior é que ainda tenho que confessar meu pecado a Rukia. E se ela me odiar por isso? Não. Nem quero imaginar, não posso fazer isso. Tenho que correr o risco.

–Kia, precisamos sair daqui e resolver nosso relacionamento o quanto antes! Vem comigo! – Puxei-a e saímos do apartamento de Lisa-_san_. Preciso pôr em pratica meu plano: Desfazer noivado com Inoue e noivar oficialmente com Rukia.

* * *

><p>–Ulquiorra-<em>san<em>? Que coincidência você por aqui! Não sabia que era convidado pra festa de boas vindas da mega modelo Shihoim! – Inoue chacoalhava as mãos para mostrar a tremenda devoção que possuía da modelo que usava como símbolo de sua própria carreira.

–E quem acha que veio fazer a entrevista dela? – Não cumprimentou, não corroborou com a desculpa fraca para o encontro dos dois. Já estava acostumado com as peripécias da ruiva para se encontrarem.

–Cla-ro!Que maravilha! Eu também fui convidada e quando te vi... Bem achei que seria interessante vir falar e relembrar o passado! Certo? – Sorriu maliciosa traspassando o rubor que cobria as bochechas rosadas com a maquiagem. Vestia um longo vestido branco com delicados desenhos dourados, imitando pequenas folhas de rosas. No meio, abaixo da cintura tinha uma rosa dourada que corria o lado esquerdo até a ponta do vestido onde findava o talo da mesma. O cabelo num coque bem feito e a maquiagem combinando com o vestido. Estava linda, mas a indiferença do companheiro a frente a fazia ficar um pouco frustrada. Mas sabia que ele sempre foi assim.

–Hum!Sei! Mas não me lembrava de ter visto seu nome na lista de convidados! – Cruel e direto Ulquiorra quebrou o encontro ocasional que Inoue tentou demonstrar. Estava vestido num terno completo de cor azul marinho. Os cabelos negros escorridos até o ombro e os olhos de tom roxo, uma estranha combinação com a palidez constante do rosto magro e bem delineado do fotógrafo e repórter.

–Ah!Bem... O convite era da Senna-_san_, mas ela não pode vir hoje, e para não perder o convite, me deu! Incrível, não? – Tentou defender-se da tirada mordaz do rapaz. Alguns convidados próximos riam baixinho do comportamento do rapaz. Este já era conhecido por suas perguntas e respostas diretas, não se importando com quem fosse, sempre era indiscreto em seus comentários.

–Senna?Só poderia ser ela mesma! Mas isso não importa agora! Se me permite, tenho uma reportagem e fotos pra fazer! Estou hospedado no Hotel Karakura Co. Se quiser pode vir me visitar! - Saiu sem mais, meneando a mão para trás como forma de despedida. Inoue não compreendia porque sempre o procurava, já que ele a destratava na frente de todos. Mas lembrou-se que isso não passava de máscara, pois quando estavam juntos tudo era diferente e romântico.

* * *

><p>–Rukia? Posso saber onde estava? Onde dormiu? O que... Ai... Ran! – Renji levou uma bela bordoada de minha prima que tinha uma veia levemente saltada na testa. Acabei de chegar e já tenho um interrogatório pra responder? Ainda bem que minha mãe está na reunião de bairro. Senão seria mais um monte de questões malucas.<p>

–Deixa a Kia entrar Renji! E a vida é dela! Tia Hisana me disse que ela dormiu na Lisa!Então não tem nada de mais! – Ran puxou meu amigo pela orelha para dentro o jogando no sofá. Adoro esses dois, sempre me fazem rir.

–Aquela maluca depravada? Agora sim é que vejo que Rukia mudou demais pro meu gosto! – Não gostei do comentário dele. O que ele pensa que eu sou? Ou melhor, quem ele pensa que é?

–_Oe_!Olha lá o que vai falar Renji!Eu faço o que bem entender! –Tentei não soar nervosa, mas fica difícil com as insinuações idiotas de meu melhor amigo.

–Como foi a Conferência com o Ichigo, Kia? – Ran me perguntou com um sorriso hiper malicioso. Sei dos ciúmes dela, mas precisava falar isso na frente de Renji. Agora é que tudo vai pro ralo mesmo.

–O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELA FOI A UMA CONFERÊNCIA COM AQUELE MÉDICO IDIOTA!ELE ESTÁ COMPROMETIDO RUKIA!SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE ISSO? – O muito idiota gritava ao vento a minha vida. Isso não vai ficar assim, mesmo!

–Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça vermelha Renji! EU.E..! – Sai correndo escada acima, deixando pra trás um boquiaberto Renji e uma sorridente Rangiku como se o que eu tivesse falado fosse à coisa mais esperada do mundo. Não entendo minha prima.

* * *

><p>–Filho, tem certeza? Você tinha vindo aqui exatamente para nos apresentar sua noiva! Porque terminaram tão repentinamente? – Minha mãe me questionava o óbvio. Mas tenho que seguir minha louca tarefa de desfazer meu noivado com Inoue. Depois disso, preciso conversar com Hisana-<em>san<em>... E quem mais?Ah!Claro! Dizer a Inoue que acabou! Mas isso seria terrível! Não é do meu feitio isso, mas não vou mais ceder à pressão de Inoue, não mais.

–Sim mãe! Eu fui muito precipitado!Pois quando conheci a Kia, percebi o quão idiota fui ao pedir Inoue em casamento! Eu amo Rukia, mãe! Mas por favor, não conte nada ao velho! Ainda preciso ajustar as coisas com a família de Rukia! – Sorri ante a ternura que minha mãe me demonstrou. Sabia que podia contar com ela. Se tivesse ela por perto, nunca teria feito a maior estupidez de minha vida. Ela sempre será minha confidente. Sempre.

–Mas e a sua promessa, meu bem? – Minha mãe é uma das poucas pessoas que conheço que sabe sobre meu pecado. Foi a ela que contei minhas mágoas. Foi a primeira a dizer que me precipitei em pedir Inoue em casamento para o irmão mais velho dela. Ainda estava na América, e se não fosse pelo acidente, ainda estaria lá. Afinal, só voltei ao Japão mesmo, porque não queria mais sofrer sem nenhum apoio. Minha mãe foi minha maior aliada.

–Pensei nisso mãe! Conversei com Inoue, mas ela está irredutível! A única coisa que quer, é vingança! Não vou permitir que ela acabe com a minha oportunidade de ser feliz! – Sinto-me revoltado só de lembrar o quão inútil foi minha conversa com Inuoe.

–Mas e Kia? Como ela está em tudo isso? Filho sabe que eu te amo muito, mas não posso permitir que Kia, essa doce menina, seja prejudicada nisso tudo! Rukia é uma menina muito inocente e cheia de temores quanto a romances meu filho! Ela merece ser feliz! E é por isso que pergunto a você se realmente a ama! Se realmente vai casar-se com ela! Pois se não tiver certeza, então não permitirei esse relacionamento! – Nossa! Pelo rosto apreensivo de minha mãe, ela está realmente falando sério. Gostaria de saber se sou adotado. Até mesmo minha vizinha, tem total atenção da única mulher a qual confio todos os meus segredos. Mas ela tem razão. Não tenho tempo de brincar. Rukia vem em primeiro lugar.

–Claro que sim mãe! Eu amo Rukia como jamais amei qualquer outra mulher!Quero fazê-la sorrir todos os dias! Quero vê-la acordar toda manhã ao meu lado! Quero ser feliz também mãe! Eu sei que o que fiz foi irreversível! Mas não posso ficar preso no passado! Não foi a senhora mesma quem me disse isso antes? – Lembrei-a do que ela me disse há uns meses atrás por telefone. Foi o que me motivou a continuar vivendo, mesmo com um futuro incerto. Mas agora tenho um raio de luz ao meu lado. Rukia me fez enxergar que ainda posso ser feliz. E sinceramente quero que Inoue também o seja.

–Que bom, meu amor! Então mãos a obra!Pois terá que enfrentar um exército chamado: Kuchiki Byakuya! Da minha parte, tem minha benção! Amo Kia, e estou muito feliz por saber que minha menina será de nossa família também!Ela já o é de coração, agora só será oficial! – Riu e acompanhei deliciado. Sinto que tudo vai a meu favor, mesmo com todos esses alertas exagerados sobre o senhor Byakuya. Não deve ser tão difícil assim.

–Então me ajuda a fazer um jantar de anúncio hoje? Quero oficializar logo! – Sei que estou apressado, mas não confio bem na reação de Inoue quando souber de tudo isso.

–Nossa! Nem namoraram e já quer fazer o jantar de noivado! Tenho certeza que Hisana-_san_ vai amar saber disso! Ah!Querido, me permite contar a ela antes? – Não posso dizer não, afinal seremos uma feliz família.

–Certo! Então vou contar a novidade pra Kia! – Pego o celular e recebo um beijo na bochecha por minha querida e confidente mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem pessoas, esse cap foi explicativo, por assim dizer!Espero tê-los no próximo, pois vai ser bem interessante esse jantar de noivado!^-^<strong> **Acabam de descobrir uma nova aliada de Kia: Masaki!Mas não devemos esquecer que do lado de Inoue temos: Senna, Renji e quem mais? Descobriremos no próximo!Ah!Fui malzinha dessa vez e não fiz cenas "quentes" de nosso adorado casal,mas não pensem que esse ruivo vai conseguir se segurar por muito tempo!kkkkkkk** **Não esqueçam os reviews, beleza? Beijocas,**

**JJ**


	17. Noivado Parte 1

Olá enfermeira!(Quem leu Turma da Mônica sabe...ai minha infance brazil...apesar de curtir muito mais mangá, mas esquece)!Como vão vocês?Espero que bem!Enfim trago o cap da semana. Dividi em duas partes. Espero que gostem!

**××××××××××××××××××××××BEIJO NO CORAÇÃO×××××××××××××××××××××**

**Mili Black:** é Mili, Ichi é rápido quando quer!kkkk!Concordo contigo, nem consigo, ou melhor, consigo imaginar a reação que a ruiva teria caso isso acontecesse. Mas não é uma má idéia!^-^ Não existe desculpas pra ser ruim, mas vou tentar amenisar pro lado dela!Hum...nãããooo meeesmoooo!kkkkkkk

**Mi Yuuki:**Viva!Obrigada Mi!Suei dessa vez!kkkk!Como sempre os reviews mexem muito comigo, e o seu é muito especial, por ser de uma nakama!Ah!Isso vale pra Mili, Luud e Paulo tá?Sem ciúmes!kkkkk!Espero que goste deste cap Mi!Gostei de escrevê-lo!Certo, que aind atem muitos erros, mas quantos ao vícios na linguagem... bem, quero deixar o mais próximo do real ou da língua falada. Por isso essa bagunça toda!^-^ A Inoue devia se contentar com Ulqui, mas... Enfim, tem pano pra manga nessa fic!kkkkk!

**Paulo23:** Tomara Paulinho!Mas pode crer que vai ter muita tormenta pra atrapalhar!Enquanto isso, o romance dos dois só aumenta!Vai perceber no cap de hoje... e bem, no próximo!^-^

**Luud-chan:** É isso aí Lu!Masaki e Hisana serão a mais forte aliada desses dois!Vai ter mais uma, é só ler o cap de hoje!Estou louca pra colocar o MEU Byby nessa bagunça!Ele é meu primeiro e não empresto!Oh!kkkkk!Quem dera!Mas vai ser, digamos, interessante!kkkkk

* * *

><p>-Kuchiki-<em>sama<em>!Perdoe-me por ligar tão tarde, mas o que tenho pra dizer é muito importante! – Renji falava ao celular ainda sentado no sofá da sala de seu amplo apartamento. Morava a trinta minutos da casa da namorada. Aguardou ser atendido, mas somente conseguiu ouvir o alarme da caixa de postal. Byakuya provavelmente estava em alguma reunião. O rapaz de longo cabelo vermelho jogou com raiva o celular no tapete felpudo que trouxera da África. Olhou para o relógio de parede, restava apenas uma hora para começar o maldito jantar. Hisana-_san_ havia feito questão de contar a novidade a todos da casa, assim que retornou de seu chá da tarde da residência dos Kurosaki. A noticia foi bombástica para o jovem militar. Não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Deveria ser mentira ou alguma brincadeira do destino. Ichigo tinha noiva, como aceitavam aquela palhaçada toda de noivado com Rukia? Bufou e esmurrou o sofá preto.

-Isso não vai ficar assim! – Pegou novamente o celular e ligou novamente, mas agora para a secretária de Byakuya. Faria qualquer coisa para impedir essa insanidade.

* * *

><p>-Como se sente Kia?Deve estar pisando em nuvens, <em>né<em>? – Ran me lembrava o absurdo que Ichigo programou para essa noite. Quando ele disse que resolveria nosso relacionamento o quanto antes, não pensava que seria tão repentino. Afinal, ele é louco?

-Ma-as!Não acha que foi cedo demais?E a família de Ichigo aceitou tudo assim numa boa? – Ainda não entra em minha cabeça que, primeiro, minha mãe aceitou como se fosse à coisa mais normal no mundo; segundo, a família de Ichigo esta praticamente em festa pela decisão dele. Será que só eu acho isso apressado demais? Quer dizer... Ele estava noivo de Inoue! Como é que aceitam que ele mude de repente de noiva como se fosse à coisa mais comum?

-Ai Kia!Aproveita! O importante é que tudo está saindo como queríamos! Você finalmente vai conseguir o amor da sua vida! Eu vou ter paz com o idiota de meu namorado! Hisana-_san_ terá um genro lindo e sexy!E Ishin-_san_ finalmente terá um neto! – Ante esse comentário descabido soquei o ombro de minha prima que gemeu com raiva.

-Ainda não estão prontas meninas? Vem Ran, vamos ajudar a Kia a vestir um _kimono_ bonito e apresentável! Não quero ver minha amiguinha linda passar vergonha no jantar de noivado dela!_Kyah_!Esse tal de Itsugo é bonito mesmo Ran? – É!Pra minha "sorte"!Percebam as aspas. Neliel, melhor amiga de minha prima, está de folga no serviço essa noite e veio ajudar a nos preparar. Pelo que vejo, ela se auto convidou para o jantar. Mas não cabe eu comentar isso. E que negocio é esse de Itsugo?

-É Ichigo Nel! E se não acredita, venha vê-lo pessoalmente essa noite! Afinal você já é da família, _né_ Kia? – Rangiku deve ter herdado isso de minha mãe. Essa tal hospitalidade exagerada que meu pai tanto despreza. Ah, meu _Kami_!Meu pai.

-Ran!Você viu se mamãe conseguiu falar com meu pai? Ele simplesmente me matará se eu aceitar esse noivado sem o consentimento dele! – Desespero é pouco para descrever o que estou passando por aqui.

-Ah!Se ele não aceitar por bem, aceitará por mal!_Né_ Nel-_san_? – Minha prima enlouqueceu?

-Isso ai Kia!Só engravidar do tal Itsugo e assim estará tudo resolvido! – Não, estou rodeada de loucas!

-Quem está grávida? – Pronto, só me faltava essa. Minha mãe nos encontra falando essas besteiras sem tamanho. Mas pela expressão que faz, só eu estou realmente preocupada por aqui.

-Não tem ninguém grávida, mãe! – Bufei e fechei os olhos para reiniciar minha contagem mental para não voar no pescoço dessas duas.

-Ainda, tia! Mas não liga não, logo nossa Kia vai nos dar lindos ruivinhos de olhos violetas pra brincar pela casa!_Kyah_!Vão ser lindos! Ai, o que a genética nos reserva? – As três ficaram de olhos fechados e braços dados umas as outras sonhando com a MINHA vida. Por _kami-sama_, isso é um pesadelo. Só pode ser.

-_Aff_!Vou sair! – Me levanto de forma brusca. Afinal já não suporto mais essa loucura.

-Não sem trocar de roupa, mocinha! Ah!Tenho uma maravilhosa notícia!Seu pai vem ao jantar! Ele já está a caminho!Ainda bem que Masaki-_san_ me falou de manhãzinha, assim pude falar para seu pai vir e não precisamos adiar o jantar! – O brilho nos olhos de minha mãe esta me irritando. Sério mesmo que isso está acontecendo? Ou todos resolveram tirar uma com minha cara?

-Mas tia... E se tio Byakuya não aceitar? Não podemos deixar! – Minha prima lembrou o mais provável a acontecer nessa festa de loucos. Observei minha mãe mudar de expressão e ficar com ar solene e austero. Quando ela fica assim, não vai ter boa coisa.

-Se ele não deixar minha menina se casar com o adorável Kurosaki-_san_, eu tenho meus próprios métodos com meu marido! Tenho certeza que ele não vai querer ficar sem esposa! Além do mais, eu e Masaki-_san_ fizemos um juramento de proteger com nosso amor materno esse relacionamento! Qual melhor maneira de unir definitivamente nossas famílias? Não, Kuchiki-_sama_ irá aceitar com toda certeza! – Sonha mãe. Até parece que papai vai gostar disso. Mas afinal, pra quem estou torcendo?

-É assim que se fala Hisana-_san_!Ai, queria que minha mãe fosse assim também! – Nel choramingou a novela mexicana que a família dela era. Mas sinceramente, acho que a minha está mais pra uma novelinha mesmo.

-Vamos meninas!Vamos deixar minha pequena tão linda, que toda a família Kurosaki vai se encantar! – Ai pai, me leva agora, por favor!

* * *

><p>-ICHI-NI VAI PEDIR A KIA EM CASAMENTO? – Yuzu saltitava de alegria. Faltavam meros de trinta minutos para começar o ditoso jantar. Ichigo estava deslumbrado em como sua mãe conseguiu colocar todos em polvorosa com essa notícia. Ninguém sequer reclamou ou questionou a mudança do nome da noiva. Afinal, isso não é comum, ou será que é?<p>

-Yuzu, assim você vai me deixar surdo!Esta parecendo o velho! – Ichigo esfregou a orelha para conter o ardor do gritinho que a irmãzinha lhe deu. Karin estava quieta sentada no amplo sofá da sala. O sorriso estava escondido no rostinho ovalado. Estava morrendo de vontade de brincar com o irmão, mas com a mãe por perto isso não seria muito bem aceito. Masaki imperava na casa. Todos sabiam disso. A matriarca estava sorrindo observando seus filhos eufóricos com aquilo que chamava de sonho se realizando. Não que tivesse antipatia com a modelo ruiva, mas não sentia que ela fosse à escolhida para o seu primogênito. Queria uma mulher delicada, decidida, tradicional e carismática. E Rukia tinha tudo isso e muito mais. Desde a primeira vez que a viu se encantou com a pequena. E neste momento sonhou com ela como nora. Rukia preservava a cultura e a tradição da mulher japonesa. Era pequena, pele alva, cabelo ébano, boca bem delineada e altiva. A verdadeira essência da mulher nipônica. E sonhava com essa menina em sua família. O que mais poderia querer?

-CHEGUEEEEEI!ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO IDIOTA? – Ishin chegou animado e saltitante na sala. A notícia fora espalhada mais rápida que o ruivo desejasse, mas fazer o que? Sabia que quando a mãe fazia algo era para ser lembrado e invejado por todos.

-Falta pouco papai! A Kia já deve estar chegando!Mas... Será que Kuchiki-_san_ vai gostar do noivado com Ichi-ni? – Yuzu perguntou inocentemente a família que teve um leve desconforto pela lembrança. Só Ichigo não compreendia o porquê dessa mudança brusca. Até sua mãe, que antes era toda sorriso, ficou apreensiva com o comentário.

-É Ichi-_ni_!Quero só ver como vai conseguir vencer a fera! – Karin pela primeira vez na tarde pronunciou sua idéia de todo aquele evento.

-Aposto que meu filho não consegue sobreviver nem um minuto sequer! – Apostou o líder Kurosaki. Conhecia bem o gênio do vizinho e amigo.

-Eu não dou nem isso! – Karin riu e teve o olhar reprovador da irmã e da mãe.

-O importante é que temos Hisana-_san_ do nosso lado! Fizemos um juramento e ninguém vai nos impedir de unir nossas famílias! – Ichigo ficou pasmo ante esse comentário caloroso da mãe. Tudo estava indo de vento em pompa. Esperava do fundo do coração que tudo desse certo.

* * *

><p>Rukia andava arrastando o <em>geta<em> no quintal dos Kurosaki. Estava nervosa e preocupada. Mas nem isso era capaz de eclipsar a beleza com que aparentava na noite limpa e de Lua cheia. Vestida com um _furisode_ azul decorado de delicadas flores de ameixeira róseas, verdes e amarelas cobrindo as mangas, a barra e o ombro, deixando lisa a parte das costas. O _obi_ era azul petróleo e largo preso com um _obijime_ prata. O cabelo colocado num delicado coque preso com três prendedores feitos de bambu com as pontas douradas, cada um com uma pequena rosa no topo, a do meio de cor rosa e as outras azuis. Os três estavam dispostos formando um X com o principal no meio, formando assim o kanzashi. A pequena bolsinha de mesmo tecido do _kimono_ completava o ornamento simples, mas muito bonito do conjunto. Rukia estava nervosa, pois o jantar já havia começado há uma hora, e até aquele momento seu pai não havia chegado. Ele nunca se atrasava por nada.

-Pensado em desistir? – A voz do ruivo saiu rouca e sensual pegando a pequena de surpresa. Ele enlaçou a pequena cintura e colou ao próprio corpo para sentir o cheiro suave que tanto o enlouquecia. Rukia fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo para escorar no rapaz. Tinha um suave sorriso e sem abrir os olhos meneou a cabeça de forma negativa a pergunta do ruivo. O rapaz estava vestido num _kimono_ ostentoso, composto de _kosode_ branco, _hakama_ cinza e por cima o _haori_ preto liso. Traje completo para a cerimônia de noivado. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam despenteados sem quebrar a formalidade da vestimenta.

-Só estou preocupada! Tudo esta indo muito rápido Ichi! Será que meu pai está bem? Ele nunca se atrasou antes! – Nervosa sentiu o queixo do rapaz pousar em seu ombro esquerdo. O calor de seu corpo a estava deixando sem jeito. Afinal Ichigo mexia tanto assim com ela?

-Não esquenta amor! Logo farei o pedido oficial e teremos nosso tempo para aproveitar e nos conhecermos melhor! Ainda quero continuar onde paramos! – Beijou o ombro da jovem que tremeu levemente ainda de olhos fechados. – Quero te mostrar o quanto estou apaixonado por você! – Esfregou o nariz no pescoço da pequena que deu um gemido baixinho. – E te ensinar o quanto é gostoso e incrível essa jornada de amar! – Deu uma leve mordida na orelha exposta da futura noiva. As carícias feitas com as mãos do rapaz estavam aquecendo o ventre da garota que estava extasiada com tudo aquilo.

-Mas e se ele... Ah... Se meu pai... Ah, amor ai não... E se meu pai não aceitar? – Foi apertada com força pelo braço do ruivo que fazia pequenos movimentos circulares na barriga da menina. A boca estava ocupada mordendo o pescoço e a nuca dela. Se ele pudesse a tomaria ali mesmo, com o lindo luar como testemunha.

-O que importa é que nós nos amamos! – Mordeu com um pouco mais de força o lóbulo da orelha da futura esposa. Virou-a para si e contemplou com um sorriso satisfeito o rostinho alvo, com as bochechas coradas e as pálpebras apertadas para manter os olhos escondidos. Abocanhou os lábios pintados de _gloss_ rosinha da menina. Lambeu delineando todo o contorno da boca bem feita e iniciou um beijo passional, cheio de sentimentos, molhado e cálido. Rukia não resistiu e gemeu baixinho. Estava amando senti-lo tão colado ao seu corpo. A sensação de proteção, de fortaleza e calor era tamanha que Rukia deixava o pequeno corpinho cair nos braços do rapaz. Ele colheu de bom grado e apertou-a contra si para um contato maior e mais apaixonado.

-Huhum! Será que os pombinhos poderiam retornar pra sala? O tio acabou de ligar e já está próximo daqui! Venham recebê-lo apropriadamente! – Rangiku quebrou a cena com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e virou-se para voltar a casa. A tensão foi palpável ao casal. Estavam nervosos, mas não podiam desistir agora.

-Pronta, amor? – Ichigo perguntou dando leves beijinhos nos lábios de Rukia, sem soltar sua cintura que agarrava de forma possessiva. A pequena estava na ponta dos pés.

-Nunca estive tão pronta! – Respondeu deixando a vista os olhos violetas brilhantes e banhadas a luz da Lua que norteava o casal. Ichigo sorriu e beijou mais uma vez a morena, com direito a língua e tudo. Separou-se a contra gosto e tomou a delicada mãozinha sobre a sua para levá-la a sala, para a noite mais importante e desafiadora de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**G****eta**: Sandália de madeira, geralmente usada por homens e mulheres com yukata.

**F****uroside**: É o kimono formal das moças solteiras, ricamente estampado, fechado com obi em brocado multicolorido e brilhante amarrado em grandes laços nas costas.

**Obi**: Faixa usada amarrada à cintura para manter o kimono fechado. Varia em largura e comprimento.

**O****bijime**: Cordão decorativo em fio de seda usado para dar acabamento e firmeza à amarra do obi. Usado por mulheres.

**K****anzashi**: Nome que designa uma série de ornamentos para o cabelo usados com kimono.

**O conjunto kosode, hakama** (Cobre a parte inferior do corpo e se assemelha a uma saia larga) **e haori** (é um casaco que se veste tradicionalmente por cima do kimono) é hoje o traje do noivo em casamentos tradicionais.

Fonte: Wikipédia e culturajaponesa com br

* * *

><p><strong>Semana que vem teremos o cap tenso que continua esse cap de hoje! Vai rolar a festa?Ou alguém vai estragar o noivado?Rápido demais?Byby concorda, ou não?Já puderam notar que agora a lista a favor de Kia aumentou. Temos agora: Masaki, Hisana e Rangiku, além dos outros membros da família Kurosaki. Mas a listinha dos contra irá aumentar com o tempo também. Ai,ai... amo o drama humano!kkkk!Espero que tenham curtido esse cap!Não esqueçam as reviews, senão eu fico triste e sem inspiração... aí o cap demora mais pra sair, enfim, isso não é nenhuma ameaça boba, é verdade pura!Minha mente é um pouco manhosa quando quer, e se tenho os reviews, ela se anima e cria coisas que nem eu sabia que tinha ali dentro!kkkkkk!Conversa de louco, gente!Boa semana pra vcs!Beijokas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	18. Noivado Parte 2

**Olá criançada!Sim amanhã é dia das crianças, e quem disse que nós mais não temos nosso lado infantil interior?Eu tenho, e vou curtir essa semana como se fosse uma!E como presente a todos, ofereço esse capítulo!Espero que gostem!Não esqueçam os reviews!**

********************Um abraço apertado a:**********************

**Samy: **Não foi dessa vez que meu doce Byby (sim ele é completamente meu ^-^) acabou com nosso morango!Mas também, ele é um homem inteligente! Dê uma lida nesse cap e vai concordar!Muito obrigada pelo review! Continue sempre por aqui!

**Mi Yuuki: **Com você nem preciso falar nada, pois já nos falamos todos os dias!Ainda bem, pois assim meu dia fica mais produtivo!A alegria alimenta a alma e acalma os corações contritos! ^-^ Estou animada hoje! Esse cap foi em homenagem a minha Kia de EAR! A tristeza dela com certeza vai ser amenizada com o que ocorre por aqui!Olha lá, não vai demorar a postar!

**Paulo23: **Por fim, Paulão!Sempre me escrevendo review de poucas palavras, mas que estão guardadas no kokoro dessa fanwriter!Você me faz lembrar o Sado-kun!^-^

* * *

><p>O clima estava muito tenso. Byakuya havia chegada há poucos minutos. Sentado sob os joelhos, a austeridade demarcava o rosto bonito. Nem mesmo Hisana conseguia interpor naquela guerra de olhares. Ichigo estava contendo a vontade insana de sair correndo, levando consigo Rukia, para algum lugar longínquo e seguro, já que sentia que sua vida estava por um fio naquele momento. Acabara de pedir a mão de Rukia em casamento. Todos estavam sentados ao redor dos dois homens, aguardando a resposta do progenitor da possível noiva. Possível, pois pelo franzido da testa do Kuchiki isso não soou agradável para ele.<p>

Rukia continha o fôlego e a vontade imensa de gritar. Aquele silêncio imperante estava matando cada pedaço de seu ser. Sabia dos ciúmes exagerados que o pai tinha por si, qualquer rapaz que tentasse ultrapassar a linha limite imaginaria do Kuchuki era cruelmente punido. Uma vez um rapaz mais ousado, pediu-lhe em namoro, mas como a pequena era super tímida, ela pediu que ele fizesse o pedido ao pai, caso ele aceitasse ela seguiria. Mas a reação do pai não foi muito comum. Ele não esboçou nenhuma alteração, mas o rapaz nunca mais sequer chegou perto da menina. Ficou sabendo que ele pediu transferência para outro colégio, mas nunca soube ao certo o porquê, mas fazia idéia do que seria.

Masaki e Ishin estavam atentos a cada gesto dos dois homens. Ichigo foi direto ao pedido, dizendo que amava muito a jovem e que queria fazê-la muito feliz. Byakuya esperou o rapaz terminar e se manteve em silêncio contemplando o doutor que conhecia somente das conversas que teve com o vizinho. Nunca foi muito interessado nele, mas apreciava a capacidade do rapaz. Sabia das notas e de cada conquista que o ruivo tinha, Masaki fazia questão de expor a cada jantar que ele comparecia. Mas isso seria suficiente para sua adorada filha?

-Não está noivo de outra mulher? – O olhar gélido lançado para a filha a alertou de que não estava compactuando desse desatino de namorar um homem comprometido. Rukia sentiu o peso desse olhar, e um terrível calafrio a tomou, como se anunciasse o prelúdio de uma tempestade.

-Terminei assim que percebi que Rukia é a mulher que amo e desejo que esteja ao meu lado por toda a minha vida! – Respondeu rápido e sem titubear. Ishin sentiu orgulho do seu primogênito. Sabia o quanto era difícil essa parte da vida. Tinha que ter muita coragem para enfrentar o juiz Kuchiki.

-Conhece minha filha há apenas um mês!Como tem certeza de que isso não passa de uma paixão passageira e leviana? Está se adiantando e colocando a felicidade de minha filha em risco! – Pontuou sério e austero o líder da família Kuchiki. Rukia sentia mais uma pontada no peito, como se estivesse levando uma lenta facada. Masaki sentiu o corpo do filho se tencionar. Ela era a pessoa mais próxima de Ichigo naquela sala. Somente as gêmeas e as convidadas, Rangiku e Neliel, não estavam próximas a mesa, como respeito aos mais velhos. A mesinha quadrada de vime disposta no centro da sala parecia pequena demais para comportar tanta tensão.

-O que sinto é real e duradouro Kuchiki-_san_!Não estou equivocado e muito menos apressado! Amo Rukia com todo meu ser, e vou usar toda a minha energia para fazê-la feliz e completa! – Ichigo desviou por um instante daqueles olhos inquisidores do futuro provável sogro, e olhou a menina, objeto daquela conversação. Sorriu pequenamente para dar coragem a namorada. Ela sentiu pela primeira vez desde o inicio daquela conversa, que podia confiar em Ichigo. Ele estava disposto a enfrentar o sogro, e aliviou-se quando tanto sua mãe quanto Masaki lhe brindaram juntas um sorriso acalentador. Sim, ela tinha uma chance. Precisava acreditar em Ichigo, e faria isso.

-E você Rukia? Ama esse rapaz? – A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Não esperava entrar naquele enfrentamento de olhares, mas ficou feliz por saber que seu pai importava-se com sua opinião. Não que Byakuya fosse um mau pai, mas por ele sempre ser de pouca conversa e dificilmente lhe cedia ante suas petições, ficou aliviada que podia contar com a confiança dele em si mesma.

-Com todo meu coração, pai! – Respondeu sem sombras de dúvidas. Sorriu para o namorado que correspondeu com mais um cálido e convidativo sorriso. Byakuya não perdia nenhuma expressão tanto da filha quanto do ruivo. Era perito em estudar a linguagem corporal. Seus julgamentos sempre buscavam nas ações do réu ante os jurados alguma confirmação dos autos, onde provas periciais somadas as testemunhas indicavam o possível julgamento que deveria auferir. Isso era exatamente o que estava fazendo agora. Medindo a intensidade da relação de sua filha com aquele médico. Não podia negar que a paixão era intensa entre ambos, mas somente isso não confirmaria uma relação tão complexa quanto um casamento. Olhou em volta de forma pausada, buscando a impressão de cada ente presente. Em sua esposa via pequenas lágrimas teimosas que tentava conter. Podia sentir a felicidade de Hisana, e isso o deixava satisfeito. A amiga e vizinha, Masaki, não estava muito diferente da esposa, também tinha emoção muito intensa e apreensão no olhar. Ishin balançava a cabeça como que confirmando a ele a segurança das palavras emitidas a pouco pelo casal. Sentiu um desconforto quando pensou nessa palavra – casal. Sua filha era muito jovem e já estava pensando em casar-se. A comoção criada naquela sala o trouxe de volta ao rapaz ruivo sentado a sua frente. Observou a roupa bem alinhada e a boa postura do Kurosaki. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi à confiança transmitida no olhar altivo dele. Não tinha duvidas e nem medo de dizer o que sentia pela filha e isso bastou para concluir e criar seu próprio conceito daquele rapaz.

-Apesar de achar que minha filha ainda seja muito jovem para casar-se, não vou negar que senti confiança em suas palavras! Fui informado que atualmente está responsável pelo setor cirúrgico, e isso elimina a parte de não ter condições econômicas de sustentar uma futura família! Mas ainda não concordo com esse exagero quanto ao curto intervalo que fez entre um noivado e outro! Se eu ao menos souber que você magoou ou quebrou o coração de minha filha, saiba Kurosaki Ichigo que irei até os confins da Terra para puni-lo a minha maneira! E creia, não ficará satisfeito com a forma que destruo meus inimigos! – Finalizou Byakuya ante as jovens e as gêmeas boquiabertas, Masaki e Hisana ainda confusas e Ishin já em plena comemoração. Rukia ainda não compreendia tudo muito bem. O pai havia lhe permitido noivar com Ichigo? Ninguém atrapalharia aquele momento? Uma catástrofe não tomaria o lugar e ambos não seriam engolidos por um enorme buraco no chão? Era isso mesmo a realidade, ou estava sonhando acordada? Ichigo tirou todos do assombro quando reverenciou o Kuchiki, encostando a cabeça no chão por cima dos joelhos flexionados. Byakuya assentiu com a cabeça e tocou o ombro do jovem para que este se levantasse. Tomou a mão da filha e a levantou também. Um ao lado do outro, separados apenas pelo Kuchiki que aguardava todos se levantarem para dar voz ao que pensava.

-Então vocês dois tem a minha bênção! – E para alegria geral, Byakuya milagrosamente, segundo o pensamento de Karin, aceitou o que todos já almejavam. Estava oficializado o noivado de Kuchiki Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ufa!Pensei que o tio fosse ficar contra dessa vez!Graças a _Kami-sama_ tudo correu bem!Queria que Renji estivesse aqui para ver isso! – Rangiku se esticava para eliminar as câimbras ocasionadas pela posição incomoda. Neliel concordou com a cabeça, mas não ousou dar seus famosos gritinhos. Conhecia a fama de Byakuya, e não queria ser uma de suas "vitimas".

-Acho que Ichi-_nii_ cresceu de verdade!Desafiar a autoridade de Kuchiki-_san_! Ele realmente me surpreendeu! – Karin professava em voz alta, para desconforto do ruivo que a olhou de soslaio com um pouco de raiva. Acaso sua irmã achava que não seria capaz de pedir Rukia em casamento? Quem eles pensavam que ele era! Afinal foi capaz de enfrentar uma das mais importantes Universidades do mundo, quanto mais um juiz e empresário. Tudo bem que ele teve medo no inicio e por dentro rogava a todos os deuses que o livrassem desse impasse, mas confiava em si mesmo e no amor que sentia pela baixinha.

-Agora sim poderemos iniciar a cerimônia de noivado! Hisana me acompanha no preparo dos chás? – Masaki perguntava radiante para a melhor amiga. Hisana sorriu aliviada e com o olhar agradeceu o marido pelo voto de confiança que deu.

-Mas não é a noiva quem faz a abertura cerimonial? – Falou divertida observando a filha se curvar com elegância e se colocar no canto da sala para iniciar a cerimônia. Todos retomaram seus lugares e aguardaram deslumbrados com a precisão e delicadeza dos gestos de Rukia. Byakuya assistia satisfeito. Havia lhe ensinado a maior parte dessa arte que sua família respeitava a gerações. O silêncio retomou o lugar, mas não era mais carregado de ansiedade ou dúvidas, agora vinha coberto de alegria e esperança. Afinal uma nova família estaria se formando daqueles jovens. Duas famílias estariam unidas pela relação destes. Amizade e respeito imperavam naquela cena bonita.

-Parabéns filho! Estou orgulhoso de você! – Ishin sussurrou no ouvido do filho quando se aproximou por trás. Estava feliz pela nora que o filho lhe estava dando. Sequer se lembrou de Inoue; nunca sentiu confiança naquela relação um tanto quanto estranha. Não fazia idéia da motivação daquele já desfeito noivado, mas sempre deu um voto de confiança ao filho, e não o questionou quando este retornou da América com a noiva a tira colo.

-Conseguimos Masaki-_san_! Seremos uma só família agora!Estou tão feliz! – Hisana apertava a mão da amiga e ambas derramavam suas lágrimas de emoção ante aquela realização.

Um pequeno ruído foi ouvido do lado de fora da porta de entrada. Todos olharam em direção a porta que dava para o corredor, e Karin levantou-se para receber quem quer fosse àquela hora da noite. Passou devagar até a entrada, devido seu _kimono_ lilás ser incomodo para andar – pedido de sua mãe já que todos os presentes estavam vestidos assim. Aproximou-se da porta rogando para que não fosse uma modelo de seios fartos atrás dela. Sabia muito bem dos escândalos da ruiva, e imaginava a reação de Byakuya caso isso acontece. Poderia se dizer que seria o fim do noivado. Respirou fundo, e com rapidez abriu a porta tendo uma leva surpresa ao ver quem era.

-Realizam o noivado da minha melhor amiga e do idiota de meu colega de infância e não me esperam? – Tatsuki, para alívio de Karin, assomava na entrada da casa. Estava vestida com o _kimono_ da competição e sua faixa preta luzindo no uniforme de combate. Nas mãos um belo buquê de flores delicadas e coloridas pendia desajeitada para o canto da perna.

-Você me deu um susto Tat! Como sabíamos que teria competição hoje, não queríamos atrapalhar!Mas entre! Todos estão esperando lá dentro! Kia já começou a cerimônia do chá!E sabe como o tio Byakuya não gosta de interrupções nesses momentos! – Karin falou divertida dando lugar à morena mais alta para entrar. Arisawa deixou o sapato no canto e adentrou na sala onde todos a brindaram com um sorriso e a surpresa estampada no rosto. Sim, aquilo era um noivado com certeza, suas dúvidas esvaíram. Achava que fosse brincadeira da loira, prima de Rukia. Mesmo porque o ruivo era noivo da modelo. Tudo foi muito rápido, mas sinceramente estava muito animada com esse relacionamento. E assim seguiu-se em plena paz e alegria aquele noivado. Todos conversavam amenidades e bebiam em homenagem dos noivos. Ichigo e Rukia não cabiam em si de felicidade. Tinham aval daquele que era o mais difícil de ceder a eles. Sentiam que finalmente tudo estaria a favor deles.

* * *

><p>Renji chutou o celular com muita raiva. Acabara de receber uma mensagem da namorada, informando em primeira mão o nome do mais novo casal daquela casa. Havia tentado inutilmente contatar o Kuchiki, apelando até mesmo a sua secretaria, mas não conseguira conversar com ele. Soube de antemão que o líder Kuchiki havia desligado todos os celulares para concentrar-se na própria resolução. Era sempre assim quando estava por julgar algum caso importante. Sentiu-se impotente e idiota por ter esses sentimentos sem sentido. Tinha uma mulher linda e irreverente, como podia nutrir aquela paixão infantil com a moreninha? Ela era uma amiga, como uma pequena irmã, mas não conseguia imaginá-la noiva daquele que havia chegado a pouco mais de um mês, tirar-lhe toda e qualquer oportunidade de conseguir algo.<p>

-Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não posso permitir, não posso!Isso é ridículo!Como Kuchiki-_san_ aceitou essa estupidez? Deve ser brincadeira da Ran pra me deixar nervoso! Não pode ser! – Abaixou-se para colher o celular e releu a mensagem que marcava a tela dele. Sim era verdade, Rangiku não estava mentindo. A sua confirmação veio a seguir com a mensagem da Kuchiki para si.

"_Renji__, Ichigo me pediu em casamento para meu pai e ele aceitou! Não é demais? Queria que estivesse aqui para comemorar comigo! Sei que vai perceber que Ichi é um cara legal! Vocês só se conheceram no momento errado! Se puder venha me prestigiar! Beijos, Rukia!"_. Renji leu mais de três vezes a mensagem e confirmou amargamente o que não queria. Rukia estava noiva de Ichigo, e tudo isto sob a bênção e permissão de Byakuya. Jogou-se no sofá e começou a lembrar de todos os momentos divertidos que passou com aquela pequena garota. Sempre a achou interessante, linda e divertida. Fora a responsável por sua aproximação de Rangiku, mulher que sequer imaginava dar-lhe atenção. Remoia a falta de coragem de expor-lhe os sentimentos que tinha por ela há tanto tempo. Tinha toda a possibilidade de estar noivo dela se tivesse pedido antes do ruivo. Byakuya lhe era favorável e tinha a amizade e carinho de Hisana-_san_! Como foi idiota em deixar essa oportunidade? Invejava a coragem do ruivo por lutar mesmo não tendo tempo suficiente para conhecer o campo a ser avançado. Foi somente por sua covardia em assumir os próprios sentimentos que o fez perder a mulher que realmente amava.

Levantou-se bruscamente andando de um lado pra outro. Não poderia ficar quieto enquanto aquele doutorzinho lhe arrebatava a amada pequena. E um nome lhe veio à mente. Inoue Orihime. Era esse o nome, correto? Sim, era uma modelo que vivia em um bairro próximo do dele, segundo Rangiku. Ali estaria a solução para esse problema. Tinha que fazê-la querer reconciliar com o ruivo e acabar com esse noivado tolo. E quando a menina fosse chorar pelo rechaço, estaria pronto a ceder-lhe um ombro amigo e confessar seus sentimentos. Sim era a melhor solução. Com toda certeza não deveria ser difícil descobrir o endereço da modelo. Faria isso mesmo, e em hipótese alguma o remorso lhe romperia a coragem que encontrou naquelas poucas palavras da pequena. Ele era importante para ela. Sabia que o que estava acontecendo, era que a menina estava encantada com sua primeira paixão correspondida. Mesmo porque ela jamais namorou antes, claro que o pai tinha sua parcela de culpa, e ele não ficava atrás. Muitas vezes ameaçou quem se interessava pela pequena com a desculpa de que cuidava dela como uma irmã mais nova. Mas o que sentia mesmo era uma afeição entre homem e mulher por ela. Ficava triste por usar Rangiku para estar mais próximo da moreninha, mas não se devem medir esforços quando se vai à guerra por um amor.

-No amor e na guerra vale tudo, certo? – Sussurrou com um sorriso escancarado. Mesmo sozinho sentia estar sendo observado. Lembrou daqueles olhos violetas e desejou com urgência aqueles suaves e delicados lábios. Sim a amava, a desejava, a queria só para si. Não permitiria ninguém tirá-la dele. Pena que teve que deixar tudo estar assim para perceber o quanto a amava. Mas logo corrigiria isso.

* * *

><p>O sol levantava preguiçoso naquela manhã. Duas casas ainda emanavam uma alegria contida. Seus habitantes dormiam pacificamente enquanto o relógio marcava suas seis horas. Não seria dessa vez que levantariam cedo. Todos ainda estavam sob o efeito do <em>sakê<em> da noite anterior. Faziam apenas umas duas horas que a festa terminara.

No bairro à frente, não muito distante, em um conjunto de prédios, uma ruiva suspendia bocejando, o telefone dependurado a parede. Vestida apenas com um camisão que certamente não lhe pertencia, tentava tomar atenção aquela insistente ligação que a tirou da cama, dos braços de seu amante preferido. Ulquiorra não parecia se importar com o constante burburinho da conversa da ruiva. Estava em um sono profundo e reconfortante. Tinha chegado ao apartamento da jovem a pouco mais de cinco horas atrás. Não estava muito satisfeito com ter que ir até lá, já que achava melhor estar em seu próprio quarto, mas devido à insistência da modelo, resolveu acatar, mais para parar os pedidos da mesma que qualquer outra coisa.

-Quem é você? Sabe que está me incomodando em plena madrugada? – Inoue não se conformava com a interrupção de seu sono. Puxou a ponta do camisão para cobrir parte da nádega esquerda que teimava em aparecer. Apesar de usá-la não estava com roupa íntima por baixo. Ouviu atentamente o que o rapaz de voz sensual falava do outro lado, mas uma informação a tirou do torpor do sono.

-Como assim ele está noivo dessa tal de Rukia? ELE É MEU NOIVO!QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – Passou a gritar de raiva. Que história era essa de noivado? Ela era a noiva de Ichigo. Quem era essa tal de Rukia? Então a lembrança das palavras do ruivo lhe veio à mente. Era essa a maldita que ousou ficar em seu caminho. Não deixaria isso ir em diante. Ichigo era dela. Ele lhe devia isso. Ouviu a insistência na voz do rapaz para chamar sua atenção e escutou com interesse o pedido de aliança para combater aquele romance. Então ela teria um aliado próximo da garota. Isso com certeza seria muito vantajoso.

-Pode contar comigo Abarai-_san_! Eu sou a noiva de Ichigo, e não vou permitir esse equívoco! Mas como me encontrou? – Ouviu a explicação do rapaz que disse que a achou pela lista telefônica da região. Ele devia ser bem perspicaz para fazer tudo isso sozinho. Não perderia essa oportunidade.

-Então quando confrontaremos esses dois, Abarai-_san_? Se quiser pode ser hoje mesmo! Já não tenho a menor vontade de dormir! – Aguardou a resposta do outro lado da linha. – Sim, então me encontre daqui a duas horas na frente da casa de Ichigo!E consiga com que o pai da noiva esteja presente! Isso acaba hoje! Disso você pode ter certeza! – Estalou a língua após a confirmação do rapaz e desligou com pouca vontade o telefone. Sentiu mãos esguias circundar sua cintura e percebeu que já não era a única a estar acordada.

-Posso saber o que faz acordada, princesa? – Ulquiorra sussurrou no pescoço exposto da jovem. Ele só era carinhoso assim com ela quando estavam sozinhos. Qualquer um que os visse daquele jeito juraria que era mera imagem ilusória criada por mentes férteis. Não, Ulquiorra era frio e calculista, mas se desposava dessa imagem quando estava com aquela que era a única que sentia satisfação de fazer amor. Tinha química, e isso era bom para ambos. Não desejavam uma relação mais seria ou além da cama. Estavam felizes assim. Tinham seus próprios mundos e não pensavam mudá-lo.

-Nada não!Só tenho que cortar as asinhas de meu passarinho! – Sorriu maliciosa virando-se para estar de frente com Ulquiorra. Não houve alteração no rosto magro. Não era do interesse do fotógrafo os romances estúpidos da parceira. Sabia do noivado, sabia de outros relacionamentos mais, mas isso não lhe competia.

-Então me retiro! Tenho muito que fazer do que ficar brincando de casinha com você e seus maridos! – Ulquiorra beijou levemente os lábios da ruiva e soltou a cintura para fechar o roupão, única roupa que vestia, para seguir até o banheiro para um banho demorado.

-Não quer que te ajude no banho? – Inoue perguntou com luxúria emanando nos olhos cinza. Ulquiorra sorriu pequenamente, e gostou da idéia.

-Mas eu comando agora! – E virou-se sendo logo acompanhado pela ruiva que já se livrava do camisão, deixando exposto o belo corpo escultural. Andou desfilando até o rapaz e entraram para mais uma rodada de sexo sem compromisso ou respeito mútuo. Era assim desde a primeira vez que se encontrou em uma turnê européia de Inoue.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiimmm agora é oficial!Ichigo e Rukia são noivoooos!Mas devem estar pensando, porque não armei o barraco no noivado da Kia? Por duas razões: A primeira: Meu adorável Byby jamais faria ceninhas para as pessoas, ele é um homem de respeito e sagacidade!A segunda: Odeio Inoue, e como tenho lido muitas fics onde ela maltrata a Kia (em especial Entre a Amor e a Razão... leiam é muuuuuiiiitoooo boa essa fic, da minha nakama Mi Yuuki), eu quis descontar e seguir com o noivado sem interrupções!Mas como nem tudo é como a gente quer, notaram que Renji se aliou ao mal!^-^ <strong>

**Teremos muitos problemas pela frente, e vou querer escrever cada ocorrência dela!kkkkkk**  
><strong>Enfim, espero que tenham curtido e me mandem reviews!Estou ficando viciada nelas, e já percebi que fico sem vontade de escrever quando não as recebo!E assim demoro mais para postar! ;_;<strong>  
><strong>Beijo no coração ,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	19. Hot Ice Cream parte 1

**Yo minna-san!Como vai todo mundo?Espero que bem!Estou no meu querido treinamento... fazer o que?kkkkk Espero que curtam esse cap de hoje!Ele foi dividido em duas partes, e creiam o prox vai ser muuuuiiitoooo hot!kkkk Pelo menos vou tentar!Beijasso a quem enviou review:minhas nakamas MiliBlack e Mi Yuuki e atodos que leram, mas danadinhos nao deixaram reviews!^_^**

* * *

><p>-Não acham que ainda é muito cedo, meninos? – Hisana perguntava com a tênue sobrancelha erguida. Ainda tinha o rosto amarrotado do sono que acabara de interromper para tomar um pouco de água, e quem encontra na porta da sala prestes a sair? Rukia e seu noivo Ichigo prontos para algum tipo de passeio. O que seria interessante colocar, é que eram apenas oito da manhã, onde pensavam ir?<p>

-Ichi vai me levar para tomarmos café fora, mamãe! Pensei que, como está quente poderíamos tomar sorvete depois do desjejum! Algum problema? – Rukia apertou a mão do rapaz. Estavam ambos com roupas leves. Ichigo com calça sarja e camisa amarela clara, e Rukia com um vestidinho amarelo e sapatilhas de tom mais forte. O calor era convidativo para o novo casal, e queriam muito curtir isso. Hisana enterneceu ante a cena, e lembrou-se de seu tempo de namoro com o marido. Byakuya não era tão espontâneo e divertido quanto Ichigo parecia ser, mas tinha seu charme e lhe encantou desde a primeira vez que se viram.

-Vai cuidar de minha filha, Ichi-_kun_? – A senhora Kuchiki fez uma carinha séria, algo que Ichigo não tinha visto antes. Gostava muito daquela divertida senhora, que sempre achou bonita e refinada. Agora como sogra, teria muitas novas experiências, e precisava trabalhar sua imagem ante a família de sua noiva.

-Claro Kuchiki-_san_!Com a minha vida, não precisa preocupar-se! – A firmeza na voz do ruivo agradou as duas presentes na sala. Hisana abraçou a filha e aproveitou para dar um beijo tanto na baixinha quanto no genro. Ambos coraram pelo contato agradável e sem esperar mais saíram para o primeiro dia juntos como noivos.

Mal Hisana se virou deu de cara com seu austero marido, que não parecia nada feliz com a saída tão repentina da filha com o genro.

-Onde eles foram? – Resumiu todas as duvidas que percorriam sua mente. Não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente da esposa. Pior ainda preocupação, afinal era um Kuchiki.

-Tomar café da manhã fora de casa!Creio que vão comemorar o noivado! E bem que você poderia me levar pra sair, não? Quanto tempo faz que não nos divertimos juntos? – Disparou para não ter que escutar o longo sermão que Byakuya aparentava soltar. Ele a olhou de soslaio e percebeu o nervosismo da esposa. Bufou com raiva, não gostava nada dos namoros de hoje em dia. Sabia que não poderia interferir no relacionamento da filha como queria, mas ficaria de olho no ruivo. Ah, se ficaria.

-Está bem!Espero-te lá fora enquanto se troca! – Finalizou rápido. Hisana se auto-examinou e não achou nada de errado no conjuntinho cinza, sai e blusa, que vestia. Sempre tinha que andar tão formal quando saia com o marido? Voltou-se a escadaria de forma resignada; se reclamasse não teria passeio. Já estava acostumada com isso.

* * *

><p>-Droga de carro! Tinha que quebrar logo agora? – Renji esfregava com raiva os longos cabelos avermelhados. Estava a alguns minutos da casa de Rukia e o carro parou. Claro, fazia um ano que ele estava estacionado no pátio do conjunto de apartamentos onde vivia. Não teve tempo de levá-lo para revisão. Pegou os óculos escuros e a mochila verde escura e começou a caminhar. Encontraria Inoue na frente da casa. Ela com certeza teria carona para ir ate lá! Não perderia a bagunça que ela faria por nada no mundo. Imaginou a cena. Byakuya era muito reservado e jamais permitiria que a filha continuasse com o doutorzinho depois do barraco que a ruiva armaria. Passe livre para livrar a família Kuchiki dessa intempérie.<p>

-Quero ver como vai ficar sua cara Kurosaki!Quero só ver! – Vangloriou-se sozinho enquanto apertava o passo para chegar na hora marcada.

* * *

><p>-Droga Ulquiorra-<em>kun<em>! Poderia ter me dado carona!Custava? – Inoue corria na calçada da viela próximo a rua da casa de Ichigo. Estava quinze minutos atrasada, e rezava para que todos ainda estivessem lá, não queria que ninguém perdesse a cena que faria. Jogaria na cara de todos que Ichigo era seu, e mais, que ele devia essa consideração, pois foi capaz de abortar o próprio filho. Mas essa idéia só seria levada a tona, caso eles ainda insistissem no noivado. Virou a rua e já divisava a casinha com a clinica à frente. Alguém estava parado na frente do portão vizinho. Duvidou um pouco, seria aquela a casa da dita cuja? Aquela que foi discarada o bastante para tentar tomar seu noivo? Não poderia acreditar. Não lembrava quem morava ali, mas uma loira alta lhe veio à mente. Só poderia ser ela. Admitia que era uma deslumbrante rival, mas não cederia só por isso. Chegou atrás do ruivo e antes que este se virasse arrumou os cabelos que estavam um pouco desalinhados com a corrida que teve. Detestava pegar transporte público, mas o executivo que tinha era miserável o bastante para lhe negar ter um carro próprio. Logo isso mudaria, quando se casasse com a presa que tinha nas mãos.

-Abarai-_kun_? – Perguntou com dúvida. O rapaz virou-se pelos calcanhares e esquadrinhou a ruiva com o olhar. Era mais bonita do que imaginava.

-_Yo_!E você deve ser Inoue, correto? – Cedeu a mão esquerda para um aperto. Não era muito cuidadoso ou habilidoso com as mulheres. Afinal, ficar isolado no meio de um deserto africano fazia os mais requintados perderem a compostura. Inoue aceitou com receio e sorriu com malicia. Tinha saído com muitos parceiros, mas quase nenhum era tão bonito quanto o seu querido Kurosaki-_kun_. Este era musculoso e tinha o corpo bem tonificado, verdadeira tentação até mesmo para ela. Pensou na loira e a colocou mentalmente ao lado do rapaz. Faziam um belo casal, e ajudaria a conseguir isso.

-Pronto? Eles estão ai? – Apontou para a casa da inimiga. Renji assentiu com a cabeça. Antes de passar a frente da ruiva que já se debruçava sobre o pequeno e delicado portão da casa, passou um olhar minucioso nas pernas expostas da jovem. A saia curta até pouco mais que a metade da cocha, a blusinha regata branca na cintura bem feita o deixava curioso por ver mais. Não era do tipo fiel com a namorada, mas quem era? Esse era seu próprio lema. Mesmo porque, quem ele queria estava lá dentro esperando para ser consolada do terrível escândalo que a aguardava.

-Vamos então! – Passou à ruiva, e com a chave que ganhou de Hisana abriu o portão. Entraram os dois com cuidado. Os sorrisos de ambos mostravam a emoção que tinham para com o que fariam. Já podiam sentir o triunfo no ar. E seria deles.

* * *

><p>-De chocolate ou menta, Kia? – Ichigo questionava a noiva que estava sentada no banquinho da praça de alimentação do shopping central da cidade, balançando os pés com animação. Já tinham tomado o desjejum, agora era o momento para o prometido sorvete. Levantou a cabeça e viu o ruivo esperar com os braços na cintura e um frenético bater do pé direito. O cenho franzido denotava a irritação pela demora na escolha. Afinal era só falar o sabor que queria de uma vez.<p>

-Hum!Ah!Quero de morango com calda de chocolate! – Saltou rápido do assento e chegou próximo ao noivo para observar a expressão de duvida do rapaz. Sorriu, pois imaginou um duplo sentido no que falou, mas não tinha coragem para expor o que sentia.

-Morango, é? Gelado ou quente? – O sorveteiro estava sobrando naquela conversa. Já tinha levantada a colher de sorvete e na outra mão a embalagem com a calda de chocolate. Presenciar olhares apaixonados já era costume, mas de pessoas tão distinta entre si, era novidade. Um alto e atlético com cara de _bad__boy_, e a outra baixinha, delicada e boa moça. Nada convencional. Aguardou eles decidirem.

-Os dois! Mas primeiro quero gelado! – Falou triunfante a pequena Kuchiki. Um sorriso malicioso cresceu no rosto do ruivo. Ele sabia muito bem o que a noiva queria dizer. Ficou alegre por sentir que as distancias entre eles estava cada vez menor, desde o café na cama do dia de sua segunda embriaguez frente à morena.

-Então vamos rápido, que não quero que esfrie! – Sorriram cúmplices e se voltaram para o surpreso sorveteiro. O que será que significava essa conversa de loucos? Será que iriam querer calda quente no sorvete? Mas esfriar? O pobre homem resolveu ignorar e atender o casal.

-Lisa me ligou hoje cedo para nos parabenizar! Disse que não estaria hoje no apartamento! – Kia brincava com os canudinhos crocantes que estavam no balcão. Amava come-los no sorvete. Não quis olhar para o rapaz. Ainda era Kuchiki Rukia, tímida em algum lugar perdido de seu subconsciente. Como alguém poderia mudar tanto outra pessoa em tão só estar por perto?

-Então acho que poderíamos tomar sorvete por lá! O que acha? – Ichigo abraçou a fina cintura e encostou a cabeça no ombro da jovem. O sorveteiro só não derrubou a tacinha de sorvete por habilidade. Mas essa mostra publica não era muito comum no seu mundinho. Desconcertado chamou a atenção do casal para o trabalho que fez. O pedido de ambos estava pronto, mas pelo rosto descontraído não estavam mais interessados. E quem já se viu ir a um apartamento para tomar sorvete? Agora é que estava confuso mesmo.

-Para viajem senhor? – Resolveu ser prático. Passou com as mãos o uniforme branco e sorriu cortês para os clientes. O shopping estava vazio, um ou outro cliente passava nos pátios da loja. Por que tão cedo um shopping aberto? Simples, ele não fechava. Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Era o local preferido de casais, famílias e grupos de amigos para encontros e passeios.

-Acho que sim! Aproveita e coloca um extra de calda de chocolate! Se puder me vender à embalagem inteira? – Ichigo sorriu matreiro para o sorveteiro. O pobre homem não entendeu o sorriso e o olhar. Novamente desconcertado pegou uma embalagem de isopor e colocou a calda. Pesou e entregou junto com o outro pedido para o rapaz. Esse sim que era um casal estranho e de gostos interessantes.

-Tenham uma boa manhã e aproveitem o dia! Voltem sempre! – Finalizou ao receber o pagamento e a gorda gorjeta que o ruivo lhe deixou.

-Tem calda pra muitos sorvetes ai Ichi! – Rukia resolveu atentar o noivo que caminhava com segurança apertando a mão da jovem. Um risinho da baixinha lhe fez olhar para a dona.

-Não queria morango com calda? Pois vai ter! E não vai se arrepender! – Riu alto fazendo com que os poucos clientes que passava por perto se assustarem. O que seria tão engraçado?

* * *

><p>-Como assim saíram?Vim aqui para falar com Kurosaki-<em>kun<em> e sei que ele está aqui! – Inoue já estava sem a mínima paciência com a bela jovem que lhe atendeu. Os longos cabelos verdes e o rostinho infantil a deixava irritada. Será que era um complô contra ela? Por que tinha tanta mulher atraente ao lado do ruivo? Renji estava atônito. Tinha certeza que todos estavam na casa, ainda era muito cedo, o que umas nove e meia? No máximo. Byakuya não levantaria tão cedo depois de passar a madrugada inteira acordado, ou pelo menos foi o que pensou.

-Nel já disse que não tem ninguém!Além de Nel e Ran! – Neliel ainda com cara de sono, tentava compreender a urgência da ruiva a sua frente para conversar com os amigos. Vestida somente com o pijama de _chappye_ de Rukia, sentia o torpor da bebida ainda embargar seu raciocínio.

-Quem está ai, Nel? – Renji sentiu o corpo estremecer pela conhecida voz. A vontade de sair correndo foi forte, mas o olhar furioso da ruiva não o deixou mover-se do lugar. Rangiku com certeza iria querer explicação.

-Ah!Sabia que a vagabunda estaria escondida! – Inoue empurrou Nel com força e por pouco não a derrubou. Renji não teve tempo de reagir, afinal a ruiva confundiu a namorada com Rukia? Ran já conhecia a ruiva e não ficou surpresa com essa reação.

-Está louca? – A loira expressou indignada. Colocou as mãos na cintura e deixou exposto o belo corpo no _baybe__doll_ de seda vermelho que vestia. Ainda não tinha visto o namorado covarde que se escondia vilmente atrás da parede da sala.

-LOUCA? QUEM é LOUCA AQUI? EU OU Você QUE ANDA NOIVANDO COM HOMENS COMPROMETIDOS? RUKIA, não é? SAIBA QUE KUROSAKI-_KUN_ é MEU! – E rápida espalmou no rosto da loira com violência. Ran também reagiu rapidamente e tomando o pulso da modelo a jogou no sofá que tinha por perto. A coisa iria pra baixaria? Sabia jogar.

-PRIMEIRO, EU NÃO SOU A KIA!SEGUNDO... EX-NOIVO, POIS ICHI é OFICIALMENTE O NOIVO DE RUKIA! Então LEVE ESSE SEU TRASEIRO NOJENTO DAQUI QUE A CASA DE MEUS TIOS não é DE SEU CALIBRE! – Ran mostrou sua raiva e não mediu esforços para deixar bem claro o que sentia em relação a isso.

-O QUE? – Inoue tentou protestar, mas foi agarrada por Neliel e Rangiku, que juntas arrastaram a ruiva para fora da casa. Renji assistiu atônito seu fracasso de atrapalhar o noivado da amiga.

-Ren? Venha nos ajudar a tirar essa maluca daqui! – Rangiku mal sabia que o namorado era conluio da modelo.

-E-eu... – O que diria a Matsumoto? Traíra não só a confiança dela quanto de toda a família Kuchiki. Sentia-se um verdadeiro lixo.

-Que barulheira é essa em plena manhã? – Ishin e Masaki estavam logo atrás após o alvoroço que a ex-noiva fazia. Ela levantou-se e soltou-se dos braços das opressoras para estar frente aos sogros.

-Inoue? – Masaki havia sentido um mau pressentimento desde o momento que acordou. Sabia que a garota não deixaria barato esse noivado. Temia que o segredo do filho fosse exposto sem os devidos cuidados.

-Kurosaki-_san_!Precisam me ajudar!Digam a essa grosseira que eu é que sou a noiva de Kurosaki-_kun_! – O desespero nos olhos de Inoue fez a consciência pesar nos Kurosaki. Ishin virou o rosto e deixou para a esposa a dura tarefa de informar a jovem sobre o novo relacionamento do filho rebelde. Sabia que algo andava errado em tudo isso. Pior ainda era imaginar como teria sido se Byakuya estivesse ali.

-Não querida!Vocês terminaram e sabe disso!Meu filho irá casar-se com Rukia! Minha querida e doce Kia!Então, por favor, venha tomar um chá para se acalmar e assim conversaremos sobre o assunto. Orihime ficou boquiaberta ante essa afirmação.

-Co-omo? – Renji baixou as vistas percebendo a derrota temporária, já que o rapaz tinha um aliado muito importante. Kurosaki Masaki que estava altiva estendendo a mão para a ex-nora.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenham todos uma boa semana e inte!Beijokas,<strong>

**JJ**


	20. Hot Ice Cream parte 2

**Oláááá!Tudo belezinha com vocês?Espero que estejam todos bem!O cap de hoje muda o rating dessa fic!Não quero palavras toscas ou sexo explicíto, isso nunca vai ser minha meta!Mas confesso que ficou um pouquinho picante!Então quem não quiser ler essa parte, não sinta-se desconfortável, serão poucas vezes que escreverei assim!Pelo menos vou tentar, se Ichi deixar!^_^**  
><strong>Espero que curtam!Já vou dizendo que sou péssima nessas coisas!Então deem sua opnião!<strong>

**AH!Estou de mal... não recebi nenhum review no cap anterior!Sinto-me abandonada!;_; Mas tudo bem...tudo bem... eu tenho Ichi pra me consolar!Ó_Ó Ainda estou esperando reviews de vcs!Senão vou fazer greve e postar só no outro site!kkkkkkk**

* * *

><p><em>-Tem calda pra muitos sorvetes ai Ichi! – Rukia resolveu atentar o noivo que caminhava com segurança apertando a mão da jovem. Um risinho da baixinha lhe fez olhar para a dona.<em>

_-Não queria morango com calda? Pois vai ter! E não vai se arrepender! – Riu alto fazendo com que os poucos clientes que passava por perto se assustarem. O que seria tão engraçado?_

* * *

><p>Como imaginei minha primeira vez? Hum! Difícil dizer. Achei que levaria mais tempo para acontecer, mas creio que hoje eu vá saber finalmente como é ser de alguém que se ama! O apartamento de Lisa estava uma desordem total, como sempre. Tivemos que ir recolhendo as peças de roupas que estavam espalhados pela sala. O que Lisa fazia naquela bagunça? Mas fiquei super vermelha quando, no meio de uma blusinha encontrei uma... Hum... Acho que sabem o que quero dizer.<p>

-Kia? Algum problema?Ah!Parece que sua amiga teve uma noite interessante por aqui! Com quem ela mora mesmo? – Ichi não estava nada surpreso com aquela... Coisa! Mas isso é estranho pra mim. Aliás, tudo está estranho aqui. O que estava pensando quando aceitei essa loucura?

-Kensei! Era um colega de sala da época do colégio! Rapaz muito interessante! – Ele arqueou aquela sobrancelha encantadora. Será que está com ciúmes? Sorri da cara de bobo que ele fez.

-_Unf_!Sei!Conheço esses tipos! Bem a calda já deve ter esfriado para o sorvete, vamos? – Porque sinto que não vamos tomar sorvete? É claro que não vamos tomar sorvete Kia sua idiota. Será que isso é certo? Bem ele é meu noivo. Minha mãe me disse que isso é muito comum hoje em dia. A Ran me ensinou umas... Coisas não muito agradáveis. Certo, estou com medo. Pronto. Mas e agora?

-Você não vem? – Aquele sorriso malicioso estava aumentando ou é só impressão minha. Acho que estou ficando paranóica. Vamos lá então. Dirigimo-nos até a pequena cozinha que era atrelada a copa. A mesinha de dois lugares estava repleta de morangos, sorvete de vários sabores, e a calda num pote grande e bem cheio. É, não tomaremos sorvete mesmo.

-Está calada amor! Não quer mais? – Tomar sorvete ou... Fazer amor?

-Cla-ro!Bem... Quero começar com o de creme!Amo saborear cada um individualmente! – Isso, assim ele não percebe meu nervosismo idiota! Ai, Kia onde você se meteu! A última vez que ficamos sozinhos, eu quase morri de vergonha! Não sei fazer-me da mulher fatal. Nunca fiz nada disso, droga!

-Hum que delicia! Então deixa que eu sirvo você! – O vi pegar a colher para sorvete e devagar de forma... Estranhamente muito sensual... Isso é sorvete, certo? Quer dizer que olhar lascivo é esse?

* * *

><p>Inoue estava muito irritada. Ainda não havia conseguido falar nada, já que Masaki tomou a palavra e ainda não tinha terminado seu longo sermão de mãe. Estavam todos sentados na sala dos Kurosaki, somente as gêmeas não faziam presença. Masaki interrogava a ruiva de forma que esta só conseguisse dizer sim ou não, sem espaços para completar suas frases e questionamentos. Ishi, Rangiku, Neliel e Renji eram expectadores daquele embate. A impressão era de um interrogatório policial, onde quem estava levando há pior até aquele instante, era a modelo.<p>

-Mas... Kurosaki-_san_... Ele ainda é meu noivo! Nunca terminamos... Foi ele que...

-Inoue-_chan_! Meu filho disse que terminou com você, e tenho certeza que ele deixou claro nisso! Filho meu não deixa nenhuma mulher esperando! Ele não foi ensinado a trair as pessoas! Sei que ele errou muito com você, mas tem que entender que desde que chegaram ao Japão, o namoro de vocês já estava praticamente acabado! Rukia chegou em excelente momento, e sei que serão muito felizes! Assim como você também será quando encontrar alguém especial como minha menina e te fazer feliz! – Falou cortante e direta a jovem mulher. Estava empertigada frente a frente com a ruiva que estava boquiaberta.

-Só pode estar brincando! Não quer que eu fique de braços cruzados enquanto vejo MEU NOIVO sendo levado por essa... Essa prostituta que... – O tapa foi certeiro e rápido. Masaki não titubeou ante o espanto de todos os presentes. Inoue levou automaticamente a mão até a face machucada. Nem por milênios passaria em sua cabeça que aquela mulher a sua frente era tão enérgica e decidida. Agora sabia de onde vinha o gênio irritadiço do ruivo.

-Nunca mais fale de minha nora assim, tudo bem? Creio que já tenha falado tudo o que queria não? Agora por favor, se não for para conviver pacificamente com minha família, queira sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar, entendeu criança? Tenho muita consideração com você por seu doce irmão Inoue, mas não vou permitir que maltrate minha pequena protegida na minha frente! Se queria machucar alguém, escolheu a pessoa errada! Kia é muito mais que minha nora! Ela é a menina mais doce que já conheci e minha excelente aprendiz, então, por favor, retrate-se quando puder! Por favor, saia! – Levantou-se e abriu a porta aguardando a modelo sair de seu próprio torpor e vergonha diante de tantos olhares. Inoue levantou-se e já mencionava falar algo, mas Masaki a cortou com o olhar ameaçante. Já imaginava o que a garota iria falar, e mostrou de forma silenciosa que já sabia de tudo o que aconteceu entre ela o filho. Não seria isso que a faria voltar atrás da própria decisão. Vencida e humilhada, olhou cabisbaixa para Renji, que de forma mecânica virou o rosto para o outro lado. Sim, ela perdeu completamente aquela batalha, mas jamais desistiria de sua vingança.

-Então diga a Kurosaki-_kun_ quando voltar, que quero conversar com ele, caso ele seja homem o bastante para me encarar sem a ajuda da mamãe! – Sorriu vitoriosa e antes de conseguir sair ouviu a réplica da poderosa mulher que defendia sua cria.

-Claro! Mas creio que ele e Kia só voltem amanhã! Afinal, devem estar comemorando o noivado da melhor maneira possível! Deixarei o recado, querida! – Finalizou sorridente com voz suave e olhar terno. Quem não conhecia Masaki não a reconheceria, mas ela podia ser uma mãe dedicada, amante da arte do chá, líder de bairro, mas não era nem de longe covarde e passiva. Sabia levar e dar numa briga. Essa era Kurosaki Masaki. A ruiva grunhiu irritada e cascavelando o altíssimo salto saiu das vistas de todos daquela pacata rua.

-É isso ai tia Masaki! Você é demais!Ai, como eu queria que a Kia tivesse visto isso!Masaki é demais! – Rangiku não agüentou mais ficar calada e gritava com o triunfo da ruiva mãe do medico. Ishin de braços cruzados só mantinha um pouco de distância da esposa, pois sabia que quando a matriarca dos Kurosaki estava nervosa, não era bom momento chegar perto dela.

-Ah!Ensina Nel a ser assim tia? Você é incrível!Nossa ninguém vai acreditar! – Neliel ficou encantada com a postura rígida, mas sem perder o charme da jovem mãe. Somente uma pessoa não comemorava naquela algazarra. Abarai estava quebrado. Sentia o mundo ao redor girar. Jamais imaginava uma cena daquelas. Masaki a favor de Rukia? Era o fim. Teria sido completamente diferente se a ruiva tivesse conseguido falar com Rukia. Com certeza ela não aceitaria continuar noiva de alguém que sequer terminou direito a relação que tinha. Mas tudo tinha saído errado. Graças à intervenção de Masaki.

-E você vai nos explicar direitinho o que estava fazendo perto daquela ruiva, Renji! – Quase saltou para trás quando viu a loira com olhar inquisitivo frente a ele. Agora a atenção de todos se voltaram para eles. O que faria para se livrar disso?

-Bem... E-u estava vindo e... – O que falaria? Estava um pouco assustado. Tinha lidado com guerrilhas com homens armados até os dentes, mas jamais passou por isso em sua vida. Sentiu o olhar ameaçador da bela ruiva de cabelos laranja. Masaki sempre foi muito observadora em tudo a sua volta. Ela era organizadora de eventos, e não era a toa que sua fama se estendia a toda Karakura e arrabaldes. Sentia que algo estava errado entre o ruivo e não perderia tempo para descobrir.

-Quero esperar que não tenha sido você, meu querido Abarai-_kun_, que trouxe essa mulher para nossa casa! Por que se foi, fico extremamente decepcionada com sua atitude! Depois de tudo que Rukia fez por você, o mínimo que poderia fazer é desejar-lhe felicidade e zelar para que ela e meu filho sigam bem em sua nova jornada! – Sentenciou um pouco ríspida. Mas o cenho franzido logo deu lugar ao sorriso mais lindo que Renji já viu na vida. Masaki aproximou-se dele e o abraçou efusivamente. Mas sabia que isso era um mero aviso ao rapaz para que ficasse esperto, pois estava sendo observado pela detalhista Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>-Mas o que? – Ichigo pegou uma boa quantidade de sorvete de creme e descaradamente jogou no colo da morena. Pasma com o a ação do rapaz, não percebeu quando este literalmente avançou sobre ela para abocanhar sem o mínimo de vergonha o sorvete pousado na menina. O vestido ficou com a parte da cintura completamente melada. Após terminar de lamber o que comeu, o ruivo levantou os olhos cor de ouro para a garota que estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés.<p>

-Agora é minha vez de escolher o sabor! – Antes do protesto da baixinha tolheu um pouco de calda morna e derramou no pescoço alvo da jovem. Ela deu um sobressalto e quando ia levantar para fugir daquele estranho banquete, teve as mãos presas por mãos fortes e masculinas. Ichigo meneou a cabeça e a fez sentar novamente com um pouco de pressão, suficiente para imobilizá-la, mas não o bastante para machucá-la. Assim iniciou seu labor, lambendo o rastro que a calda havia feito na morena. O gemido foi inevitável por parte da pequena. Tinha que admitir que estava muito excitante toda aquela brincadeira. Terminou e sem prévio aviso ajudou a moça a tirar a vestido que já não serviria mais para participar da diversão. Ela ficou rubra e foi literalmente comida com o olhar excitado do rapaz. Palavras já não cabiam mais ali, era transpirar sedução e paixão.

-Começo a gostar desse maldito coelho! – Ante o comentário Rukia abaixa o olhar e percebe que estava com o conjunto de _chappie_ que havia comprado há alguns meses. Ficou com vergonha da infantilidade que tinha. Afinal, qualquer mulher teria usado uma _lingerie_ fina e delicada para um momento desses.

-E-u... – Teve os lábios selados pelo beijo do doutor. O sabor de creme com chocolate estava presente. A primeira sensação foi uma leve sensação térmica, já que o gelo do sorvete com a mornura da calda impregnava os lábios adocicados do rapaz.

-Qual sabor queria mesmo, Kia? – A rouquidão com que saiu essa frase fez Rukia arrepiar-se dos pés a cabeça. Olhou acanhada para o potinho com sorvete de morango e os frutos pousados ao lado. Voltou-se para o rapaz e viu o sorriso deste crescer vertiginosamente como se fosse a devorar naquele momento.

-I-chi-go! – Remeteu ao outro significado do rapaz de belos cabelos laranja. Ele não demorou em atendê-la e pegou uma boa colherada daquele saboroso sorvete e deixou pendida a frente da morena. Esta ficou com o olhar duvidoso sem entender o que significava aquele movimento.

-Onde o quer, Kia? Pode escolher qualquer parte que quiser! – Se estava vermelha, já não sabia mais que cor adquirir com tamanha e indiscreta proposta. Apertou o encosto da cadeira e mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber o que responder.

-Que tal eu escolher então? – O médico estava achando muito divertido brincar com a namorada. Por ele a teria tomado no mesmo instante em que entrou no apartamento, mas sabia que era a primeira vez dela, e queria fazer com que fosse inesquecível. Pousou a colher na mesa que estava ao lado, arrancou a camisa e desabotoou a calça, escorregando-a até o chão. Tomou a colher e passou o sorvete no peitoral nu ante os olhos violetas arregalados e cheios de surpresa. Rukia não conseguia sequer respirar direito.

-Até aqui está bom, ou quer mais? – A colher esparramou sorvete até o umbigo do rapaz. Um rastro rósea de sorvete derretia vagarosamente naquele tórax malhado. Rukia mais uma vez mordeu o lábio e arrancou um pouquinho de sangue deste. Estava envergonhada, mas muito tentada com tudo aquilo. Olhou mais uma vez para aqueles olhos dourados e assentiu. Segurou os cabelos com as duas mãos, e baixou até pouco abaixo do pescoço do rapaz, na altura do osso externo. Com delicadeza e cuidado lambeu a longitude até o umbigo sem parar nem mesmo para respirar. O gemido languido do rapaz a fez perceber que estava gostando muito de sua atuação. Resolveu ousar. Levantou-se após terminar, e arrebatou a colher do namorado, pegou a calda para esparramá-la sobre o pescoço e o tórax do rapaz. Descartou a colher na mesa, e ousadamente sentou-se no colo dele, deixando uma perna de cada lado deste para estar de frente com ele. Começou pelo pescoço e foi descendo devagar até metade do peito. As mãos de Ichigo não resistiram e experimentou a maciez escondida na pequena calcinha que a morena trajava. Acariciou as nádegas com carinho e extrema delicadeza. Subiu a mão até as costas desta fazendo uma deliciosa massagem em seu trajeto. A morena não resistiu e arquejou o corpo para trás, pendendo a cabeça com a incrível excitação que sentiu em tão só ser tocada por aquelas mãos grandes e cálidas. Ichigo pegou com a mão um pouco de calda e esparramou no corpinho da menina. Esfregou a barriga com movimentos circulares e lambuzou o colo da morena. Um pouco mais selvagem lambeu e mordeu cada pedaço de pele ao qual tinha acesso. As mãos trabalhavam para tirar a irritante alça de sutiã que não queria colaborar com aquele prazeroso momento. Rukia apertava os olhos e tentava inutilmente segurar os gemidos que aumentavam a cada novo contato da boca, língua, mãos e cabelos do rapaz. Os espetados alaranjados quando entravam em contato com seu pescoço a fazia gemer alto e sem controle. Depois da épica batalha com o fecho, Ichigo pode contemplar aqueles rosados montículos arredondados que lhe eram oferecidos. A respiração irregular da baixinha fazia essas pequenas montanhas subirem e descerem para desespero do rapaz. A menina já sentia algo muito rígido crescer embaixo de si. Estava praticamente em cima dele e o contato era inevitável. O doutor não a deixou pensar muito e iniciou seu tratamento e cuidado aos seios desta. Lambidas, mordidas e caricias com uma das mãos, já que a outra estava responsável em segurar o corpinho pela cintura para não cair, deixavam a morena extremamente excitada e descontrolada. Nem o gelo do sorvete era capaz de abrandar o fogo que percorria todo o corpo do casal. O trabalho do ruivo era sutil, mas cheio de carícias muito bem localizado que a faziam querer mais contato. A morena teve um sobressalto quando sentiu seu órgão ser invadido pela mão do rapaz. Mais precisamente o dedo. Ela o olhou assustada e percebeu que aquilo fazia parte daquele estranho ritual.

-Só estou te preparando, amor! Se quiser paro! – Com a voz embargada, Ichigo esperou a resposta da namorada, e com os vários meneios negativos dela continuou seu labor sem abandonar os lábios e seios da menina. Gritinhos foram começando a invadir o lugar. Ichigo deixou mais um dedo trabalhar e entretia a morena com beijos e palavras de amor. Rukia nem sequer percebeu quando foi levantada e teve a ultima peça que vestia tirada com rapidez. O rapaz a segurou com força pela cintura e com destreza tirou também a _boxer_ que usava. Nada mais os separavam agora. Ainda pendida no ar, com apenas os dedinhos dos pés tocando o chão, Rukia viu o questionamento nos olhos dourados do rapaz. Ela assentiu com um sorriso, e fechou com força as pálpebras, segurando com firmeza os ombros do rapaz. E assim foi decida com delicadeza e lentidão. Gritou tão alto que o ruivo teve que conter o desejo voraz que o estraçalhava por dentro. Sabia que tinha que ser delicado e devagar com a noiva, mas estava muito difícil controlar-se. Aguardou a jovem se acostumar com o tamanho e a invasão dentro de si. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos apertados de Kia. Ichigo estava completamente dentro da moça. Quando sentiu o aperto no ombro suavizar iniciou uma dança lenta e ritmada com o quadril. Os gemidos da morena o faziam perder a compostura e quando percebeu já estava levantando e sentando o pequeno corpo ao seu. Rukia era incrivelmente deliciosa. Mais do que qualquer chocolate que já tenha saboreado – sua comida preferida. Ficaram nessa dança cada vez mais rápida e selvagem até que ambos alçaram juntos o clímax daquele enlace. Ichigo fazia sua, a noiva que tanto amava.

-Te amo Kia! Minha querida baixinha! – Ichigo apertou-a num abraço cálido e reconfortante.

-Eu também Ichi! – Lutava para suavizar a respiração sôfrega que saia de seus pulmões. Ainda estavam enlaçados, mas já não havia lugar para dor ou sofrimento. Eram um só agora, e ninguém lhes tiraria esse momento.

* * *

><p>-Hime? O que aconteceu? Estava correndo? – Senna ajudava a amiga que lutava para soltar algo, mas a respiração descompassada da ruiva não deixava nada legível sair. Senna pegou um copo de conhaque e deu para a modelo beber. Foi o suficiente para ter seu controle de volta.<p>

-E-u que-ro ma-tá-la... Não... Eu irei matá-la, Senna-_chan_! Precisa me ajudar! Preciso daquele seu amigo! Quero que ele destrua essa pirralha sem vergonha! – Inoue estava descabelada e os olhos vermelhos com a maquiagem desfeita. Estava acabada como Senna nunca havia visto antes.

-Você fala de... Nnoitra? Mas é realmente necessário, Hime? Sabe que ele não é muito sociável e que só pega trabalhos para... Matar! – Senna olhava atônita a amiga com ar reprovativo, mas faria qualquer coisa para ajudar aquela que considerava irmã.

-Certeza absoluta, Senna-_chan_! Quero-a morta!MORTA!MORTAAAA! – Gritou desesperada aquela que um dia teve um sorriso doce e confiante.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso pessoas!Como disse não ficou pesado e nem muito melô (não sou chegada kkkkkk), mas creio que foi interessante para nosso casal!Amei escrever Masaki assim!Apesar dela ter aparecido poucas vezes no mangáanime, ela tem uma aparência forte e cativante!Por isso estou fazendo ela defender o filho com unhas e dentes!kkkkk**  
><strong>Inoue não vai deixar barato!E agora teremos um personagem novo que não vai deixar meu doce casal em paz!É a coisa vai ficar feia!Espero que tenham curtido esses dois capítulos de sorvete com chocolate!Ichi gostou!^_^ Aho que eu também gostei!kkkkkkkk Boa semana a todos e até o próximo cap!Ah, só pra constar: Acham que Ichi vai deixar a Kia em paz daqui pra frente?Creio que não! ^_^ Beijokas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	21. Acidente

**Briiii!Que frio!Como vão pessoas?Tudo na paz?Mais uma semana e o ano está quase terminando!^_^ Posto aqui mais um cap, relativamente quente, para aquecer os corações de vocês!kkkkk Mas tive que iniciar uma parte dramática da fic!Não se preocupem, isso aqui não é drama, mas vou ter que colocar mais essa parte tristinha!Espero que curtam e me escrevam reviews!**  
><strong>Grande abraço a:<strong>

**Luud-chan:Mas veio é o que importa Lu!Fico super felizz que tenha gostado do cap!Vou participar de sua campanha!Odeio Inoue!Desde o mangá/anime, qaunto nas fics!Mas é isso!Espero que curta o cap de hoje!^_^  
>Paulo23:Arigatô Paulão!Sempre de poucas palavras, mas sempre presente!Beijasso no coração!<strong>

**Ainda estou esperando reviews daqueles que não enviaram até agora como minhas nakamas Mi Yuuki (vou te dar um puxão de orelha!A não ser que tenha ficado muito ruim esses caps?Pode ser isso?Aaiai), Mili Black (amo seus reviews, quero eles já!^_^) e Samy (sumida, ainda lê a fic ;_; acho que estou perdendo você!). Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

><p><em>-Te amo Kia! Minha querida baixinha! – Ichigo apertou-a num abraço cálido e reconfortante.<em>

_-Eu também Ichi! – Lutava para suavizar a respiração sôfrega que saia de seus pulmões. Ainda estavam enlaçados, mas já não havia lugar para dor ou sofrimento. Eram um só agora, e ninguém lhes tiraria esse momento._

_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /-_-/ /______________________________

A noite já estava avançada quando Rukia acordou de seu sono repentino. Nunca sentiu tanto cansaço em um só dia. Não imaginava que o ruivo fosse exagerar naquela relação. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fizeram amor somente naquele dia. Levantou-se devagar e teve que fazer alguns malabarismos para escapar dos braços fortes e protetores do rapaz. Um resmungo saiu do morango, não estava com vontade de acordar tão cedo, pelo menos ao ver dele, e muito menos perder aquele calor que emanava tão confortante da morena. Rukia riu baixinho quando o noivo rolou pela cama de casal dos amigos e caçou com nervosismo o corpinho da moça. Não encontrou e falou algumas palavras desconexas, mas que com certeza eram xingos pela ausência. A baixinha estava recostada na porta de frente com a cama observando toda a cena. Apreciava esse lado irritadinho do noivo. E muito mais saber o quanto ele a desejava por perto, não só pelo contato físico, mas também para conversarem e discutir bobagens. Contemplou o anel de compromisso que havia ganhado na noite anterior. Era o mesmo que Kurosaki-_san_ deu a Masaki quando a pediu em casamento. Ficou muito emocionada por saber que tinha não só a aprovação da própria família, quanto da família Kurosaki.

-Rukia? Tudo bem, amor? – Ichigo levantou-se preocupado, afinal não poupou a namorada mesmo sendo a primeira vez da mesma. Não conseguiu conter o desejo reprimido a duras penas. Agarrou o lençol para cobrir a virilha, já que não tinha nenhum tecido cobrindo o corpo bem formado que apresentava. Rukia estava ainda encostada na porta vestida apenas com a camisa do rapaz. As pernas flexionadas em forma de "X" protegendo a parte íntima que estava descoberta. Para o ruivo foi à cena mais linda que poderia ter visto após um reconfortante sono.

-Ah!Já acordou, moranginho? Achei que continuaria na sua busca incessante ao imaginário! – Brincou com um sorriso travesso lembrando os instantes atrás. O ruivo sentou-se ao lado da morena, cobrindo-a com o lençol e a abraçando pela cintura. Fez a menina sentar em seu colo e encostou as costas dela no próprio peito. Super protetor era um adjetivo pequeno comparado ao carinho que ele dispunha à jovem.

- Baixinha, não me provoque! Desculpe se exagerei! – Encostou a testa no ombro da noiva e aspirou o perfume natural do corpo quentinho dela. Amava aquela essência. Lembrava-lhe travessuras de adolescente. Rukia era seu vício mais forte. Nunca imaginou que pudesse se apaixonar tão intensamente em tão pouco tempo. A garota iniciou uma caricia suave nos cabelos laranja enquanto sorria com o comentário do rapaz.

-Liga não! Acho que sou auto-suficiente para satisfazer ao tão exigente doutor!Afinal sou uma Kuchiki, não vou fraquejar só por causa de um exagero de meu noivo! – Puxou a orelha dele como castigo. O rapaz riu alto e divertido a fez virar para si para roubar-lhe mais uma vez naquele dia aqueles lábios suaves. Após o apaixonado e demorado beijo, se levantaram para seguir ao banheiro tomar mais um banho. Ou pelo menos era a idéia inicial.

* * *

><p>-A única coisa que preciso é que elimine esse problema!Minha amiga vai pagar o que for preciso para que você faça o serviço! Então não precisa preocupar-se com valores! Temos dinheiro para pagar e sabe bem disso! Quando foi que te passei a perna? Nunca, certo? Então me ajude nessa mais uma vez! – Senna olhou de soslaio a ruiva que permanecia deitada na cama de forma desleixada. Lembrou o quanto foi trabalhoso fazê-la dormir depois da amiga chorar e gritar sem parar. Inoue estava descontrolada e odiava vê-la assim. Kurosaki pagaria muito caro o que fez com Hime.<p>

-Sim! Assim que conseguir a foto te entrego!Lembre-se de fazer parecer que foi um acidente! Não quero que sequer cogite a idéia de que temos algo a ver com isso, entendeu? Obrigada Nnoitra, fico te devendo essa! Tchau! – Desligou o celular e sentou-se no _puf_ que tinha perto da cama. Puxou a franja longa para trás e esfregou o rosto com nervosismo. Não queria ir tão longe, mas essa garota pediu pra isso. Meteu-se com a pessoa errada, e logo saberia o por que.

-Hime? Deite-se direito, querida! Logo essa bruxinha vai sair de nossas vidas! E quando aquele idiota do Kurosaki vir chorando para seu ombro, você vai fazê-lo sofrer com seu gelo! Vai ver só! Eu vou resolver tudo, nem que tenha que fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos! – Apertou com força o punho. Era um tipo de juramento que fazia a si mesma. Não dormiria em paz enquanto não visse o sorriso descontraído de Inoue novamente.

* * *

><p>-Essa banheira é ótima! Sua amiga é muito legal em nos deixar ficar aqui! Gostei da atitude dela! Lembre-me de comprar uma lembrança pra ela quando a vermos novamente! – Passou as mãos nos ombros da pequena que tentava ensaboar o tronco, coisa complicada já que tinha um médico pendente de atenção logo atrás de si. Estavam ambos sentados na banheira de louça branca. Espuma e água quente rodeavam os corpos nus.<p>

-Lisa é amante da boemia! Quando comprou esse apartamento, achei uma loucura ela pagar tão caro só pra ter uma banheira enorme dessas! Mas fazer o que, ela aproveitou a gorda pensão que o avô lhe deu quando brigou com os pais! – Virou-se ajoelhando de frente com o rapaz. Pegou o xampu do canto da banheira e iniciou uma suave massagem nos cabelos alaranjados. O ruivo fechou os olhos deixando-se ser cuidado como um menino pequeno. Abraçou a cintura da morena e encostou a cabeça no colo dela para facilitar a massagem na parte da nuca. Rukia riu deliciada com a intimidade que levavam. Pareciam conhecer-se há anos.

-Sua mãe deve estar nervosa com nossa demora! – Lembrou Ichigo após liberar um gemido de prazer pelo tratamento da baixinha, que agora esfregava o torso do rapaz com o sabonete liquido na esponja. Era tão obediente, que nem precisava a noiva pedir, levantava os braços para ajudar e ficava de joelhos quando ela descia a esponja por seu corpo.

-Ainda bem que ligamos pra Masaki-_san_ antes! Minha mãe vai entender se ela explicar! Além do mais, não tenho coragem de voltar pra casa agora!Morreria de vergonha de ver a cara de meu pai!Deve estar furioso comigo! – Desanimou ao lembrar o olhar severo que seu pai sempre lhe dava quando fazia algo errado. Enxaguou com a mangueirinha os cabelos e as costas do rapaz. Levantou-se e o puxou para que ambos terminassem a limpeza no chuveiro do _box_ ao lado. O único cômodo mais trabalhado daquele apartamento era aquele banheiro contiguo ao quarto da amiga. A suíte era confortável e resolveram aproveitar isso.

-Esquenta não, amor! Você é minha agora! Ele vai ter que entender que de agora em diante, você estará debaixo de minha proteção! – Apertou-a contra si. Adorava sentir aquele corpinho ao seu. Era tão frágil e delicado. Tudo proporcional e tentador para ele.

-Sei!Não conhece meu pai!É bom não arranjar encrenca com ele!Não vai querer deixá-lo irritado! E até parece que a partir de agora vou dormir no mesmo quarto que você! Ainda não nos casamos, senhor apressadinho! – Enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo que aproveitou para beijá-la com paixão.

-Vai dormir comigo toda noite, Kia! Ou no meu, ou no seu quarto! Mas vai! Sou um homem saudável e nunca vou saciar meu desejo por você! Disso você pode ter certeza! – Desceu os lábios até o pescoço branco da pequena, dando leves mordidas e arrancando gemidos excitados da menina. Nada mais importava para ambos naquele momento. Somente atender os desejos um do outro.

-Vo-cê é mui-to posses-sivo, I-chi! Meus pais não vão me deixar fazer isso! – Segurou a cabeça do rapaz com as duas mãos. Os braços dele a apertava contra a própria virilha. Queria que ela sentisse a própria excitação que causava nele.

-Já falei com minha família e a sua Kia! Não fiquei dormindo a tarde toda! – Mordeu o lábio da garota. Aproveitou para separar as pernas torneadas da jovem para mais uma vez tomá-la como queria. Não demorou para a garota corresponder a dança que fazia o jovem médico.

-Possessivo! – Kia apertou o agarre no pescoço do rapaz. Ele a ajudou a rodear a cintura com as pernas. Gargalhou com gemidos ante o comentário da noiva.

-Não fico longe do que é meu, nanica! Sou muito exigente! E por falar nisso, amanhã não vou poder levá-la pra faculdade! Tenho uma reunião em Tókio! Mas vou te buscar quando você sair! Não quero aquele "cabeça de pinha" te dando carona! Não vou com a cara dele! – Achava incrível quando estava perto da moreninha. Sentia-se livre e não conseguia omitir os sentimentos pra ela. Era como se aqueles olhos violáceos o enfeitiçassem para revelar os mais íntimos sentimentos que tinha dentro de si. Mas ainda não era capaz de revelar aquele passado negro. Esqueceu do próprio nervosismo quando alcançou mais uma vez o ápice naquele dia. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer como Rukia o fazia sentir. Estar com ela era um verdadeiro balsamo para aquele coração vazio e infeliz que levava no peito.

-Ren é meu melhor amigo, Ichi! Ah!Ele nunca me fa-ria mal!Ah! Ele é co-mo um hé-roi pra mim, entende?Ah! Ichi! Mais devagar! – Queixou-se do trabalho do ruivo. Este sorriu deliciado. Não queria acabar mesmo depois do ápice. Seguia investindo na pequena com rapidez. Amava estar dentro dela. Era como uma droga para ele.

-Mesmo assim! Não quero ele agarrando você!Beijando ou abraçando! Ele vai ter que entender que não sou de compartilhar você com ninguém! – Levou-a até a cama, após desligar o chuveiro que já não era mais necessário. A pequena aproveitou o descanso para respirar mais calma. Esparramou o corpo na cama grande e cerrou os olhos para não ver a malícia do rapaz que aproveitou para esquadrinhar a morena, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

-Idiota obcecado! Já vi que vou ter muito trabalho com você! E ouse chegar perto daquela modelo ruiva, nem que seja pra dar bom dia! Quebro sua cara! – E mais uma vez aproveitaram para colar o corpo um no outro, mais para conversarem amenidades do que para continuar na relação sexual. Gostavam de ficar juntos. Sentir o calor um do outro. Souberam dessa necessidade desde o primeiro contato que tiveram naquele acampamento.

* * *

><p>-Isso é ridículo! Eles noivaram, não casaram! Como permite esse depravado fazer de nossa filha uma amante qualquer, Hisana! Quem ele pensa que é? Dormir com ele? Até parece! – Byakuya andava de um lado a outro na sala. Irritado com a ligação de horas atrás que recebeu do genro. A ousadia era lastro daquele intransigente doutor.<p>

-Querido, tente entender!Hoje são outros dias! Os relacionamentos são mais íntimos! Noivar é o mesmo que casar! Tenho certeza que vão fazer o casamento mais rápido que o esperado!Afinal, pularam a parte do namoro, já imaginava que avançariam nessa parte também! – Sorriu pequenamente a jovem esposa. Sabia da maneira tradicionalista e respeitável do marido. Amava esse jeito dele. Mas não queria atrapalhar a filha. Sempre a viu como era independente apesar da aparência e gostos quase infantis. A menina sempre foi dedicada em tudo que eles queriam para ela. Sempre fazia o máximo para ser como desejavam para uma filha, não era justo impedir esse amor arrebatador que ela havia encontrado.

-Mas, e o que irão falar nossos vizinhos e amigos? – Ainda relutante o juiz questionava a amada em busca de solução para o próprio problema. Sentou-se nervoso na poltrona, apesar de manter o corpo altivo e boa postura, nunca perdia o próprio charme.

-Nossos amigos vão adorar saber que nossas famílias se uniram! Nossos vizinhos vão adorar a festa de casamento que eu e Masaki estamos planejando! Vai ser algo grande e inesquecível, digno de nosso sobrenome! – Pontuou Hisana ao sentar-se no colo do marido e abraçá-lo.

-_Unf_!Mesmo assim! Não precisavam ser tão rápidos! Ora! É bom esse moleque ser tudo o que ele diz ser, porque senão... – Teve os lábios selados por dois dedos da esposa. Esta sorriu e aproveitou para beijar o austero marido.

Atrás da parede da sala, Nel e Ran riam baixinho ante as sutilezas famosas de Hisana. Aprendiam muito com aquelas senhoras que tinham seus maridos debaixo de seu comando. Tinham muito que aprender com Masaki e Hisana. Saíram sem chamar atenção do casal, para o hotel de Karakura. A noite ainda era uma criança e tinham muito que trabalhar.

* * *

><p>Mais um dia ensolarado naquele verão cálido amanhecia na cidade de Karakura. Várias pessoas já saiam de suas casas para irem aos seus trabalhos, colégios e clubes. Todos daquele bairro tinham o próprio roteiro do dia planejado, desde o mais jovem ao mais velho. A organização japonesa era presente naquele bairro tradicional. Num bairro mais afastado e mais moderno, repleto de prédios com jardins esplendorosos, um casal se despedia na garagem de um dos conjuntos. O jipe estacionado na vaga de Kensei, já estava ligado para sair.<p>

-Tem certeza, amor, que não quer que eu a leve até sua casa?Posso atrasar um pouco, não vão me matar por isso! – Ichigo puxou o rosto delicado da noiva que tinha o corpo pendido ao carro do lado de fora. As roupas grandes demais para pertencer a ela, deixavam escondidas as curvas sinuosas que encantavam o rapaz. Ela tocou os lábios do noivo num leve roçar e separou-se rápido para que ele não perdesse mais tempo com ela. Afinal tiveram um dia maravilhoso e uma noite mais incrível ainda, não podia reclamar.

-Não precisa, Ichi! Eu posso ir de taxi, assim que terminar de arrumar nossa bagunça! Liga quando for me buscar! Tenha uma boa reunião! – Beijou a palma da mão e soltou ao ar, onde de forma clichê o ruivo colheu o imaginário para apertar no peito. Observou a noiva correr de volta ao prédio e sumir com aquele balanço que o deixava louco. Sorriu de si mesmo. Nunca pensou que fosse tão precisado dessa relação aparentemente melosa. Saiu cantando um pouco os pneus. Estava tão animado que nada podia destruir seu dia, nem mesmo uma maçante reunião com gerentes de grandes laboratórios que tinham por fornecedores.

Rukia terminou rápido a limpeza, já que a amiga não era muito de se importar com isso. Pegou a sacola com a roupa do dia anterior e saiu rápido para pegar o taxi. Não percebeu o carro que estava ao longe estacionado próximo ao conjunto. Era preto e os vidros escuros não permitiam ver quem estava ao volante. A pequena correu a rua de pedrinhas até a saída para a avenida, passando próximo ao carro. Não notou o barulho do motor e o voleio do carro em sua direção, quando esta já estava a uma distancia considerável. O impacto foi tão rápido que Rukia teve o corpo projetado a quase dez metros à frente. A sacola deixou espalhada na rua a roupa e os objetos que levaram. Morangos rolaram até o corpo inerte da menina. Uma poça de sangue se formou vagarosamente ao redor do pequeno corpo. O carro passou direto em alta velocidade. Aquela manhã não tinha nenhum pedestre passando naquele local. O carro sumiu na avenida. Uma garota de cabelos verdes e roupa super colada branca deixou cair às sacolas de compras que tinha quando viu que uma garotinha havia sido atropelada. Correu até ela e com desespero ligou para a emergência. Não sabia muito que fazer, e foi instruída a não manusear o corpo. Somente observar se a jovem ainda tinha pulso e descrever da melhor maneira o local do possível acidente. Não demorou muito e uma ambulância chegou.

-Viu quem a atropelou, jovem? – O enfermeiro questionou enquanto outros cuidavam para colocar a pequena vítima desconhecida na maca. O sangramento era o maior temor de todos os presentes.

-Mas é... Não pode ser! É a baixinha irritante! – Mashiro questionou abismada. Conhecia de relance a CDF da Universidade onde estudava. Além de lembrar do ocorrido no mercado a alguns dias atrás. Jamais esqueceria aquele rostinho de menina. Não podia acreditar que ela estava ali caída à beira da morte. Quem teria feito isso? Lembrou do carro preto que passou voando quando chegava a sua rua.

-Viu algum carro suspeito? – O enfermeiro questionou ao ver a surpresa no rosto da garota.

-Sim, um carro preto em alta velocidade! Só pode ser ele!Ma-as ela vai ficar bem? Vai sobreviver? – Apertou as mãos e viu como a pequena garota recebia ventilação mecânica pelos enfermeiros e massagem cardíaca.

-Esperamos que sim!Precisamos que nos acompanhe senhorita? – O rapaz esperou a moça pronunciar o próprio nome.

-Kuna Mashiro! Sim, eu vou acompanhar! – O lindo dia já não parecia tão promissor quanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisana a favor de Kia e Ichi?Grande progresso!Mas infelismente a malvada da Senna conseguiu o intento, não? O que vai ser de Kia agora?Ichi reagirá de que forma quando souber que a amada baixinha está entre a vida e a morte?Mashiro?Drama... não pude evitar!Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, gente boa!Semana que vem tem mais!Vou aguardar as reviews!Não esqueçam de me mostrar os erros, não tive tempo de revisar quase nada!Beijokas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	22. Dura na queda

**Olha eu novamente!Como estão todos?Espero que bem, pois ainda é terça e a semana segue seu caminho!kkkkk Trabalho... porquê não chega logo o feriado?;_; Mas enfim, vos trago o cap prometido!Suave e melhorzinho para emplacar o anterior!^_^  
><strong>

**¿**

**Agradeço de coração a:**

**Mi Yuuki:** Ufa!Fiquei com medo de não receber review sua!kkkk Mas elas sempre me alegram!Espero que esse cap tire a tensão do anterior, miga!^_^ Estou esperando EAR!  
><strong>Luud-chan:<strong>kkkkk Mas pode ficar sossegada Lu!Esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito, apesar das interferências de o quadro inverteu. Mas a guerra só começou!^_^

* * *

><p>-Minha filha?Minha menina... Por Deus... Não com minha Kia, não com ela, NÃO! – Hisana gritava desesperada no hospital Central de Karakura. Havia chegado com o marido e os amigos a pouco mais de uma hora após o acidente. Como Mashiro não conhecia muito bem a morena, os enfermeiros do hospital levaram um pouco mais de tempo para encontrar a família da vítima. A baixinha estava em uma cirurgia, pois tinha fratura exposta na perna, algumas costelas quebradas e escoriações pelo corpo, mas nenhuma fratura craniana ou algum órgão importante atingido. Todos estavam esperançosos. A menina foi inteligente e rápida quando protegeu com os braços a cabeça ao ser arremessada. Salvou-a de um acidente pior. Após os primeiros socorros com os bombeiros, ela teve a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos estabilizados. Byakuya abraçava a esposa para tentar confortá-la, mas ele mesmo estava ansioso e temeroso com o estado da filha, apesar do cirurgião ter-lhe informado que o estado dela já a deixava fora de perigo.<p>

-Hisana!Acalme-se!Gritar só ira assustar nossa filha!Devemos ser fortes por ela! – Apertou o agarre e observou Masaki chorar no ombro do marido. Eles realmente amavam a pequena como se fosse filha deles, e isso era reconfortante. Mas uma ira crescia dentro de si. Porque aquele moleque de cabelo laranja deixou-a sozinha? Se ele tivesse dado carona, isso não teria acontecido. Ouviu a porta da UTI abrir e o jovem médico Kurosaki sair com a aparência quebrada. Tinha chegado há apenas quinze minutos, assim que recebeu o telefonema da mãe. Chegou atordoado, e teve que ser contido pelos amigos do trabalho para que mantivesse a calma. Apesar de ser médico, não teve sangue frio para manter-se controlado ao saber que a mulher de sua vida estava sendo operada por causa de um acidente estranho.

-Foi tudo minha culpa!Eu devia ter insistido e levado ela pra casa!Como sou idiota!Se Al-go acon-tecer com ela... Eu me mato! – Falou atordoado, sendo repreendido pela família que tentava colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça ruiva. Masaki abraçou o filho com força, sendo acompanhada de Hisana. Ambas sentiam que não era só Kia que estava sofrendo, o rapaz também lutava para manter-se calmo. Entenderam que ele falava sério. Só podiam orar para que nada de grave acontecesse a menina.

-Deixa de falar besteiras Ichi!Kia jamais te perdoaria se fizesse isso! Ela precisa de sua força, não de sua covardia! – Rangiku que até aquele momento estava em silêncio, chorando baixinho se alterou ao ouvir as palavras desesperadas do rapaz. Renji ainda estava atônito com o ocorrido. Sentia vontade de quebrar a cara daquele ruivo descarado. Se Kia estava ali, era por culpa dele. Mas diante daquela comoção não podia sair do lugar. Aquelas duas famílias pareciam apenas uma só, e isso o deixava nervoso.

Algumas horas mais tarde, o cirurgião saia com Ishida da CTI. O alívio de todos chegou quando eles informaram que Rukia estava bem e consciente. Ichigo entrou rápido, apesar dos protestos de Byakuya, pois queria ser o primeiro a falar com a filha. Nada mais importava além de ver Rukia segura. Aproximou-se da cama onde o pequeno corpinho estava pousado. Os cabelos negros estavam pegados ao rosto delicado. No braço tinha preso o soro. O rosto da pequena se virou devagar quando ouviu que alguém entrava. Um sorriso vagaroso saiu de seus lábios quando os olhos violetas se encontraram com os amendoados. Ichigo ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, e tomando a mãozinha com estremo cuidado beijou-a deixando a menina sentir as lágrimas dele roçar sua pele.

-Graças a Deus!Nunca...Nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha...Nunca mais! – O choro de Ichigo ficou mais intenso. Esfregava com a mão livre os olhos para apagar as lágrimas, mas pouco importava sucumbir ao choro diante daquela que já considerava a própria essência de sua vida. Rukia acariciou o cabelo do ruivo para acalmá-lo. Sentia uma dormência no corpo por causa da anestesia, mas já podia notar uma dor leve nos pontos feitos, pois a mesma estava passando o efeito. Não foi necessária uma geral, para que a garota mantivesse a consciência, aproveitando para fazer os exames verificando o estado cerebral da mesma.

á tudo bem, amor!Não chore, por favor! – Kia afagava aqueles cabelos espetados, mas de uma maciez que ela passou adorar. Ichigo se levantou e afagou o rosto da morena. Revisou a pequena por costume da rotina médica, para ver se ela realmente estava bem, e após comprovar que o soro estava corrente sentou-se na cadeira que tinha perto da cama. Esfregou os cabelos com raiva. Estava furioso consigo mesmo. Poderia tê-la perdido. Rukia observou um pouco cansada a imagem do rapaz. Ele parecia destroçado pelo cansaço e nervosismo, mas teve o coração acelerado quando este sorriu ao encará-la novamente. Levantou-se novamente e beijou os lábios da jovem de modo suave e terno.

-Como está se sentindo, amor? – Perguntou ao sentar no canto da cama. Queria abraçá-la, apertá-la num agarre e não solta-la mais. Tinha medo ainda. Medo de perdê-la pra sempre. Medo de não ver mais aquele sorriso. Aqueles olhos violetas lindos, que jamais se cansaria de admirar. Rukia sentiu-se mais animada com a leve mudança do noivo. Tudo ficaria bem agora.

-Com uma dorzinha aqui! – Apontou onde levou alguns pontos na perna. Ichigo descobriu a parte de baixo da morena liberou alguns beijos delicados na perna enfaixada. Aproveitou e beijou a pequena barriga que também tinha faixa e assim despendeu um tempo beijando cada machucado da morena. Ela ficou encantada com o carinho extremo do rapaz.

-Agora vai ficar melhor! Logo poderá se alimentar! Vou ficar aqui com você até que saia desse hospital! Ah!Acho que seus pais e os meus querem vê-la. Volto assim que eles saírem, tudo bem? Mas não precisa ficar com saudades, vou estar ali no corredor esperando! – Beijou mais uma vez aqueles lábios finos e a ajudou a se ajustar na cama, afofando as almofadas e cobrindo com as cobertas o corpo da garota.

-Ok!Mas não vai muito longe, senão eu grito! – Sorriu pequenamente, e teve mais uma vez os lábios tomados. O medo havia passado.

* * *

><p>-Precisa comer alguma coisa Ran! A Kia está melhor, você não viu? Nel viu. Né Tatsuki-<em>san<em>? – Arisawa, Neliel e Rangiku estavam próximas do balcão da lanchonete do hospital. Nada parecia abrir o apetite da loira. Primeiro pelo acontecido com a prima que tanto amava, e segundo pela frieza do namorado. Precisava de um ombro, mas não recebeu de quem imagina amá-la. Estava triste e ninguém conseguia ajudá-la nisso.

-Deixa Nel!Quando ela tiver fome ela come! Além do mais, isso tudo é culpa daquele idiota do Ren. Parecia um morto vivo!Estava pior que Ichi. Esses homens de hoje! Enquanto Kia se recupera maravilhosamente bem, esses dois fazem papelão no hospital!_Aff_! – Resignada Tatsuki rodava o canudinho no suco de laranja que tentava tomar. Apesar de alertarem a loira a se alimentar, nenhuma delas conseguia comer algo, mesmo sabendo que Rukia estava fora de perigo.

-Nel acha que esse motorista tem que ser preso! Ele não socorreu a nossa Kia!Ela podia ter... Bem ele fez mal e precisa ser punido! – Neliel irritada esmagava a batatinha frita que tinha no pratinho. Nenhuma delas voltaria ao trabalho aquele dia. Todas deixaram tudo o que faziam para estar ao lado da amiga baixinha. Kia era amada pela família e pelos amigos. Ao longe as enfermeiras corriam para impedir os entregadores de flores de entrar no quarto da morena. Pessoas de todo o bairro da menina enviavam votos de melhoras e arranjos de flores suntuosos. Ninguém duvidaria da fama daquela pequena _karateka_.

-Se eu encontrar esse monstro, eu mesmo quebro a cara dele! – Tatsuki esmurrou o balcão e alguns acompanhantes de pacientes que comiam por perto se assustaram. Aquele trio dava medo, apesar da beleza que emanavam, cada uma com sua característica própria.

-Não acham estranho esse acidente? Ouvi o policial dizer que a placa que Mashiro informou era fria! É como se esse cara tivesse feito de propósito. Pode ser paranóia minha, mas é o que acho. Qualquer um teria visto a Kia atravessar a rua... Não, ai tem coisa! – Rangiku alertou as amigas que concordaram prontamente. Após literalmente interrogarem a pobre Mashiro, não aceitava aquilo como um simples acidente.

* * *

><p>-COMO ASSIM SOBREVIVEU? Isso é ridículo! Não disse que tinha atropelado ela? Como ela pode estar bem? – Senna gesticulava ameaçando com o dedo no peito daquele rapaz esguio e magro. Os cabelos negros longos e o rosto austero. Tão magro que parecia que quebraria os ossos pela aparente fragilidade. Não se intimidou com os gritos da moreninha a sua frente. Lembrou que quando atropelou a pequena vítima, viu-a cobrir a cabeça e ficar em posição fetal ao cair e rolar no chão. A menina era bem esperta e instintiva. Com certeza foi graças a isso que estava inteira.<p>

-Já disse!Não vou repetir! Quando pego minhas presas, posso até demorar, mas nenhuma me escapa, e essa não será exceção! E como está aquela sua amiga gostosona? Será que ela me da uma audiência? – Brincou ante a ira crescente de Senna. Ela odiava esse jeito depreciativo com que falava da amiga. Ninguém tinha o direito de lhe fazer mal, principalmente na frente dela. Estapeou com força o rosto magro do rapaz que tinha um dos olhos fechados por corte profundo que normalmente escondia debaixo de um tapa olho.

-Nunca mais se dirija a minha Hime assim, seu lixo! Vai terminar o que não conseguiu, senão não terá pagamento, entendeu? – Arquejava pela falta repentina de ar. Apesar de pequena era corajosa o bastante para enfrentar qualquer um pela amiga.

-_Tsk_!Esquisitona!Porque não admiti que é apaixonada por essa modelinho? Mas tudo bem, como disse vou acabar meu serviço, só me dê um tempo mais e acabo com a gostosinha de olhos brilhantes! – Girou pelos calcanhares e se foi sem esperar os protestos e palavrões que Senna soltou com o comentário inapropriado do rapaz. Sozinha voltou ao quarto onde à ruiva ainda dormia em paz. Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou a amiga com ternura.

-Não se preocupe Hime! Logo essa praga vai sair de nossas vidas, e você poderá ter sua vingança com aquele safado! Eu juro pelo amor que sinto por você! Eu juro! – Beijou-lhe a testa e saiu do quarto para preparar alguma coisa para comerem, afinal já era praticamente noite e ainda não tinham comido nada esperando pelas boas noticias que não vieram.

* * *

><p>-Já disse que estou bem, Ichi!Não precisa me examinar a cada meia hora, ok? Estou bem... Com uma ou outra dorzinha, mas estou bem! – Minha doce baixinha reclamava de meus cuidados excessivos, mas não posso me conter. Quero tirá-la logo daqui. Não é porque trabalho num hospital, que significa que goste de ficar nele. Quero levá-la pra minha cama e abraçá-la para aquecer seu corpo. Beijar cada pedacinho dela e protegê-la de tudo. Jamais vou me perdoar por ter deixado ela sozinha. Agora ela não sai mais sozinha. Vai ser ou comigo, ou com os pais, mas sozinha, não. Acariciei a bochecha agora novamente rosada de minha deusa. Ela está com essa testa franzida de raiva, mas não posso evitar.<p>

-Só estou fazendo os procedimentos médicos! Tenho que ver se está tudo bem com seus ferimentos, com a cirurgia e sua cabeça! Afinal ser atropelada não é algo corriqueiro, certo? – Beijei seu ombro embaixo daquele avental azul. Não posso deixar essa danada tentar se levantar novamente. Às vezes acho que Rukia é mais forte que um homem. Mulher de aço ou algo duro como diamante, não sei. Como ela consegue ser tão forte e tão doce ao mesmo tempo?

-Ichi?Está viajando novamente?Oláá?... Terra chamando morango! – Brincou e teve minha atenção para si novamente. Ambos rimos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, Rukia já estava acostumada a ter fraturas, já que lutava nos campeonatos de _karatê_ sempre se metia em encrenca, segundo Tatsuki. Não eram umas costelas quebradas que a fariam enfraquecer. Mas mesmo assim, não quero vê-la assim nunca mais. Deitei minha cabeça em seu colo e beijei o joelho são. Como amo estar perto de Rukia.

-Acho melhor dormir mocinha! Já são quase meia noite e meia e precisa descansar! Agora se deite direito! Assim, nanica sem movimentos bruscos!Isso! Fica em paz que vou velar seu sono. – Afaguei esses cabelos sedosos e negros como a noite mais escura. Contemplar esse anjo me faz perceber o quanto à vida é efêmera, mas insubstituível. Acomodei-a mais para um canto e aproveitei para pender meu corpo próximo ao dela. Rukia riu baixinho me chamando atenção.

-Posso saber o porquê dessa risada, baixinha? – Levantei-me para contemplá-la mais uma vez. Ela sorriu e me puxou fracamente para perto, ficamos com os rostos colados.

-Nossa pré-lua de mel foi um verdadeiro fracasso, não acha Ichi? – Sorri com esse comentário absurdo. Mas pensando assim, até que tem sentido. Nosso romance sempre tem que ter algo problemático no meio.

-Teremos que fazer outra para compensar essa! O que acha de passar um final de semana numa casa de praia comigo? – Esperei ela pensar. Sentir esse fôlego cálido perto de meus lábios me tentam a querer mais, como Kia é cruel comigo.

-Hum!Assim que eu melhorar? – Assenti devagar para não machucar minha princesinha. Ela sorriu e beijou-me com delicadeza e paciência, como se quisesse prolongar nosso beijo. Nada vai nos atrapalhar nesse amor, e enfrentarei qualquer coisa por isso.

-Agora dorme!Quero você recuperada logo!Não só eu como todos que estão lá fora te esperando. Te amo muito Kia, não me deixe sozinho, ok? – Beijei esse pescoço macio e cheiroso. – Agora deita e dorme! – Beijei sua testa e ela escondeu essa íris violeta incrível de mim. Como é bom estar tudo bem. Obrigado Deus por proteger minha Kia. Pode deixar que também irei cuidar para que isso nunca mais ocorra.

* * *

><p>-Senhor, não seria melhor ir pra casa dormir um pouco!Já passa de uma hora da manhã. Vá pra casa, pois só vai atrapalhar sua amiga se ficar doente. – Nemu tentava tirar aquele que uns dias atrás surgiu irritadiço naquele hospital, mas ele não cedia mesmo com o cansaço aparente.<p>

-Não, obrigado! Se não for atrapalhar, gostaria de esperar aqui mesmo. – Apontou o banco longo daquele corredor próximo aos quartos dos pacientes. Nemu suspirou e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Se ele queria ficar ali, que ficasse, tinha muito que fazer já que seu chefe estava mimando aquela paciente filhinha de papai, segundo seu próprio conceito. Como podiam tanta gente paparicar uma simples garota baixinha? Nunca entenderia. Se fosse seu pai, o cientista e médico Mayuri gerenciando aquele hospital, essas ceninhas não aconteceriam.

-"Isso não foi só um acidente. Mas por que aquela peituda queria a foto de Kia? Não pode ser. Se ela tiver algo a ver com isso eu acabo com ela". – Pensava Renji enquanto tentava acomodar o corpulento corpo naquele estreito banco. Não sairia dali sem antes ver a morena. Estava difícil já que o ruivo possessivo não saia do quarto, salvo para algumas emergências que tinha que atender ou para ir ao banheiro. Passou o dia inteiro ao lado da pequena. Não desgrudou um minuto, e isso estava se tornando extremamente irritante para o militar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiai!Acho que estou virando romântica (inner: credo!). Mas estou amando escrever esses caps melosos!Ok!Mas é guerra, certo?Já puderam notar que isso não foi do agrado de Senna (ela é apaixonada por Inoue?) e vai correr atrás do preju. Não quis fazer cena no problema da Kia, por isso ela está bem!^_^ Isso aqui não é drama, e sempre tenho que me policiar com isso!Renji é o idiota de sempre!Pobre Ran!E parece que o trio percebeu que algo anda mau!Espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam os reviews, ok?Tenho algumas idéias mirabolantes e quero testar nessa fic!kkkk Boa semana a todos!Beijokas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


	23. Procura se!

**Uhu!Voltando do feriadão (excetuando seg e terç, os dias foram muito bons!) para postar mais um cap pra vocês! Espero que curtam o cap de hoje! Estou zangada por não ter recebido muitos reviews nesse site, mas fazer o quê, o público é quem manda, né?**

**Claro que não poderia deixar de agradecer minha querida nakama Mi Yuuki, quem me deixou lindos reviews (salvou meu dia Mi ^_^) e todos que lêem essa fic!Um abraço especial ao pessoal de Portugal e da Espanha que tem acompanhado com afinco!Pena não deixarem reviews, mas nossa língua não ajuda muito, né?Eu me perco nela direto!kkkkkk Mas vamos deixar de enrolar e vamos ao cap de hoje!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach não é meu, ainda, esperem só quando for! (estava com saudades de deixar msn)**

* * *

><p>-Vamos Inoue sorria com mais inocência! Quero um belo sorriso de menina!Vem, mostre-me o que tem! – O fotógrafo liberava vários flashes da câmera profissional. No estúdio completamente azul estava Orihime tentando manter a pose e o sorriso no rosto. Vestida com uma saia jeans azul lavado, blusinha rosa e os cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha um pingente de borboleta no pescoço que chegava até a cintura. Sapatilha rosa com <em>strass<em>. Mas no geral deveria parecer uma adolescente. Algo que estava complicado já que a ruiva não estava conseguindo transparecer devido à ira crescente em seu interior. Fazia algumas horas que se levantou naquela tosca manhã, com a péssima notícia passada pela amiga Senna, de que a inimiga estava muito bem apesar de estar no hospital. Para piorar, a pequena rival estava no hospital onde o doutor, ex-noivo, trabalhava. Essa palavra a cortou e teve que se recompor para não estragar as unhas da mão direita que apertava com estrema força.

-Chega!Péssimo! Inoue, o que há com você? Preciso entregar esse trabalho de moda juvenil ainda esse mês! Não posso corroborar com esse olhar fracassado e muito menos esse sorriso sem graça! Cadê sua menina interior? Será que nunca foi adolescente? Ulquiorra? Tem certeza que ela é qualificada para esse trabalho? Não tenho o tempo todo! – Yoruichi estava dando atenção especial a esse trabalho. Apesar de modelo, também produzia sua própria grife. Ainda não tinha fama suficiente para bater de frente com as marcas famosas, mas pretendia mostrar nessa apresentação os seus melhores modelos. E escolheu a moda adolescente para debutar. Ulquiorra que até aquele momento estava calado desencostou da parede e dirigiu-se a morena que mantinha o queixo altivo, enquanto Inoue sentia-se como se fosse uma garotinha levando bronca de sua professora. Idolatrava aquela mulher, e estava mais furiosa ainda por saber que não podia trabalhar direito devido sua recente perca.

-Vou melhorar Shihouin-_sama_!Só me dê um tempo!Vou mostrar meu lado menininha, eu prometo! – Orihime tinha vontade de estrangular um. Mas não podia mostrar seu lado irritado na frente de sua ídolo.

-Talvez se pudéssemos encontrar uma modelo mais jovem? – Ulquiorra mordaz sugeriu a esteticista. A morena sorriu e teve o olhar reprovador da ruiva, que se pudesse matava o rapaz ali mesmo.

-Talvez!Quem sabe uma jovem que tenha carinha de menina sapeca!Isso!Alguém com esse estilo! Que seja tradicional de nosso país... Com um olhar cativante. Um sorriso inocente. Mas onde encontrar? Já escolhi Inoue, porque você... – Apontou o dedo esbelto ao rapaz que permanecia quieto. – Me disse que essa ruivinha tinha esses requisitos! Mas lhe falta algo. Creio que já seja muito madura para o papel. Quantos anos têm Inoue? – Foi direta e indiscreta, deixando a ruiva sem jeito.

-Vinte quatro, Shinhouin-_sama_!Mas ninguém advinha minha idade. Todos dizem que aparento ter menos! – Tentou salvar seu trabalho, mas a cara pensativa da poderosa modelo a sua frente não lhe deixava boas notícias.

-Muito velha!Kira! – Chamou o fotógrafo que até a pouco cuidava da ruiva. – Leve Inoue para a seção de roupas de banho. Creio que ficará melhor nelas. E você, quero que encontre uma menina pra mim ainda essa semana!Ah!Aproveita e chame aquela adorável gracinha... Como é mesmo o nome?Ah!Matsumoto! Ela será perfeita para a moda praia que estou fazendo. Contate-a Soi Fon. Não quero mais nem um dia de atraso! – A pequena secretaria surgiu ao lado da morena. Sempre a espera de seu comando, levava seu trabalho ao extremo, capaz de qualquer coisa para satisfazer seu ídolo e modelo de pessoa.

-Em seguida, Yoruichi-_sama_! – E da mesma maneira que entrou sem causar qualquer ruído, saiu. Inoue ainda tentou protestar alegando que era capacitada para o trabalho principal, foi detida pelo olhar gélido do amante. Ulquiorra tinha uma regra muito simples, se não for capaz não insista.

-Basta Inoue! Não escutou o que Yoruichi falou? Agora vá terminar seu trabalho. Kira, conto com você! – Falou seco e sem emoções. Sempre era procurado para esse tipo de serviços, e estava muito animado com o pedido pessoal de Yoruichi para ajudá-la a lançar essa grife nova.

-O que seria de mim sem você, Ulquiorra? Mas, e agora? Onde encontrar essa modelo?Ai, ai. Bem, deixo o resto com você. Vou visitar meu amigo que mais uma vez está internado no hospital. Posso contar com você? – Apoiou o braço no ombro do rapaz e teve um meneio afirmativo por parte dele. Já se conheciam há muitos anos e confiava muito um no outro. No mundo da moda, algo realmente difícil de conquistar é alguém de confiança, pois apesar da aparência bela não era um mundo muito bonito, onde todos buscam a fama, independente de ter que passar por cima de alguém ou não.

-Dê meus sentimentos a Ukitake-_san_! – Yoruichi sorriu e saiu desfilando seu vestido longo verde. Ele estava ajustado perfeitamente em seu belo e escultural corpo. A abertura lateral do lado esquerdo deixava a mostra às belas pernas morenas, onde passava tomava a atenção das pessoas.

* * *

><p>-Bom dia Ukitake-<em>san<em>!Como se sente agora? – Ichigo entrava sorridente ao quarto de um de seus mais fiéis pacientes desde que entrou naquele hospital. Mais uma vez internado por uma crise devido à pneumonia. Constante nessa época do ano devido à baixa da umidade no ar e a fragilidade da saúde do mesmo.

-Ora, muito bom dia Kurosaki-_san_!Estou muito melhor agora!Depois daquela inalação que me recomendou, sinto meus pulmões muito mais leves. Sinto ter te preocupado. Mas ter ataque no meio da madrugada não é nada fácil! – Sorriu placidamente após sentar na cama. O rosto ainda estava um pouco pálido, mas já era possível notar um rosado fraquinho nas bochechas. Os longos cabelos prateados pendiam em suas costas. Quem não o conhecesse bem, acharia que estava à beira da morte, mas isso era mais freqüente que se poderia imaginar.

-Que bom, realmente me preocupou. Já disse para não trabalhar demais, não foi? Aposto que ficou a noite em claro? – Ichigo sentou na cadeirinha ao lado da cama. Tomou o prontuário para verificar se os procedimentos que recomendou a enfermeira foram cumpridos. Era caprichoso o bastante para acompanhar cada paciente embaixo de sua mão.

-Pior. Estou ajudando uma amiga. Ela tem um desfile no fim desse mês. Não temos muito tempo, e preciso concluir alguns modelos! – Puxou a coberta para o ombro. Até mesmo a suave brisa da manhã o deixava com frio. O ruivo percebeu e sem prévio aviso levantou-se para fechar a pequena janela do quarto.

-Mesmo assim precisa descansar! Até parece minha noiva... Quando digo que para melhorar precisa guardar leito, é por que assim é, afinal sou o especialista aqui, não? – Resmungou esquecendo a presença do paciente que ficou curioso com o comentário. Afinal, um rapaz jovem e atarefado como seu mais novo doutor tinha uma noiva? Como seria esta?

-Ela está internada também, doutor Kurosaki? – Tentou não soar muito curioso, mas era algo difícil, já que amava as fofocas alheias. Ichigo sorriu e sentou-se novamente. Apesar do pouco tempo com aquele paciente já se sentia confortável o bastante para trocar amenidades de tom pessoais.

-Sim! Minha baixinha foi atropelada ontem de manhã, mas já está se recuperando. Eu até poderia mandá-la pra casa, mas como ela é rebelde e não quer ficar acamada, achei melhor deixá-la aqui onde posso ficar de olho! O nome dela é Rukia. Se quiser posso levá-lo para conhecê-la, está a uns dois quartos daqui. Um pouco de ar fresco para os dois seria ótimo! E assim poderiam conversar um pouco, o que acha? – Aguardou paciente o jovem costureiro e empresário pensar.

-Adoraria. – Ichigo o ajudou a colocar um casaco, e após chamar a ajuda de um enfermeiro para levá-lo na cadeira de rodas, o encaminhou até o quarto da morena. Ao abrir viu a pequena fora da cama prestes a pular a janela. Estavam no primeiro andar, e como Ichigo fez questão de avisar a todos para não a deixarem sair do quarto, a baixinha estava tentando arranjar uma maneira de fugir daquele lugar que chamava de prisão.

-Posso saber o que pensa estar fazendo, nanica? – Rukia tremeu e desceu a perna que já estava pendida fora da janela. Tinha sido descoberta.

-Droga! – Reclamou e como uma menina pega em flagrante voltou silenciosa para a cama, e cobriu a cabeça para não ver a cara irritada do noivo.

-Kia, achou mesmo uma boa idéia pular do primeiro andar com esses pontos recém costurados? – Suspirou resignado. – Você é um doce, amor! Ah!Saia de baixo do cobertor, que você tem visita! – Bateu o pé no chão para chamar atenção da morena, que de forma vagarosa foi descobrindo a cabecinha para contemplar o jovem senhor que estava assistindo a tudo com um sorriso terno no rosto. Corou envergonhada.

-Amor, esse é Ukitake Juushiro! Ukitake-_san_, essa é minha adorada noivinha, Kuchiki Rukia! – Sorriu divertido enquanto Kia se levantava para saudar de forma educada o rapaz. Após conversarem amenidades, levou ambos para a praçinha que tinha no centro do hospital, onde muitos aproveitavam para tomar um banho de sol, e os deixou para que conversassem melhor. De primeira, Rukia e Ukitake perceberam que tinham muito em comum. Ambos cultivavam a arte do _ikebana_, a arte do _chanoyu_ e ainda os mesmos gostos pela música, e pela moda jovem. Nesse quesito, Kia ficou encantada em saber que aquele senhor era um costureiro famoso e conhecedor de pessoas do mundo dos desfiles. Não era muito de se preocupar com estilos, mas nem por isso desconhecia sobre o assunto. Mesmo porque sua prima fazia trabalhos esporádicos de modelo para desfiles rápidos. Então entendia um pouco sobre o assunto. Não demorou muito e já sentiam como se conhecessem há muito tempo. Ichigo de vez em quando passava naquele corredor para observá-los. Estava muito feliz por ver novamente o sorriso no rosto de sua baixinha. Vê-la assim o fazia trabalhar mais concentrado e disposto. Rukia era seu remédio para curar o tédio e o nervosismo.

-Doutor Kurosaki? – Virou o rosto para onde vinha aquela voz firme e feminina. A beldade que o observava o deixou sem fala por uns instantes, e após se recuperar um pouco sem graça, apertou a mão que aguardava sua saudação.

-Sim, e senhorita? – Questionou após soltar a delicada mão.

-Shihouin Yoruichi!Prazer! Disseram-me na recepção que o senhor é quem está cuidando de meu amigo Ukitake. Ele foi internado esta madrugada por pneumonia. Queria saber se ele está bem! – Foi convidada com um gesto cavalheiresco de Ichigo para se sentar a uma mesa perto deles.

-O prazer é meu! Sim, ele está melhor! Agora está tomando um banho de sol, ali! – Apontou o casal que riam alto com algum comentário engraçado. Yoruichi levantou-se rápida e seguida do ruivo encaminharam até eles. Ficou aliviada com a aparente melhora do amigo, mas também encantada com o sorriso e a cor de olhos daquela moreninha. Esperou paciente o ruivo apresentá-la a pequena.

-Ah!Essa é minha noiva, Kuchiki Rukia!Kia, essa é a senhorita Shihouin Yoruichi, amiga de Ukitake! – Meio sem jeito apresentou a pequena aquela exuberante mulher.

-Kurosaki-_sama_, tem uma emergência na CTI numero três! – Nemu apareceu, como sempre, na hora mais divertida da conversação, mas não poderia ser omisso em seu trabalho. Após dar um selinho na noiva e saudar ao casal de amigos se retirou com a enfermeira, deixando a baixinha sozinha com aquele curioso casal.

-Linda! – Kia ficou corada com o comentário da morena. Não era acostumada a receber elogios de mulher.

-E adoravelmente delicada como uma menina! – Foi à vez de Ukitake, que deixou a pequena em alerta.

-Essa cor de olhos, esse corpinho proporcional... O sorriso... Por _kami-sama_, você é perfeita! – Yoruichi tomou as mãos da baixinha sobre as suas, esta não entendia mais nada.

-Concordo! Ela é perfeita! – Ukitake deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas da moreninha.

-O-o quê? Perfeita, pra quê? – Confusa, sem jeito e com uma vontade louca de correr dali e se esconder atrás do noivo, a pequena não compreendia mais nada.

-Não aceito um não! Quero você na minha equipe! – Yoruichi riu deliciada com as mãos da pequena ainda presa as suas. O problema da modelo jovem com rostinho de adolescente sapeca estava resolvido. Ou pelo menos ao ver da morena, pois a baixinha não estava muito confiante dessa confusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**Ikebana:**O Ikebana é originário da Índia, onde os arranjos eram destinados a Buda, e se personalizou na cultura nipônica, que a tornou mais conhecida. Em contraste com a forma decorativa de arranjos florais que prevalece nos países ocidentais, o arranjo floral japonês cria uma harmonia de construção linear, ritmo e cor.

**Chanoyu:**A **cerimônia****do****chá** japonesa (_chanoyu_ 茶の湯, lit. "água quente [para] chá"; também chamada _chadō_ ou _sadō_, 茶道, "o caminho do chá") é uma atividade tradicional com influências do Taoísmo e Zen Budismo, na qual chá verde em pó (matcha, 抹茶) é preparado cerimonialmente e servido aos convidados.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham curtido esse cap!Nossa Kia está em apuros!Acho que podem entender quem ela irá encontrar se aceitar ser modelo nesse desfile, não?Muita confusão com toda certeza!E espero vocês por lá!Só lembrando que tem um assassino de aluguel na cola dela, um Renji com dor de cotovelo, um pai não muito contente e um ruivo hiper ciumento!Acho que já entenderam!^_^ Bom restinho de semana pra vocês!Bejokas,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>  
><strong>PS:Esse foi pequetucho, mas prometo melhorar no próximo!^_^<strong>


	24. Aceito

**Yo minna-san!Mais uma cap fresquinho!Demorei?Sei, sei... mas fazer o que? Provavelmente semana que vem posto mais um e ficarei uns quinze dias sem postar. Estarei em mar aberto!Preciso de ferias,certo? Beijasso a minha doce nakama Mi Yuuki que sempre me deixa feliz com seus reviews e sua fic maravilhosa!(Ainda nao postei o review, mas quando tiver um time por aqui, posto... so pra adiantar... amei ^_^)**

* * *

><p>-Não e não! Não vou permitir minha Kia posar para ninguém. Esquece Ukitake. Podem esquecer! – Ichigo estava irritado com a oferta daquela bela mulher de olhos gatunos e de seu amigo doente. Rukia ainda permanecia estática no banco da praça de refeição, onde o casal a havia levado. Nunca pensou em algo do tipo.<p>

-Mas Kurosaki-_san_ você não pode impedir essa menina linda de mostrar ao mundo o próprio potencial. Pense em como ela ficará famosa e você será o noivo da bela futura modelo? Vejo possibilidades maravilhosas nessa garota, e não aceitarei um não! – Yoruichi finalizou firme recebendo em troca um cenho super franzido do jovem médico e um grunhido inteligível.

-Minha senhora! Deixe-me explicar uma coisa: Rukia é minha noiva e não permitirei que ela se exponha pra nenhum desfile. Fui claro? – Um embate de olhares foi iniciado, deixando o pobre Ukitake e a Kuchiki sobrando.

-Desfile... Com a Kia? – E o inesperado surgiu. Rangiku e Hisana estavam atrás, e escutaram a ultima parte da frase de Ichigo. O rapaz sorriu aliviado, teria apoio de sua futura sogra. Em hipótese nenhuma deixaria SUA Kia à mostra a "esses babadores de revistas", não mesmo.

-Ora, que mundo pequeno!Se não é minha adorada modelo de meio expediente, Rangiku Matsumoto! Ajude-me a convencer esse cabeçudo a deixar essa doce menina salvar meu desfile! – Direta e galante Yoruichi deixou mostrar seu branco sorriso e o terno olhar para a senhora que seguia atrás da jovem.

-Minha filha, uma modelo? – Hisana parecia hipnotizada. Aparentava apreensão e um olhar difícil de interpretar. O ruivo se adiantou para encontrar reforços.

-Não é loucura Hisana-_san_?Nossa Kia nunca fez esse tipo de coisa, e tenho certeza que Byakuya-_san_ jamais permitiria isso! Não concorda? – Triunfante olhou de soslaio a noiva que ainda não emitia nenhum comentário desde que chegou para proteger sua musa das mãos daquele estranho casal.

-Sim, tem razão! – A Kuchiki pronunciou devagar como se estivesse meditando. Ichigo sorriu vitorioso e aproximou-se da pequena para abraçá-la.

-Viu só! – Fez birra a mulher morena que não perdia a pose. E quando viu um novo sorriso, mais malicioso, surgir no rosto da mesma sentiu que cantava vitoria antes do tempo.

-Mas seria maravilhoso ter minha menina aparecendo nas revistas regionais! Imagine só, minha filha uma modelo profissional? Quando começamos? – O brilho de Hisana fez o pobre ruivo perder o chão. Como ela aceitava tão facilmente ceder sua única filha pra esses lobos?

-QUE? Não pode Hisana-_san_. Rukia nem quer fazer isso, certo amor? – A suplica em seus olhos fez até Ukitake sorrir com a cara de bobo que o doutor fazia ante seu próprio desespero.

-Bem... Eu nunca fiz isso antes... Quer dizer... Não sou profissional, tem certeza que posso ajudar em algo, Shihoin-_san_? – Ichigo ficou pasmo. Sua deidade cogitava a idéia de aceitar a proposta? Só ele estava com o juízo perfeito ali?

-KYAAAAAHHHHH! É claro que sim, Kia!Eu te ajudo. Sempre disse que você teria sua vez. Nossa Kia vai ser modelo!Que emoção!Precisamos contar a Masaki-_san_ e a Nel!Quando ela sai de alta, Ichigo?Precisamos produzi-la. Preciso treiná-la a desfilar e ai... Estou super emocionada, minha priminha vai debutar no mundo da moda! – Ran não agüentou mais e segurou as mãozinhas da prima para saltar de alegria. A pequena soltou um suave gemido, já que sua perna ainda não estava nas melhores condições. Mas não tinha como negar ao ver o rosto de felicidade da mãe e da prima com a proposta daquela senhora. Claro que tinha a cara de poucos amigos de seu noivo, mas não queria decepcionar sua família.

-Então eu aceito!Mas com a condição de não usar roupas que me exponham em demasia! – A jovem Kuchiki limitou as intenções da morena, mas esta aceitou de bom grado as condições de sua mais nova contratada.

-Ótimo! Dê alta pra minha modelo e cuidaremos de você menina. Seja bem vinda a corporação Shinhoin! – Apertou efusiva a mão da pequena que tinha agora um sorriso no rosto. Ukitake levantou-se e abraçou ambas as mulheres para mostrar seu contentamento, afinal o desfile principal estaria a salvo.

-Isso é loucura... Como podem confiar uma apresentação a alguém que nunca desfilou na vida? – Foi praticamente um sussurro do jovem ruivo, mas audível a pequena noiva que franziu o cenho pelo comentário do rapaz. Ele a estava subestimando?

-Acha que não posso dar conta disso, Ichi? – Falou rangendo os dentes. Todos calaram-se na hora. Queriam ver de camarote a briga a vista. O ruivo suou frio com a visão de sua pequena musa irritada.

-Não que você não consiga, amor! Só que isso é para profissionais... Quer dizer... Levam-se anos para entrar no ritmo deles... E... – Parou ao ver as mãos da pequena apertarem-se com força. Estava enrascado.

-Então não sou capaz de desfilar numa passarela... Como sua EX-NOIVA? É isso? Não sou bonita e decidida o suficiente? – Aproximou-se do rosto do noivo com os olhos crispando fogo. O rapaz sentiu a ira crescente da amada baixinha.

- É Ichigo, a Kia não é capaz como aquela peituda barraqueira? – Rangiku apimentou a ralação do casal. Ichigo sentiu vontade de calar a loira ali mesmo. Mas o pior foi ver o olhar de decepção da noiva. Não a estava subestimando, só não queria dividi-la com ninguém. Queria que seu sorriso fosse somente dele. Bufou irritado e esfregou com violência os cabelos laranja.

-Amor, você é linda, doce, inteligente e auto-suficiente o bastante para engendrar qualquer coisa que quiser. Se sua decisão é aceitar essa proposta, sei que será capaz de fazê-lo... Eu só não queria... Bem, faz o que quiser! – Sentenciou envergonhado. Jamais daria o braço a torcer, muito menos com platéia. Rukia sorriu e pegando o jovem desprevenido selou seus lábios no dele. Seus olhos violetas o faziam perder qualquer irritação que tivesse. Não conseguia manter-se nervoso com ela por muito tempo.

-Está decidido, então! Querida, quero você no meu estúdio daqui uma semana. Iniciaremos do básico e já começaremos as fotos. Tenho certeza que não nos decepcionará. Sua prima tem talento e sinto que isso é de família! – Após trocarem amenidades o grupo se dispersou. Rukia foi arrebatada pela mãe e a prima de volta ao seu quarto para ligarem a Masaki para contar a novidade. Somente o ruivo ficou parado naquele vasto pátio. Era visível sua irritação. Não queria a noiva exposta e o que mais temia era que ela encontrasse seu fantasma do passado. Orihime.

* * *

><p>A semana passou mais rápido que o desejado. Rukia arrumava seus livros e anotações que os colegas lhe emprestaram para copiar a matéria perdida. Ficou afastada da faculdade por toda a semana, coisa estranhíssima a toda a comunidade acadêmica, já que a pequena jamais faltara antes. Nisso perceberam a gravidade do acidente, ao ver de seus companheiros de estudos.<p>

-Excitada? – Rangiku apareceu no marco da porta do quarto de ambas. A menina, apesar dos protestos do ruivo, teve seu repouso na própria casa. Ou seja, tinha um ruivo irritado por não tê-la em sua cama, como ele mesmo alegava quando estavam sozinhos.

-Um pouco nervosa, eu diria. Mas isso é só um desfile bobo! Tenho um monte de matéria pra estudar e nem tive tempo de terminar meus trabalhos! – Inflou as bochechas irritada ao lembrar que perdeu muitas provas importantes.

-Deixa disso Kia! Seu pai já arrumou tudo. Vai poder fazer as provas sem problema. Além do mais você sofreu um acidente, eles não podem impedir ou atrapalhar sua esmerada carreira docente! – Sorriu maliciosa. Tomou o queixo da pequena e a fez encará-la. – Ou será que está nervosa por não ter tido intimidades com seu adorado noivinho? – Rukia ficou vermelha. Não era bem por ela, não que não desejasse também. Mas simplesmente, não era nada fácil receber mensagens por telefone, de um m é dico a beira do desespero por não tê-la como ele queria. Achava engraçado. Um verdadeiro exagero, já que morava um ao lado do outro, mas o ruivo não pensava que isso fosse o suficiente.

-Deixa de bobagens, Ran. Ichi está nervoso porque aceitei essa proposta doida de modelo, mas só fiz isso por causa da mamãe. – Lembrou sem ânimos a alegria das duas mulheres mais importantes de sua vida – Hisana e Masaki – pularem emocionadas com a novidade. O pai já não teve a mesma reação. Fechou a cara e foi terminantemente contra, mas não pôde prestar a atenção devida que queria, pois foi obrigado a fazer mais uma de suas viagens de negócios. Não sem antes deixar uma boa equipe de investigadores para encontrarem o maldito motorista que por pouco lhe tirou sua filha única. Lisa e Kensei também trabalhavam no caso, mas mais para saber do assunto do que propriamente ajudar.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu te levo até seu deus grego, te dou uma hora para matarem a saudade um do outro, e depois iremos para o estúdio de Yoruichi-_san_ arrasar. O que acha? – Propôs a loira com sorriso malicioso vendo as bochechas da prima se avermelhar.

-Co-mo assim... Ele esta no hospital, _baka_!Não pode sair e... Enfim... Você sabe... – Não conseguiu finalizar a frase, sua prima a colocou contra a parede.

-Tenho certeza que ele não vai reclamar se fizermos uma visitinha. Além do mais, você precisa ver essa perna e tirar a faixa... Momento mais que perfeito de brincarem de Médico e Paciente! – Soltou divertida imaginando um "cabeça vermelho" vestido de jaleco branco e nada mais. Sua fantasia mais intima. Mas ainda estava triste pelo distanciamento do rapaz. Faziam mais de quatro dias que ele não dava as caras.

-MATSUMOTO! – Com vergonha a pequena tentou esconder o rosto que passava do vermelho.

* * *

><p>-"Droga de dia! Será que não tem nada de bom pra acontecer hoje? Se ao menos eu... Não... Kia está se recuperando. Droga! Porque raios não me deixam levá-la pra meu quarto. Posso cuidar dela melhor que todos eles juntos. Droga!" – Não ouvi nada do que o pobre paciente me falava.<p>

-Acha que esse remédio vai melhorar minhas dores, doutor? – O que? Ah!Que ele tem mesmo? _Aff_! Kia isso é tudo culpa sua.

-Claro que sim Setsuko-_san_!Vai ver como esses sintomas irão diminuir com o tempo. – Esse aqui não é tão grave quanto o anterior. Pelo menos descobri a tempo essa maldita doença.

-Incrível, doutor!Quando me disseram que está estudando para ser generalista, confesso que duvidei quando vi sua pouca idade. Deixa-me feliz saber que jovens gênios como o senhor estão a nossa disposição! – Gênio? Se eu não estudar o tempo todo não consigo nada. Esse povo acha que nascemos com uma estrela na testa, até parece.

-Que isso!Agora tome a dose direitinho, e nos encontraremos mês que vem para ver o progresso de seu tratamento. – Apertei a mão do pobre velho – meu consultório só tem idosos pelo visto – e o vi sair. Agora vou poder finalmente sair pra almoçar, já que não pude devido aquela maçante cirurgia cerebral. Problemas neurais tem sido constantes nessa região. Por que será?

-Tem um encaixe, Kurosaki-_san_! – QUE? Não mesmo, estou faminto. O que foi, Ishida resolveu me matar por inanição? Afinal já são quase quatro horas, porcaria.

-Mande entrar, Nemu. E não deixe mais ninguém ser encaixado. Estou faminto e vou sair depois desse! – A minha pobre enfermeira saiu com ar solene. Detesto esse jeito dela.

-Posso entrar? – E pra minha felicidade, o rostinho mais anelado por meu ser apareceu.

-Amor? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – Abracei-a com alegria e tranquei a porta. Não quero interrupções.

-Bem... A Ran e eu estamos indo para o estúdio, e resolvemos vir fazer uma visita... Tenho uma hora... E... Bem... Sei que aqui é seu local de trabalho... Sagrado como dizem... Mas, enfim... Poderíamos... Você sabe... – Eu entendi certo?Kia esta me convidando para... Oh _Kami-sama_. Minhas preces foram ouvidas. Não espero mais e a puxo para um beijo prolongado e molhado. Sim, eu a quero não importa onde eu esteja.

-Vem comigo! – A levei pra salinha de exames que uso como quartinho quando quero dormir um pouco em meus plantões e iniciei minha deliciosa viagem. Fome?Acho que pode esperar. Preciso saciar-me de minha princesinha, mais do que qualquer coisa.

-Te amo, Ichi! – Foi a ultima frase que permiti minha pequenina soltar antes de lhe arrebatar o fôlego.

* * *

><p>-Então como foi? Brincaram muito de médico e paciente?Já que atrasou meia hora do combinado? – Rangiku se divertia as custas da prima que ainda não havia recuperado completamente o fôlego de sua jornada. Foi possuída com desespero pelo noivo. Não imaginava que ele a necessitasse tanto e fez uma nota mental para não deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo.<p>

-_Baka_!Toma seu presente por bom comportamento! – Lançou uma pequena caixinha com chocolates para a loira. Presente que Ichigo fez questão de comprar para dar a prima de Rukia como agradecimento pela" visita". Afinal estava de plantão e tinha mais de vinte oito horas sem ver sua musa.

-Hum!Então foi bom! – Observou divertida os docinhos caríssimos que ganhou. – Pelo visto rolou de tudo, _heim_? – Soltou gargalhando da cara de ofendida da pequena que caminhava ao lado.

-Vocês são todos _bakas_, sabia? – Falou indignada com o comentário. E ficou rubra ao lembrar a posição desconfortável, mas prazerosa, que seu noivo lhe fez ficar para fazerem amor. Já que a cama, uma maca de exames era o único leito do quartinho. Já havia deitado antes em uma igual a ela, mas detestou o exame que fez. Para alguns um suplicio, o famoso _papanicolau_, mas que agora não conseguiria ver de outro modo. Corou novamente e apressou o passo para não ouvir mais as perguntas descabidas da prima pervertida. Estava rodeada de gente pervertida, e seu noivo era o rei deles.

Não demoraram a chegar ao estúdio que ficava localizado num prédio alto e suntuoso. Espelhado de cima a baixo, era uma visão de perder o fôlego.

-Não é incrível?Vai ficar mais encantada quando entrarmos. Saíram do taxi e seguiram para a recepção. Matsumoto já era conhecida e não teve trabalho para que liberassem a entrada de ambas no andar correspondente. Do sétimo andar até o décimo segundo, pertencia ao grupo Shihoin. Lá estava um batalhão responsável por trazer moda e cor a região. Rukia observava tudo detalhadamente. Nunca havia visto tantas mulheres lindas num mesmo lugar. Dezenas de maquiadores, modelistas, fotógrafos e mais profissões que sequer sabia nomear passeavam pelos corredores repletos de pessoas. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas como boa Kuchiki que era, jamais admitiria estar com medo. Entraram na sala da bela mulher morena que gritava no telefone por alguma encomenda que não tinha chegado.

-Urahara não se faça de vitima!Você me disse que teria os tecidos ainda essa semana... Como agora me fala que os importadores não os trouxeram?... Resolva isso já! – Desligou e jogou o telefone para trás de si, este sendo arrebatado pela pequena secretaria de cabelos curtos. Essa era a fiel Soi Fon, sempre ao lado de sua mestra e melhor amiga.

-Ah!Já chegaram? Sentem-se, vou explicar tudo o que precisam saber, querida! Mas primeiro, como está sua saúde? Está melhor? – Perguntou curiosa já que soube do grave acidente e achava incrível a menina ter saído praticamente ilesa do mesmo. Olha que a pequena era mais forte e sortuda do que aparentava ser.

-Claro. Estou ótima! – Kia sentia-se coibida com aquela resplandecente mulher a sua frente. Não estava mais tão confiante quanto ao chegar ao prédio.

-E se está Yoruichi!Ela acabou de "visitar" o noivo gato dela!Nossa Kia é um verdadeiro estouro, se é que me entende! – Ambas as mulheres gargalharam da pobre que não sabia onde esconder o rosto de vergonha. O pior é que as vivas imagens de seu noivo literalmente a devorando no consultório não ajudou muito. Somente Soi Fon prevaleceu impassível, e Kia desejava saber o segredo para conseguir isso.

-Que gracinha!Ele parece ser muito ativo!Mas ele pode ficar despreocupado que não vou roubar Kia por muito tempo!Comecemos então? – Levantou-se animada e com o sorriso nos lábios. Adorava ver o desconcerto da pequena. Era tão inocente e previsível, perfeita para seu desfile.

-Prontíssimas! – Ran levantou-se, mas não foi mutuo o sentimento. Kia não estava nada confortável com todo esse _embrolho_ em que se meteu. Saíram todas e foram para um salão onde tiravam fotos de uma das muitas modelos daquele lugar. Mas a surpresa foi ver quem era a modelo.

-Inoue já pode descansar, querida!Hoje Kuchiki Rukia ira brilhar! – Soltou animada a dona do lugar, alheia ao ódio da ruiva para com a qual havia roubado seu noivo.

-Você? – Mas já era tarde demais para fotos.

-Hã? – Kia pareceu acordar de seu devaneio e ver-se dentro de um pesadelo. A ruiva vestida somente num biquíni azul clarinho e apontava o dedo acusador para ela. Haveria briga com certeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana que vem tem mais!Kissus a todos e tenham uma boa semana!<strong>

**JJ**


	25. Aviso

Olá pessoal!Sei que havia prometido um cap essa semana, mas devido minha correria para deixar tudo redondinho para minha viajem, não deu pra terminar de editar o cap!Como não quero postar qualquer coisa pra vocês (afinal vocês merecem o melhor!), eu só voltarei a postar após retornar de viajem, ou seja, daqui uns quinze dias!Espero que continuem comigo. Prometo que trago algo decente, e creiam esse cap estou planejando arrasar!^_^ Trarei um cap digno para compensar!Obrigada por todo o carinho que estão me dando e por seus maravilhosos reviews!Vejo todos vocês daqui a quinze dias!Curtam esse fim de ano... eu vou urtir!^_^ Beijasso,

JJ


	26. Terreno Inimigo

**Yo minna-san!Como estão todos os fantasminhas? E minha querida nakama Mi Yuuki (já te envio pm)? Espero que bem!^_^ Como rpometido, retornei do mar para postar cap duplo hoje!Espero que me enviem review, já que só tenho recebido da Mi (fofa sinto saudades de ti ;_; ). Se assim for, terei que postar somente no Nhyah? AAHH, não quero!Brinks!Espero que curtam esses caps!Beijasso a todos e vamos lá a leitura!^_^**

**JJ**

* * *

><p><em>-Inoue já pode descansar, querida!Hoje Kuchiki Rukia ira brilhar! – Soltou animada a dona do lugar, alheia ao ódio da ruiva para com a qual havia roubado seu noivo.<em>

_-Você? – Mas já era tarde demais para fotos._

_-Hã? – Kia pareceu acordar de seu devaneio e ver-se dentro de um pesadelo. A ruiva vestida somente num biquíni azul clarinho e apontava o dedo acusador para ela. Haveria briga com certeza._

-O que essa sem vergonha faz aqui? – Inoue cuspiu as palavras a baixinha que já tinha uma pequena veia saltitante na testa.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Youruichi parecia divertir-se com o sofrimento alheio. Olhou para ambas com um sorriso malicioso. Conhecia bem sua modelo, adorava armar "barracos".

-Não! – Ambas gritaram, para surpresa de todos. Se não se conheciam, porque Orinhime a tratou daquela maneira? Todos ficaram assustados e confusos, só a loira parecia saber do assunto e esperava uma reação exemplar da prima.

-Se não se conhecem, então porque a r_incha_? – Kira perguntou curioso, mas logo calou ao ser fuzilado por dois pares de olhos. Um amêndoa e outro violeta. Ambas estavam de frente uma pra outra como se esperasse um movimento para agir. Inoue foi a primeira e sem demora tentou desferir um tapa no rosto alvo da pequena, mas que devido seu bom físico desviou sem nenhum trabalho. O que todos os presentes não esperavam – talvez Rangiku sim, pois já conhecia a prima – era que a moreninha fosse capaz de usar um golpe conhecidamente de _karatê_, puxando sem cuidado o braço da modelo ruiva e o torcendo para trás do corpo. O grito de Inoue chamou a atenção de todos que passavam no corredor. Quem via a cena tomava seus celulares para filmar o literalmente "barraco" que havia se formado no estúdio principal de fotos de Shihoin. Youruichi não sabia como reagir. Conhecia a fama de Orihime em arrumar confusões, principalmente as namoradas de seus amantes, mas nunca imaginou uma briga de verdade. Afinal a ruiva somente soltava um ou outro impropério e uns tapas, mas nada mais.

-Primeiro: nunca mais ouse me destratar dessa maneira. Segundo, Ichigo já não era mais seu noivo quando me pediu em casamento, portanto sou isenta de qualquer acusação que possa passar em sua cabeça de vento. E por fim, isso é um local de trabalho. Se quiser tirar satisfação comigo, façamos em um lugar apropriado longe de publico. Não sou mulher de passar vexame na rua, mas muito menos de me portar como "uma qualquer"! Fui clara? – Rukia pronunciou tão calmamente essas palavras, que seus expectadores não sabiam se devia acudir à ruiva ou deixar estar. Estavam pasmos com a frieza e altivez com que a pequena modelo estava tratando à rival. Aos poucos ela soltou o braço da modelo que ficou abobada sem saber como agir, e com uma reverencia impecável pediu licença a Shihoin para sair do local. Matsumoto não cabia em felicidade. O sorriso largo não faltou quando correu até a prima ante a comoção geral que estava estupefata. Aquela jovem parecia um verdadeiro furacão. Não se sabia qual seria sua reação, e quando terminava tudo parecia estar de pernas pro ar, mas sem perder o porte e a elegância. Yoruichi teve a íris tomada por um brilho instintivo. Tinha encontrado verdadeiramente a garota perfeita para seu ousado trabalho. Voltou-se a ruiva ao escutar os soluços e gemidos da mesma.

-Essa monstro ... Você viu Shihoin-_san_?... Que tipo de pessoa ela é? Ela quebrou meu braço!Eu vou processá-la! – Falava de forma pausada e entediante. Yoruichi reagiu diferente do esperado pela modelo.

-Processar? Nem te ocorra!Foi você quem procurou Orihime. E mais, nunca mais arme esse tipo de cena em meu estúdio, fui clara? – Inoue ficou estática ao ouvir a reclamação de sua adorada ídola. Ela estava a favor daquela nanica plana? Aquela que só conhecia pela foto que Senna lhe havia mostrado? Aquela que roubou seu noivo na maior _descaradeza_? Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. – Fique longe de Kuchiki-_san_. Se quiser ter dor de cotovelo, faça isso longe daqui, entendeu? E vocês... Voltem para suas salas. Aqui não é _reality__show_ para vocês estarem todos aqui assistindo a conversa alheia!Vamos! – E um por um, foi dispersando com a confusão estampada em seus rostos.

-Ma-as... Shiohin-_sa-ma_!Isso deve ser brincadeira, foi ela que começou tudo... Ela quem me roubou meu noivo... – Desconsolada e irada Inoue tentava mostrar um pouco de dignidade frente sua modelo de pessoa. Yoruichi olhou sem vontade a ruiva que continha a vontade de chorar. Sentia-se humilhada. Ferida. Derrotada em seu próprio terreno. Mas isso não ficaria assim.

-Faz o que te pedi Inoue. Vá descansar e depois conversaremos ok? E além do mais, você pode ter qualquer homem aos seus pés, não perca tempo com um só. Sou o maior exemplo disso, não acha? E olha meu império... Acha que conseguiria alguma coisa pendurada no ombro de algum _Don__Juan_? Modelos não devem preocupar-se com banalidades. Se não deu certo, parta pra outro, mas jamais permita que isso se interponha em sua carreira!Agora pode ir, me deixou com enxaqueca! Soi Fon traga-me minha pílula, já vi que vou ter um daqueles dias hoje. – Soi Fon prestativa já tinha na mão o dito remédio. Sabia que sua chefa precisaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Kira que ainda estava parado aguardando ordens assustou-se quando a ruiva bateu o pé no chão com raiva e uma expressão de fúria no belo rosto.

-ELA ME PAGA! – E sem mais nenhuma palavra saiu batendo a porta com violência, assustando algumas modelos que passavam no corredor. Shihoin sorriu maliciosa após tomar o remédio. Tinha algo para se distrair antes do grande desfile.

-Kira, vá chamar Hisagi-_san_ para fazer as tiragens da novata. Quero que ele extraia tudo dessa menina. Sinto que tenho a "galinha de ovos de ouro" por aqui!Vai, menino sem demora, vamos... Vamos! – Kira saiu apressado deixando as poderosas mulheres sozinhas para conversarem.

-Youruichi-_sama_!Porque deixa que uma novata sem experiência alguma de nosso mundo seja privilegiada dessa maneira? Tem muitas outras modelos que poderiam fazer esse papel de suma importância! – Reprovou a pequena mulher fanática por sua chefa. Youruichi sorriu novamente e bagunçou os cabelos da morena que ficou corada com o gesto carinhoso. Por mais que tivesse quinze anos trabalhando ao lado daquela mulher, não alcançava a intimidade com a mesma. Gestos soltos jamais lhe sobressaiam, pois achava tremendo atrevimento de sua parte para com aquela mulher que venerava.

-Porque ela se parece comigo, Soi Fon! E sinto que ela tem garra pra isso. Ela só precisa ser lapidada e vera o que consigo enxergar nessa menina! – Fez um gesto ao léu com a mão e saiu da sala, sendo acompanhada por uma confusa secretaria que não compreendeu a absurda comparação de sua líder com uma _pirralha_ qualquer que a seu ver, não chegava nem aos pés de Youruichi.

* * *

><p>No salão de entrada do impetuoso prédio onde o escritório de Shihoin se encontrava, podia-se divisar um grupo curioso e incomum naquele lugar conhecido como terreno da moda.<p>

-Tem certeza que é aqui vovó Kaede? Não seria melhor avisar as meninas que estamos aqui? – Masaki questionava a velha senhora e fundadora do clube de chás mais famoso de Karakura. Atrás delas seguiam Hisana e as jovens senhoras do bairro, todas devidamente vestidas em seus imponentes _kimonos_. Ao chegarem à recepção a velha Kaede, uma senhorinha de uns setenta e oito anos, baixinha, rosto enrugado demonstrando experiência e olhos vivazes azuis, mostrando sua sagacidade e astucia deixou confuso os seguranças que não compreendiam o porque daquelas damas por ali.

-Posso ajudá-las senhoras? – Um deles, o mais alto, questionou a velha senhora que não saiu de sua posição empertigada.

-Vim assistir ao ensaio de minha querida afilhada. Poderiam nos dizer onde fica o estúdio de Shiohin-ch_an_? Viemos visitá-la e acompanhar Kuchiki-_san_ em seu primeiro ensaio fotográfico. – Falou firme e teve o consenso de suas companheiras que permaneciam em silencio aguardando com respeito à altiva senhora terminar de falar.

-Sinto muito senhoras, mas não posso deixá-las passar... São ordens de Shohin-_sama_. Por favor, agendem um horário para voltar outro dia. – Tentou passar de forma suave, mas ao ver a testa da pequena dama enrugar num franzido exagerado, percebeu que não seria tão fácil assim livrar-se daquele grupo inusitado.

-Como assim não posso entrar? Cuidei dessa menina até seus doze anos, e é assim que ela me trata? Não, não e não. Ligue para Yoruichi e diga que vim ver a apresentação de minha afilhada. A.g.o.r.a! – Era uma cena cômica a pobre velhinha apontar o dedo esguio no rosto bem afeiçoado do rapaz. Este pensava em como tirar um grupo de senhoras sem chamar atenção da mídia, pois se encostasse um dedo naquelas mulheres estaria extremamente enrascado e morto pela dona do lugar.

-Não posso senhora, por favor, não insista... Queira... – O suntuoso elevador de tons dourados se abriu próximo a eles e de lá as belas e longas pernas morenas se apresentaram ante todos. Shihoin fazia-se presente.

-Vovó Kaede? O que faz aqui querida? E vocês são? – Perguntou observando as belas mulheres que acompanhavam sua querida vizinha de infância. Fora educada rigorosamente por aquela mulher a mando de sua família. A educação e porte de uma mulher Shiohin são imprescindíveis para quem deseja ser vitorioso.

-Shiohin-_sama_... Eu não sabia que a conhecia... – O pobre rapaz expressava a idéia geral do corpo de seguranças. Mas foi impedido de continuar, após ver a mão estendida de Yoruichi.

-Viemos ver a apresentação de minha querida Kia! Não negaria isso a uma pobre velha como eu, negaria? – Fez um beicinho que arrancou um sorriso divertido da bela morena.

-Mas olha como essa pequena é valiosa! A conhece vovó Kaede? – Observou um brilho diferente na velha senhora.

-Mas é claro que sim menina! Ela é tudo pra mim. Minha menininha que me sucedera no Clube! – Expressou orgulhosa enchendo as acompanhantes de alegria. Afinal, ela era a mestre de Rukia na arte dos chás e da etiqueta rigorosa oriental. E Kia era perfeita em tudo que aprendeu. Esforçava-se muito para não envergonhar ou decepcionar a família.

-Claro que não vovó!Venham já deve estar começando! – Abraçou com carinho aquele pequeno corpo. Puxou-a para o elevador, sendo acompanhada daquele grupo de senhoras.

* * *

><p>-Porque o sorriso idiota no rosto, Kurosaki? – Era só o que me faltava. Ishida me torrando a paciência. E quem disse que estou rindo? Estou?<p>

-Não sei do que está falando Ishida. Achei que tivesse me chamado para verificarmos a fórmula nova do remédio para _alzheimer_! Mas se é só para me encher, me largo! – Sorri ante a cara perplexa de meu... Chefe, por assim dizer. Não gosto dessa palavra nesse "almofadinha".

-Hum!Parece que seu mau humor voltou. Quem sabe se eu chamar aquela pequena dama você não melhoraria? – Deixei de sorrir. O que é? Não da pra ter mais privacidade nesse lugar?

-Estava no meu horário de almoço. Recebi uma visita de minha noiva e nada mais. Algum problema com isso? Porque se for, aviso a Rukia que não é bem vinda no meu local de trabalho, já que meu chefe é um pouco anti-social! – Ah!Tomou essa?

-Nossa!Um Tendão de Aquiles!Ok!Vamos ficar assim: falemos do novo principio e esqueçamos sua vida amorosa e indecorosa! – Indecorosa?Esse idiota.

-Idiota! – Aposto que colou o ouvido em minha parede. Depois diz que não se mete na vida dos outros.

-Com licença!Desculpem a intromissão, mas o senhor Kurosaki tem uma visita! – Nemu me livrou de esganar o responsável por meu ganha pão.

-Já irei, peça para que espere em minha sala!Ishida, com sua permissão? – Apertei com bastante força essa mão esguia e me irritei com esse sorriso irritante. Afinal quem viria ver-me uma hora dessas? Será que Kia desistiu do ensaio?Se for vai ter que pagar um castigo. Mas nada é como quero.

-Kurosaki-_san_! Creio que se lembre de mim? – Essa é... Senna?

-Senna-_san_?O que faz aqui?Fazem mais de dois anos que não a via. Algum problema? – Isso não esta me cheirando bem.

-Tenho um problema sim. E que bom revê-lo também Kurosaki!O nome de meu problema é Kuchiki Rukia! – QUE? O que Kia tem a ver com isso? Não, isso não é nada bom. O que essa maluca chegada à maníaca quer com minha baixinha?

* * *

><p>-Não Kuchiki-<em>san<em>!Você deve ser mais natural. Sorria como faz normalmente. Solte-se comigo, eu não mordo! – Hisagi agachado com a câmera pendurada ao pescoço tentava acalmar a pobre menina, mas estava com dificuldade em fazer as ditas poses. Nunca foi mulher de posar para fotografias. Muito menos com publico. A sua frente dez de suas companheiras, entre elas a mãe e a sogra, assistiam de camarote o trabalho da pequena. A velhinha tentava animá-la com menear de cabeça incentivando que deveria continuar e lutar. Pouco atrás estavam Matsumoto e Yoruichi que conversavam sobre cada movimento que a moreninha fazia.

-E-u... Estou sorrindo como sempre Hisagi-_san_! – Sorriu falsamente e com a voz fina tentou passar algo que não tinha: calma. O rapaz soprou com cansaço. Já fazia meia hora que tentava iniciar a primeira pose da pequena modelo.

-Chama isso de sorriso, Kia? Ponha seu coração nessa foto, menina! Não estou entregando meu legado a nenhuma menina medrosa! – Kaede trovejou com imponência ganhando a atenção de todos. Hisana contemplou com solenidade a velha senhora. Masaki sorriu e passou por seu terno olhar um pouco de força a menina.

-Sim!Desculpe-me Kaede-_sama_! Não vou decepcioná-la! – E com forças renovadas, encostou-se na parede azul e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando uma das pernas encostada na parede, o braço esquerdo flexionado na cintura, e o direito com a mão no cabelo como se o fosse pentear. O olhar ficou vivo e um sorriso maroto desenhou-se no delicado rosto. Hisagi quase cai pra trás com a repentina mudança daquela que antes parecia não conseguir sequer sair do lugar ate a pouco instantes.

-Tire as fotos Hisagi! – Yoruichi lembrou o dever do rapaz que reagiu rápido, arrancando varias fotos de diversos ângulos e posições diferentes, sendo acompanhado por varias poses da moreninha.

-Incrível o poder de Kaede em sua prima!Afinal como essa pequena a conheceu? – Curiosa Shihoin questionou a loira que esboçou um sorriso saudosista. Olhou a frente à pequena velhinha que animava a protegida, enquanto Masaki e Hisana se preocupavam com a saúde delicada da líder do clube.

-Acho que foi quando essa senhora mais precisou!Soube da morte do único neto dela, não? – A morena assentiu com mais curiosidade. Sabia que a velhinha não tinha muitos familiares, e como não tinha tempo absolutamente nenhum, levava anos sem visitá-la. – Rukia a salvou da morte. Kaede-_san_ já não comia a pelo menos três dias. Entrou em profunda depressão e estava esperando a morte levá-la. Nenhuma de suas amigas conseguia ajudá-la. Ate que Kia resolveu agir. Não chegou com a mesma ladainha de todo mundo. Sabia que a velha amava seus bonsais e levou uma vida inteira nessa arte. Tomou um dos mais bonitos e o colocou na frente da cama dela. Sem uma palavra de conforto ou recriminação, falou que ele morreria logo, já que não haveria mais ninguém para cuidar dele. Perguntou se poderia enterrá-lo ou jogar fora. A velhinha reagiu de forma engraçada. Levantou-se e se arrumou tomando o vaso com a dita planta e saiu para dar os devidos cuidados. Voltou a comer e beber, simplesmente por dizer que tinha suas plantas para cuidar e não deixaria nenhuma menina mimada jogar suas plantas fora. Ali nasceu uma amizade bonita. E é isso! – Finalizou tendo total atenção da imponente modelo.

-Já vi. Curioso como essa menina emana coragem e carisma. Muito interessante! – Observou à moreninha posando com mais liberdade, mas ainda com um pouco de dificuldade em realizar todos os movimentos pedidos pelo fotografo. Sentiu um carisma pela menina, mais do que imaginava. Não costumava se apegar as pessoas, mas de alguma forma seu coração gelado estava aquecendo aos poucos somente com o sorriso e o olhar daquela criança.

* * *

><p><strong>Vejo vcs no próximo!Tchau-Tchau!^_^<strong>

**JJ**


	27. Enfrentamento

**Aqui está o segundo de hoje!E assim cumpro o que prometi!^_^ Quero dedicá-lo a toda tripulação do Orchestra e a minha querida amiga Michele!Beijos a todos e inté lá embaixo!^_^**

**JJ**

* * *

><p>-Como assim problema? – O confuso doutor questionou a jovem de cabelos em tons roxos. Ela moveu-se incomodada na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha de Kurosaki. Odiava hospitais. Ficara muito tempo internada neles por sua fraca saúde quando pequena. Por causa disso não correspondia aos anseios de seus pais, e sofreu mais ainda em suas crises de bronquite asmática.<p>

-Sabe o que estou falando Kurosaki! Você é noivo de Hime, e fica com safadezas com essa _pirralha_. Quantos anos ela tem? Até parece que aquela garota plana de nariz escorrendo se compara a Orihime!Ah!Se quiser se distrair tudo bem, mas não a envolva nisso! – Senna despejou tudo de uma vez. Ichigo ficou boquiaberto e não soube contestar de imediato o que a morena falou. Um instante depois reagiu e franziu o cenho com intensidade.

-Primeiramente, quem tem que vir conversar sobre isso comigo é Inoue. Segundo, eu já havia terminado com ela, e Kia não é uma distração em minha vida. Vou me casar e formar uma família com ela. Então, por favor, queira sair de minha sala, não tenho tempo para perder com estupidez! Passar bem, Senna-_san_! – Ichigo levantou-se e estendeu a mão para finalizar aquele encontro desconfortável.

-Inoue não pode ser deixada desse jeito, principalmente depois do que Você fez a ela! Você deve isso, ela não pode mais ter filhos por sua causa. Além do mais, achei que fosse homem de palavras Kurosaki!Pois prometeu a Inoue-_san_ que faria a irmã dele feliz! – Cuspiu irritada sem corresponder a saudação do rapaz. Também se levantou e enfrentou os olhos mel sem qualquer medo. Estava desafiando o rapaz. Este bufou irritado. Temia uma confusão em seu hospital e isso não ficaria nada bom para sua imagem.

-Sim, sou homem de palavra Senna-_san_! E é por isso que estou deixando Inoue livre para encontrar alguém que a faça feliz! Eu encontrei o amor de minha vida e nada nesse mundo vai me fazer desistir dela! Então, se realmente for à melhor amiga de Inoue, coloque na cabeça dela que tudo acabou e por mais que ela insista não vou voltar pra ela! Ajude-a se livrar dos fantasmas do passado. Já informei a ela que quando ela quiser ter filhos pode contar com meu apoio total. Ela ainda pode ter um filho com seus próprios genes, só não o terá no próprio útero! Agora, por favor, retire-se! – Finalizou enfrentando o olhar abismado da morena.

-Isso deve ser alguma palhaçada, certo? Isso não vai ficar assim, Kurosaki Ichigo! Minha amiga não vai ser envergonhada e abandonada só porque você achou um rabo de saia novo! Não mesmo! Você não me conhece e não sabe o que sou capaz de fazer! Vai desejar imensamente nunca ter conhecido essa garota. Pode dizer adeus a ela, pois logo ela não será sequer reconhecida! – A morena apontou o dedo e antes de ser respondida saiu batendo a atrás de si. Ichigo ainda tentou correr atrás dela devido a raiva por ter ouvido essa absurda ameaça, mas não conseguiu pega-la. Ela era rápida e sumiu nas ruas frente ao hospital.

-Maldita! – Esbravejou com ódio. Será que era seu destino ser infeliz?

* * *

><p>-Incrível menina! Jamais imaginei que pudesse aprender tão rápido!Claro, teremos que trabalhar alguns gestos seus, mas no todo, está muito bom! Parabéns Kuchiki, como sempre eu nunca erro. – Yoruichi não poupava a humildade em suas palavras, sempre sentia seu próprio trabalho como êxito devido sua competência e bom tato em identificar futuros prodígios. Kia não cabia de vergonha. Estava feliz por ter correspondido, mas não estava acostumada a esse tipo de elogios. Ainda mais com todas as senhoras do clube festejando junto. Sentiu vontade de matar a prima, após saber que foi ela quem indicou o endereço as senhoras. Masaki estava segurando a pequena pelos ombros, ao seu lado Hisana era "toda sorriso". Estava super orgulhosa pela filha.<p>

-Que isso Shiohin-_san_! – Olhou de soslaio o fotografo que estava recostado na parede onde momento atrás pousou para a câmera dele. Sentiu seu corpo sendo percorrido vagarosamente pelos olhos do rapaz e não estava gostando nada disso. Detestava esse tipo de atenção.

-Minha menina é uma modelo profissional?Que emoção! – Hisana não resistiu soltar seu comentário alegre. Kaede-_san_ assentiu sendo seguida pelas outras senhoras. Yoruichi sorriu, mas parou ao ouvir as salvas de palmas de Inoue.

-Parabéns! E eu que achava que não seria capaz de algo assim, além de roubar noivos dos outros! Mas quem diria heim? O que fez para conseguir a atenção de Kurosaki-_kun_? Está grávida?Ah!Deve ser isso. É uma filha de família, cheia de mimos e pessoas pra te proteger. Deve ter feito muitas fantasias de Kurosaki-_kun_ realidade, não? Em que posição? Deve ser experiente, certo? Quantos homens roubou? Quantas "transas" teve que ter com Kurosaki-_kun_ para que ele sucumbisse a sua cama? – Orihime falou alto para que todos pudessem ouvi-la. Rukia apertou o punho e a vontade de quebrar a cara dela foi detida pela sogra que apertou o ombro para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

-Não imaginava que contratava mulheres dessa estirpe biltre e sem modos em sua agencia, Yoruichi-_chan_. Não deveria dar algumas aulas de etiqueta a essa mocinha? Faz-se necessário, não? Além de falar coisas sem sentido e inverdade, não faz idéia de quem seja minha protegida. Então, se não for pedir muito, poderia retirá-la daqui? Não compactuo com pessoas desse nível e sem respeito como essa jovem , e muito menos permito que falem indecências mentirosas sobre minhas meninas! – Kaede apesar de ser idosa, tinha uma voz firme e o timbre forte. Todos puderam ouvir em alto e bom tom a réplica da velha senhora a Inoue, que não sabia como rebater aquela mulher com pose altiva.

-Que? – Ainda abobada, a ruiva viu sua líder apontar para Soin Fon, que sempre estava silenciosa ao lado da modelo, para que ajudasse Inoue a sair do lugar. Não respondeu nada, pois sentiu seu corpo ser transpassado por vários pares de olhos daquelas belas mulheres vestidas em seus suntuosos _kimonos_.

-Acho que nem preciso dizer que sinto muito pela indelicadeza de minha empregada,não? Rukia espero que não se intimide com Inoue, ela é relaxada e cabeça oca mesmo, mas é uma boa menina! – Kia assentiu. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de tantos insultos. Tudo bem que ela era noiva do ex-noivo da ruiva. Mas eles haviam terminado, não? Foi o que Ichigo lhe disse, correto?

-Acho que tenho que conversar sério com Ichi! – Obteria suas respostas, nem que fosse preciso quebrar uma das costelas do lindo médico. Ah, se teria.

* * *

><p>-Tem certeza que não quer jantar, Kia-<em>chan<em>? – Yuzu tentou mais uma vez convencer a morena a se alimentar, mas ela estava irredutível. Queria conversar a sos com Ichigo custasse o que custasse. O rapaz estava nervoso, já que sabia que coisa boa não seria. Com a chave do jipe na mão, estava esperando já do lado de fora da casa. Rukia se despediu dos presentes, inclusive da mãe, já que era o dia do jantar ocorrer na casa dos Kurosaki.

-Prometo que não demoraremos! – Gritou e fechou a porta para observar o ruivo com seu já aparente nervosismo, tendo uma das mãos ocupadas com seus fios alaranjados. Sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

-Vamos? – O médico chamou a noiva com um sorriso torpe. Já podia imaginar o motivo daquele encontro fora de casa. Inoue. Temia exatamente isso, e com a visita de Senna, só piorava mais sua situação. Saíram sem falar mais nada. Ichigo dirigiu até um restaurante afastado, o mesmo em que a levou quando saíram da festa de recepção ao prefeito. Estacionou, e amaldiçoou o fato daquele lugar estar praticamente vazio. Não seria fácil enfrentar a baixinha. Temia que Inoue já lhe tenha dito sobre seu passado negro.

-Bem... Creio que o jantar daqui seja simples, mas com certeza é gostoso, não? – Tentou desconversar. A morena só o olhou com seus belos violetas que por alguma razão estavam mais brilhantes. Seria ira?

-Acho que sabe por que estamos aqui, Kurosaki-_kun_? – Sibilou o sobrenome do rapaz. Este franziu o cenho pelo tom irritante que sua noiva usou. Essa sim sabia como irritá-lo.

-Já te falei pra não falar assim Kia! – Tentou não olhar em seus olhos, virando o rosto para o lado contrario ao da morena.

-Ah!Porque lembra a Inoue, certo? Interessante. Mas sabe o que é engraçado? Porque ela se comportou de maneira tão estranha e surpresa? Quer dizer, ela já sabe que terminaram, porque o nervosismo? Porque me insultar e dizer que "roubei"... – Fez aspas com as mãos. – O noivo dela? Heim, Ichi? – Apesar de ter falado de forma suave, Ichigo percebeu que ela conteve a vontade aparente de gritar.

-Bem... Sim... Eu falei que terminou e... Ela não aceitou assim de qualquer forma... Mas deixei claro e ela entendeu o recado! – Estava suando frio. Nem mesmo quando enfrentava suas provas semestrais sofria tanto. Rukia sorriu ante o desespero do rapaz. Sim, queria que ele sofresse. Afinal ela foi humilhada na frente de todas aquelas pessoas por aquela "modelinho peituda".

-E porque ela se comportou daquela maneira? Que ela era "barraqueira" eu já sabia, mas até no próprio local de trabalho? – Apertou a mão pousada no colo. Na verdade queria acertar o belo rosto a sua frente, mas se conteve. Não se rebaixaria como a ruiva. Queria que Ichigo percebesse que ela era diferente.

-Amor... Eu... Bem! Achei que tivesse explicado e você compreendido? Sabe que te amo, e Inoue agora é passado. Só você importa na minha vida e... – Teve as palavras cortadas pelos finos lábios da morena. Surpreso com a ação da jovem demorou a corresponder, mas após acalmar o próprio nervosismo deixou-se levar por aqueles doces lábios. Pela primeira vez foi Kia quem tomou a iniciativa em iniciar o beijo de língua. Deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do ruivo e adentrou sua boca. Demoraram bastante para sentir com mais intensidade e paixão o sabor um do outro. Ichigo circundou a cintura da jovem e a apertou contra seu corpo. Não resistiu ao gemido dela e começou a beijar e morder o pescoço alvo. A morena aproveitou para arranhar por cima da camisa as amplas costas do rapaz. Mas teve que impedi-lo quando sentiu sua mão por baixo de seu vestidinho aproximar-se de sua intimidade. Ele grunhiu irritado com a interrupção, mas não teve mais como continuar já que a morena o abandonou para sair do carro.

-Acho melhor pararmos! Podemos continuar mais tarde em seu quarto, não acha? – Sorriu de forma sapeca e correu para o restaurante. O ruivo sorriu satisfeito. Tinha uma noiva compreensiva e que o amava, o que mais poderia querer? Uma imagem da jovem vestida somente com sua camisa fez seu sorriso ampliar. Tinha algo sim, e faria questão de conseguir ainda essa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Já notaram que tem persnoa novo? Vovó Kaede veio para esquentar essa fic!kkkk Criei essa personagem já algum tempo e estava louquinha para colocá-la em cena!Podem crer ela, Masaki e Hisana serão aliadas fortes da Kia!Mas por outro lado, temos a revoltada Inoue e Senna. Vai ter muito problema por causa delas, e Ichi vai colaborar muito com isso... mas desencanem, fica para os próximos!Espero que se lembrem de mim... um reviewzinho para a caridade... kkkkkk. Bom natal a todos e muitos beijos molhados na bochecha!kkkk<strong>

**JJ**


	28. Surpresa

**Olá pessoal!Hoje é meu aniversário, e como amo presentear as pessoas, deixo o cap de hoje em homenagem a todos os aniversariantes dessa semana. Também ao meu papi, que fez niver ontem!Beijos pai! E a vocês doces leitores que nunca me escrevem, mas estão sempre lendo a fic!Shuak na bochecha!Agora um mais molhado aos que me escrevem, são eles:**

**Ane Momsen:** Muito obrigada por adicionar minha fic como alerta!Isso só me faz ter mais responsabilidade em fazer o melhor pra vocês!^_^  
><strong>Luud-chan:<strong> Que isso Lu!Eu também vivo me atrasando. Fiquei super feliz por tê-los , mas sabe como o Ichi é cabeça , nem quero imaginar o que acontece por causa disso...ops, eu imagino sim!kkkkkk  
><strong>Paulo23:<strong> Desculpas aceitas,criança!O importante é que não me abandonou!kkkk

**Mi Yuuki** estou esperando suas reviews, e não aceito alegações!\_/ Quero elas já!E também PMs, estou surtando de saudades, e você nem aí?Oras!Jorge poderia dar um puxão de orelha na Mi por mim, querido?Ficarei esperando mocinha!kkkkk Já estou com saudades!Kissus.

**Boa leitura a todos e vamos lá!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach não é meu, isso eu já sei. Mesmo ameaçando o barbudinho ele não me deu. Quanto você pagou pra ele Tite Kube?Oras, que droga de papai Noel!-_-**

**JJ**

* * *

><p>O belo ruivo se mexeu novamente e aos poucos abriu os olhos mostrando seu amendoado brilho. Espreguiçou-se vagaroso e sentiu um corpo quente e macio agarrado ao seu. Sorriu ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que usufruiu com a noiva. Apesar de estar na casa dos pais, não poupou a morena de suas carícias e trejeitos na cama. Amava aquela pequena mulher, e pela primeira vez desejou estar em sua própria casa já casado com sua linda amante, sua bela vizinha. Rukia dormia placidamente com os braços em torno da cintura do rapaz. Ele não se conteve e acariciou o rosto alvo. Penteou os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. A menina tinha o sono pesado e não acordou mesmo com as insistentes carícias do noivo. O rapaz levantou-se e colheu um lençol para proteger seu corpo nu, amarrando-o em volta da cintura. Tomaria um banho. Desejava fazê-lo com a pequena, mas não queria acordar seu anjo, que agora abraçava aferrada ao travesseiro, uma maneira que o corpo encontrou para não ficar sem a essência do rapaz perto de si.<p>

Enquanto a água caia, o doutor pensava no acontecido até ali. Temia muito que Senna poderia fazer, afinal ela não era muito normal, por assim dizer, e sabia da adoração que a morena tinha pela Inuoe. Mas o pior era encontrar coragem para revelar um segredo tão dramático de sua vida a sua amada. Tinha que contar a Rukia antes que alguém o faça de forma errada. Encostou as duas mãos na parede, e olhou a água escorrer até o ralinho prata do chão. Tinha medo de perder Rukia. Temia que ela não o perdoasse. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao sentir seu torso ser rodeado com finos braços.

-Posso saber por que não me chamou? – Rukia reclamou encostando mais o corpo as costas do rapaz. Ichigo circundou aquelas pequenas mãos e a fez ficar a sua frente para vê-la em seu esplendor. Adorava aquele pequeno e delicado corpo. Não se cansaria nunca de contemplar sua amada baixinha do jeito que veio ao mundo.

-Tentei, mas você tem o sono de uma pedra. – Sorriu malicioso e a abraçou pela cintura aproveitando para ambos serem molhados pela ducha. Teria que tentar ser mais corajoso e contar tudo a ela. Tudo. Mas antes queria sanar uma curiosidade boba.

-Kia, quantos filhos quer ter? – A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, chegando à pequena boca até próximo da orelha do rapaz.

-Quantos você quiser ter comigo, moranguinho! – E o beijou fervorosamente. Extasiado acabou esquecendo o porquê havia perguntado aquilo a noiva, mas mais tarde lembraria. Agora só tinha uma bela moreninha para satisfazer.

#

#

* * *

><p>Matsumoto descia descabelada e irritada com o barulho irritante da campainha da porta que não cessava. Quem em seu santo juízo era capaz de acordá-la as dez da "madrugada"? Tropeçou no tapetinho e xingou baixo. A tia Hisana não estava, pois havia saído cedo com a amiga para suas atividades diárias. Rukia nem pisou o pé na casa desde a manhã anterior. Devia estar com o noivo, pensou Rangiku. Arrumou um pouco o <em>baby doll<em> dourado que vestia para deixar mais apresentável, caso fosse Renji quem estivesse à porta. Afinal ele ainda não tinha vindo já fazia uma semana, e achava um verdadeiro absurdo. Mas estava lhe deixando espaço para que pudesse pensar sobre a relação que levavam. Abriu devagar a porta e teve o rosto empalidecido de uma vez. O corpo tremeu e teve que se apoiar no batente para não vir ao chão.

-Olá Ran? Como está? – Não podia acreditar. Cabelos prateados, sorriso escarninho no rosto. Os olhos em meia lua, quase imperceptíveis, mas que escondiam um azul vivo e bem conhecido. Seu conjunto branco o fazia parecer mais fantasmagórico do que gostaria. Ali estava a sua porta aquele que lhe destruiu seus sonhos de ter uma vida feliz e plena ao lado de quem realmente amava. Ichimaru Gin.

-G-i-n... o-o que-e vo-cê es-tá fa-zen-do aqui? – Quase não conseguia falar. O corpo estava hiperventilando, mesmo com a roupa que pouco cobria seu voluptuoso corpo.

-Preciso de sua ajuda! Estão atrás de mim. Preciso de dinheiro para fugir, Ran. Precisa me ajudar. – Despejou sem piedade. A loira apesar de conhecê-lo bem, por um instante imaginou, sonhou, que ele estivesse ali por ela. Mas não era assim. Mais uma vez, ele não veio por ela, e sim porque precisava dela. Não. Do dinheiro dela.

-Co-mo? – Foi levemente empurrada pelo esbelto homem que fechou a porta a atrás de si. Não era um sonho ruim, era real, e não poderia fugir. Não mais.

-Vai me ajudar, não vai amor? – Como um golpe de misericórdia, Gin apelou para o coração da jovem, que sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer seu rosto. Mas antes desta percorrer completamente a bochecha, foi retirada com sumo cuidado e carinho pelo polegar do rapaz. Onde estava Renji quando precisava dele? Onde estavam quando ela sentia todo seu mundo desaparecer com um tão só sorriso que amou mais do que a própria vida, e agora era novamente sua perdição?

* * *

><p>-Não acha Hisagi-<em>san<em>? Hisagi-_san_? – Kira não era de falar muito, mas quando começava não parava tão facilmente. Mas mesmo ele percebeu que o amigo de estranha tatuagem no rosto não estava lhe prestando a devida atenção, coisa incomum, já que o rapaz sempre se mostrou atencioso e prestativo com os amigos.

-Ah!Desculpe Kira... Eu estava pensando no passarinho verde! – Soprou resignado como se estivesse cansado. Nada normal já que suas seções de fotos nem começaram ainda. Tinha no mínimo cinco modelos para fotografar e tirar o melhor delas. Amava o próprio trabalho. E como não gostar? Estava rodeado de beldades que se despiam ante sua lente fazendo poses sensuais e divertidas. Antes de sair em alguma capa de revista, passava por sua minuciosa análise. Nunca negou que era mulherengo, mas algo estava distinto nele àquela manhã, o que deixou o loirinho curioso. Estavam sentados na lanchonete que situava ao lado do prédio de estúdio de Shihoin.

-Alguma garota nova? – Duvidou, mas questionou o rapaz de cabelos negros e sorriso maroto. Este assentiu e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Não parecia ter dormido bem a noite anterior.

-Uma que não estava nos meus padrões de mulher incrível, mas que não me deixou pensar em outras senão nela a noite toda! – Confessou visivelmente irritado. Mesmo porque, nunca se sentiu homem de uma mulher só. Era de todas e seu coração e mente não tinha dona. Mas aqueles olhos violetas não saiam de sua cabeça e isso o estava deixando irritado.

-Quê?Quem? – Kira se levantou chamando atenção dos clientes que saboreavam seu lanche da manhã. Envergonhado e com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, sentou-se novamente ante o olhar assassino do companheiro que não queria escândalo com sua vida íntima.

-Kuchiki Rukia. – Fez uma pausa e ante a boca aberta de Kira resolveu continuar. – Sei o que vai dizer... Ela não faz meu tipo. Mas desde que a vi, não consigo tirá-la de minha cabeça. A desejo, entende? Loucura, né? – Tentou conseguir algo do colega, mas este caiu no mutismo. Por alguns minutos, que para Hisagi pareceram horas, o silêncio imperou, salvo os barulhos dos talheres titilando nos pratos a sua vizinhança.

-_Uau_! Como posso dizer... Bem... Ela é linda, não tenho dúvida. Mas... Bem ela é... Uma menina, certo? Achei que curtisse do tipo "tenho tudo na frente"... – Simulou um volume a frente do peitoral, aludindo a peitos de tamanho avantajado. Hisagi sorriu tristonho e lembrou-se da pequena de corpinho perfeito, mesmo com o tamanho de uma adolescente colegial.

-Sim... Mas, não consigo tirá-la de minha cabeça. Droga! E depois do barraco da Inoue, eu fiquei mais interessado. Ela parece àquelas princesas que vemos em filmes épicos do Japão feudal. Delicada, decidida e inocente. Droga! Chame-me de pedófilo se quiser, mas estou igual os tiozinhos que curtem aqueles animes de menininhas fofas e sorridentes. – Escondeu mais uma vez o rosto. Kira não sabia se gritava com o companheiro de longa data ou se o apoiava. Lembrou claramente um detalhe nada favorável ao amigo.

-Ela tem noivo! – Hisagi encarou com ar de "eu já sei disso idiota" e virou-se para contemplar a correria das pessoas do lado de fora pelo vitral da lanchonete.

-O que não significa que esteja casada! – Falou decidido. Kira ainda tentou protestar, mas não teve êxito já que o rapaz pegou algumas notas e jogou na mesa, saindo sem esperar a reação do companheiro. Ambos saíram do lugar. A garçonete que colheu o dinheiro foi atender um casal que estava logo atrás.

-Gostariam de mais alguma coisa? – Sorriu para a jovem de cabelos negros com mechas roxas. Estava um pouco tensa, pois não se sentia muito confortável com o outro cliente com aquele tapa-olho estranho e cabelo escorrido.

-Não, obrigada!Quer algo Nnoitra? – A morena questionou ao companheiro que destruía o guardanapo com a faca. A pobre garçonete não sabia se repreendia ou não o rapaz, mas o medo que ele passava em sua presença era maior que seu desejo de reclamar.

-Não, Senna-_chan_. – Sorriu divertido à garçonete que não esperou mais e saiu quase se chocando com os outros garçons do lugar.

-Ouviu o que aquele rapaz disse? Pode acreditar que essa bruxa faz com esses homens? O que ela tem? Precisa livrar-se dela logo. Se não fizer, eu mesma farei, mas vou fazer questão de acabar com sua fama em seu mundo! – Falou altiva tendo um olhar irritado do rapaz.

-Pode deixar, já disse que ninguém escapa de minhas garras! Agora que ela está no estúdio, ficará muito mais fácil. A garota tem dezenas de atividades num dia. Não posso segui-la para tantos lugares com tantas pessoas como testemunhas. Mas uma hora ficará sozinha. E que lugar melhor que os trocadores? – Explicou de forma simples para a morena que não parecia muito convencida.

-Quero só ver. Já não agüento mais ouvir falar dessa _pirralha_! – Queixou-se de forma infantil. Quem os ouvia não entendiam nada, mas não ousariam chamar atenção daquele homem estranho se quisessem viver mais.

#

#

* * *

><p>-Muito bem! Agora quero que todas vistam seus trajes de banho novo e se apresentem dentro de meia hora para a seção de fotos conjunta!ENTENDERAM? – Yoruichi já na ativa, pronunciava sorridente a uma dezena de modelos. Entre elas uma pequena era notória por duas razões. A primeira era que estava sendo alvo de olhares perversos e sem compaixão por suas companheiras, em especial de uma ruiva. Segundo, porque o rapaz responsável pela câmera não disfarçava o mínimo ante suas companheiras de trabalho, estava literalmente "comendo a pequena com os olhos" e até mesmo flertando enquanto arrancava os flashes da menina. Shihoin percebeu a comoção e resolveu agir para "salvar" a jovem de ser confrontada com todas as garotas da agência. Rukia só estava em seu segundo dia, e já ganhara todas as modelos como inimigas mortais. Talvez charme próprio, mas que a pequena não gostava nada. –Kuchiki? Como você ainda não está muito a par de nosso desenvolvimento, quero que se troque em meu camarim. Lá Soi Fon te ajudará a escolher alguma roupa ao seu estilo. Tudo bem? O resto quero aqui em vinte quatro minutos! – Olhou o relógio perolado de seu esguio pulso. Estava como sempre vestida de forma casual. Uma calça <em>capri<em> preta colada ao corpo, mostrando suas delineadas curvas para qualquer um se deleitar. Uma blusinha esportiva de _laycra_ amarela, no pescoço um colar com uma pedra negra brilhante. Os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça e maquiagem impecável. Simples, mas nada em Yoruichi ficava na simplicidade e mesmice. Era considerada uma diva da moda, tanto por sua beleza e altivez, quanto por seu bom gosto na vestes.

-Cla-ro Shihoin-_san_! – A vontade de Rukia naquele momento era estar nocauteada com um golpe no _tatame_. Era bem mais fácil de trabalhar que aquelas lindas modelos de olhares ameaçadores. Não era de temer essas mulheres, mas estava sozinha ali. Nem sua mãe ou sua sogra estavam. Rangiku ainda não havia chegado, e mesmo a vovó Kaede não pôde estar, pois tinha uma reunião pendente com algumas senhoras de elite. Sozinha. Isso a fez sentir um leve calafrio. E o fato de Hisagi não parar de observá-la não ajudava nada. Sorriu sem graça ao rapaz, e teve as bochechas coradas, quando interpretou o que ele sussurrou ao longe. Uma palavrinha vulgar para sua educação requintada.

-Gostosa! – Hisagi falou baixo o bastante para que o mulherio não captasse a mensagem, mas gostou quando viu que a moreninha corou ao ouvi-lo. Estava ganhando mais coragem e breve chegaria perto o bastante para confessar seu interesse pela garota.

-Porque essa garota vive cheia de privilégios? Isso já é demais! – Uma bela loira, que devia ter seus vinte três anos, não mais, professava o sentimento de todas. Inoue, por mais incrível que parecesse, não emitia uma só palavra. Estava deixando nas mãos das companheiras o fardo de lutar contra a intrusa. Era assim que a apelidaram as escondidas. A ruiva não queria mais entrar em conflito com sua diva. Destruiria a pequena, mas sem que Yoruichi soubesse. O barulho e queixas aumentaram, e Shihoin não teve outro jeito que interromper o caloroso embate de modelos.

-VOCÊS TÊM VINTE MINUTOS PARA RETORNAR!NÃO ACEITAREI ATRASOS. QUEM NÃO ESTIVER AQUI NO HORÁRIO ESTARÁ FORA DO BOOK! ENTENDERAM? – Nem precisou repetir. Todas saíram apressadas para os trocadores que ficavam no andar abaixo do deles. O estúdio de fotos era imenso. O andar inteiro era subdividido em cinco partes. Cada lugar tinha um motivo diferente para facilitar o trabalho dos fotógrafos. Mesmo Rukia, não esperou e correu atrás de Soi Fon que já empreendia seus passos ao camarim que ficava no mesmo andar. Este era usado somente para casos emergenciais, ou pela própria Shihoin quando saia em suas seções de fotos.

-Assim elas torcem o tornozelo e nós sairemos prejudicados, Shihin-_san_! – Hisagi não resistiu reclamar ao ver várias modelos tropeçarem para pegar o elevador que já estava abarrotado de outras pessoas do andar. Yoruichi olhou para o rapaz e sorriu maliciosa.

-Ouvi o que disse pra minha novata!Só quero alertá-lo que o noivo dela além de ser um garanhão, não suporta que outros cheguem perto da noiva! Tome cuidado! Ficaria encantada em ver como vocês sairiam no braço por essa pequena... Ai meus dias de juventude! – Saiu rebolando e deixando alguns incautos responsáveis pela iluminação boquiabertos. Estavam apaixonados sem salvação.

-_Hunf_!Quero só ver o que ele vai fazer quando minha pequena estiver em meus braços! – Sorriu vitorioso, mas saltou quando teve o ombro apertado por uma mão pálida.

-_Osh_!Só vim te buscar pra um café. Teremos que fotografar todas juntas, e sabe o trabalho que dá fazê-las se "entenderem"! – Kira fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. O amigo recuperou o fôlego envergonhado, pois deixou claro que não tinha tanta coragem quanto pensava.

-Claro! – Resolveu acompanhar o amigo sem esclarecer o salto que deu há instantes. Sentiu-se aliviado que o loiro não o escutara. Melhor que passar vergonha na frente dele.

* * *

><p>-Não demore muito, Yoruichi-<em>sama<em> já deixou claro o que acontece com quem se atrasa! – Foram às secas palavras de Soi Fon. Mas Rukia já não se intimidava tanto. Estava acostumada com esse tratamento, a morena lhe lembrava o pai. Começou a tirar o vestidinho azul aos poucos. Odiava ter que vestir essas roupas estranhas. Não que não gostasse do guarda-roupa de Shihoin, mas ela sentia vergonha quando tinha que expô-las. Pegou o maiô branco de corpinho tricotado e vestiu com delicadeza. Era muito bonito, não poderia negar. Às costas possuía uma abertura ovalada, e no busto um desenho de _sakura_ rosa. Não era indecente, mas apesar de tudo muito sensual. Ajustava-se perfeitamente no corpo pequeno e bem delineado de Rukia. Uma adolescente ficaria vislumbrada com aquela peça. A pequena sorriu ante seu pensamento. Era exatamente isso o que Yoruichi queria passar naquele desfile. A pureza sapeca das meninas. Aproximou-se do espelho e ficou contente com o que viu. Suas amplas pernas ficavam perfeitas naquele justo maiô. Muito confortável. A barriga ficava levemente exposta, pois o trançado de tricô deixava aparecer à cor da pele entre suas delicadas covinhas. Amarrou o cabelo em rabo-de-cavalo e colocou o único adereço que Soi Fon lhe entregou, um pingente de madrepérola em formato de mariposa. Estava pronta. Não usaria nenhuma sandália ou sapato. Yoruichi queria que ela estivesse simples e refrescante.

-É, tenho que admitir... Ficou lindo e... – Algo a interrompeu. Uma mão tapou sua boca de forma rápida. Mas tinha algo nela, um pano umedecido talvez? Tinha que agir rápido, antes que sucumbisse ao cheiro que conhecia muito bem, clorofórmio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, vou ficar esperando os presentes!Aceito qualquer coisa, contanto que seja do coração!kkkkkk Se puderem me dar um jantar com o lindo, fofo, vislumbrante Byakuya, terão uma amiga leal pro resto de suas vidas. Se não puderem, eu aceito o Ichi, Renji ou até mesmo o Ishida. Podem mandar!kkkkkkkk<strong>

**Retomando minhas loucuras (não consigo evitar)... Espero que tenham curtido esse cap. Desculpo-me pela demora a postar, mas não estava confiante no cap, então fiz uns ajustinhos e cortei uma parte. Escrevi muito, credo... só esse pedaço deu seis folhinhas do word!Mas enfim, espero que estejam no próximo cap. Não esqueçam de escrever o review. Isso ganha pontos para o próximo Natal!kkkkkk**

**Beijasso a todos e parabéns para esta fanwriter maluca e a todos o niver dessa semana!Fui,**

**JJ**

**(04/01/2012 - poupo vocês de minha idade... Eu ainda assistia Cavaleiros do Zodíaco quando era inédito kkkkkkkk... Mas não sou tão velha assim, oras. ^_^)**


	29. Perseguição?

**Ohayou!^^ Como estão todos? Semana chegando e eu como sempre atrasada!^^ Mas escrevi um cap grande pra compensar a semana sem atualização!Não tive, como sempre, tempo de revisar tudo, então perdoem os erros (lembrem de me avisar para que eu possa corrigir!).**

**;_; Percebo que está chato já que os reviews não chegam!Tchudo bem... Não vou me jogar da ponte... Afinal a dona morte já está mais do que enjoada da minha carinha!kkkkk Vejo vcs lá embaixo!**

**JJ**

* * *

><p>O tempo parecia estar parado naquele instante. Por um momento imaginou que poderia acordar em seu quarto e tudo não passar de um pesadelo maldoso de sua mente cansada. Mas o ruído da pesada porta da sala do cofre do restaurante sendo aberta lhe fez perceber que tudo era mais do que real. Estava ajudando um criminoso a roubar seu próprio local de trabalho. Não tinha a soma pedida por Gin, e este não pareceu surpreso, já que sugeriu que fossem fazer um pequeno empréstimo ao hotel. Matsmuto sentiu um calafrio percorrer novamente eu corpo. O lugar estava praticamente vazio. Não funcionava durante o dia, salvo nas sextas e finais de semana. Tinha a chave da sala do gerente, pois este confiava muito em sua pessoa. O fato de lembrar-se do rosto bonachão do gerente que lhe salvou a faculdade, já que era com o soldo dali que pagava sua bolsa, a fez querer gritar e correr desesperada dali. Estava traindo seu chefe. Traindo seus amigos. Traindo a si mesma. E por quê? Olhou mais uma vez o hábil rapaz com seus aparatos estranhos conseguir o feito de destravar com facilidade o cofre que continha o ganho de todo um mês de trabalho. Os cabelos esbranquiçados estavam em contraste com a roupa alva que usava. Quem o visse pensaria que era um anjo ou mesmo bom moço. Mas ela sabia quem ele era. Um ladrão que se aproveitava de sua fraqueza. Apesar de tudo, ainda o amava muito e não tinha forças para vencer esse homem. Mais um barulho da porta sendo novamente fechada a fez voltar-se a realidade daquela sala. Gin voltou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pelo que notou na mochila que levava, pegou muito dinheiro, bem mais do que precisava.<p>

–Vamos, princesa? Quer sair para comer em algum lugar divertido? Com isso, não terei que me preocupar com os meus credores por muito tempo. – Colheu o braço da loira que não conseguia sequer sair do lugar. Era co-autora de um crime.

–Não, Gin... E-u não deveria ter feito isso... Melhor devolver... Eu farei um empréstimo e darei o dinheiro que você precisa. Por favor, devolva o dinheiro de nosso restaurante. – Rangiku mostrou seu desespero no tom de voz quebrado. Sentiu como se um balde de água fria invadisse todo seu corpo. O vestidinho fresco que estava usando não era capaz de liberar todo o calor que seu corpo emanava. Parecia queimar-lhe até os ossos. Seria o remorso ou sua consciência que gritava para que saísse de tudo isso?

–Ran... Você não tem nada haver com isso aqui. Não precisa preocupar-se, jamais te entregarei se for pego. E além do mais, foi só um mero empréstimo. Quando conseguir me livrar daqueles patifes vou juntar tudo novamente e devolver ao cofre. Prometo. Palavra de honra! Ou será que não confia mais em mim? – Aproximou-se da jovem e tomou delicadamente uma mecha loira para cheirar, inebriando-se pela essência suave. Rangiku fechou os olhos e mais uma vez sentiu uma lágrima fugir de seus olhos. Estava completamente perdida.

–Ran?O que está fazendo aqui? – E a pior coisa aconteceu. A loira não conseguiu sequer levantar o rosto para ver a dona da voz que conhecia muito bem. Sua melhor amiga. Aquela que conheceu na faculdade e encontraram juntas, aquele emprego, que muitas garotas diziam ser o emprego dos sonhos.

–Olá! Já terminei então senhorita Matsumoto. Pode dizer ao senhor Komamura-_san_ que enviarei a Nota Fiscal com meus honorários amanhã mesmo. Se o problema persistir, pode me ligar nesse telefone. Bem... Espero que tenham um bom dia! – Após entregar o cartão nas mãos tremulas da ex-noiva e sorrir para a mulher de cabelos verdes, saiu com porte altivo e sem o mínimo de alteração em seu caminhar. Agiu como um profissional. Neliel olhou atônita a amiga desabar de joelhos e chorar sem controle. Não compreendeu nada, mas sabia que algo andava mal. Aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou.

–Era ele, Ran? Meu Deus, era ele? – Soltou nervosa. Sentiu que a amiga estava numa péssima situação, já que não conseguia responder ou sair do lugar. Chorava copiosamente abraçada ao ombro oferecido. – O que ele te fez agora? Quer que eu chame a policia? – Puxou o rosto da amiga para poder ver seus olhos encharcados e avermelhados. O nariz escorria e mal parecia aquela bela jovem que conhecia. Estava destruída.

–E-u vo-u ser pre-sa Nel? Foi tudo minha cul-pa? – E mais uma vez desabou no choro. A morena não sabia mais o que fazer. Como ajudar a amiga? Mas teria que salva-la de alguma maneira. Sem soltar do abraço, pegou o celular e marcou o numero que já lhe fez habitual. Aguardou ser atendida e sem esperar resposta desatou a falar.

–Renji? Preciso de sua ajuda urgente. Ele voltou e fez algo cruel com a Ran! Por favor, venha no restaurante da praia. AGORA! – Desligou e apertou a loira que tremia descontrolada. –Vai ficar tudo bem. Nel já ligou "_pra'quele_" idiota do Ren! Ele vai nos ajudar a resolver isso. Afinal ele é militar e vai acabar com esse cretino. Você não tem culpa de nada Ran. Nel sabe disso e tenho certeza que Komamura-_san_ vai acreditar em nós. – Tentava confortar a amiga, mas isso não era nem de longe a solução para seus problemas.

* * *

><p>–É aqui? <em>Wau<em>! A Kia se deu bem mesmo, mas o que me intriga é o Ichigo aceitar isso numa boa. Ele realmente está caidinho por minha baixinha! – Arisawa monologava com seu companheiro alto e moreno. Sado só mexia a cabeça em confirmação. Estavam de frente com o prédio do estúdio Shihoin. A morena estava morrendo de curiosidade de ver como a pequena amiga estava reagindo a tudo aquilo. – A Karin ainda não chegou? Já queria entrar e ver a Kia arrasar! Mas se entrarmos sem aquela baixinha maligna vou ter que agüentar o mês inteiro as reclamações dela e... – Foi interrompida por uma direita no tempo de esquivar e colher o pequeno bracinho,  
>mas de força desproporcional com o corpo miúdo. Era Karin atrás, com cara de poucos amigos.<p>

–Quem é a baixinha maligna? Vamos entrar antes que você fale mais besteiras! Anda! – Saiu empurrando a morena. O rapaz seguiu-as com o seu resmungo, mas com o rosto imutável. Os seguranças nem ousaram chegar próximo ao trio. A experiência que tinham já dizia para ficar longe de qualquer conhecido da nova modelo. Os amigos e familiares não eram muito sociáveis quando estavam nervosos.

O trio subiu pelo elegante elevador moderno. Chegaram ao andar correspondente e saíram chamando atenção de todos os presentes. Shihoin ao avistá-los se encaminhou para saudá-los. Já eram conhecidos dela, já que teve o prazer de encontrá-los no hospital quando Kia teve alta.

–Mas olha só que visita agradável que chegou? Vieram ver sua amiga desfilar em traje de banho? O noivinho nervoso não veio também? – Yoruichi sorriu maliciosa ao lembrar o belo rapaz de cabeleira laranja. Se ele não tivesse noiva, seria outra historia. Adorava rapazes mais novos. Principalmente os do tipo _bad boy_ como Ichigo.

–Ichi-_nii_ está trabalhando agora. Mas creia não vai gostar nada quando souber o que a Kia estará fazendo agora! – Riu deliciada com a possível cara de raiva do irmão mais velho. Jamais o viu com ciúmes da antiga noiva. Mesmo porque ela sempre se expunha sempre que achava necessário. Sabia inclusive de suas fotografias nuas, mas nunca se irritou com isso. Agora com Rukia a coisa mudava. Ele não gostava nem mesmo que seu pai abraçasse a nora. Nem mesmo o pai dela. Tudo o irritava. A queria só para ele, não suportava ter que dividi-la, mas não poderia lutar contra as duas poderosas da casa Kurosaki e Kuchiki.

–Aquele "cabeça de cenoura" vai surtar! – Tatsuki riu também. Os presentes na sala já estavam com medo de quem quer que fosse o tal noivo. Não parecia muito legal pelo que as jovens contavam. Hisagi sentiu sua pouca coragem fugir de si. Detestava colocar o próprio pescoço em risco. Kira sorriu ao ver a apreensão do amigo.

–Hum! – A resposta complementar de Sado fez as mulheres voltarem a si e deixarem de sorrir. Essa muralha humana sempre conseguia esse feito sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra legível. Para sorte das jovens, Soi Fong chegou para quebrar o clima pesado que se formou.

–Ela já está vindo. Entreguei a roupa que me recomendou Yoruichi-_sama_. Mas achei que ela já deveria ter chegado! – Olhou em volta para a fila das modelos que aguardavam serem fotografadas. Restavam apenas dois minutos para terminar o prazo que a morena havia estipulado. Será que a pequena não faria caso da ordem de sua senhora?

–Está certa Soi! Mas tenho certeza que ela já vem. Vocês aceitam uma xícara de chá ou café? – Ofereceu sorridente aos visitantes. Todos aceitaram e se dirigiram com a morena até o cantinho reservado para o _break_ do estúdio.

–Posso ver a Kia antes? Quero tirar uma foto pra mostrar pro Ichi-_nii_! – Karin mostrou a pequena câmera digital que tirou do bolso da calça sarja azul marinho que vestia. Yoruichi assentiu e voltou-se para a conversa amena com a _karateka_ e sua secretaria, já que o companheiro masculino não dialogava absolutamente nada além de resmungos.

* * *

><p>–Aproxime mais nessa parte da imagem, Kensei! Isso... Você é um gênio. Agora vamos ver a quem pertence essa placa! – Lisa ajeitava os óculos enquanto digitava freneticamente no computador do CPD do departamento de policia de Karakura. Ser namorada de um investigador tinha suas vantagens. Era sempre assim que conseguia suas exclusivas para o telejornal local onde trabalhava. Ainda não era famosa, mas já podia se gabar de trabalhos interessantes e se destacar na cidadezinha. Kensei mordiscava uma batata frita enquanto contemplava a morena trabalhar. Amava aquela dedicação. Não negava que às vezes era um "pé no saco" quando colocava algo na cabeça, mas gostava de trabalhar com a namorada.<p>

–Então minha idéia da câmera de trânsito foi interessante, heim? Deu trabalho conseguir com aqueles imbecis empertigados do departamento de trânsito. Se não tivesse mostrado as credenciais de Kuchiki eles não teriam me dado as filmagens. Cretinos metidos. Oi... Vou querer algo em troca e vai ter que ser melhor do que aquela noite que você me deu, ouviu? – Jogou uma batatinha nos cabelos trançados da morena que sequer se virou para responder. Elevou o dedo médio e continuou digitando na busca da identificação do criminoso. Era assim que o chamava, já que não pensava que fosse um simples atropelamento com omissão de socorro. Farejava algo e sabia que nunca errava. Tinha tino para essas coisas.

–Encontrei! Não fica longe daqui. No bairro mais afastado, mas suficiente para descobrirmos. Vendedor de carros usados? Tenho certeza que não é o cretino que procuramos, mas ele vai contar com certeza! – A firmeza com que falou fez o investigador elevar uma sobrancelha duvidosa. Isso era o que mais admirava nela, sua fé em seu próprio trabalho.

–Hum. Então vamos fazer uma visita pra esse cara! Mas não esquece que me deve essa! – Pegou a chave da viatura que estava pousada na mesinha de centro da sala. Lisa não demorou em segui-lo. Tinha um bom pressentimento e sabia que teria uma exclusiva muito boa.

–Vou chamar meu _cameraman_, Rose. Vamos ter uma daquelas! – Deu um soquinho na costela de Kensei e correu a sua frente.

–_Eita_ mulher com disposição! – Sorriu e saudou os companheiros que encontrava pelo extenso corredor da delegacia. Teriam um dia longo.

* * *

><p>Sentiu o corpo pesar e ao abrir os olhos pôde ver o rapaz que a atacou desacordado ao seu lado. Quantos minutos ficaram ali? Não sabia. Mas foi rápida em sua reação ao ter a boca e o nariz tapado pelo pano com clorofórmio. Deu várias cotoveladas nas costelas do rapaz, e após virar-se o nocauteou na nuca derrubando o esguio atacante. Mas o efeito do remédio foi mais rápido e tombou junto. A cabeça doía e a pancada que levou ao cair deixou uma pequena marca sangrando na testa. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu que o homem também estava recuperando a consciência.<p>

–Droga. Maldita. Vai. Se. Arrepender... – O rapaz elevou a cabeça deixando visível o tapa olho no rosto magro. Rukia tentou sair de perto, mas teve o calcanhar preso pela esguia, mas forte mão do rapaz.

–Me solta seu maluco! O que você quer comigo? – Rapidamente foi jogada ao chão e presa pelo corpo do rapaz de tapa olho. Estava por cima e segurava os joelhos da moça para não ser chutado em suas partes intimas, já que conheceu o lado pratico da morena.

–Beleza! Você conseguiu me excitar! Vou terminar o que comecei. – E diante do olhar atônito da morena retirou a pequena pistola da cintura. Ela só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e esperar o tiro que com certeza seria na cabeça. Mas o barulho surdo do corpo do rapaz sendo lançado contra a parede ao lado, a fez reabrir as pálpebras. Diante dela uma Karin ofegante e com uma câmera na mão surgia.

–Você está bem Kia? – A pequena ajudou a amiga a levantar-se. Ambas deram um passo atrás e aproveitaram que o rapaz ainda tentava levantar-se para abandonar a saleta que servia como trocador. Correram rápido até o elevador. Tinham que fugir daquele criminoso, perseguidor ou o que for. Não queriam esperar pra descobrir. Quando chegaram ao salão de fotos onde seus amigos as aguardavam, tentaram contar o que ocorreu.

–Está atrasada. Então está fora do _book_! – A loira da confusão de mais cedo lhe apontou o dedo acusador. Inoue apreciava a cena sentada numa cadeira enquanto aguardava a vez de ser fotografada.

–Precisa chamar os seguranças... Tem um homem armado lá em cima! – Rukia tentou ser mais rápida que a balburdia que começava com o comentário da modelo loira. Shihoin se espantou, mas foi prática ao ligar pelo celular e chamar o grupo de seguranças. Todos pararam de falar ao ouvir o que Kia havia dito.

–Se eu não tivesse chegado antes a Kia estaria em problemas! – Karin agarrou o copo do grandalhão para molhar a garganta seca. Não estava acostumada com essas situações. Sado fez menção de ir ao elevador, mas foi detido pela _karateka_.

–Melhor deixar isso com gente armada, grandão. Nem você pode contra uma arma. Mas contem exatamente o que aconteceu! – Tatsuki tratou de acalmar as amigas baixinhas. O alvoroço voltou, mas não pelo motivo anterior, senão pelo pavor de saber que alguém armado estava no prédio. Algumas modelos correram desesperadas para o lado de Yoruichi como se essa pudesse protegê-las de qualquer coisa. Soi Fong tratava de afastá-las de sua mestra, mas era algo difícil, já que todas resolveram agir da mesma forma. Orihime correu para perto dos dois fotógrafos. Confiava mais neles para ajudá-la. Todos aguardaram apreensivos o movimento dos seguranças. Os rapazes gritavam dizendo que o haviam visto correr pelos corredores. Isso fez com que todos do estúdio ficassem com o coração a mil. Rukia ficou quieta segurando a mão de Karin. Mais para acalmar a pequena amiga do que a si mesma. Então o homem era realmente um criminoso? Mas porque estava atrás dela? Levaram alguns minutos até que tudo voltasse a ficar em completo silencio, até que Shihoin resolvesse quebrá-lo.

–Me disseram que ele conseguiu fugir do prédio. Mas já estamos fora de perigo. Pequenas, quero que me contem tudo o que aconteceu. A policia já foi chamada. Vamos dar uma pausa nas fotos. Amanhã continuaremos. – Finalizou de forma firme para garantir mais segurança as jovens modelos. O que menos queria era um escândalo em seu estúdio.

–Estava atrás de mim, mas por quê? – Kia falou por fim, tendo a atenção de seus três amigos. Tatsuki concordou e Karin a abraçou para sentir-se melhor. Quase perdeu a amiga e isso a deixava frustrada. Sado ficou em silencio. Normal da parte dele.

* * *

><p>O ruivo dirigia perigosamente ate o estúdio Shihoin. Quando a irmãzinha ligou avisando que sua amada noiva quase levou um tiro, não hesitou em sair feito louco com o jipe do hospital. Como não tinha nenhuma cirurgia marcada, não precisava dar satisfação ao Ishida. Chegou e sem se importar com o carro correu ate o elevador para encontrar sua baixinha. Não pensou em mais nada e pouco se importou com os gritos dos seguranças para que se identificasse. Entrou no elevador e marcou o andar correspondente que sua irmã lhe falou. Mal abriu a porta e já correu ate onde a moreninha estava sentada. Não percebeu os olhares que o "comiam" enquanto passava. Também não notou o olhar atônito da ruiva que estava atrás de Hisagi. Esticou os braços e pegou a morena num abraço apertado. Rukia ainda tentou protestar, mas não pôde falar nada já que o ruivo lhe atacou os lábios e a beijou vorazmente. Shihoin só sorriu com a cena e abraçou o ombro da <em>karateka<em> que já fazia menção de socá-lo. Karin e Sado não disseram nada. Sabiam bem da devoção e amor que o rapaz nutria pela jovem.

–Tudo bem, amor? Esse hematoma na testa foi o cretino quem fez? Como isso pôde acontecer? Yoruichi? Como? – Canalizou sua irritação na morena de olhar gatuno. Esta não se intimidou e acariciou a cabeleira preta da moreninha que estava sendo apertada contra o peito do rapaz.

–QUER ME LARGAR, IDIOTA? – Rukia reagiu e empurrou o noivo com força. Já estava sem ar pelo arrebato do beijo e ainda com ele a esmagando não era fácil respirar. Ichigo não se importou e mais uma vez a abraçou, sendo assistido por Orihime que agüentava a vontade de sair correndo dali.

–Desculpe! Mas fiquei com medo de algo pior ter acontecido. Eu prometi que não te deixaria mais desprotegida, e olha o que aconteceu? – Abraçou-a forte novamente. A morena desistiu de lutar e correspondeu. O noivo era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresa.

–_Ya_!Está me fazendo passar vergonha, morango podre! Estou bem, foi só uma pancada leve na testa. A Karin foi minha heroína, então teoricamente não estava sozinha. Tinha a Taty e o Chad, certo? Então se acalme. – Suavizou a voz ao sentir o corpo do rapaz amolecer. A dureza muscular já estava menor. Kia sabia como acalmá-lo.

–Perdão Yoruichi-_san_. Acho que exagerei! – Meio sem graça e sem largar a noiva, observou o sorriso da morena que se aferrava a ele. Tatsuki e Karin lhe deram uma pancada leve na cabeça e Sado aproveitou para socar-lhe o braço. Todos estavam felizes pelo desfecho. Todos, menos uma ruiva que observava irada toda a cena. Olhou em volta e viu suspiros e risinhos dos comentários das modelos ao seu ex-noivo.

–Bem meninas!Vão para casa. Esse aqui já tem dono. E creiam, não vão querer mexer com ela. _Karateka_ e segundo lugar no país. – As jovens mudaram o semblante apaixonado, para um apreensivo. Era ela que estavam há horas atrás encrencando? Inoue não havia falado nada disso. E por falar nela.

–Alem de não ter profissionalismo, ainda trás esses bandidos atrás dela. Só pode ser um de seus amantes querendo vingar a desforra! – Inoue não poupou palavras. O coração da bela modelo estava apertado. Sempre implorou para que o noivo a visitasse no trabalho para que pudesse mostrá-lo as amigas, mas este sempre vinha com a mesma desculpa de que não podia sair em horário de expediente. E ali estava ele agarrado a miserável baixinha como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

–_Ei_ sua ruiva abobalhada... Olha o que fala de minha amiga! – Karin foi mais rápida que Ichigo em contestar a modelo. Agora a atenção geral era para a nova cena da ruiva. O reencontro não parecia ser muito esperado.

–Poderiam fazer essa confusão lá fora? Assim vão estragar o _set_ de filmagem. – Hisagi irritado com o jeito possessivo do ruivo que não abandonava a cintura da morena resolveu se intrometer na conversa. Kira ainda tentou pará-lo puxando a manga da camisa dele, mas este não deu credito ao aviso.

–E você é? – Falou sarcástico, ignorando completamente a ex-noiva que não soube como reagir com a indiferença. Ichigo agora estava encarando o rapaz com a tatuagem de 69 no rosto. Não era bobo. Sentiu o olhar lascivo que este mostrou a SUA noiva.

–O fotógrafo chefe daqui! Hisagi Shuuhei a seu dispor! – Devolveu da mesma forma. Aproximando-se do casal e encarando o ruivo. Era notável a todos que eles não foram um com a cara do outro. Motivo: Kuchiki Rukia. Esta não sabia como reagir, já que não podia se mexer com o aperto possessivo de seu noivo em seu ventre. Aquilo era uma briga estúpida de machos. Odiava esse tipo de comportamento nos homens. Olhou para Yoruichi como implorando uma intervenção, mas a morena parecia se divertir com a cena. Inoue ficou irritada por ter sido esquecida por todos. Dois lindos homens brigando por uma pirralha despeitada como aquela era o fim.

–QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? Vamos Ichi, senão eu mesmo quebro a sua é amanhã pessoal! – Rukia quebrou a guerra de olhares e arrastou o noivo até o elevador, sem se importar com os chiados em forma de protestos da ruiva, evitando um confronto pior. O trio acompanhou em silencio. Karin ainda brindou a ruiva com a língua, nunca foi muito com ela. Tatsuki piscou para o rapaz da tatuagem, e Sado só saudou a morena gatuna para correr atrás dos amigos que já estavam dentro do elevador.

–Alguém filmou isso? Ah!Que pena! Soi, lembre-se de convidar o meu querido doutor para vir aqui mais vezes. Meninas, não vou repetir, vão para casa! Hisagi e Kira venham ao meu escritório, precisamos combinar as posições que as meninas irão pousar amanha. – Saiu sem olhar pra trás, sendo seguida por sua secretaria e os dois fotógrafos. As jovens modelos foram se retirando fazendo os comentários do momento.

–Quem ele pensa que é? Era só o que me faltava! – Resmungava Hisagi atrás de seu companheiro de rosto pálido. Kira tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Jamais vira o amigo entrar em confusão por nenhuma garota. O negocio estava ficando serio e pagava pra ver no que daria. Orihime ainda esperou todos saírem e sentou-se na cadeira próxima a si. Estava frustrada e irritada por ter sido completamente ignorada. Quantos dias ficou sem falar com o ruivo, e quando o viu este nem sequer percebeu sua presença? Pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa que a acalmava.

–Senna-_chan_? Tem como vir me buscar? Meu dia foi péssimo... PÉSSIMO! – Não queria gritar com a amiga, mas a raiva estava transbordando dentro dela. Como odiava aquela baixinha.

* * *

><p>O grupo se separou, e nem precisa dizer que o ruivo arrebatou a morena em seu jipe. Ichigo dirigia super irritado e buzinava com qualquer interferência na estrada. Olhou de soslaio a morena que estava sentada tranqüila no banco carona e notou algo que ainda não havia percebido. omo a noiva estava vestida. Somente de maiô, sem sapatos, um pingente no pescoço e os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Estava linda e não era para ele. Ficou furioso ao lembrar que o homem que o desafiou era o fotógrafo. Então ela teria que posar pra ele? Ah! Isso não permitiria mesmo.<p>

–Posso saber por que tanta irritação? – Kia não resistiu mais ser esquadrinhada com aqueles olhos amendoados cheios de ira. Acaso estava com raiva dela?

–Você não vai posar pra esse idiota, vestida assim! – Tentou acalmar o tom de voz para não gritar com a pequena. A morena arqueou as finas sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços ao peito.

–Como assim? Não tem problema nenhum. Essa roupa está comportada até pra vovó Kaede. Então deixa de besteiras e... – Não pôde continuar pelo movimento brusco que o rapaz fez com o carro. Estacionou num acostamento isolado da estrada e desligou motor.

–Mas não vai mesmo! Não viu como ele te "comeu" com os olhos? Pois, eu vi... Não vou deixar mulher minha exposta a estes tipos sem moral. 69? Até parece que ele sabe o que isso significa? Oras! Não mesmo. – Cuspiu irritado o ruivinho que já estava com o rosto vermelho pela indignação, só de pensar em sua baixinha fazendo poses sensuais para o fotógrafo que o desafiou. Rukia não sabia se deveria estar contente pelos ciúmes, ou se deveria estar irritada com o comentário.

–Isso é só meu trabalho Ichi! Além do mais, ele tem um monte de beldades seminuas pra ele... Até parece que ele irá se importar comigo! – Soltou irritada. Lembrou-se do comentário mais cedo do rapaz, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

–Então se ele quisesse você ficaria feliz? Vai sonhando que vou deixar! – E sem esperar resposta soltou o sinto e avançou sobre a jovem. Tirou-lhe o sinto e sentou-a em seu colo de costas para si. Abraçou-a com força e iniciou uma trilha de beijos no pescoço descoberto da pequena. Apertava os seios da garota e rapidamente a virou para arrebatar-lhe os lábios. Essa reação devia ser pelo medo que sentiu ao pensar que poderia tê-la perdido. Mais uma vez não pôde fazer nada e isso o frustrava. Parou ao ouvir os gemidos e protestos da jovem que reclamava da péssima posição em que estava. A direção machucava seu corpo, e não podia deixar suas pernas de forma confortável, já que estavam presas uma do lado da outra no colo do rapaz. Uma boneca nas mãos experientes do doutor.

–Não foi isso o que quis dizer, idiota! Eu só tenho olhos pra um morango estragado e ciumento. Será que dá pra não ter tantos ciúmes? Eu quase levei um tiro na cabeça. Dê-me um tempo, Ichi! – E terminou com um sussurro. Não teve tempo de expelir aqueles sentimentos de medo que lhe acometia o interior. Agora segura nos braços do rapaz, podia agir como uma garotinha comum.

–Perdão, amor!É que não suporto ter que te dividir com esses... caras! Vamos lá pra trás, deixa eu cuidar desse hematoma na sua testa! – Lembrou-se da ferida que a noiva trazia. Com sumo cuidado se pôs para o banco de trás com a morena nos braços. Tomou a maleta de socorrista que sempre levava consigo, e passou a tratar do machucado. Rukia só observava o jeito carinhoso dele ao tratar de seu ferimento. Estava concentrado e ajoelhado diante da jovem. Ela sorriu com seu noivo super protetor. Como amava aquele cenho franzido e lábios sensuais. Estava ficando parecida com ele.

–Gostou do meu _look_? – Resolveu atentar um pouquinho o já mais calmo medico. Ele se afastou um pouco e tomou ambos os braços da morena para afastá-los e poder contemplá-la melhor.

–Kaede-_san_ ficaria engraçada nessa roupa! – O sorriso da pequena desvaneceu e quando ia soltar um de suas frases ao rapaz, este a abraçou forte e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. – Mas esse corpo... Sorriso e olhar _sexy_ só podem ser mostrados pra mim!Ok? Ninguém mais! – Voltou a tomar os lábios da morena com extrema paixão. Esqueceram que estavam na estrada. Esqueceram que tinham seus compromissos e alguém os aguardando. Naquele momento só ambos existiam, nada mais.

–Já fa-lei que você é mu-ito pos-ses-sivo? – Falava quando seus lábios deixavam de serem aprisionados pelos do ruivo. Este riu deliciado, enquanto tinha as mãos acariciando as pernas expostas da morena.

–Te alertei antes... Agora não tem volta! – Apertou o traseirinho da jovem e aproveitou para tombá-la no banco. Estava a sua mercê e saberia aproveitar-se disso. – Vou ser obrigado a te castigar, nanica. Vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu mandar agora! – Gargalhou com a cara vermelha da menina. Amava aquele jeitinho inocente que ela apresentava. Colocou-se sobre as pernas da pequena e reiniciou seus beijos, agora na barriga magrinha da garota.

–Quem vai me obrigar?... Ah! Ichi... Esta-mos no me-io da es-tra-da... Ah... I-chii? – Não pôde terminar já que o rapaz cuidava de sua virilha e cochas. Beijava e acariciava sem o mínimo pudor. Pouco se importava com quem pudesse pega-los, só queria aproveitar a deixa para fazê-la sua mais uma vez, quantas vezes fosse necessária para acalmar seu agitado coração.

* * *

><p>–O que foi que aconteceu Nel? Rangiku? – Não terminou a frase, pois a loira se jogou aos seus braços chorando. Nunca a havia visto assim. Sua namorada estava destroçada. Sentiu ódio de si mesmo, por não estar por perto quando ela mais precisava dele. E tudo por uma paixão doentia que nunca seria correspondida por sua pequena amiga.<p>

–Ren-ji... Me aju-da... Ajuda-me, por favor! – E desabou mais uma vez em seu pranto. Neliel assistia a tudo sem dizer nada. Mas sabia que somente o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos poderia acalmar sua melhor amiga.

–Ele voltou Renji! Ele fez a Ran ajudá-lo a roubar o restaurante do hotel onde trabalhamos. Precisa salva-la! Nel não sabe como fazer isso. Por favor, Renji ajude a Ran... – A jovem amiga não resistiu e também começou a chorar baixinho. Abarai estava perplexo. O que o cretino do ex-noivo de sua namorada havia aprontado? Nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão baixo. Colocá-la naquela situação complicada. Aproveitar-se de seu amor ainda não esquecido. Apertou a loira no abraço forte e ajudou-a sair daquele local de crime. Sim, agora era um local de crime. Como resolver algo tão complexo? Teria que pedir auxilio aos seus camaradas militares para salvar sua namorada. Se estivesse com ela... Não agora era tarde demais. Teria que corrigir isso e acabar com o monstro que se aproveitou descaradamente da loira. Esqueceu-se de sua perturbação causada pela moreninha. No momento tinha algo mais importante para cuidar. Pelo menos o livraria de seu pesadelo pessoal. Quem sabe ao lado dessa linda mulher, não poderia esquecer definitivamente de sua paixão não correspondida?

* * *

><p>–Chegamos? – Rose perguntou nervoso. Não gostava de lugares lúgubres, acabava com a umidade natural de seu belo cabelo loiro. Lisa ignorou o comentário desnecessário de seu <em>cameraman<em>, e saiu com Kensei da viatura a paisana. Estava frente uma propriedade muito desarrumada e velha. O pátio era repleto de carros velhos. Alguns jaziam empilhados uns em cima dos outros. Um verdadeiro ferro velho. Algo não muito comum na região, já que muitos tinham posse o suficiente para trocar de carro todo ano. Mas como os antigos ficavam defasados, acabavam caindo em algum lugar de esquecimento. A pequena casa de modelo tradicional, estava com a porta aberta. Um cachorro pastor alemão percebeu a aproximação de pessoas estranhas e logo começou os latidos grossos. Lisa não gostava muito de animais, e instintivamente ficou atrás de seu namorado. Kensei gostou da reação de medo da jovem e resolveu brincar um pouco.

–Ora! Quem diria que a grande repórter tem medo de um bichinho de estimação! – E gargalhou chamando mais ainda a atenção do animal que já fazia menção de avançar sobre eles.

–Bichinho? Esse monstro é enorme! E você está agitando ele... Ele vai nos morder idiota! – E sem esperar correu de volta para o carro. O rosto irritado e frustrado da morena de óculos fez Kensei rir mais. Rose não fez menção nenhuma de sair do carro. Tinha medo de cachorros e todos já sabiam disso. Kensei voltou-se ao animal e tentou acalmá-lo. Mostrou as mãos espalmadas para que o bicho percebesse que vinha em missão de paz. Não demorou muito para ele sucumbir. Avançou com sumo cuidado e bateu no batente para chamar o dono do ferro velho.

–_Oe_... Senhor Ganju?Olá? Tem alguém em casa? – Aguardou e quando fazia menção de entrar, parou ao ver sair uma bela mulher do que parecei ser uma sala.

–Em que posso ajudar? – Vestida em roupas curtíssimas. Um corsário preto e um top verde. O toco do braço amputado podia ser visto. Uma atadura amarrada na cabeça. Levava um cachimbo longo na mão do braço são. Uma pessoa realmente curiosa a primeira vista. Mas a experiência de Kensei lhe dizia para não confiar naquela imagem frágil, ela emanava uma áurea perigosa e assassina. Seria responsável pelo atropelamento da Kuchiki? Ou teria alguma ligação com o criminoso? Teria que descobrir, e com certeza não seria nada fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Será que Ishida terá de encontrar outro chefe de depto de cirurgias?Já que Ichi esqueceu do mundo com a Kia!O que ocorrerá a pobre Ran?Vai ser presa?(Amo escrever essas coisas ^^)!Quem será a mulher que Kensei e cia encontraram?Enfim, eu e minhas idéias mirabolantes!Espero não sair do quadro que planejei!Gente, a fic está muito grande?Massante?Chata?Entediante?Doida?Me digam, pois como não tenho tempo de pensar em mais nada além de meu trabalho e provas, não sei se está muito boba ou chata!Espero a colaboração de todos!PS:Não vou fazer represária se alguém disser a verdade!-_-! Beijasso, <strong>

**JJ**


	30. Aliado a verdade

Não abandonei a fic!Podem ficar tranquilos. Temo que já nem tenha leitores. Minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas tenho motivos pessoais (saúde, trabalho e mestrado)e acabei não encontrando tempo para atualizar a fic. Esse cap de hoje não ficou legal (já vou avisando), mas vou tentar reencontrar minha inspiração para que ainda leiam ela, amo seus reviews, me fazem querer continuar a escrever.

Beijos no coração: Ane Momsen, pelo review e as dicas muito bem vindas. Sinto saudades de cada uma de vocês. Torcendo pela vitória de minha querida nakama Michelle (Mi Yuuki) e com muitas saudades da Luud-chan, do Paulo23 e da mili Black!Mas vamos lá então!Nos vemos lá embaixo!  
>¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨<p>

* * *

><p>–<em>Oe<em>... Senhor Ganju?Olá? Tem alguém em casa? – Aguardou e quando fazia menção de entrar, parou ao ver sair uma bela mulher do que parecei ser uma sala.

–Em que posso ajudar? – Vestida em roupas curtíssimas. Um corsário preto e um top verde. O toco do braço amputado podia ser visto. Uma atadura amarrada na cabeça. Levava um cachimbo longo na mão do braço são. Uma pessoa realmente curiosa a primeira vista. Mas a experiência de Kensei lhe dizia para não confiar naquela imagem frágil, ela emanava uma áurea perigosa e assassina. Seria responsável pelo atropelamento da Kuchiki? Ou teria alguma ligação com o criminoso? Teria que descobrir, e com certeza não seria nada fácil.

-Bem... Ganju está? – Falou incomodado. Não gostava muito de conversar com pessoas do sexo oposto quando se tratava de investigação. Mas não tinha escolha naquele momento. Tinha que interrogar aquela bela e intrigante mulher. Ela o observou com curiosidade e um pouco de malícia. Parecia analisá-lo minuciosamente. Kensei por extinto olhou para trás onde os dois companheiros estavam e voltou-se para a jovem a sua frente.

-Não. Mas talvez eu possa ser mais interessante do que conversar com aquele idiota desmiolado! Somente com ele? – Questionou aproximando-se do investigador que sem perceber deu um passo atrás. Não sabia bem, mas algo nela o assustava, e isso o estava irritando muito. Ele não era de temer nada em suas patrulhas, porque estava daquela maneira acuada por causa de uma simples mulher?

-Preciso verificar algumas coisas e talvez... Bem... Talvez você saiba de algo? Enfim... –Começou confuso, deixando sua ouvinte com uma sobrancelha levantada e sorriso escarninho nos lábios. Lisa não suportou mais e saiu do carro. Enfrentou o medo do enorme cachorro que agora jazia silencioso ao lado da jovem dona daquele lugar esquecido.

-Eu sou Yadomaru Lisa, e gostaríamos de verificar uma de suas vendas. Precisamos do nome do cliente que comprou o carro com essa placa! Poderia nos ajudar senhorita? – Explodiu tudo de uma vez, não deixando chance do pobre investigador se pronunciar novamente. Mostrou uma folha com uma fotografia ampliada da placa do carro que atropelou a amiga. O cachorro levantou a cabeça para a interlocutora em forma de curiosidade, já que não gostou da maneira áspera com o qual falou a sua dona.

-Shiba Ikkaku a seu dispor. Não vejo porque não. Por favor, entrem. Vou verificar em meu banco de dados. – Sem o mínimo interesse ou surpresa a dona daquele ferro velho virou as costas para seus visitantes e avançou para dentro da casa. Kensei e Lisa se entreolharam e a seguiram com cautela. O pastor alemão saiu apressado até o carro para observar o rapaz que permanecia imóvel dentro do veículo. Quem o visse questionaria como ele conseguia ser fotógrafo de repórter.

* * *

><p>Essa foi a semana mais estranha e parada que já vi. Ran não reagiu a nada do que falei. Como se estivesse doente ou morta. Apesar de perguntar com tudo o que tinha pra ver se conseguia algo dela, não me disse nada. Afirmou que estava indisposta. Mas Matsumoto Rangiku indisposta? Isso existe? Deve ser o fim do mundo chegando. Pior de tudo isso, é que Renji voltou a freqüentar nossa casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Também tentei questioná-lo, mas nada. Esses dois escondem algo, com certeza. Agora estou aqui, de frente para meu querido <em>netbook<em> sem inspiração alguma para escrever sobre o trabalho de Kaien dono.

-Ai... ai! O que será que Ichi está fazendo agora? Aff! Tenho que terminar isso aqui se quiser aprovar nessa disciplina. – Espreguicei-me na minha cama. Meu morango teve que viajar para os Estados Unidos para uma conferência médica. Pena que eu não pude ir junto, mas ele me garantiu que na próxima me levará. Mas o que me irrita mesmo, era que queria contar a ele a novidade. Não consigo acreditar que isso já aconteceu. Espero que ele não se zangue. E que meu pai não o mate, já que ainda não estamos casados. Ainda tenho o desfile de Yoruichi... Talvez seja melhor informá-la o quanto antes sobre você, certo?

-Kia meu bem, estão te chamando lá fora! – Ouvi minha mãe chamar desde o andar térreo. Imagino como ela irá reagir conosco. Bem vamos ver o que querem.

* * *

><p>-Estou te falando Senna-<em>chan<em>, eu vou surtar! Não suporto mais esse idiota que você contratou. Ele já nem pode mais chegar perto daquela "_zinha_" pra fazer algo contra ela. Eu mesma vou ter que matá-la. – Despejou recostada no pequeno sofá do quarto da amiga. Senna observava irritada a ruiva, já que Nnoitra não podia mais ser visto perto delas ou da moreninha, fonte de todos os problemas da vida de Inoue. Não sabia como resolver algo que no início parecia tão simples. O que não contava era com a devoção exagerada do ruivo. Ichigo não deixou mais a pequena sozinha desde o incidente com Nnoitra. Levava a noiva na faculdade e no estúdio. Não teve um dia que pudessem sequer se aproximar dela. Ele não permitia nem mesmo elas conversarem com a garota. Sabia bem o porquê; provavelmente temia o que tinham a dizer sobre o passado dele.

-Teremos uma oportunidade Hime. Ficou sabendo que ele viajou? –Questionou a amiga que deu um sorriso tímido.

-Sim. Voltou a América. Mas o que tem isso? Ela não vem essa semana no estúdio. Não temos como pegá-la. Pensei que por ela ter uma agenda cheia, teríamos uma oportunidade, mas isso não foi o que aconteceu. – Confidenciou irritada. Inoue já não estava tendo sua vida de antes. Sem festas ou eventos. Sentia vergonha de suas amigas, principalmente das do estúdio. Todas cochichavam sobre a relação cor de rosa de Rukia e Ichigo, e seu fracasso em perdê-lo. Já não suportava mais isso e queria pôr um fim nisso o quanto antes.

-Fique despreocupada amiga. Graças a essa viajem poderemos conseguir nossa vingança. Nem imagina quem se tornou nosso aliado definitivo? Aquela moleca vai pirar quando enfrentar minha surpresinha! – Riu alto e desdenhou do que falou para surpresa da ruiva que não entendeu nada.

-Como assim Senna-_chan_? Quem você chamou dessa vez? – Levantou-se curiosa esperando a explicação da morena. Senna não fez menção em responder. Estava deliciada com a própria idéia. Simplicidade era a resposta para destruir o oponente. Veria se valeu mesmo a pena contar parte da verdade para seu escolhido.

* * *

><p>-Obrigada Ren. Não sei o que faria sem seu apoio. Tenho apenas meia hora pra chegar. Valeu pela carona. – Rukia estava animada com a ajuda de Renji. Seu sogro não pôde levá-la como a expressa recomendação de Ichigo antes da viagem, de sempre que precisasse sair de carro, o senhor Ishin se responsabilizar por isso. O que era estranho e novo para a pequena, foi o fato do silêncio repentino do rapaz. Sempre foi afoito e conversador, mas desde seu retorno estava agindo assim. Distante.<p>

-Não precisa agradecer. Sabe que pode contar comigo. – Expressou vagaroso prestando atenção na estrada, sem ao menos olhar para o rosto da amiga. Virou uma esquina que não fazia parte do trajeto, e isso chamou atenção da moreninha.

-Ren você errou o caminho! Era aquela estrada da direita, vai ter que fazer o retorno logo à frente... – Renji não lhe deu ouvidos e seguiu direto ultrapassando o contorno que a garota informou. – Ei... Você passou. Assim não vamos chegar no horário. Renji? Ei... – Ignorando os protestos da amiga, Renji acelerou seguindo para uma rodovia que sairia da pacata cidade de Karakura. – Renji? Está me ouvindo? Pra onde está me levando? Pára, eu quero descer. Se está atrasado para algum compromisso, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Pego um ônibus ou taxi. Vamos deixe-me descer! – Fez menção de abrir o trinco da porta, mas percebeu que ela foi trancada automaticamente e os vidros subiram sem prévio aviso. Virou-se espantada para o amigo que continuava acelerando sem lhe voltar o rosto.

-Não vai pra essa reunião Kia. Acabou. – As palavras frias de Abarai a pegou desprevenida, não sabia se aquilo era brincadeira, já que era uma das virtudes do amigo, ou se era sério. Mas devido sua mudança atual não conseguiu crer que fosse uma delas. Instintivamente pousou a mão no ventre, coisa que chamou atenção do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

-Espero que valha a pena onde você está me levando. Foi a Ran que planejou isso? Se queriam me surpreender, conseguiram. Mas já vou dizendo que meu aniversário é só daqui dois dias. – Riu forçada como se tentasse acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Jamais pensaria assim, já que o comportamento da prima não era para festas neste momento. Também estava remoendo a última palavra pronunciada pelo rapaz.

-Não se preocupe, não vou te fazer mal. Mas seu relacionamento com aquele doutorzinho com certeza vai terminar hoje depois do que irá ouvir. – Soltou após um longo suspiro. Rukia não entendeu mais nada e sentiu um nó na garganta. O enjôo veio em seguida e segurou com as mãos a boca para não vomitar no carro. Sentia que algo ruim estava para acontecer e temia por seu filho.

-Por favor, Renji. Não estou em condições para ter emoções fortes. – Sussurrou ao amigo que ouviu com expressão de surpresa.

-Não me diga que você... Que você está... – Freou de forma brusca na estrada.

-Grávida? Sim, estou! – Sorriu após a confissão. Queria que o noivo fosse o primeiro a saber, mas sentiu que era necessário naquele momento. Renji ficou perplexo. Negou com a cabeça várias vezes e instintivamente bateu com as mãos empunhadas no volante.

-Pois temo que depois que você e Byakuya-_sama_ ouvirem o que eu tenho a dizer, não vá querer mais dar esse filho a Kurosaki. Ele não merece Kia. Ele é um assassino. E tenho provas disso bem aqui. – Virou-se para trás e pegou um envelope branco. Pousou no colo de Rukia que não conseguia interpretar aquele olhar de frieza de seu companheiro. Vagarosamente retirou o conteúdo e após ler a informação daqueles papéis, uma trilha de lágrimas escorreu pelo rosto alvo.

-Menti-ra... É mentira... Ichi jamais faria isso... E-u não acredito em você... É MENTIRA! – E um choro ruidoso e cheio de soluços invadiu o veículo. De forma automática Renji voltou a acelerar o carro e continuar silencioso seu trajeto. Não podia ajudar aquela que tanto amava no momento, mas jamais permitiria que a amiga de longa data se casasse com um assassino que vestia jaleco branco, jurando salvar vidas, mas tirando uma preciosa do próprio filho. Um assassino, era assim que o taxaria para o resto de seus dias.

* * *

><p>É isso pessoas! Sei que não ficou legal, mas não queria demorar mais, ou pensariam que abandonei a fic. Não sou do tipo que começa algo e abandona depois. Não desisto até que não reste nem um fôlego em mim...sou seja, jamais desisto!Espero que ainda curtam essa fic, pois eu curto muito você a fic já chegou no 29º capí extenso. Mas não me esganem, já estou preparando o grã finalle!Umas coisinhas ficaram no ar: Kuukaku falou ou fez o que com o casal de investigadores? Que documento é esse que Senna deu para Renji que fez tanto ele quanto Kia conhecer o passado negro de Ichi?Cadê o lazarento do Nnoitra? O que aconteceu com Ran e Gin?Enfim, essas notas novelescas (PS: detesto novelas) já serão que ainda me acompanhem. Me desejem sorte e orem por mim. Estou precisando de toda ajuda possível pra vencer meus desafios. Mas já dizia o velho poeta: A vida não tem graça sem desafios!Boa semana a todos!Fui!<p>

JJ


	31. Desaparecida

***andando de fininho***  
><strong>Hello, JJ!^^(Peguei essa da Megan!) E aí como estão todos? Sentiram minha falta?O que dizer?Huumm. É demorei pra caramba, mas tenho motivos nobres!^^ Estou estudando e tempo já era!Então, enfim, desculpem a demora que fiz. Puxa, um tempão sem atualizar,né?<strong>  
><strong>Mas estou de volta!E vim trazer esse cap, que confesso escrevi dando risadinhas!Sou sem noção vamos lá!Primeiro um grande beijo a:<strong>

**Luud-chan: Agora sou eu quem digo que ainda estou viva!^^**  
><strong>Mi Yuuki: Aqui estou, novamente!Quero sua review, e caps de minhas fics prediletas! Preciso falar contigo, mas não consigo te encontrar on. Então me escreve, beleza? <strong>

** Por seus reviews adoráveis!Espero ter mais deles. Kissus pra todas!^^**

* * *

><p>A viagem prosseguiu silenciosa. Já estavam chegando ao centro de Tókio. Renji parou no sinal vermelho e observou a amiga que permanecia quieta e calada. Para mantê-la mais confortável, resolveu destravar a porta e abrir os vidros. Assim ela se sentiria mais calma e não pensaria estar sendo seqüestrada. Ledo engano, pois a pequena Kuchiki assim que percebeu o destravamento da porta, retirou rapidamente o cinto e sem aviso prévio abriu a porta correndo no meio da rua. Renji tentou segurá-la, mas foi barrado pelo cinto, e quando tentou tirá-lo o sinal abriu o impelindo a continuar até uma calçada para estacionar.<p>

-RUKIAAA! – Gritou desesperado, ao ver a pequena sumir na multidão de pedestres que atravessavam a rua. No calçadão, a menina corria desesperada. Precisava sumir das vistas de seu agora não tão estimado amigo. Estava desesperada. Jamais imaginou que pudesse ser traída dessa maneira. Renji a perdeu de vista. Rukia por ser de baixa estatura e correr muito, já não estava mais em seu alcance. Irritado procurou ligar para o celular da mesma, mas lembrou-se que ela não levou a bolsa, já que estava no banco de trás de seu carro. – Droga! Byakuya vai me matar! – Em completo desespero voltou a sua corrida para encontrar a Kuchiki que se misturou na imensidão de Tókio. Depois de mais de uma hora caçando a garota, desistiu. Estava enrascado com a família Kuchiki. Onde a menina poderia ter ido? O que diria a senhora Hisana. Resolveu ligar para a casa dela, para ver se ela informou algo. Mas o que ouviu de Rangiku não foi nada animador.

-Como assim, se ela ligou? Você não a levou pra reunião? – A voz de Ran soava cansada. Renji não sabia se devia contar a loira o que ocorreu, já que essa estava se recuperando do acontecido com o ex-noivo.

-Só queria saber se ela ligou. Já a deixei lá!Qualquer coisa me avisa ok? – Optou por não comentar, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que fazê-lo. Certamente Rukia deve ter pegado um taxi para voltar pra casa. Estava abalada, e por Deus, estava grávida. Isso fez o ruivo sentir uma pontada no peito. Encostou-se na mureta do viaduto onde se encontrava agora. A multidão de pessoas de todas as idades passava de um lado a outro com pressa. Seu mundo com Rukia estava ficando cada vez mais impossível. Mas sabia que ela precisaria de um ombro para chorar. Ela perceberia que ele era o pai que o bebê precisava; não um assassino como Kurosaki. Com isso em mente, resolveu seguir para o escritório de Kuchiki. Ter Byakuya como aliado faria possível seu sonho de casar-se com Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma semana depois...<strong>

-Ouviu falar sobre o sumiço da novata? – A bela modelo loira questionava a ruiva que tentava parecer indiferente as fofocas. Inuoe não pôde conter um atino de sorriso que saiu de seus lábios. Era vitória como Senna mesma lhe havia dito. Ninguém sabia onde a pequena Kuchiki fugira. Talvez estivesse morta por aí. Isso a fez sorrir mais feliz. Parou ao ver Yoruichi se aproximar com olhar frio.

-Vocês já não terminaram os ensaios? – Expressou irritada. Restava apenas quatro dias para o grande desfile, e tinha colocado a apresentação principal para Rukia. Também não estava feliz pelo desaparecimento da menina. Sentiu carisma desde a primeira vez que a conheceu. E algo lhe dizia que Inoue poderia ser responsável por isso.

-Claro, Shihouin-_sama_!Com sua permissão. – A modelo loira saiu animada. Estava louca para ouvir a conversa de Yoruichi com Inoue, mas teria que se contentar com o que conseguisse depois. Após a garota sair, a morena encarou a ruiva, que tentou sorrir inocente, mas estava aparente o nervosismo em suas mãos trêmulas.

-Satisfeita? Agora me responde uma coisinha, Inoue... Acha que isso fará Kurusaki-_san_ voltar pra você? – Perguntou de supetão. Orihime piscou e abriu a boca várias vezes. Mas apesar de várias frases lhe virem à mente, não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma. Satisfeita, Shihouin sorriu e saiu de perto da garota. Sabia que tinha tocado o âmago da ruiva. Do que adianta tirar a oponente de perto, se o ex-noivo não a quer ver nunca mais.

-Ma-as eu so-ou a vítima aqui... – E iniciou um choro que há muito tempo queria liberar. Por mais que lutasse, jamais teria o amor de Ichigo novamente. Matou todas as chances quando pediu que a ajudasse abortar o próprio filho. Se ele era assassino como Senna dizia, então ela não era diferente. O que a fazia livre desse fardo eterno? Nada. Era uma assassina como ele, e isso jamais mudaria.

* * *

><p>-Meu Deus, onde minha filha está? – Hisana chorava desesperada no colo da fiel amiga. Masaki tinha os olhos frios e centrados no rapaz de cabelos vermelho a frente. Desde o dia em que contou a morena sobre o passado de Ichigo, ela não deu mais sinal de vida. Todas as autoridades e amigos que contataram estavam em busca da Kuchiki. Byakuya tinha profundas olheiras. Não dormia direito há dias. Fazia as rondas junto a Kensei, Lisa e Nel. Rangiku também estava procurando pela prima através dos amigos da mesma, mas ninguém teve contato com ela desde o dito sumiço. Renji estava à beira da loucura. Fora tudo culpa sua. Nem mesmo a informação que deu ao Kuchiki foi suficiente para tomar a atenção deles agora. Todos sabiam agora do passado triste do ruivo. Ishin e as gêmeas não sabiam do caso e ficaram muito abalados. Mas todos tentavam esquecer isso para encontrar a garota, que agora sabiam, estar grávida e desaparecida na cidade mais populosa do Japão.<p>

-Se ao menos estivesse com celular! Kensei poderia rastreá-la... – Byakuia monologava sentado na poltrona da sala dos Kurosaki. O jovem médico ainda não sabia o que estava ocorrendo. Preferiram assim, já que ele ainda estava nos Estados Unidos, devido uma extensão da conferência médica.

-Não acredito no que está acontecendo. É assim que acham que vão encontrar minha Kia? – A velha Kaede surge na porta, acompanhada de Karin. Todos abaixaram a cabeça. Ninguém sabia mais onde buscar a pequena estudante.

-Isso não teria acontecido se o idiota não tivesse dito isso a ela. E agora Abarai? Está satisfeito com o que fez? Se algo acontecer a ela... Juro que mato você... Eu juro... – Matsumoto soltava as frustrações ante o namorado. Apertava com força a gola da camisa dele como se o fosse enforcar. O rapaz não tinha nenhuma reação. Todos lhe observavam com ira. Até mesmo a doce Hisana não conseguia olhar sem sentir raiva do militar. Porque ele não contou para eles antes? Rukia era só uma menina, como ele pensou que ela reagiria a algo tão terrível?

-E-u... – Não sabia o que dizer. Havia feito a pior besteira de toda sua vida. Agora se sentia um lixo. Tudo por um ciúme infundado. Se realmente a amasse teria devolvido aqueles documentos a Senna e a deixaria escolher por si mesma.

-Culpar alguém não trará minha menina de volta. Precisam se concentrar e pensar em alguém que ela confie... Alguma amiga antiga onde poderia encontrar guarida... Vamos pensem! – Incentivava a velha senhora. Masaki levantou-se e tomou Hisana pelo ombro para ajudá-la a levantar-se também. Seus olhos mostravam firmeza. Era a única que sabia do aborto desde o início, e tinha que ajudar aquele casal a se unirem. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que o amor dos dois seria suficiente para ultrapassar aquela crise. Só bastava tirar todos os empecilhos que norteavam o casal que tanto amava.

-Lembra-se de alguma amiga de infância de Rukia quando moravam em Tókio? Alguém que não pensaram antes? – Perguntou a amiga que tentava conter o choro. A pobre Hisana meneou a cabeça negativamente. Não sabia mais quem procurar. Já haviam tentado todas as pessoas próximas da garota.

-Então só nos resta pedir para que ela esteja bem. – Sentenciou a ruiva com olhar altivo. Seu coração lhe dizia que deveria confiar na pequena.

-Nunca mais esse crápula chegará perto de minha filha! Nunca mais... – Mais uma vez Byakuya sussurrava sozinho para si. Ishin aproximou-se e apertou o ombro do amigo. Também estava assustado com a notícia do filho, mas sabia que era um bom rapaz. E se Masaki sabia de tudo e não o rechaçou é porque o filho se arrependeu.

-Isso quem terá que decidir será a menina, Byakuya. – Levantou a mão quando o juiz tentou argumentar. – Eles já tiveram interferência demais. Não somos nós quem decidirá o futuro deles. Se Rukia não o quiser, ela terá total direito de o fazer; mas isso não nos incluem. Somos apenas pais do casal. E nada mais! – Sentenciou severo. O Kuchiki não teve mais argumento. A velha Kaede concordou com um meneio, e carinhosa abraçou Karin, que lutava para não chorar na frente dos outros.

Renji sentiu-se sobrando naquela família. Apesar de tudo eram como se fossem uma só. Mais do que nunca se odiava por ter falado aquilo para o Kuchiki. Rangiku se afastou e correu para abraçar a tia que permanecia imóvel ante todos. Yuzu apareceu na sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era a mais frágil de todos os presentes. Aproximou-se da mesinha e depositou um embrulho de presente. O lassinho bem feito fez com que todos se lembrassem que já fazia cinco dias que a pequena Kuchiki fez aniversário. A loirinha tinha tudo preparado para a festa, mas o ânimo se apagou com a notícia do desaparecimento.

-Eu preciso entregar meu presente a Kia... – Falou baixinho com a mão encostada ao peito. Todos estavam sofrendo, e Renji sentiu mais uma pontada no peito. Havia destruído duas famílias de uma só vez. E por quê? Porque amava a pequena? Ou por inveja do ruivo? Essa idéia já o perseguia a algumas noites. Percebeu que só fez tudo isso por inveja de Kurosaki. Ele tem uma noiva adorável; uma família incrível; vizinhos carinhosos e uma carreira importante. Tudo o que jamais teria. Olhou de soslaio a loira que sequer fazia questão de compartilhar sua atenção para si. Tinha perdido tudo. Até o amor que Rukia lhe deu de presente, pois jamais conseguiria ter de volta Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>-Não fica assim Hime, meu bem. Ela merecia isso. Imagine só como Ichigo reagirá quando souber do sumiço da noivinha? – Senna tentava animar a amiga que estava depressiva desde o comentário de Yoruichi, sua ídolo.<p>

-E porque ele ainda não voltou? E se ele me odiar pra sempre? – Inoue relutava em seu amor não correspondido. Senna com carinho acariciou os longos cabelos ruivos. Estavam deitadas na cama da morena para conversar melhor.

-Logo ele saberá. E como a "pirralha" desapareceu, ele só terá seu ombro para retornar! – Sussurrou como se fosse algo reconfortante para a ruiva. Orihime mais calma, resolveu deixar-se embalar pelo carinho da amiga. Ainda tinha uma parca esperança de que o ruivo voltaria para si. Fariam a própria família, e compensaria assim a morte do filho.

* * *

><p>-<em>Mister Kurosaki? You will not get to the last presentation of the day?<em> – Meu velho amigo de faculdade tentava me deter de sair de mais uma maratona de reuniões. Mas tenho algo importante pra cuidar, e não posso me atrasar.

-_Sorry, but I have something important to do!_ – Saí acenando a todos para não ter que cumprimentar um por um. Pelo meu relógio, estou mais do que atrasado. Às vezes acho que tudo está contra mim. Mas esquece. Fui eu mesmo quem procurei meus próprios problemas.

-_ Room 22, please. The dinner has been served?_ – Questiono ao _maitre_ do hotel onde me encontro hospedado há duas semanas.

- _Yes. It was served in the room, as recommended before!_ – Ufa. Menos mal, assim não preciso me preocupar com a saúde dela. Pego elevador e corro o mais rápido que posso até meu quarto.

-Posso saber o porquê da demora? – Pena que isso não ajude a melhorar o humor de minha baixinha.

-Tive que ficar pra apresentar sobre algumas descobertas neurológicas em pacientes com Alzheimer. Sente-se melhor agora? Como estão os enjôos? – Aproximo-me de minha pequena mamãe. Contamos oito dias desde que ela apareceu do nada em frente ao meu hotel. Ainda me lembro de seus olhos chorosos e seu corpo trêmulo. Ela nem precisou me dizer nada. Já sabia do que se tratava. Inoue deve ter contado tudo a ela. Sei que fui um idiota por não ter contado antes. Sofri muito para explicar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia para ela. Nunca chorei tanto em minha vida. Achava que a perderia pra sempre; mas então minha Kia me deu a notícia mais esplêndida de minha vida. Seremos pais e ela me daria uma chance. E aqui estamos, cometendo uma loucura terrível, por não avisar nossas famílias de que Kia está aqui comigo na América.

-Sei. Não foi pra avisar minha família, foi? Pois se foi, eu vou embora e nunca mais irá me encontrar! – Inflou as bochechas como menininha. Hormônios são malditos, não? Ainda estou curioso pra saber como raios ela conseguiu sair do país sem levantar suspeita.

-Mas não acha cruel o que estão passando, Kia? Devem estar preocupados. E se algo acontecer com eles? – Tento mais uma vez argumentar com minha terrível mamãe descontrolada. Kia está muito irritadiça desde que chegou do Japão. Abraço-a para fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Apesar de toda essa loucura, não me importo em estar aqui com Rukia e meu filho. Quero cuidar deles para que sejam felizes. Vou dar todo o amor que não dei ao meu outro filho. Vou zelar para que minha Rukia seja feliz e tenha uma gravidez segura e pacífica. Amo minha família, mas preciso cuidar de minha nova família. Rukia e nosso bebê.

-Kaede e Masaki darão um jeitinho! Meu pai tem coração de aço, vai sobreviver. Minha mãe é uma incrível atriz, ninguém vai perceber! – Espera aí. Eu ouvi bem?

-Como assim, amor? Quer dizer que elas sabem que está aqui? – Isso já é ridículo. Será que? Não pode ser. Elas não seriam capazes de fazer isso. Ou seriam?

-Claro que a idéia de vir aqui foi minha. Mamãe só ficou sabendo depois pela Masaki-_san_. Mesmo porque foi ela mesma quem me falou sobre tudo. Kaede arrumou minha viajem. Usei o jato particular de um amigo dela. E _voalá_! Aqui estou... Faminta. Aquela janta foi muito fraquinha, Ichi. Não dá pra pedir mais um lanchinho? Seja bonzinho, vai! – Acho que estou com um tique nervoso em meu olho. Ousadia é até compreensível, mas isso já é demais. Enfim, já deveria saber com quem estou lidando. Kuchiki Rukia é muito mais do que qualquer pessoa que já conheci. E se tenho uma segunda chance de ser feliz, é exatamente por ela ser impulsiva e cheia de surpresas como é.

-Vai estar no desfile mesmo, Kia? Ainda acho muito desconfortável pra você neste estado! – Ok! Eu sei que gravidez não é doença, além do mais se tratando da Kia. Mas não queria que ela fosse a esse maldito desfile. Tenho medo do que Inoue possa fazer. Sei que ela está envolvida nisso. A minha nanica não me conta quem foi que falou, mas tenho certeza que foi ela. Ou aquela víbora da Senna. Só pode ser. Quem mais seria?

-Claro que vou! Um Kuchiki jamais foge de um compromisso. E já avisei Yoruichi-_san_ que iria. E pare de enrolar e pede algo pra mim. Estou com fome! Sabe que sou péssima em falar inglês! Vai liga logo! – Bem. Ela está ótima, isso é o que importa. Só preciso de mais suco de maracujá e alguns calmantes, pois Kia vai acabar me enlouquecendo com esse jeitinho doce dela. Fui irônico aqui, ok?

-Já vou, já vou! Mas se ficar assim vai virar uma bolinha!Ahaha!Ai, isso dói nanica! – Pena que a gravidez não a faça perder essa força descomunal. Droga.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**You will not get****to****the last presentation****of the day?** – Não vai ficar pra última apresentação do dia?

**Sorry,****but I have****somethin****g important****to do****!** - Desculpe, mas tenho algo importante pra fazer!

**Room 22, please. The dinner has been served?** - Quarto 22, por favor. O jantar já foi servido?

**Yes. It was served in the room, as recommended before!** - Sim. Foi servido no quarto, como recomendou antes!

* * *

><p><strong>É isso pessoas!Pequeno?Satisfatório? Enfim, me digam o que acharam dessa virada que dei. Escondi o momento do reencontro de Kia, mas pretendo mostrar algumas cenas emocionantes desse encontro no próximo. Não quis encher o cap de choro e nenhé... Afinal, essa fic não é drama. O meu interesse é descontrair e fazer vcs se divertirem um pouco!Então não pensem que poupei sentimentos sem querer, pois foi de propósito!^^<strong>  
><strong>Espero que curtam e me escrevam. Vejo vocês no próximo cap!<strong>  
><strong>Kissus,<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>

**PS: Usei o ça. Não liguem os erros!Depois verifico e corrijo! Também andei corrigindo os capítulos anteriores. Logo todo o texto da fic estará revisada. Espero não encontrar mais erros até onde verifiquei!^^**


	32. Desfile e confusões  Primeira parte

**Demorei? Pergunta besta! Pior que tentei, mas não consegui finalizar antes. Espero que curtam esse cap longuinho. A fic está terminando. sniff, mas ainda temos muito o que ver!kkkkk**

**Um beijasso especial aos meus queridos leitores que não esquecem de me enviar reviews:**

**Paulo23: Não fpi uma loucura? Sou mesmo assim...imprevisível. kkkkk**

**Ane Momsen: Pior. Desistir jamais. Posso até demorar, mas jamais deixarei trabalhos incompletos.^^**

**E a todos os leitores e sumidinhos que não me escrevem ( Mi aí você entra ^^), mas fazem minha alegria por lerem essa fic. Agora vamos lá!**  
><strong>JJ<strong>

* * *

><p>O quarto era pequeno, mas confortável. Um típico hotel executivo. O casal ainda permanecia dormindo, apesar de já passar das nove da manhã. A pequena jovem estava escondida no abraço protetor do rapaz. Dormia profundamente, e vez ou outra falava baixinho, sonhando. A felicidade era visível no sorriso que lançava mesmo adormecida. Ichigo acordou preguiçoso, mas sem soltar a menina do agarre apertado. Adorava levantar-se antes dela para contemplar seu sono; seu rostinho animado e dormente. Como estava feliz por ter a mulher de sua vida e mãe de seu futuro filho em sua cama. Acariciou a pequena bochecha pálida. O dia estava escuro e frio pela janela. Não teria reunião hoje, e já tinha tudo planejado para levar a pequena a conhecer a cidade que tanto amava. Colheu o roupão, já que com Rukia era impossível dormir vestido, por motivos óbvios. Eram muito ativos, e a gravidez deixou à jovem muito mais sensual e necessitada de seu carinho.<p>

Preparou um lanche natural rápido, já que no hotel a comida não era muito recomendada a uma dieta de grávida. Tomou algumas pílulas de complexo vitamínico e colocou na bandeja. Teria todo o cuidado para que sua mamãe tivesse uma gravidez pacifica e saudável. Seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha; não podia esconder sua própria alegria por ser pai. Acariciou os cabelos negros de sua bela adormecida para acordá-la. A menina se remexeu reclamando algumas palavras baixinhas, mais por falta do calor tão essencial daquele corpo que agora não estava mais abraçado ao seu. Sentou-se espreguiçando após receber beijinhos em toda a face pelo médico apaixonado. Amava ser acordada assim.

-Bom dia, meu amor! – Ronronou para o noivo. Estava com preguiça de levantar. Abraçou o pescoço do ruivo e apertou com carinho. Pareciam estar em franca lua de mel. Ele devolveu-lhe o abraço beijando o pescoço e o ombro exposto. O belo corpo estava morninho e macio. A jovem dormia da mesma forma que o noivo, completamente nua.

-Ás vezes penso que tudo isso é um sonho e jamais quero acordar. Trouxe seu café da manhã, mas creio que queira tomar uma ducha quente antes, certo? – Acariciou as costas alvas até próximo da cintura. Rukia se afastou e contemplou a bandeja bem arrumada. Estava ficando mal acostumada com os mimos do rapaz. Não conseguiu evitar uma risada de aprovação.

-Então quero companhia. O dia está muito frio aqui, Ichi. Você me deixou sozinha nessa cama fria... – Fez beicinho como criança pequena. Os hormônios a estavam deixando mimada e excessivamente carinhosa, quando não mudava drasticamente para irritada e chorosa, um verdadeiro misto de emoções que encantavam o jovem doutor. Ter aprendido tudo isso na literatura médica era interessante, mas jamais se compararia em presenciar sua noiva passar por todas essas etapas.

-Então terei que me esforçar para que não se sinta solitária. Depois do desjejum iremos a um parque muito divertido. Vinha sempre aqui quando tinha oportunidade nos meus poucos dias de folga da faculdade. – Sussurrou ao ouvido da morena fazendo-a sentir arrepios. Observou extasiado a pele vibrar ante sua voz. Suas mãos não paravam de descer e agora rodeavam as nádegas da pequena numa leve carícia.

-Vinha aqui sozinho? – Gemeu quando sentiu a mão lasciva do noivo aproximar-se de outro local mais íntimo. Queria ter certeza que esse lugar seria somente dos dois. Admitia que fosse muito possessiva. Mas o que fazer? Aprendeu isso com o mestre da possessão: Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Tudo o que faço com você, é só nosso e de ninguém mais, nanica. Nenhuma mulher conseguiu chegar sequer perto de onde você chegou em meu coração quando te vi naquele parque. Por falar nisso, quero voltar em Akan novamente quando meu menino estiver andando. Pretendo mostrar onde seduzi a mãe dele. – Aumentou a velocidade de sua pérfida carícia. Os gemidos da moça já podiam ser ouvidos por quem passasse pelo corredor a fora.

-E quem disse que é... Ah... menino? Vai ser uma... menina... linda... igual a... mãe dela! Ah! Ichi... Assim não é justo! Só você faz isso em plena manhã... Hunf! – Gemeu mais alto quando ele aprofundou mais a carícia. Tomou-a no colo e a fez sentar com as pernas ao redor de seu corpo para tomá-la melhor. Adorava devorá-la logo cedo. Literalmente.

-Sou médico... Sei que é um menino. Tenho cinqüenta por cento de certeza. – Brincou enquanto arrebatava os lábios carnudos da pequena dama. Esta não ficou atrás, e enquanto recebia as ferozes investidas, mordia os lábios, o pescoço e a orelha do rapaz. O frio já havia sumido faz tempo. Levaram um bom tempo até chegar ao ápice da relação, e um suspiro pesaroso e de aprovação saiu do ruivo que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Promete que nunca irá me deixar? – A menina tinha o rosto escondido no pescoço firme do rapaz. Apesar de saber o profundo amor que ele sempre lhe professava, temia uma hora perdê-lo. Isso já apertava seu coração há algum tempo. Imaginar-se sem ele ao seu lado era cruel demais. Pensou em como teria sido se não tivesse perdoado-o por não ter contado sobre o aborto. Se não tivesse cometido essa loucura em viajar ao outro lado do oceano para encontrá-lo e confirmar com os próprios olhos que ele não fez isso por puro cinismo, mas sim por desespero. Que estava quebrado em vários pedaços até encontrá-la.

-Se tiver que escolher entre viver e não ter você, ou morrer e ter você ao meu lado pra sempre... Eu mesmo me suicidaria para realizar meu desejo de estar ao seu lado eternamente, Rukia. Jamais vou te deixar. Nunca. Nem você, nem nosso bebê. Seja ele menino ou menina. Quero ter ambos contigo. Uma princesinha tão linda e adorável como você. Um menino corajoso e amoroso como a mãe. Quero ter gêmeos também. Com belos pares de olhos violetas e cabelos escuros como a noite. Você é minha lua na noite mais escura, Kia. Nunca duvide disso. – Tomou o pequeno rostinho que não continha as lágrimas pelas palavras clichês, mas profundas que ele lhe dispensou, e beijou demoradamente, de forma molhada, compassada e cheia de romance. Ainda estavam ligados como homem e mulher, mas mais ligados ainda como almas gêmeas a cada beijo que davam. Depois disso ambos se puseram a rir divertidos com a própria cena melosa que ninguém imaginaria ser possível se pudessem presenciar.

-Quando poderei ver meu bebê? Já não está na hora de fazer um ultra-som? – Questionou após levantar-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Foi amparada pelo médico e encaminharam para o banheiro onde uma bela _jacuzzi_ os aguardava. Um requinte financiado pela organização de comissão do evento.

-Mas se só leva umas... seis semanas ou menos, princesinha. Não precisa ter pressa. Já disse que vou cuidar de vocês dois. – Abraçou-a pela cintura e acariciou a barriguinha plana com ternura, enquanto aguardava a banheira encher de água quente. Sentou-se nela e puxou a pequena para ficar em seu colo. Não havia um dia que não tomassem banho juntos. Não queriam ficar longe um do outro, por temor e ansiedade. Ichigo tratava Rukia como se esta fosse feita de cristal. Cuidava de forma excessivamente protetora e super carinhosa, algo que a baixinha sabia muito bem se aproveitar.

* * *

><p>-Quando poderei comemorar a gravidez de minha menina? Quero vê-la logo, Kaede-<em>san<em>. – Ansiosa Hisana andava de um lado a outro pensando com saudade na filha. Já tinham tudo preparado para recepcionar o casal quando retornassem, mas depois da ligação de Yoruichi, souberam que só voltariam no dia do desfile. Masaki sorria ao ver o nervosismo da melhor amiga. Estavam protegidas no salão de reuniões do grupo de senhoras da pacata cidade de Karakura, daqueles familiares em desespero desnecessário. Ainda não contaram a novidade dos pombinhos fugitivos.

-Fico tão feliz por saber que Kia aceitou meu menino, mesmo com aquele pecado terrível. – Masaki não suportava lembrar a dor e destruição que viu nos olhos do filho quando se encontraram pela primeira vez para revelar aquele dia fatídico. Hisana abraçou a amiga e lhe deu apoio.

-Mas ainda teremos muitas surpresas neste desfile. Pena que o jovem Byakuya esteja tão mauzinho com a fuga da filha... Ops... Sumiço da filha. – Riu alheia a conversa das jovens mães.

-Surpresa? Qual Kaede-_san_? – A jovem ruiva não resistiu à curiosidade. Hisana também tinha os olhos brilhando. Achava tudo tão incrível e romântico o que a filha estava fazendo, que se imaginou da mesma forma com Byakuya. Sozinhos e cheios de atividades interessantes para fazer. Não pôde evitar um suspiro, que recebeu a gargalhada das amigas.

-Vocês poderão ver depois, minhas meninas. Agora deixem de pensar naquele casal, que tenho certeza que eles sequer se lembram de nós nesse momento. Devem estar reforçando a gravidez de Kia. Vamos terminar de preparar o salão para receber minha pequena dama e fazer uma esplendorosa festa! – Sorriu deliciada a velha senhora. Essa situação a rejuvenesceu uns quinze anos. Saltitava pelo salão enquanto colocava as flores e arranjos em locais estratégicos. Queria fazer a decoração do desfile também, mas Yoruichi estragou seu prazer quando disse que já tinha tudo preparado.

* * *

><p>-Todos os modelos estão decididos. Lembre-se de dormir bastante e comer alimentos leves. Descansem bem e nem sequer sonhem com resfriado! Quero todas lindas e perfeitas nesse desfile!Quero debutar minha arte! Digo nossa arte, certo Ukitake-<em>san<em>! – Shihoin professava animada a todas as modelos que participariam do desfile há dois dias, acompanhada de um alegre desenhista de moda. Todas as garotas estavam eufóricas. Os fotógrafos não ficavam atrás; teriam muito trabalho para captar a expressão do público com os modelos ousados da famosa gatuna da moda. Hisagi não parecia tão animado como os outros. Sentia falta de uma modelo. Uma baixinha que não lhe saia do pensamento. Estava perturbado por saber que ela poderia estar por aí sofrendo, ou ter cometido um suicídio idiota, por causa de um _play boy_ idiota. Se ela o tivesse procurado, teria lhe dado o céu para que fosse feliz.

-E o modelo principal? Shioin-_sama_ ainda não nos falou quem irá vesti-lo. – Inoue não conseguiu continuar calada. Queria muito saber quem levaria o modelo principal, preparado para as adolescentes de famílias abastadas. Yoruichi confabulou por olhar ao jovem amigo de longos cabelos brancos antes de responder a pergunta da pessoa que mais queria que a fizesse.

-Uma modelo convidada dos Estados Unidos. Perfeita para a roupa que eu mesma costurei. – Falou altaneira. A ruiva não gostou nada da informação. Então seria uma americana quem tomaria o lugar principal do desfile? Lembrou-se de sua odiosa estada naquele país. Não gostava nem de lembrar. Preferiu fingir alegria para não irritar sua musa inspiradora.

-Ulquiorra fará a entrada dela. Mas vocês somente a conhecerão no dia do desfile. Tenho certeza que irão pirar! – Desbocada e divertida, a bela morena abriu os braços de forma calorosa. Ukitake não resistiu dar uma risadinha. Sabia muito bem do que a amiga estava falando.

-Tenho também um modelo muito interessante que fechará o desfile. Meus amigos já o estão preparando para a estréia. Vai ser muito divertido. – Falou de forma amena como sua própria característica o jovem desenhista.

-São muitas surpresas, não Shihoin-_sama?_Até fiquei sabendo que convidou algumas modelos de classe menor, como Senna-_san_, por exemplo. – Ácida a bela loira, Yuri, não resistiu espetar a ruiva inimiga. Inoue só faltou lançar-lhe fogo pelos olhos. Mas ficou surpresa por saber que sua amiga também desfilaria.

-E Rangiku-_san_? Não vem? – Agora era Kira quem dava um de curioso. A jovem estilista sorriu ante tanta ingenuidade de seu pessoal. Como seria fantástico ver a cara de todos nesse dia. Não foi a toa que gastou horrores com as câmeras de filmagem em todo o local de desfile com seu amigo Urahara. Queria registrar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. O desfile havia ficado em segundo plano, o que queria era um estrondoso espetáculo.

-Sim, mas não como modelo. Vem como convidada mesmo. Creio que já temos mulheres lindíssimas para completar meu desfile. Agora estão dispensadas. – Terminou a conversa. Não queria perder mais tempo. Tinha muito que arrumar. Pessoas ilustres da capital estariam ali. A princesa também faria jus, e várias autoridades da moda viriam para ver a maravilhosa Shihoin em sua nova carreira.

-Não vejo à hora de começar! Isso soa tão divertido! Acertamos desde o início escolhendo aquela criança. – Confessou Ukitake animado. Sua saúde ainda não estava completamente restabelecida, mas jamais perderia um evento como esse. Tinham muito o mostrar ao público. E em especial algumas pessoas que conheciam.

* * *

><p>-Tem certeza que ele irá, Kensei? Confia demais naquela mulher esquisita. – Lisa estava irritada com a confiança e calma de seu namorado. Estavam curtindo uma tarde no apartamento deles. O mesmo local que Ichigo e Rukia chamavam de ninho de amor. – Deveríamos estar procurando a Kia. – Bateu os pés em desaprovação ao rapaz que não fazia menção de levantar-se do cômodo sofá da sala. Estava assistindo um jogo de futebol americano. Relaxado e desposado de toda irritação de um dia extenuante.<p>

-Já disse que aquele tapa-olho vai. Kuukaku me deu a palavra dela. Além do mais com o valor que aquela beleza pagará, ninguém em seu são juízo rejeitaria a proposta. – Lembrou-se do belo olhar gatuno de outro dia.

-Mas e a Kia? – Relegou a informação desnecessária de seu namorado, e se irritou por cantar a modelo, para focar no que realmente importava.

-Masaki-_san_ me disse que tinha uma pista. Ela está mais calma agora, então deve ter entrado em contato com ela, senão a senhora Hisana não estaria de pé. – Pontuou bebericando a cerveja de latinha que tanto apreciava. O sofá estava repleto de pipocas e garrafas lançadas em qualquer lugar da sala. Lisa suspirou derrotada. Se ele dizia isso era porque tinha tudo sobre controle. Mas detestava ser a única que não sabia de nada. Desde o primeiro momento desconfiou do jeito animado das mães do casal. Sentiu até pena do pobre Kuchiki, o único que ainda mantinha o desespero estampado, apesar de tentar não transparecer por causa de seu próprio orgulho.

-Bom que seja assim mesmo. Agora pára de beber toda a minha cerveja, seu safado. Assim não vai sobrar nada. – Começaram a brigar pela última latinha. Limpeza não era adjetivo naquele apartamento quando seus donos estavam presentes.

* * *

><p>-Nel não entende porque tia Hisana não está mais chorando. Será que ela desistiu da Kia? – Neliel questionava a amiga enquanto deitava pendurada a cabeça pra baixo na cama da baixinha. Estava com a amiga loira esperando mais notícias sobre o paradeiro da pequena.<p>

-A tia deve saber alguma coisa. Até tio Byakuya está suspeitando. Ficou até mais calmo. Mas quando a Kia chegar, eu vou dar uma surra nela por me deixar de fora de seja lá o que estiver fazendo. Droga! – Não tinha mais nenhuma sombra da derrotada Masumoto. Estava forte e avivada. Tirou forças de onde não tinha para ajudar na busca da prima. Resolveu esquecer-se do ex-noivo. Renji conseguiu aplacar a ira do dono do restaurante no hotel, e estava caso encerrado.

-Tudo culpa do idiota do Renji! Nel concorda com o gelo que Ran deu pra ele. Merece! – Caiu no chão pelo descuido. Mas não reclamou, tinha muito mais coisa interessante para ver. A loira sorriu concordando. Já fazia dois dias que estava evitando o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Ele ligava três vezes por dia para pedir perdão. Estava arrasado com o que fez. Era o único que realmente acreditava no desaparecimento da baixinha, já que todos começavam a suspeitar de tudo.

-A Kia vai aprontar!Conheço minha priminha! E pensar que está grávida! Estou louca pra apertá-la até dizer chega. Ela é muito fofa! O que será que ganharemos? Um lindo menininho de cabelos laranja e cenho franzido? Ou uma menininha de cabelos rebeldes pretos, olhos vivo e sapeca como a mãe? Quero ver aquela danadinha e saber tudo! – Apertou as próprias bochechas. Estavam loucas para ver o desfecho desse sumiço mais do que qualquer um. Orgulhavam-se pela coragem da jovem, pois sabiam a criação que recebeu. Em nenhum momento Rukia fora tachada como depravada por qualquer um de seus conhecidos. Nem mesmo pelo pai, que só queria ter a filha por perto para abraçar e cuidar. Afinal se tornaria avô em alguns meses.

* * *

><p>-Ele deve estar com ela só pode ser! Aquele ordinário. Moleque punk! Onde mais ela poderia estar? Como Hisana pode permitir isso? – Byakuya monologava com Ishin que não parava de sorrir do amigo. Confiava no filho. Não fora a toa que lhe colocou o nome de primeiro protetor. Sabia que o primogênito estava de alguma forma cuidando da pequena. Se não fosse assim, então porque ele não perguntava nada sobre a menina, nas poucas vezes em que ligou para casa. Era mais que óbvio. Mas estava super curioso por saber quem a ajudou a sair do país assim sem mais. E mais, quem teve esta maravilhosa idéia! Com certeza não foi seu filho.<p>

-Tenho certeza que meu moleque está cuidando muito bem de minha terceira filha! Fique frio Kuchiki. Porque não comemoramos com uma festa de saquê a vinda de nosso netinho? Não vejo a hora de tê-lo no meu colo! Brincar de bola, basquete! Ensinar a pegar garotas bonitas!Ah! Isso tem que ser ensinado desde pequeno pra não virar um "mulherzinha" igual ao pai! – Riu deliciado. Byakuya o fulminou com os olhos. Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquela maneira de um futuro Kuchiki. Claro que seria ele quem se ocuparia da criação rígida e impecável da criança. Seria um futuro juiz ou juíza. Até permitiria se quisesse ser médico, mas não fracassado como o pai.

-Meu neto será criado na tradição Kuchiki! Será treinado no kendô. Ikebana e todas as artes que minha família carrega a gerações. Não será um pervertido sem respeito como seu filho. Respeitará as regras e tomará uma esposa da alta sociedade como minha filha deveria ter feito. Mas o erro já foi cometido. Não Irei permitir que meu neto cometa o mesmo! – Esquecendo que ainda tinham muitos meses pela frente para o pequeno Kurosaki Kuchiki crescer, os avôs já estavam traçando o futuro do pequeno ser. A conversa ficou acalorada, já que ambos tinham uma visão distinta de como queriam cuidar da criança. Pobre criança, se continuarem essa guerra, teria que se esconder atrás dos pais se quiser ter uma infância normal.

* * *

><p>Os dois dias passaram rápido demais para o gosto de Yoruichi. Estava tudo pronto, mas mesmo ela uma incrível profissional na moda tinha um friozinho na barriga. Tinha que ser tudo perfeito. Sentada imponente na ponta da passarela que surgia altiva no meio do salão, ela podia vislumbrar a quantidade de pessoas importantes para assistir esse evento. Foi tudo tão repentino, que todos queriam ver a bela dama brilhar nessa nova carreira. Muitos fãs apaixonados se espremiam do lado de fora para tentar captar pelo menos uma vez aqueles belos pares de pernas morenas da musa. Estava confortável ao lado de seu melhor amigo, que tentava esconder a pequena manta que cobria suas frágeis pernas. Do outro lado tinha o fotógrafo da P<em>eople<em>, Shiffer já com um moderno aparato nas mãos. Já havia colhido algumas fotos da princesa japonesa e seu memorável marido. Algumas divas da vanguarda da moda. Alguns estilistas franceses que não paravam de especular sobre o possível repertório da mestra das passarelas. Cortinas aveludas de tom vermelho escuro cobriam as modelos que terminavam os últimos preparativos do lado de dentro do camarote. O burburinho era geral.

As jovens corriam de um lado a outro, enquanto um batalhão de maquiadores, manicures e cabeleireiros finalizavam o _look_ de cada uma. Inoue só não roia as unhas, pois Yoruichi foi bem clara que expulsaria quem fizesse isso. Estava nervosa, pois sabia que lá fora, dezenas de estilistas de grifes famosas aguardavam o desfile para procurar novos talentos. Grifes como a _Victoria Secret, Chanel, Louis Vitton_ e muitas outras que só de falar tirava o fôlego de qualquer amante da moda. Senna estava mais relaxada. Não ficou com um modelo suntuoso ou principal, na verdade era mera coadjuvante, mas isso bastava. Estaria próximo de sua melhor amiga. Poderia protegê-la de qualquer um que tentasse lhe fazer mal. E também poderia vê-la brilhar. Sentia que algo mágico a preenchia. Nunca pôde participar junto dela, essa seria sua primeira vez, e não conseguia conter a emoção. Sorriu para a ruiva como para transmitir segurança. Confiava em sua beleza, profissionalismo. Sabia que sua amada amiga seria louvada como merecia.

-Pronta para brilhar, Hime? – Aproximou-se da ruiva que tinha três pessoas finalizando a maquiagem e o penteado. O cabelo estava sendo preso no topo da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas longas escorrer pelo pescoço bronzeado. Estava vestida com a moda praia. Linda e poderosa era o que Senna tinha em sua mente. Sentia-se orgulhosa por ser sua melhora amiga. Por vê-la alavancar a carreira. Trabalhar para Yoruichi era só o começo.

-Estou morrendo de nervoso, Senna-_chan_! Como queria ter um abraço de Kurosaki-_kun_ agora pra me acalmar. Ele sempre conseguia tirar todo meu nervoso só com seu calor e cheiro amadeirado! – Confessou Orihime com as bochechas coradas. Sentia falta do ex-noivo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, queria ser acompanhada e paparicada por ele. Mas sempre o rechaçou por não querer nenhuma interferência em sua carreira. Senna fechou a cara, e irritou-se por não ser ela o motivo de saudosismo da amiga. Como queria estar no lugar dele dentro do coração de Orihime. Mas a amiga só tinha olhos para ele. Nunca a viu mais do que uma mera amiga. Um ombro para chorar quando se sentia sozinha ou perturbada.

-Ele logo voltará para seus pés, que é o lugar dele, Hime! Mostre-o que tem muito mais que aquela pequena pirralha. Você é muito mais mulher e está destinada a ser uma diva como Yoruichi-_san_! – Não mediu palavras, mesmo levando as risadas baixinhas dos maquiadores. Ela sabia que mais dia menos dia, sua musa seria respeitada como merecia.

-Pensar que em um desfile desses, Shihoin-_sama_ permitiu amadoras como vocês duas me adoece! – Yuri já completamente preparada, desfilava seu corpo sensual num vestido esvoaçante, com seus longos cabelos loiros em cachos desalinhados, para dar um ar selvagem e sapeca. Todas as modelos tinham penteados divertidos, nada fora do natural. A maquiagem era alegre e viva. As roupas era um vislumbre a parte. Todas eram para um público mais jovem e moderno. Inoue olhou-a com desprezo e sorriu a amiga que parecia querer voar no pescoço da loira para que retirasse a ofensa grotesca contra a ruiva.

-Mas pena que não foi Yuri-_chan_, tão profissional e requisitada... Quem irá vestir o modelo principal, certo Senna-_chan_? – Contra atacou a loira. O risinho que ela tinha sumiu no deboche da ruiva. Pensou em revidar, mas a cara de poucos amigos de Senna não lhe agradou muito. Perderia a compostura se avançasse, e ali não era hora nem lugar pra isso. Tinha uma invejável carreira para prosseguir. Não era a principal, mas sim a segunda. Isso já era mais que suficiente para guinar sua carreira.

-Bem dito, Hime! Vamos arrasar essa loira oxigenada! – Divertida, Senna dava uns ajustinhos na franja que não gostou muito da posição em que seu cabeleireiro deixou. Todas estavam curiosas por saber quem seria essa modelo americana. Alguns diziam que poderia ser Kylie Bisutti, mas tudo era especulação. A musa responsável pelo desfile disse que era uma surpresa que teriam que ver para saber.

-Preparem-se garotas! A cortina já vai se abrir! – Um dos maquiadores mais acalorados e famosos do grupo Shihoin preparava as modelos para a viagem de suas vidas. Muitas eram iniciantes preparadas pela própria Yoruichi. Ela queria assim para mostrar que não precisava de mulheres especiais para fazer de seus modelos um sucesso.

-Mas a primeira ainda não chegou, certo? Então eu entrarei primeiro? – Yuri não resistiu à tentação. Não viu ninguém diferente no camarote e sabia que nenhuma presente poderia ser a modelo principal, pois conhecia a roupa desenhada por Yoruichi. Teve a honra de ser a única modelo a presenciar; um presente da morena por seus bons trabalhos. Na verdade uma maneira que encontrou para a loira não surtar antes do desfile. Hisagi e Kira estavam com as câmeras prontas. Fariam a cobertura do evento por trás, na saída das musas, um capricho de Yoruichi que queria que fossem fotografadas de todos os ângulos possíveis.

-Ela já está pronta a mais de uma hora, meninas! Fiquem de lado e deixem minha produção passar! Ela será o anjo nesse desfile! – O magro maquiador de selvagens cabelos pretos com cílios extremamente longos e coloridos, Ayasegawa Yumichika, usava roupas extravagantes, mas de última moda, avançou até uma pequena porta. Abriu-a e todas as modelos ficaram boquiabertas com o que viram. Um anjo, era tudo o que podiam pronunciar. A jovem andou sem olhar para os lados. Vinha com a mão pegada ao magro e altivo Ulquiorra. A expressão fria e sombria contrastava com a pureza da modelo. Ele havia trocado as roupas para uma negra e de longa capa escura. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam no ombro. Uma maquiagem carregada lhe fazia ficar assustador e triste. Enquanto a pequena modelo estava com uma maquiagem que a fazia reluzir a pele alva e perfeita. O pequeno corpo estava coberto com um vestido branquíssimo, como se fosse uma noiva ou uma fada. As pontas do vestido eram irregulares e caiam delicados até os tornozelos da garota. Os cabelos vinham presos numa delicada tiara que lembrava uma coroa. O símbolo delicado da _Thiffany_ ostentado na negra cabeleira, que tinha um brilho suave e dourado espalhado neles. Seria ouro em pó? A cintura torneada estava rodeada por uma finíssima cinta de ouro. Nos pés a delicada sandália de ponta agulha media seus quinze centímetros de puro dourado. Delicadas pétalas douradas estavam penduradas no tornozelo, um jogo com a pulseira de mesma formação e marca, e o colar que tinha forma de gargantilha com apenas um diamante no meio, incrustado na peça. As costas da modelo estavam descobertas, e na pele branca tinha pequenos salpicos de pó dourado. Uma pequena armação no topo das costas fazia um belo par de asas brancas e transparentes sobressair. Sim era um verdadeiro anjo com jeito de menina meiga e sapeca. Não tinha como escolher outra pessoa para vestir aquele modelo. A roupa fora feito na medida.

-Ru-ru-kia? Ma-as... co-mo? – Inoue estava perplexa. O casal passou por ela, que seria a quarta a se apresentar, sem olhar ou responder a pergunta que ficou perdida nos lábios da ruiva. Senna e todas as outras também não conseguiam sequer respirar direito.

-Pronta Kuchiki? – Perguntou de forma fria o jovem que faria o papel do demônio, no caso representando todos os homens; maneira que Yoruichi via o mundo masculino. Mas não era de forma reprobatória, senão um trocadilho que amava ouvir quando desfilava, de que todos os homens ficavam endemoniados quando estava no palco. Rukia observou a enorme cortina se abrir e uma melodia cheia de fantasia era entoada com a orquestra que estava localizada no topo do patamar que estava de frente à passarela, mas na parte de cima, para que todos pudessem apreciar a música sem perder de vistas as beldades que desfilariam. Pôde ver ao longe seu lindo noivo com o maior sorriso do mundo do outro lado da pista, como se a estivesse esperando para abraçá-la. Alguns murmúrios e empolgação saíram de alguns convidados que estavam um pouco mais afastados devido à quantidade absurda de pessoas ao redor do palco. Não tinha dúvidas que era sua adorável família. Sua mãe, sogra, pai, sogro, amigas, prima e cunhadas. Todos com os rostos iluminados e curiosos. Já estavam entrando na pista e uma enxurrada de flashes quase lhe segou as vistas. Ulquiorra apertou levemente os pequenos dedinhos que segurava para lhe passar segurança, e assim mostraram a todos os presentes o anjo criado por Shihoin.

-Nasci pronta! – Sorriu matreira enquanto elevava a mão livre, deixando a mostra as peças delicadas e caríssimas da _Thiffany_, um belo presente que Yoruichi recebeu de seu último desfile. A dona dos modelos estava com um sorriso escancarado ao lado do noivo da pequena, que agora ocupava o lugar onde Shiffer fotografava até alguns minutos atrás.

-Linda! Meu lindo anjo! – Kurosaki estava encantado com a sua linda mamãe desfilando vagarosa, mas com confiança, sem errar nenhum passo. Passaram a noite inteira viajando de avião, e a jovem fez questão de treinar no próprio corredor do avião, os passos que Yoruichi ensinou antes de sair do Japão.

-Mas é a Kia? Meu Deus... É a Kia! – Tatsuki e Karin seguravam uma à mão da outra para não gritar no meio de todos. Yuzu estava se debulhando em lágrimas, acompanhada de duas chorosas mães que não continham a felicidade. Sentadinha, a velha Kaede conversava com Ishin que não conseguia ficar quieto ao comentar a todos que podia que aquela era nora dele. Byakuya nunca sentiu tanto alívio em sua vida. Teve os ombros apertados por Kensei como forma de dizer "agora estava tudo bem". Lisa estava agarrada a duas agitadas Rangiku e Neliel que assobiavam, tendo um coro de assobios de vários expectadores. Ninguém conhecia a modelo, mas sabiam que tinham um anjo pousado na passarela. Um anjo de Shihoin.

-E que a festa comece! – Urahara sussurrou no ouvido da morena, que somente sorriu acompanhada de seu fiel amigo convalescente.

-Espero que suas câmeras não falhem! Quero ver tudo de todos os ângulos! Meu lindo espetáculo! – Shihoin tinha um brilho especial nos olhos. Kisuki sorriu e escondeu o rosto no chapéu estranho.

-Pensei que queria promover sua moda! Não armar um mega barraco! – Gargalhou junto da bela modelo.

-Não preciso promover algo que já nasceu para brilhar, Kisuki. Olhe ao redor... Eles me adoram, e também a minha arte. Eles querem mais. Algo novo. Lindo. Vibrante. E pode ter certeza que esse desfile ficará pra história! – Parecia hipnotizada com o pequeno anjo que agora dava uma volta na curva do final da pista, deixando à vista a parte de trás do vestido. O tecido parecia de seda pura, esvoaçava como água na pista e cada movimento dele era eternizado com as câmeras de filmagem e fotografia.

-Ele veio? – Questionou a uma figura que assomava até o grupo de forma imponente. Vestida num tubinho prata, Kuukaku Shiba assentiu com um sorriso extravagante, parte integrante de seu repertório. Eram velhas conhecidas, apesar da morena ter sumido pro mundo quando sofreu o terrível acidente que lhe arrancou um braço e uma perna. Sua carreira fora destruída, mas não sua altivez. Escondia-se naquele ferro-velho, mas tinha sua própria morada. Era excêntrica ao ponto de mudar todo mês de lugar. Sempre queria novos desafios. Carreiras a experimentar, não importasse se eram privilegiadas ou meras profissões esquecidas pela sociedade. Era uma forma de se punir por não ter conseguido seguir sua carreira de modelo.

-Será que não deveríamos ter reforçado mais a segurança? – Ukitake Juushiro se cobriu até o ombro de um frio imaginário. Ainda estava temeroso com a reação de determinadas pessoas.

-Temos pessoas importantes o bastante aqui para que nada venha acontecer! Não fique preocupado _mon amour_. Nosso espetáculo será digno de ser orquestrado por mim! – Se gabou a bela gatuna. Ichigo que se mantinha com olhos cravados na noiva, não pôde evitar um resmungo de desaprovação. Será que todas as modelos eram tão metidas e cheias de si como aquela mulher? Ainda bem que sua baixinha era especial. Crispou as mãos quando viu Ulquiorra tomar a cintura de forma possessiva e voltar a caminhar pela pista. O rapaz mostrava-se sem interesse pela jovem, mas não parava de sussurrar palavras ao pé do ouvido da pequena. Isso fazia o sangue do médico ferver. Como queria subir o palco e agarrar sua musa e fugir daquela multidão de olhos lascivos que percorriam não só a roupa da morena, senão o corpo _petit_ de sua noiva.

-Fique calmo laranjinha! Meu modelo está somente incitando o público. Ele só pertence a mim, e sua anjinha só pertence a ti. Devia confiar mais em sua menina. Ah! E parabéns futuro papai! – Sorriu complacente com o rubor que o doutor teve. Ainda não estava acostumado a ser parabenizado por seu bebê. Agora mais do que nunca queria sair dali para comemorar com a noiva e sua família aquela benção divina.

-_Arigato_! – Sussurrou feliz ao ver a noiva despedir-se do público e uma loira espantada entrar na passarela com um belo vestido. Yuri ainda estava pasma com tudo aquilo, mas desfilou sem erros,como boa profissional que era. O que esperaria aquele desfile? Somente quem estava presente nele saberia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero poder postar logo a segunda parte. E aqui estaremos finalizando essa fic que tanto curti escrever. Ainda não terminei de revisar todos os capítulos para tirar os erros ( fui até o 16...aiai...ainda tem chão ^^). Mas fico super feliz pela aceitação dela. Mais uma pedrinha para construir minha escada para o sucesso pessoal. kkkkk<strong>

**Amo vocês e suas reviews. Então me escrevam enquanto ainda tem capítulo!kkkk**

**Ja né!**

**JJ**


	33. Desfile e confusões Final

**Depois de uma vida sem atualizar a fic, trago-lhes o ultimo capitulo. Na semana que vem posto o epilogo!kkkkk Desculpem a longa espera, mas minha vida virou uma correria esses meses pra ca!Mas prometo que vou tentar atualizar com mais antecedencia!^^**

* * *

><p>-"Mas que droga! Se não fosse pela grana daquela gracinha, não estaria me arriscando tanto aqui. Afinal o que querem comigo num lugar como esse? Será que a policia vai me deixar livre?" – Nnoitra estava pensando enquanto via a sua conluia Senna atravessar a passarela. Achou muito sem graça a apresentação relâmpago da loira que sempre almejou tomar para si. Não chegou a ver Rukia desfilar, e estava alheio a toda a trama das antigas modelos. Mal sabia o rapaz que estava frente a vitima, mandante e o juiz, já que Byakuya estava presente aguardando a tal segunda surpresa que Kensei lhe falara.<p>

E por fim foi chamado a sua deixa. Aprumou-se o melhor que pode e caminhou normalmente, no melhor estilo _bad boy_ que conhecia ate o meio da passarela. E seu sorriso morreu no rosto. Estava diante de um par de olhos violetas super arregalados e uma multidão com rosto duvidoso. Todos os modelos estavam na passarela como um ato final. Ele atravessou as duas fileiras dispostas ao seu lado esquerdo e direito, sem tirar os olhos de Kuukaku que estava na ponta sentada com a bela morena de olhos gatunos. Seu corpo sofreu um calafrio quando ouviu a moreninha balbuciar um "Mas não é o motorista daquele dia?". Continuou caminhando sem se importar com o comentário ate que teve o rosto esmurrado por um altivo expectador que subiu o palco com fúria, após ouvir a frase da pequena modelo.

-SEU FILHO DA MAE. FOI VOCE QUE QUASE MATOU MINHA RUKIA! – E assim um belo "barraco" ao estilo Kurosaki Ichigo foi propagado. Ninguém entendia o motivo da pancadaria. Senna estava abismada com a cena e tremia muito, Inuoe desmaiou nos braços da companheira, e a moreninha só incentivava descaradamente a luta do noivo. Shihoin não pareceu irritada ou frustrada com o termino do desfile. Chamou seus seguranças, após um bom tempo de muito espancamento do ruivo ao magro ex-modelo, e apresentou suas sinceras desculpas aos convidados que não sabiam se prestava atenção à bela morena, ou a balburdia causada pelos seguranças, familiares e modelos na passarela.

-Gravou tudo Kisuke? – Yoruichi questionou seu companheiro depois de se despedir de todos os convidados do desfile. Apesar de toda a bagunça no final, o desfile foi considerado um sucesso pela mídia que acompanhou todo o evento. Nenhuma surpresa para a morena, já que era exatamente isso que esperava. Mas ainda tinha algo que ela queria ver.

-Eles ainda estão naquela sala? – Perguntou com olhar sombrio o homem de chapéu esquisito. Kuukaku surgiu com um sorriso no rosto para acompanhar os velhos amigos, seguida de Ukitake que tinha expressão alarmada no rosto.

-Parece que esta saindo melhor do que me falou Yoruichi! – Brincou a Shiba animada com a dita reunião de família.

-Não devíamos verificar se estão todos bem?Parecem tão silenciosos. Tenho medo que algo ruim tenha acontecido com eles. – Expressou tristonho o estilista de longos cabelos cinzento.

-Infelizmente isso só cabe ao casal resolver. Já é muito a família deles participarem. Mas se eu impedisse teríamos sangue nesse salão. – Explicou empolgada a bela modelo.

-Pelo menos aquele canalha está na cadeia agora! Valeu o esforço! Que tal uma bebida? – Kuuaku descontraiu, após seu trabalho bem sucedido. Ficou muito satisfeita em ser útil contra um criminoso que lhe vendeu um carro ruim.

* * *

><p>-Poderia fazer qualquer coisa contra mim Inuoe, mas colocar a vida da Rukia em risco foi imperdoável. Jamais imaginei que você fosse capaz de se unir com pessoas tão biltres e baixas como aquele cara. – Ichigo tinha a voz triste e demonstrava toda a sua indignação com a ex-noiva. Ao redor deles, toda a família Kurosaki e Kuchiki, alem dos amigos que já faziam parte da família observavam as duas modelos acuadas pelo fragrante que Nnoitra fez após ser pego pelos seguranças e acusado de tentativa de assassinato por Kensei e Lisa. Não deu outra, confessou quem havia pagado para cometer o crime, e agora todos aguardavam uma explicação de Inoue e Senna, que era co-autora.<p>

-Se ela fez isso foi por você tê-la abandonado. Você é o verdadeiro assassino aqui Kurosaki. – Pronunciou mordaz Senna, que segurava com força a mão da amiga. Orihime não dizia nem reagia a nada, parecia catatônica com toda a cena. Olhou de soslaio para a moreninha que era abraçada pela mãe e pela sogra. Invejou-a do fundo do coração. Como queria ser ela naquele lugar.

-Alem de não ter nada haver com isso, ainda incentiva a amiga a fazer maldades. Sabe, Senna? Acredito que não foi Inoue quem teve essa infeliz idéia, mas sim você. Você é uma pessoa ruim. Sim, fui um assassino como você mesma diz, mas nunca em minha vida planejei isso. Jamais quis que fosse assim, e se fosse possível dar minha vida para trazer meu filho de volta eu daria com todo prazer. Mas ficar remoendo o passado não ira trazê-lo a vida. Agora preciso seguir em frente. Tenho uma criança pra cuidar e amar. Minha vida fez sentido assim que conheci Rukia, e sem ela não teria perdão. Sim Senna, perdão. Porque é isso o que sinto ter quando estou com ela. Não vejo porque Inoue também não mereça o mesmo que eu recebi! Merece ser feliz, ser perdoada e seguir vivendo, e não ficar relembrando um passado ao qual tanto eu quanto ela somos responsáveis. Isso nunca vai mudar. Inuoe é tão culpada quanto eu. – Desabafou o ruivo. Orihime sentiu cada palavra consumir seu coração. Todos aprovaram o discurso do rapaz e mostraram que ele não estava sozinho. De alguma maneira Rukia fora responsável por trazer de volta a vida um homem desolado e sem razão de ser. Isso foi a que mais a destruiu por dentro. Inuoe estava ferida e nem mesmo o apoio da melhor amiga a salvaria daquela dor intensa em seu interior.

-Ichigo tem razão Inoue-san! Sei que você me odeia por ter tirado Ichigo de você. Mas tenho certeza que foi o melhor para ambos. Não resolveriam nada se afundando mais e mais no passado escuro de vocês. Jamais permitiria que tirassem meu bebe, seja lá o motivo que for, mas sei que nem todas as mulheres tem pessoas maravilhosas como eu tenho para enfrentar o medo de ser mãe sozinha. Se tivesse percebido como eu, o quanto Ichigo é louco por uma criança, que pode ser responsável e protetor, isso nunca teria acontecido. Agora você precisa seguir com sua carreira, com sua vida e ser feliz, porque você merece também! – Finalizou aproximando-se da loira e a abraçando. Inoue tremia tanto que quase desabou no chão. Chorou desesperada no colo que a morena ofereceu. Enquanto a abraçava também iniciou um choro suave. Sentia os sentimentos da jovem, apesar de todos os problemas que ela lhe havia causado. Ichigo sentiu seu ombro apertado em ambos os lados, e o que viu o fez sentir vontade de chorar. Seu pai e seu sogro o apoiavam, e não pode mais segurar as lagrimas que a muito desejavam sair.

-Isso esta errado. Não era pra ser assim. – Senna parecia perturbada com tudo aquilo. Não estava suportando ouvir o choro desesperado da amiga. Matsumoto e Neliel tentaram apoiá-la, mas ela selvagemente as rechaçou. Avançou sem dar ouvidos aos protestos de Byakuya e estapeou Rukia no rosto.

-Se acha melhor que Inuoe, mas não passa de uma mimada que teve tudo o que sempre quis. Tomou Ichigo de minha amiga, e ainda por cima esta esperando um filho dele... Acha mesmo que será feliz sendo a causadora da infelicidade de Inuoe? – Esbravejou a morena que arfava com ira nos olhos. Rukia não disse nada, mas o que a surpreendeu foi a devolução do tapa por quem menos imaginava.

-Se re-almente se importa comi-go deixe-a em paz! – Balbuciou a ultima parte. Orihime ainda derramava um pouco de lagrimas, mas as enxugou com o pouco orgulho que lhe sobrou. – Não preciso de sua piedade Senna-_chan_. Acabou. – E sem aguardar a reação da amiga que estava pasma e estática, saiu com um meneio para Ichigo. Olhou para cada ente daquela unida família e sumiu diante de todos. Senna reagiu em seguida e correu ate ela. Ichigo aproximou-se de Rukia e a abraçou para confortá-la. Aquele dia estava sendo mais cansativo do que imaginavam.

-Acho que merecemos explicações, não Kurosaki? – E para piorar, Byakuya não estava tão satisfeito com o desfecho daquele desfile. As senhoras Kurosaki e Kuchiki se entreolharam com um pequeno risinho. Tinham pena do pobre rapaz que teria uma noite inteira para esclarecer tudo ao líder da família. Ishin já estava pulando em volta das filhas para comemorar o retorno do casal. Tudo saiu bem no final.

* * *

><p>-Minha nossa achei que seu pai não me deixaria mais em paz. Como esta se sentindo agora, amor? – Ichigo se aconchegou na cama de seu quarto junto à noiva que há horas deitou para um descanso. Seu dia foi bem agitado, e a gravidez cobrou seu lugar, fazendo-a vomitar muito e sentir o cansaço da viagem. Aninhou-se nos braços do amado rapaz.<p>

-Melhor. Mas fico feliz por saber que não ficaremos sozinhos, já que meu pai deixou você sobreviver! – Riu deliciada com o resmungo de desaprovação do noivo, e acariciou a barriguinha plana.

-Obrigado, Rukia. Nem sei como agradecer tudo o que fez por mim. – Acariciou a cabeça da pequena com carinho, apertando-a mais no abraço.

-Cuide bem de nós e estaremos quites. – Brincou a morena, beijando com paixão os lábios do rapaz. Após um longo tempo de beijo passional, ambos pararam para respirar ofegantes.

-Ele me sentenciou a casar em menos de duas semanas. Disse que não terá filha com barriga de grávida em pleno casamento. Também exigiu que seja feita a cerimônia no padrão japonês, já que minha idéia era nos moldes acidentais. Só falta agora ele querer colocar um nome em nosso bebe. – Exclamou indignado o rapaz de cabelos laranja.

-Bem... Se for menino será Keita, e se for menina, Kaede, em homenagem a Kaede-_sama_. – Intimou a bela baixinha, que não daria o gosto a mais ninguém de escolher o nome de sua criança.

-Ok! Eu perdi... Não posso vencer você. Mas pelo menos me deixe por o nome em nosso segundo filho, pode ser? – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da noiva.

-Huumm!Quem sabe...Vou pensar no seu caso! – E voltaram a se beijar. Queriam esquecer tudo e somente viver aquele momento intimo e cheio de amor.

* * *

><p>-Não sei por que deixa eles intimarem desse jeito. Será que não podem esperar ate depois do casamento? – Byakuya andava de um lado a outro indignado. Era a atenção de todos na sala de estar da família Kurosaki.<p>

-Acho que eles já não precisam mais se preocupar com isso, tio. Kia esta grávida de meu sobrinho. Tenho certeza que Ichi conhece-a muito bem! – Karin falou divertida com a cara indignada do Kuchiki. Matsumoto e Neliel estavam fascinadas com a revista de vestido de noiva tradicional que elas e Yuzu apreciavam. O casamento da pequena _karateka_ seria adiantado para a semana seguinte. Byakuya não queria mais falatório, mas não permitiria uma festa simples. Iria gastar todos os esforços necessários para fazer uma festa digna do sobrenome Kuchiki.

-Quando saberemos se será menina ou menino Ishin-_san_? – Hisana estava sentada com a melhor amiga de lado muito ansiosa. Queria conversar com a filha e passar a limpo tudo o que aconteceu, mas com o mau estado da pequena ao chegar em casa, todos acharam por bem deixá-la descansar.

-Assim que completar mais algumas semanas. Mas sinto que será um varão. Como meu primogênito! – Os olhos de Ishin brilharam com as possibilidades.

-Será menina. Uma linda Kurosaki Kuchiki! – Corrigiu Masaki. Kaede dormia sossegada na poltrona de Ishin. Sua pequena protegida agora estava bem, então não tinha com o que se preocupar. E a balburdia virou geral ate que a porta se abriu, deixando todos curiosos com os visitantes.

-_Yo_!Viemos dar um oi para o casal! Mas parece que eles não estão aqui! – Tatsuki surgiu de mãos dadas com Sado.

-_Putz_. Finalmente assumiram heim? Creio que só falte a gente Neliel!Porque minha irmãzinha já tem aquele pentelho de namorado. – Soltou maldosa a gêmea Kurosaki. Yuzu ficou vermelha como tomate ante a confissão. Ishin literalmente voou para cima da loirinha com lagrimas nos olhos, esbravejando para todo mundo que não queria perder sua princesinha.

-E você Ran? Como ficou? – Karin não gostava de se meter na vida da loira, mas se preocupava com o estado dela. Rangiku deixou a revista com saudosismo e sorriu divertida.

-Não vou voltar com o canalha do Gin. Renji me prometeu mundos e fundos, acho que vou levar adiante!Afinal, ele não é de se jogar fora, não? Mas pretendo dar um gelo nele pra ele aprender a não olhar pra mais nenhuma mulher! – Todos riram com o comentário da loira que já não tinha mais a expressão de tristeza no olhar. A paz voltava àquela agitada casa.

-Que tal todos virem comer em minha casa? – Soltou Kaede de repente assustando a todos, já que pensavam estar dormindo. Byakuya assentiu e foi acompanhado da esposa. Todos saíram em casais. A ultima a sair foi à velha senhora que sorriu após escutar um gemido alto que ecoava pelo andar de cima. Não queria que seus pombinhos fossem atrapalhados pela família. Afinal, eram jovens e apaixonados, e precisavam de espaço.

* * *

><p>-Vai mesmo voltar para a America? – Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mais uma vez as duas amigas se despediam no aeroporto. Mas Senna sentia que dessa vez seria definitivo. Inuoe não pensava retornar ao país natal nunca mais.<p>

-Shiohin-_sama_ me ofereceu um trabalho em Nova York. O desfile foi um sucesso no final, e como algumas modelos não irão continuar, eu irei prosseguir o projeto. – Não quis dizer Rukia, já que foi praticamente a única a não aceitar o trabalho. Matsumoto preferiu permanecer fazendo desfiles esporádicos.

-Fiquei sabendo que irá morar com Shiffer, isso é verdade? – A morena apertou as mãos em punho. Nunca teria o que mais sonhava ao seu lado.

-Sim. Será melhor assim. Ele irá me apoiar em minha carreira. Conhece muitas pessoas influentes e me apresentará a elas. Espero que você também encontre sua felicidade Senna-_chan_, pois vou procurar a minha! – A bela loira apertou a malinha rosa que levava a maquiagem.

-Estar ao seu lado é minha felicidade, Hime. Porque não me leva com você? – As lagrimas já escorriam pelo rosto delicado. Os outros passageiros que passavam sorriam pela grande amizade das garotas. Mas ali havia mais do que uma simples amizade, pelo menos para uma delas.

-Não quero você perto de mim, Senna-_chan_. Sinto que é a única maneira de me livrar definitivamente de meu passado negro. Toda vez que fico perto de você, me lembro de minha horrível infância, de meus pecados, de tudo o que quero esquecer. – Não poupou a amiga. Também estava doida por fazer aquilo com sua melhor amiga, mas se essa era a única maneira de ser livre, e faria qualquer coisa para alcançar a própria felicidade. – Adeus, e se cuida! – Apressou-se ate o rapaz de olhos gélidos que aguardava na entrada do _chek-in_ de embarque. Não olhou pra traz, e não pode ver a antiga amiga despencar nos próprios joelhos. O choro de Senna foi o ultimo som que levaria do Japão. Jamais retornaria aquele lugar.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Apesar de morrer por um mega barraco, nao quis finalizar o desfile com briga. Acho que esse casal ja teve problemas cap nao ficou como eu queria, mas Ainda falta a festa e o bebe!Espero que tenham curtido ate aqui comigo. Aguentando meus erros e minhas viajadas!kkkkkk<br>Amo todos voces!Ainda esse mes posto minha mais nova fic, depois de finalizar Mude meu Mundo, claro!A gente se ve no epilogo!Mega beijo a todos e curtam o feriado amanha! (pra quem eh de Sampa,claro).Fui,  
>JJ<strong>


	34. Epilogo

**Enfim, como prometido o final. Esse epilogo finaliza essa fic que tanto amei escrever. Fiz uma surpresinha no final. Espero que gostem. Mega beijo a todos e espero reviews de todo mundo citado no final!Como no Nhyah teve muitos os coloquei primeiro, mas nada de ficar com raiva, amo todos vocês! **  
><strong>JJ<strong>

* * *

><p>-Será que Kia está bem? Ela estava vomitando muito a noite passada. Isso é normal, mas... Talvez fosse melhor deixar para nos casar só depois que meu filho nascer! – Ichigo andava de lado a outro no templo onde desposaria sua noiva ao estilo nipônico. Mas a noiva estava atrasando como toda noiva ocidental. Byakuya não gostou do comentário do genro.<p>

-Nem pensar! Todos estão aqui aguardando o casamento de minha filha. Toda minha família está presente, alem do prefeito, do senhor Ishida, do comandante desta comarca e meus amigos! – O nobre Kuchiki só esqueceu-se de mencionar todo o batalhão de amigos de sua filha e seu genro.

-Deixa Byakuya. Meu garoto está nervoso. E Ichigo é normal a Rukia-_chan_ se atrasar. Ela está grávida, e como é de poucos meses não precisa de desespero! Belas damas estão cuidando dela, e minha Masaki tomará conta de minha adorada terceira filha. – Cantou a ultima parte um Ishin vestido em um _kimono_ suntuoso de tons escuros, assim como o Kuchiki que não poupou dinheiro na hora de mandar fazerem o dele. Estava um verdadeiro senhor feudal. O noivo estava com um _kimono_ parecido ao que usou para pedir Rukia em casamento. Com a diferença do _hakama_ e o _haori_ serem pretos e o _kosode_ cinza escuro. Os cabelos arrepiados mais do que o comum e o cenho franzido de preocupação. O templo estava repleto de conhecidos do casal e da família que observavam o aparente nervosismo do noivo. Na fila da frente estavam Yoruichi, Kuukaku, Ukitake e Kisuke. Um lugar estratégico para curtir com o pobre noivo que parecia querer fugir o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Na casa da família Kuchiki...<strong>

Rukia alisava o s_hiro-maku_ de seda e brocado que vestia; completamente branco. Os cabelos presos num coque alto com uma presilha de ouro e diamante no topo. Uma única mecha de cabelo teimava a ficar em sua testa. Estava radiante. Parecia que a gravidez fez muito bem a sua pele e cabelo. Os olhos violetas demonstravam a ternura que sentia ao acariciar o ventre com delicadeza. Ao seu redor corriam de um lado a outro, sua mãe, sogra, prima, amigas, todas para deixar tudo pronto logo. Mas a morena não parecia preocupar-se com o atraso. Estava centrada em seu bebe. Louca para fazer o ultra-som e ver seu bebezinho. Saiu da própria contemplação quando foi delicadamente empurrada pela amiga _karateka_ que a acompanharia ate a carruagem. Assim que chegasse ao templo seu pai a encaminharia ate o altar nupcial.

-Pronta, querida? – Sua doce amiga Kaede, a única que não deixou de contemplar a pacificidade da pequena a chamou. Sorriu ao ver o sorriso meigo da protegida.

-Sempre estive Kaede-_san_! Muito obrigada pelo _kimono_. Ele é lindo! – Agradeceu de coração a velha senhora que abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

-Não precisa, minha pequena. Pedi a Yoruichi e Ukitake fazer o melhor para você. – Soltou divertida ao ver a surpresa das mães que acompanhavam o comentário.

-Vamos Kia. Eu e Karin vamos te levar ate o templo. Ran e Nel vocês levam a senhora Kaede, Masaki e Hisana na frente. Yuzu já está com os meninos no templo, então chega de demora. – Tatsuki levou à amiga ate a linda carruagem em que Sado aguardava como cocheiro. Parecia um verdadeiro casamento a moda antiga. Os cavalos eram puro sangue e brancos e a carruagem estava envolta em flores de _sakura_ róseas como decoração, acompanhada de fitas de cetim azuis que completavam todo o cenário.

Rukia, Tatsuki e Karin entraram para o dia mais importante da moreninha. Depois de todas as barreiras que o casal teve que enfrentar, finalmente se casariam para iniciar sua felicidade.

Ao chegar, Byakuya tomou com cuidado a mão da única filha, e teve que manter-se firme para não chorar como a esposa que não se importava em externar a alegria imensa que sentia. Encaminhou com delicadeza e altivez a filha ate o altar, onde o ruivo e o pai estavam aguardando com o monge que faria o casamento. Atrás deles havia uma estatua enorme do Buda de puro ouro. Seus pés tinham o símbolo do bem e do mal aparecendo. Todos estavam vestidos de _kimonos_ e tinham um pouco de pétalas nas mãos ao qual lançavam enquanto a noiva passava pelo imenso corredor de pessoas que se formou naquele enorme templo. A musica clássica nupcial vinham de violinos delicados. Kuchiki beijou a mão da filha e entregou ao genro, mas não sem antes enviar-lhe um aviso pelo olhar de "é bom cuidar bem da minha filha, ou eu te mato". Ichigo levou a noiva ate próximo do monge e a cerimônia iniciou ao estilo nipônico.

* * *

><p>-Enfim casados! Puxa, nem consigo acreditar que minha adorada priminha me passou a perna! – Rangiku soltava ao vento para ver se o noivo se tocava de sua dica obvia.<p>

-Logo será o nosso, Ran! Assim que estiver tudo terminado em nosso futuro apartamento, nos casaremos. Ate o final do ano com certeza. – Renji ajustava o _hakama_ para se distrair e disfarçar a vergonha. Karin e Nel não resistiram e desataram a rir.

-Ah!Só a Nel ficou sozinha! Quero um medico também! – Neliel confessou pra pequena jogadora que observava o grupo Shihoin saindo do templo. Uma brilhante idéia lhe veio à mente quando notou um afoito fotografo finalizar seu trabalho na mesa de docinhos.

-Porque não tenta a sorte com aquele bonitão do 69, Nel? Parece despojado o bastante pra você! – Apontou pro rapaz que não deixou de ouvir e teve um leve rubor no rosto. A beleza da jovem de cabelos verdes foi patente assim que se fixou nela. Nel sorriu divertida, tomou duas taças de vinho que lhe foi oferecida pelo garçom que passava e saiu desfilando seu belo _kimono_ colorido ate o rapaz da tatuagem.

-Ok!Agora só resta você baixinha! – Tatsuki apareceu de mãos dadas com seu namorado Sado. Já haviam oficializado a relação antes dos preparativos para o casamento da amiga.

-Mas não tenho tempo pra essas bobagens! Tenho muito que treinar. E ainda tenho que aprender a ser uma boa tia, já que meu irmão terá muito que fazer no hospital, e a Kia ainda tem que terminar a faculdade. Preciso cuidar de meu sobrinho ou sobrinha! – Se desculpou para escapar dos comentários da amiga.

-Pena! Pois fiquei sabendo que o Ishida, amigo da Kia sabe? Trouxe um primo muito legal. Um tal de Toushiro. Fiquei sabendo que já é o titular na seleção do colégio onde estudamos. – Maliciosa tomou a pequena pelo ombro para que visse ao longe o jovem Ishida apresentando um garoto de cabelos claros para o casal recém casados. Não teve como conter a vergonha ao ser descoberta pelo pequeno que sorriu galante a sua presença.

-Parece que hoje teremos muitos novos casais. Não acha Sado? – Questionou a morena após liberar a pequena para conhecer o dito garoto. Sado como sempre muito falante, soltou um som gutural em resposta. Mas isso não era problema para a _karateka_. Ele já era bom do jeito que era mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sete meses depois...<strong>

-Se você não sentar vai criar um buraco no chão Ichigo! – Karin já não suportava o andar em círculos continuo do irmão. Estava tão nervoso que já não ouvia mais nada alem dos gritos da amada esposa do lado de dentro da sala de cirurgia.

-Porque aquele idiota do Ishida não me deixou fazer o parto dos meus filhos? Eu sou medico, droga! Posso fazer isso! – Reclamou a todos que aguardavam apreensivos.

-Meu filho, você já está nervoso aqui, imagine se estivesse ao lado da Kia. Não ajudaria em nada. E alem do mais, ela preferiu assim, pois disse que você a deixa mais nervosa do que já estava. – Explicou Ishin ao primogênito, mas que sequer prestou atenção já que estava quase ferindo os punhos com o ultimo grito de dor lançado pela jovem mamãe. Hisana e Masaki se abraçaram e não puderam evitar o medo de perder a quem amavam. Karin foi abraçada por Toushiro, como um modo de confortar a menina. Yuzu apertou a mão de Rangiku que lutava para conter as lagrimas. Nel apertava o pobre Hisagi a ponto de esmagá-lo de nervoso com a demora. Somente Byakuya e Kaede mantinham a calma. Yoruichi não pode vir devido uma viagem de ultima hora. O casal de detetives, Lisa e Kensei, não paravam de ligar. Ate Mashiro que havia se tornado amiga da pequena morena enviava mensagens de apoio a todos. Mais um grito forte e o choro de uma criança ecoou pelo andar naquele hospital. E como acompanhamento mais um choro agudo de criança foi lançado. Ichigo correu ate a porta da sala e entrou com tudo. Já estava com as roupas do centro cirúrgico e ao entrar e ver que tudo estava bem, não conseguiu evitar as lagrimas que caiam em cascata. Estava vendo a cena mais linda de sua vida. Na cama uma Rukia suada e ofegante, mas com um sorriso lindo, abraçava em ambos os braços dois bebes. Do lado esquerdo uma menininha de cabelos espetados cor de laranja, no outro um garotinho de cabelos negros que não parava de se remexer irritado com a presença de tanta gente ao seu redor. Ishida o dono do hospital, chamou o ruivo com as mãos e informou que todos estavam bem. Poderia conversar com a morena e pegar pela primeira vez seus bebes.

-E-les não são lin-dos, Ichi? – Rukia ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade em falar, não era à toa já que levava cinco horas de trabalho de parto. Estava exausta e precisava descansar muito. Mas a alegria de ver seus filhos ao seu lado era mais forte. Ichigo assentiu com a cabeça, e após deixar um beijo na testa da mamãe, tomou ambos os garotinhos no colo e levou ate sua desesperada família, que não suportava a curiosidade em conhecer os gêmeos Kurosaki Kuchiki.

-Esses são meus filhos. Kaede, Yukito... Essa é nossa família! – Conversou com os pequenos que não choraram um momento sequer ao colo do pai, mostrando que o rapaz tinha jeito com crianças. A família rodeou o rapaz e todos queriam pegar os bebes no colo. Mas Ishin alertou que eles teriam tempo pra isso. Eram muito pequeninos e precisavam descansar com a mãe. A felicidade era geral. Um amor que nasceu de muitas confusões, barreiras e problemas. Que eclipsou um passado negro. Que trouxe sonhos de volta agora era recompensado com duas crianças sadias e fortes.

Esse não é um final feliz, mas sim um lindo começo dos "viveram felizes para sempre".

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Bastidores – Agradecimentos...<strong>

-Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam nessa louca trajetória de minha vida. Principalmente a quem me deixou reviews. Um beijo grande aos fãs do Nyah, como Anacecilia, Luryane, Vitoria7, Liruichi e Jujy... – Ouço um barulho de porta abrindo e interrompo para ver quem é. Foi uma excelente idéia da Ran de fazer uma filmagem de agradecimento a todos os meus fãs. Opa, se não é meu morango quem vem com cara azeda? – Os gêmeos já dormiram? – Questiono ao meu adorável maridinho que tem olheiras desde que nossos bebês nasceram.

-Aff!Eles parecem ter bateria eterna, pois não param nem pra respirar. Faz alguns minutos que sucumbiram ao sono. Mas... Ei nanica o que você está fazendo com essa filmadora? É algum pedido daquela modelo maluca? – Ah!Yoruichi-_san_? Estou morrendo de saudades. Mas ela ainda não voltou do desfile na França. Está no mega sucesso merecido dela.

-Estou filmando o meu agradecimento a todos os meus fãs de Amor e Guerra. Afinal, foram eles quem me apoiaram nessa loucura toda pra conseguir colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça de laranja podre!Ahahahaha! – Adoro irritar meu doutor gato. E pelo cenho franzido, não curtiu minha majestosa atuação.

-Sei!Quem deveria agradecer não era aquela escritora maluca? Afinal nos tomou emprestado de Tite e nem pagou os honorários pra ele. Uma esperta caloteira. Isso sim. – Sempre precisa ver o lado ruim da vida? Aiai!Ainda bem que tenho meu positivismo.

-Deixa de bobagem e me ajuda a continuar a lista de pessoas fofas que nos escreveram _reviews_. Olha toma aqui e continua... Olhe pra câmera e sorria! – Empurrei meu doce morango pra frente da câmera presa no tripé. Ele folheou a lista e esfregou os cabelos laranja que me deixam louca. Se não estivesse aqui filmando já estaria rasgando a camisa dele. Opa, sem fugir.

-Hum!Toda essa gente foi enganada pela JJ? Coitados. Espera? Eles me viram quando estava... Humm... Vamos dizer assim, embriagado? – Oh! Meu morango deve ter perdido boa parte da massa encefálica quando estudou medicina, pois ele é um gênio. Ahahaha!

-E também viram o quanto eu sofri pra te carregar até o banheiro estando bêbado. Quando você tentou me abusar na termas, ou no jipe, ou no banheiro. Hum! Também nos viram no dia do sorvete e todo o resto. Aiai! Adoraram minha atuação. Claro, eu sou um gênio no teatro e na arte! Todos sabem disso. Bleach sem minha presença não existe! – Falei alguma mentira? Então porque meu marido está boquiaberto?

-E-les nos vi-ram fa-zendo amor? – Homens! Ele só ouviu a parte que interessa a ele. – Espera... Quem disse que tentei te abusar alguma vez, nanica? Foi você quem se jogou pra cima de mim o tempo todo. _Auch_! Isso dói, Kia! – Ah! Agora é Kia, né? Era só o que me faltava. E nem adianta vir esfregando meus braços e beijando meu pescoço que não vou ceder a esse... Esse... Grosso, hum, sem vergonha, Ah!A câmera.

-Ichigo! Eles vão nos ver assim, idiota! Já disse, continue a ler a lista! Senão hoje você dorme no quarto dos gêmeos! – Isso! Tenho que manter a consciência aqui gente. Difícil quando um mega gato te amassa toda. Acho que me entendem, né?

-Ok, ok! Bem... Vamos ver!Ah sim! Muito obrigada a Pamila, Dam, Uharara, Yuufa, Bia Silva, PattydeAquarius, Akida-san, Son Goku... Meu _kami-sama_, teve tudo isso de gente me vendo nu ou fazendo... Você sabe o quê? Como você deixou essa maluca fazer isso conosco, Kia? – O quê? Ah, perdi essa parte, eu estava aqui babando pelo álbum de meus nenês. Eles não são adoráveis? Olha só o Yukito e a Kaede tomando o primeiro banho. Até parece que foi ontem que meus bebês saíram do hospital. Passa tão rápido. Eles já têm quatro meses agora. Opa! Acho que o grito de meu maridinho me despertou aqui gente.

-O que foi, moranguinho? – Amo chamá-lo assim. Ele fica todo corado.

-Está louca! Não me chame assim na frente de toda essa gente, nanica! – Ah! Ele pode me chamar de nanica, e eu não posso chamá-lo de morango?

-Me dê essa lista! Deixa eu continuar a agradecer MEUS FÃS! Um abraço apertado e um beijo a Raquel-ichiruki, Tarumi Jaerjaquez, CaatyOliveira,Saah Fullbuster, NokinhasF, Kuchi Kuchiki, Feh Nanda, SeleneRuthvan, Nexus, Fe Neac, Kuchiki Keithy, Anna Kuchiki e Jhenikuchiki... – E tive minha lista tomada de minhas mãos pelo meu adorável e educado marido.

-Quem disse que aceito você se oferecendo pra essas pessoas? Podem ter homens nesse meio. Nem pensar! Deixa que eu termino. Um muito obrigado... Tem que ser polido, nanica! A quem nos recomendou a todos os leitores, que são Liruichi, Jujy, Feh Nanda e Yuufa. _Osh_!Só isso? Foi tão ruim assim? Eu com certeza devo ter chamado muita atenção a todos desse lugar! – Ora se não é humilde meu adorado doutor?

-O problema, é que todos ficaram abusados em ver você com aquela... Peituda alaranjada! Até eu pensei muito se valia a pena continuar arriscando! – Ainda bem que meu pai aceitou meu pedido de deixar aquela modelinho e sua amiga fora da cadeia, senão não conseguiria dormir em paz. Até aquele maníaco atirador terá sua chance de se redimir, depois de cumprir a pena, claro!

-Não valeu à pena? Quer dizer que você não gosta quando faço isso? – Hum!Lá vem ele me seduzir... O pior é que está conseguindo! – Ou desses beijinhos? – No pescoço não. Ah!Gente, passem essa parte, por fa-vor! – Ou essa minha carícia aqui na cintura? Ã?Não gosta? – Meu _Kami-sama_... Aqui está quente ou sou só eu? – Acho que esse pessoal vão ter que esperar, pois você nanica, agora é minha! E quero você AGORA! – Minha mente está em branco. Sinto muito pessoal, mas tenho que voltar pro meu quarto. Amo vocês. Tchau!

*sala vazia*

*câmera gravando*

*porta abrindo*

-Acho que eles não voltam tão cedo, pessoal! Muito obrigada a todos pelos _reviews_! Também aos que me escreveram no fanfiction net! A Paulo23, Mi Yuuki X, Beatriz, Ana Paula, Luud-chan, Patty de Aquarius, Fleur Mai, Mikki, Samy, Mili Black, Guest (não deixou o nome) e Ane Momsen! Agora tenho que ver os gêmeos, pois os pais irresponsáveis deles não se lembram que têm dois adoráveis bebês! Fui! AH!Não se esqueçam de me prestigiar no final da minha outra fic, Mude Meu Mundo, e na minha nova! Mega beijo, agora sim, fui! – Autora desliga câmera... Ajeita o penteado e sai da sala.

**Agora sim, FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulário<strong>

**Shiro-maku** – Tradicional branco _**casamento quimono japonês**__**. **_SHIRO significa branco e MAKU significado de puro. Fonte: bonecaorigami-rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>E é isso pessoal. Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto essa louca aventura de meu casal preferido. Perdoem os erros, as gafes e idéias mirabolantes. Ainda tenho muito o que aprender (prince of tennis precisa me ensinar ^^), mas sei que melhorei muito, e a quantidade de reviews que recebi tanto aqui quanto no nhyah (^^) me mostram bem isso. <strong>  
><strong>Nem falei da peituda ou da amiga dela, mas já estava de saco cheio daquelas duas. Acho que deu pra entender que Senna levou um pé da Orivaca, certo? ^^<strong>  
><strong>Bem aqui fico e espero que me acompanhem no final de Mude meu mundo e na minha nova fic. Ja discolei o nome: Vingança ( tinha anotado errado antes). Espero que gostem. Advinhem quem será a protagonista? kkkkk Vejo vocês na próxima. Mega beijo, Fui...<strong>  
><strong>PS: Um beijo especial ao meu adorado Tite Kube responsavel pelos meus personagens preferidos: Ichigo e Rukia. A morte e o morango!^^<strong>  
><strong>JJ<strong>


End file.
